Rise of Team Zodiac
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. After getting attacked by a villain, Izuku has his body stolen by none other than Bill Cipher. Reduced to a soul, Izuku must figure out a way to get his body back. But thankfully he has the help of the spirits of the Pines family, the staff at UA and his new classmates. But it's easier said than done, especially since Bill has help of his own. Please R&R.
1. The Nail

A/N: Still on the MHA kick... Me and my friend were spit balling ideas for stories and this idea hit me hard and I had to write it. The MHA stuff comes next chapter (well most of it, a small thing appears this chapter). But yeah... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or My Hero Academia I would own Disney... and considering everything if you own Disney you would own the world... MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Mabel (staring at me): But she does any OC that appears in the story...

Rise of Team Zodiac

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Nail

There is a famous poem. A poem about how a single nail could change the course of history…

In one world Mabel Pines would run away from her brother Dipper in tears about how he was going to stay in Gravity Falls. Take his backpack along with her unaware of what was inside of it. Namely the rift and inadvertently giving it to the ancient evil known as Bill Cipher so he could start Weirdmageddeon.

However that was not this world…

Because of all things, it didn't happen because of a nail.

Or rather a bunch of nails…

And that is quite literal in this case.

"Kids!" yelled Stan Pines, "Do any of you know where the nails are!"

If it weren't for the fact he couldn't find the nails to hammer the signs in the forest. He would have been able to stop Mabel from running away.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Stan stopping her as she was about to run past him.

Then he noticed her tears.

"What happened?" asked Stan knowing she was already having a bad day.

"Grunkle Ford is having Dipper stay in Gravity Falls!" she cried.

"Wait… wait… wait… back up." Said Stan.

Mabel took a breath and told Stan all about what she overheard.

About Dipper deciding to stay in Gravity Falls after Stan's brother Ford Pines offered to take him on as an apprentice.

Dipper listened into as Mabel tearfully told him.

"It's okay pumpkin… it will okay…" said Stan with a dark look, "I'll set things straight."

Dipper was listening to this, he watched as Stan left to talk to Ford while Mabel went into Sweater Town hoping that Stan would clear things up.

Stan headed to the secret entrance of Ford's laboratory to talk to him.

Dipper quickly followed, though he did have to wait for the elevator again.

Down in lab Ford was waiting for Dipper getting the alien adhesive ready.

"Dipper we need to fix this now." Said Ford.

"You really have to pay better attention." Said Stan.

Ford turned around and saw Stan.

"Stanley… what…" said Ford.

"Really Ford? Asking Dipper to be your apprentice." Said Stan, "Did you really think things over?"

"Of course I did." Said Ford "He is skilled, brave, intelligent and creative, the perfect person to be my apprentice."

"Let me guess, it's also that Mabel won't suffocate him." Said Stan.

That was when Dipper arrived.

"Well…" said Ford.

"Damn it Ford!" said Stan, "Dipper isn't you and Mabel isn't me!"

Dipper's eyes widened, during the whole summer Stan had been careful with cursing. Making sure he didn't say any in front of him or sister.

"I wasn't projecting." Denied Ford.

"Are you sure… because it seems like you are." Said Stan.

Ford didn't answer.

"What was your plan anyway for this apprenticeship? Home school him?" asked Stan.

"Of course… I…" said Ford.

"Don't have the credentials!" said Stan, "You might have a bunch of PhDs but you need a teaching license for one thing! Not to mention you need permission from the kids' parents."

"But I'm…" said Ford.

"A stranger!" yelled Stan, "You didn't go to their wedding! You weren't there when the kids were born! And you certainly didn't help them defeat a giant fear eating spider! They don't know you!"

"Wait what was that last one…" said Ford.

"You say you put thought into but you clearly didn't! I mean what if Dipper changes his mind or gets sick of you and wants to go to college? Did you really think about that!" yelled Stan.

Ford couldn't answer.

The two stood in silence with neither having noticed Dipper was in there.

"You know what! Fuck it! I'm done!" said Stan.

Dipper's eyes widened in horror… after all he just said the queen mother of swear words.

"You wanted me gone! I was going to wait a bit until they left! But I'm moving out as soon as I can! I don't care if the kids see me do it!" yelled Stan.

"What do you mean?" asked Ford.

Stan just glared at his twin brother and turned around to leave the room.

"Grunkle Stan…" said Dipper.

"I don't want to hear it kid." Muttered Stan not even looking at him.

Dipper looked at Ford who was confused.

"Do you have the rift?" asked Ford.

"No… I'll go find it." Said Dipper.

He had to wait for the elevator.

Once Dipper was gone. Ford remembered what the conversation he was referring to.

Then he remembered what he had said "I want my house back! I want my life back! And this mystery shack stuff is done!"

His widened in horror as he realized he thought that he kicking Stan out.

Meanwhile Dipper found his backpack, it was left where he last saw Mabel.

He heard her crying from Stan's room.

Dipper grabbed his backpack and headed back to the lab.

He gave Ford the rift.

"Dipper…" said Ford sounding almost broken, "If you change your mind… I wouldn't blame you."

Dipper respond but he did deicide to leave the lab as he couldn't be there at the moment.

That night Mabel slept in her room. Dipper just stared at her empty bed.

The next day, breakfast was a mess, no one talked or really looked at each other.

Mabel was the first to leave not even eating anything and heading to Stan's room.

Stan just sighed as he did the dishes.

Ford looked like he was on the verge of crying once Stan was out of the room.

It only got worse, as Stan had to give the terrible news to Wendy and Soos that the Shack was closing.

Dipper knew that he really couldn't talk to either one of them… not when it was affecting them too.

Especially with how hard Soos was crying.

He decided to take a walk in the woods, trying to clear his head and maybe figure something out.

"What got you looking so depressed?" asked a voice.

He turned to see Pacifica nearby.

"Hey…" said Dipper, "What you doing out here?"

"Starting taking walks after the face incident." Said Pacifica, "Just getting away from my parents when I can."

"That's good." Said Dipper.

"You didn't answer my question." Said Pacifica.

Dipper sighed and he knew he had to talk to someone.

"I really screwed up." Said Dipper.

"What happened?" asked Pacify.

Dipper told her everything that happened the day before.

Pacifica just stared at him.

"Wow… you really screwed up." Said Pacifica.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

"So… you going to fix?" asked Pacifica.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Something you made me learn, if you make a mistake you have to do your best to fix it." Said Pacifica, "Even if the mistake was something your stupid ancestor did."

Dipper laughed.

"But I can't blame you for wanting to stay." Said Pacifica, "Heck… if I could I would run away to where you lived you."

Dipper looked at Pacifica.

"what you and Mabel are my first real friends." Said Pacifica.

Dipper sighed.

Pacifica walked over to him and then slapped him.

"Hey!" said Dipper rubbing his head.

She then placed his hat on his head.

"By the way I found this." She said.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

"Thank me by fixing things with Mabel." Said Pacifica.

Dipper smiled at his friend.

He headed back to the shack and knocked on the door to Stan's room.

He heard Mabel mumble something.

"Mabel…" sighed Dipper.

"What…" she mumbled on the other side of the door.

"I wanted to apologize." Said Dipper, "I didn't think about how everyone else felt…"

Mabel didn't answer.

"I really, really screwed up!" said Dipper who was on the verge of crying, "I screwed up so much I heard Grunkle Stan swear twice… I don't know if he knew I was in the room… but…"

He heard Mabel laugh.

"Please I'm so sorry!" said Dipper, "I'll do anything to fix it."

That was when the door opened up and Mabel hugged him.

Dipper hugged her back and both of them hugged each other in silence for quite a while.

"Pat pat!" they said in unison.

They broke the hug.

"You know you still have a lot to fix." Said Mabel.

"I know." Said Dipper, "But I don't think I can get them to talk things out."

"I might have an idea." Said Mabel ,"But we're going to need help… but don't worry considering things she will help us."

"I don't why but I have a bad feeling about this." Said Dipper.

"Don't worry my plan will work… and nothing bad will happen." Said Mabel.

"If you say so!" yelled Dipper.

Turned out Mabel's plan was a terrible idea… well on principal…

In this worries and depression both Stan and Ford let their guard down… enough for a certain red head to knock them both out.

"Mabel! This is what I meant when I said this was a bad idea!" yelled Dipper.

"Oh come on Dipper! IT's fine." Said Wendy as she tied up Ford, "I only knocked them out a little."

"How do you know that?" asked Dipper.

"My dad taught me ways how to knock people out and how long you want to do it for." Said Wendy.

"I… I don't want to know, do I?" Asked Dipper.

"No you don't." said Wendy.

"Come on Dipper this is going to work." Said Mabel as she tied up Stan.

"If you say so." Said Dipper.

Sometime later both Stan and Ford began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Ford.

"Tendre el dinero Jorge…" muttered Stan as he woke up.

Ford stared at Stan who realized that it wasn't "Jorge" who knocked him out.

"What… kids?" asked Stan.

"You two need to talk." Said Dipper.

"So you tied us up so that we would do that?" asked Ford somewhat incredulously.

"Mabel… really?" asked Stan.

Ford looked at Dipper who shrugged indicating he had no say in the plan.

"Hey! I should get credit at least." Said Wendy poking her head from the doorway.

"You're fired!" yelled Stan.

"I'm losing my job anyways…" said Wendy.

Stan began to grumble.

"We talked it out." Said Dipper, "It was mostly me apologizing but still…"

"And now you two need to." Said Mabel.

However surprisingly it was Ford who brought up something first.

"stan… I wasn't planning on kicking you out." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Stan.

"When I meant I want my house back I meant making it my own again, not the mystery shack stuff." Mumbled Ford, "I'm not dad."

"You really don't know how to talk to people any more do?" asked Stan, "Now that you could when we were young."

"I'll have you know I've talked to plenty of humans during my travels…" said Ford then mumbled under his breath, "Granted the majority of them were versions of Rick Sanchez but still…"

"You need to think things through." Said Stan, "Honestly…"

"You screwed up too." Said Ford.

"I know…" said Stan, "I can't say I'm innocent in all this."

However Ford knew he had

"You shouldn't have opened the portal." Said Ford, "The world could have ended!"

"You seriously don't get it." Said Stan.

"Get what?" asked Ford.

"Love ya putz." Said Stan.

Ford didn't answer.

"You really think saving me is worth ending the world!" said Ford.

"It's love." Said Stan, "IT doesn't make any sense."

"Since when are you this shmaltzy?" asked Ford.

"I've been watching so many Disney movies this summer… and other movies like that." Said Stan, "I think it's starting to rub off."

Mabel laughed at this.

"Maybe we should give you time to talk without us." Said Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel left them to talk more in private.

"Wait a second!" yelled Stan, "Kids! KIDS! GET BACK HERE!"

It should be noted they were still tied up. Ford decided to let Stan know something else… something he realized he should have told him.

"Stanley… the world's still danger." Said Ford.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan.

Ford told him about the rift and the danger it posed from Bill.

"You know you should have told me that before!" yelled Stan.

Ford didn't respond.

"You're also going to tell Mabel about it." Said Stan.

"I know." Sighed Ford.

"By the way…" said Stan, "What are we going to do about money?"

Ford stared at Stan.

Stan groaned at Ford just staring at him.

And so the two talked about money namely they decided to leave the Shack open but this time including some real stuff about Gravity Falls (but nothing live, Stan explained that was a bad idea), as well as about Dipper and Mabel. Coming up with an idea about what to do with them.

"Kids! We've talked everything through!" yelled Stan, "You can untie us now!"

They didn't come.

"They're doing something they shouldn't be doing aren't they?" asked Ford.

"Yeah…" grumbled Stan.

The two of them sighed.

"So… you know Rick Sanchez too." Said Stan.

"I'd rather not share stories." Grumbled Ford.

"Hey I don't neither." said Stan.

"Grammar Stanley…" said Ford.

"Don't grammar me right now." Said Stan.

Ford grumbled…

"You're a huge Star Wars aren't you?" asked Stan.

Ford looked at him.

"Have you seen the third one yet." Said Stan.

"No yet." Said Ford.

"It's all right." Said Stan with a shrug, "Just don't your hopes up about the prequels."

Sometime later Dipper and Mabel returned looking like something went down.

"What did you do?" asked Ford.

"Well… remember anything's legal when there's no cops around." Said Mabel.

There was a small silence.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Stan.

"That's not something she should have learned." Said Ford.

They untied their two Grunkles.

"All right! We talked it through… Dipper you can stay here in Gravity Falls." Said Stan.

"What?" both of them of them said.

"Under two conditions." Said Ford, "First is your parents need to agree to it. And the other is if Mabel can stay here too."

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"But only both of you." Said Stan, "It's all or nothing."

"But do you think our parents will agree to it?" asked Dipper, "I mean they don't know about the Weirdness and we'll probably need to tell them."

"Well about that…" said Stan.

They called up their parents (leaving Ford out of the conversation with them) and the younger twins got a surprise.

"What do you mean you already know about the weird things." Said Dipper.

"Well… we wanted you to experience the something." Said their father who was on speaker along with their mother, "We'd figure you would be safe."

"And I'm sure Stan told you all about the weirdness…" said their mother.

"Wait you wanted me to tell them?" asked Stan, "I thought you wanted them in the dark."

There was awkward silence on the other end of the line.

"I told you we should have told them." Said their mother.

"How do you know about the weirdness." Said Mabel.

"Well when we were dating we came up to visit uncle Stan and…" said their father.

"I got kidnapped by a fear eating spider monster." Said their mother.

"Me and uncle Stan rescued her and killed the fear eating monster spider for good." Said their father.

Dipper and Mabel were surprised and impressed.

"Also we sucked into the TV as one point." Sighed their father.

"Did anything like that happen to you?" asked their mother.

"We got sucked into comic books." Said Mabel.

"Cool!" said their mother.

"So…" said their father, "Do you really want to stay?"

"This is everything I ever wanted." Said Dipper.

"Plus Dipper has some real friends." Said Mabel, "And I'm closer to Candy and Grenda than I ever had back home."

Their parents seemed to be contemplating.

"If you keep up your grades both of you can stay." Said their mother.

"And don't get killed… but I'm sure that shouldn't be said." Said their father.

Dipper and Mabel began to celebrate.

"Keep them safe Stan." Said their father.

"Of course." Said Stan.

Once the call ended.

"So… are you sure it's a good idea not to bring in Ford into this?" asked Dipper.

"Probably wait like a year or so." Said Stan.

"He's got a point." Said Mabel.

That was when they heard crying.

It was Soos.

"Now if you excuse me I have to tell Soos that he's not out of the job yet." Sid Stan.

In the nightmare realm, Bill was watching this.

He began to look toward possible futures.

His eye narrowed but he did see a possible future where he could start Weirdmageddeon and it would be in a way that did hurt the Pines.

"I could wait a couple more centuries." Said Bill.

Once Dipper and Mabel officially moved to the Shack, Ford decided to explain to them and Stan about the Zodiac. About how 10 people would represent the Zodiac and use it to destroy Bill once and for all.

Dipper and Mabel told Ford that Soos was also part of it as Bill did call him question mark.

And Mabel figured that she could give her llama sweater to someone when they needed it.

They also discovered that Robbie was one of the chosen members… BUT they never contacted him about it deciding to wait until they figured out who could be Glasses and Ice.

Also they figured out that Gideon was the Pentagram.

However they decided to only recruit him when they needed to.

It didn't help that he would break out a few times because Bill helped him out of spite for the family (that and a deal). Bill would occasionally mess with the family in other ways as well.

Over the course of the next three years Dipper was Fords apprentice, but that didn't mean that Mabel and Stan didn't help out with them.

Mabel sometimes joined in, during times when it seemed like outside the box thinking was needed. After all it was Mabel who figured out the mystery of the real founder of Gravity Falls due to that.

And Stan helped out when a certain element was needed.

After reuniting with McGucket, Ford apologized to his old friend, with Ford encouraging his friend to sell his interventions making the old hill Billy rich. And he was a frequent collaborator.

But most of the time Stan aught Mabel about business.

Also during this time Dipper managed to get the courage to ask out Pacifica who he had become closer during the years. She said yes and the two were dating.

However Ford stumbled upon something during these three years. A ritual that could help in the future.

He explained this to Dipper.

"A we would separate a piece of our souls?" asked Dipper.

"Yes as a cogency in case we never kill Bill." Said Ford, "These piece will lie format until both of us are dead. When that happens the pieces will become spirits to help guide whoever will take our place for the Zodiac."

"Are you sure it will work?" asked Dipper.

"The research I've done show it will." Said Ford.

"I don't think we should do it alone." Pointed out Dipper.

"What?" asked Ford, "Oh…"

Not to long later they brought this up to Stan and Mabel.

"So basically you want to cut off pieces of your soul so that you can act like a guide to the future Zodiac?" asked Stan.

"I'll be frank, it's been three years and we haven't been able to find who can represent Ice and Glasses." Said Ford.

"Not to mention Bill wouldn't respond to summons from us if we tried." Said Dipper.

"If we do manage to kill him before the last of us dies, then our spirts won't take shape." Said Ford.

"What do you mean us?" asked Stan.

"Well…" said Ford.

"I was thinking of including both of you." Said Dipper.

"That makes sense." Said Mabel, "Considering the thing with the giant woodchuck."

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"And that time with the Polynesian Lava god." Said Stan.

"Don't remind me." Said Ford.

"And that time the Leprecorn almost acceded to godhood." Said Mabel.

"I thought we all agreed never to speak of that again." Said Dipper.

"Okay… so it does sounds like you need our help." Said Stan.

"Stanley." Grumbled Ford.

"If it kills us, I'm haunting you." Said Stan.

"We'd all be ghosts." Said Ford.

"I'd still haunt you." Said Stan.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled Mabel.

"We have a lot of prep time you know." Said Stanford.

He told them that they would carry and wear whatever was on their person.

IT was also probably a good idea to wear something with their zodiac symbol so they could try to probably pass it on.

Mabel put on a new version of her seater that had the shooting star on it, but it was made with rainbow yarn so it looked really cool.

They also got ready, Mabel grabbed her grappling hook, Stan brought along his knuckle duster, Ford put a few laser guns on his person, Dipper was more of a hand to hand fighter (with Stan teaching both him and Mabel boxing during the years, though Mabel was better at it) but he did bring his journals and pens (which he needed to think) while Ford also brought along his journals.

They also offered Soos a chance to join them but he declined feeling that it was more of a Pines family thing.

And so the four of them gather ready for the ritual. They placed their hands together and Ford read the incantation. Each of them glowed, Mabel a bright pink, Dipper a light blue, Stan gold and Ford silver. A piece of the glow separated from them and then disappeared.

Once it was done all of them were a little dazed as the glow faded.

"So… you think it worked." Said Dipper.

"Hopefully we'll never find out." Said Stan.

"He's right." Said Ford.

"If not Bill! Won't know what's coming!" said Mabel.

"You know we have no ideas what our abilities will be once it happens right?" asked Dipper.

"I know." Said Mabel.

And so they lived the rest of their lives…

Which of course were extremely interesting.

When Dipper and Mabel went to college, Stan and Ford decided to finally live their childhood dream of going on a sailing expedition.

Stan officially retired from the mystery Shack and placed Soos in charge of the new Mister Mystery. The title of Mister Mystery (Or Mrs./Miss Mystery) would switch between a Ramirez family and Pines for years to come.

Dipper learned all sorts of things.

Mabel went to art college to become a fashion designer.

She also met a guy during that time and the two got married.

They lived in Gravity Falls.

Dipper on the other hand got married to Pacifica.

Pacifica got disowned by her horrible parents and revealed that she was merely a gigantic creation using their genes and altered them to make the perfect child and planned to make a replacement.

Pacifica's reaction was really "Meh" to the fact she was genetically modified human. After all her hair was naturally blonde somehow.

She became a self-made woman starting her own business while her husband researched the strangeness of the town and sometimes the world.

When she got rich enough she asked the town's lumberjack to build a grand mansion for her family and promised to hold a grand party for the entire town.

A promise that she fulfilled with only her parents not invited.

Thanks to the still living guests from that fateful party the richest of the rich attended. And soon enough the Pines Party out shown the Northwest, a grand party where the regular folk could meet with rich and famous.

And thorough out the years the Northwest Party was forgotten.

Dipper and Pacifica also had a son.

While Mabel and her husband had a pair of twin girls.

Then something happened that would change the world forever.

Something that would normally happen in Gravity Falls happened elsewhere.

In China a baby was born. A baby that lite up like the sun.

And that child was merely the first.

Soon other children were born with powers, which were soon dubbed Quirks.

Including Mabel's third child (this time a son).

She and her husband loved their son, and Mabel soon became a vocal supporter of those with Quirks.

There was an incident in Gravity Falls where people who were against quirks. A mob tried to attack her.

However the key word was "try".

The lumberjacks of the town (who adored the Pines family for various reasons, including Pacifica keeping her promise for the party) came to her aid.

Followed soon enough by the Manotaurs and the gnomes.

The Manotaurs due to their brand of manliness realized there was nothing manly about attacking a mother whose only crime was protecting her child and the gnomes due to the complicated relationship they had with Mabel.

The Manotaurs and Gnomes attacks were brushed off hallucination caused by head injuries but those that lived in Gravity falls knew the truth.

She also earned the nickname "The Fighting Mama" after this incident.

Durring the years the people of Gravity Falls knew that the town was strange, most played dumb but many just lived in peace with some of the aspects.

However Dipper and Ford both began to research quirks. And publicly both became known as the top researchers of the phenomena, though it was publicly to them it was just another paranormal event. Adept one on a global scale.

But eventually all things would have to come to an end.

Stan died at the age of 88 from old age and health reasons.

Ford died four years later at the age of 92 from a heart attack.

Dipper and Mabel were of course sad, but they knew that one day they would see them again.

Because by that point they knew that they weren't going to be the ones that would destroy Bill.

And as the years went on Dipper's son got married to all people Wendy's daughter.

Mabel teased him that while he didn't marry Wendy (like he wanted to as a kids) but they would share grandchildren.

Three grandchildren that had traits from both sides of the family.

Grandchildren would also grow up and marry with children of their own.

Dipper's body eventually gave out after hitting the age of 102.

This originally happened about a month after the birth of his 5th great grandchild, a little girl named Mindy.

On his death bed he talked to his wife and sister.

"You know Mindy's going to be something." He laughed.

"Dipper she's a month old." Said Pacifica.

He laughed…

"Bro-bro…" said his twin.

"It's okay… we'll see each other again." Said Dipper.

They fist bumped because they weren't in shape.

Dipper's children, grandchildren and older great grandchildren all joined them.

He smiled at his rather large family as he passed away.

2 years later at the age of 104 Mabel would pass away.

Due to Mabel's fighting for Quirk rights her funeral was a big event.

However the fur sprits of the Pines family watched this.

The four discovered something very quickly… they didn't have any of their memories from after the ritual…

"What did I do after we did it?" asked Mabel who now had a bright pink glow.

"You must have grown up to be someone important." Said Ford who had a silver glow.

"I heard something about "Quirk Rights"." said Dipper who now had a light blue glow.

"Quirk Rights… seriously… Mabel might be quirky, but that doesn't mean that quirky should be given rights." Muttered Stan with a gold glow, "No offense."

"None taken." Said Mabel.

They would of course learn what Quirks really were.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Stan after being informed.

"I think some of them were super heroes." Said Mabel term they learned this.

"We grew up in a world became real." Said Dipper almost freaking out.

"It's not something to freak out over." Said Ford.

"Come on… you know inside you think it's awesome." Said Stan.

Ford's eye twitched.

He didn't want to admit but he did like that fact.

They quickly learned their abilities as spirits, their default mode was invisible, but they could turn visible and make sounds with some focus.

They could also turn corporal (as in interact with real things) but only for a few minutes a day.

However Pacifica had yet to pass away, and of course Dipper knew he had to talk to her.

"So you can't remember anything from your life after that ritual." Said Pacifica.

"I'm sorry no…" said Dipper.

He lived an entire life, a life he could only be told about. A big family… lots of kids.

An amazing wife… who he should have included.

"It's fine Dipper." Said Pacifica, "I wasn't part of that Zodiac… and I we were just kids. We dated… but we weren't that serious yet…"

"I know…" said Dipper.

"Bill's more important than that…" said Pacifica.

Durring the years, it was discovered that Bill might have a hand in her family's ride to power.

It wasn't very clear but Pacifica believed it, as Bill often did things for shits and giggles.

Including a few things that happened during their marriage that neither she or Dipper liked the talk about.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

He watched as Mindy ran around chasing after bubbles that one of her older cousins was creating with their quirk.

He didn't know how long it would take to defeat Bill but he and the other would.

He didn't know when Bill would strike again but they could try to stop him once again and if not that finally gather the Zodiac and kill him.

However Bill would eventually plant a seed that would allow him to finally allow his plans to fruition.

And those plans wouldn't happen until about a century after Dipper's death…

Next Time: Bill finally makes a move. By stealing the body of a Qurikless Japanese boy by the name Izuku Midoriya. Can Izuku prove to people that it's not him controlling his body? What about the Pines? And what will happen when his bully seems to be the only person who really notices something is wrong? Find out next time!


	2. What Makes a Puppet

Chapter 2: What Makes a Puppet

Izuku Midoriya was not having a good day. It started off well enough. He saw a villain fight on the way to school. Which included the debut of a brand new hero! Granted it was somewhat ruined by a bunch creeps taking pictures of the Money Shot… But it was a good start for the day.

Sadly the rest of the day wasn't the same.

Homeroom, the teacher talked about their goals on entering high school. But he had to bring up the fact that Izuku wanted to go to UA. The best hero school in the country.

But everyone in class mocked him for it, especially his former childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo.

He wanted nothing to than to be a hero, to save everyone he could, and reassure them with a smile on his face, just like his Idol All Might.

The problem was that he was Quirkless. While most of the world had super powers, he didn't.

It got worse after class when Bakugo took his hero analysis notebook, blew up it up with his quirk, tossed it out the window then told Izuku if he wanted a quirk he should jump off the school's roof.

Needless to say Izuku wasn't in a good mood.

And he didn't know just how much the day would get worse.

As he walked under a bridge, a nearby manhole cover began to move, and then suddenly Izuku was engulfed by sludge.

It was villain who's entire body was made of sludge!

"A medium sized meat suit I could wear." Said the villain as he cover Izuku's nose and mouth.

He couldn't breathe.

He was being suffocated.

"No… please don't…" thought Izuku.

"I didn't know he was in town." Said the sludge villain, I have to hide out in your body. And you're just the perfect person… Just a minute and then you won't feel anything anymore. You're a real hero kid."

"Please.,.. someone save me." Thought Izuku as he began to black out.

That was when suddenly the manhole cover popped open.

"Never fear!" spoke a rather bombastic voice as a large figure popped out of the manhole, "For I am here!"

That was when the figure shouted "Texas Smash!"

The villain was torn to shreds by sudden wind coming form the figure.

Izuku looked at the figure.

Then everything turned black and white. As he remained in the air confused as everything seemed frozen.

"What…" said Izuku looked around.

"Geeze kid relax you passed out!" said a voice.

Izuku turned and saw Bill Cipher.

Of course he had no idea the danger the triangle held.

"Oh… uh…" said Izuku.

Suddenly he fell the ground.

"Don't' worry you're fine Freckles." Said Bill, "You just knocked out."

"Oh." Said Izuku.

Bill flew to Izuku.

"The name's Bill Cipher." Said Bill, "And I've been watching you for a long time Freckles."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It's true…" said Bill, "I've had an eye on you. You're quite the person."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"You have the drive that I haven't seen in anyone in years." Said Bill, "Especially with that little disability you have."

Izuku looked down.

"I can make you well known." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Izuku confused.

"I just said I can make it so that everyone knows your face." Said Bill.

"What? How?" asked Izuku.

"I have my ways." Said Bill.

Bill turned away from him.

Had it been any other day… maybe Izuku would have bene suspicious.

But today… today after hearing such things after getting attacked by a villain…

"You can really make me into a hero." Said Izuku.

"I'll make so that everyone will know you." Said Bill turn back to him.

"Don't listen to him!"

Izuku looked around, he could have sworn he heard a faint voice yell out.

Bill's eye narrowed.

"But I will need something in return." Said Bill.

"Oh… I guess that's okay." Said Izuku, "What is it?"

"I want a puppet." Said Bill.

"A puppet." Said Izuku.

"Everyone loves puppets." Said Bill.

"So if I give you a puppet then you'll…" said Izuku.

"Of course." Said Bill.

He held out his hand which was suddenly covered in a blue fire.

"He's trying to trick you!"

The voice yelled again.

However Izuku was lost in his own thoughts.

"If I give I him a puppet, I can become a hero…" thought Izuku.

Izuku looked at the strange triangle and took his hand and the two shook.

"So… um… how do I give you that puppet?" asked Izuku, "You mentioned something about me being passed out."

"Oh I already found one." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Izuku.

That suddenly Bill pulled him in a strange way.

As he was pulled away color returned.

"What just happened." Said Izuku.

HE looked up and he saw All Might the number 1 hero in Japan… the symbol of peace, his idol… slapping the face of someone trying to get them to wake up.

Then he saw the person he was trying to get to wake up.

It was himself.

He looked down at his body, he was lightly glowing and very pale though his legs seemed to lose color.

And he was floating.

"What's going on! What happened to me!" yelled Izuku, "Why am I over there."

That was hewn his body woke up.

He saw his body's eyes were now completely gold with slits for pupils and he gave a creepy smile.

IT was Bill controlling Izuku's body.

"Good thing you woke up, I thought I lost you." Said All Might.

"Yep completely fine! Thanks hero!" laughed Bill in Izuku's body… or rather Bizuku.

All Might looked at Bizuku. He a bad feeling about the kid he just rescued. He could feel something off.

Unfortunately he could feel a certain tingle in his chest, he had to leave and soon.

"Don't worry about the villain!" said All Might holding up two empty soda bottle, showing the sludge villain unconscious and stuffed into them.

HE placed the bottles in his pocket and began to do leg stretches.

Izuku was just watching in shock then he realized he should be getting All Might's attention.

"Wait! All Might! Please! That's not me!" yelled Izuku.

"Wait hero!" said Bizuku.

"If you want an autograph! I already gave you one." Said All Might.

"No it's not that!" said Bizuku, "I just wanted to tell you to make sure those bottles are secure. We wouldn't want them falling out of your pockets!"

All Might looked at him again. He had a bad feeling about the kid… one he couldn't shake off.

But he was extremely close to his limit.

"You're right!" said All Might realizing that he was right though.

He fiddled with the bottle to make sure that he wouldn't fall out of his pockets.

"All Might! Please! Look at me!" yelled Izuku managing to fly to in front of the hero

But it was clear All Might couldn't see him.

In face once the bottles were secure he the legendary hero jumped through the air, and right through Izuku as if he was ghost.

"What's going on!" thought Izuku.

"Oh man! This is so rich!" laughed Bizuku, "Sorry freckles! But you're stuck in the mindscape. I guess you could say you were reduced to a soul or a ghost! No one but me can see or hear you!"

"Why did you do this?" asked Izuku, "I thought you said you would make me into a hero."

"I didn't say anything like that! You only heard what you wanted to hear!" said Bizuku.

Izuku froze as he went through what Bill said to him…

It was true, he never said anything about making him into a hero.

"As for the puppet! Isn't that one of the meanings of the word "Deku"?" asked Bizuku .

"No…" whimpered Izuku.

Bizuku picked up the nearby notebook which held All Might Autograph.

"You know what! I'm in a good mood!" said Bizuku, "I won't destroy the autograph he gave you!"

"Wait!" cried Izuku.

Bizuku ran towards Izuku's apartment with Izuku awkwardly flying behind him.

However on the other side of the tunnel was Dipper.

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist through the wall, as he wasn't corporal it went through the wall.

A power he and his family discovered through the years was a form of telepathy.

He took a breath and activated.

"Bill' finally got him" he thought sending the message to his family.

"WHAT NO!" screamed Mabel.

"You're kidding!" yelled Stan.

"What happened?" asked Ford.

"I couldn't enter his dream!" explained Dipper.

"I knew we should tried to enter people's dreams!" said Mabel.

"And all of us are in the US right now." Sighed Ford, "Keep the usual watch on his but it's not a good time to see if he can see you. So make sure you're always out of site. The rest of us will be here tomorrow."

"All right! Let's go to the closest air ports and catch planes to Japan!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper sighed followed Izuku and Bizuku.

With Bizuku he got to the Midoriya apartment and took a breath and began to act like a sullen teenager when he entered.

"Oh hello Izuku… how was school today?" asked his mother Inko.

"I don't want to talk to about it." Said Bizuku.

"Oh well… I'll have dinner ready." Said Inko.

That was when Izuku came through the wall and freaked out as he did.

"I'm not hungry." Said Bizuku going into Izuku's room.

"Oh… Izuku…" said Inko looking like it she was about.

"Mom! That wasn't me!" cried Izuku.

He tried to reassure her but he just went through her.

He then flew through the walls into his room.

"Well having fun Freckles?" asked Bizuku.

"Why did you take my body?" asked Izuku.

"I need a meat sack." Said Bizuku.

Izuku stared at the at his possessed body in horror.

"Hey! I know you're thinking about that idiot that tried to take you over earlier but 'm better than him. When I finally reach my goal! I'll give your body back!" said Bizuku, "It's better than being dead! Not to mention you're alive!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Izuku.

"I'm planning to have some fun first." Said Bizuku, "Let's see how long it takes for someone to figure out I'm not you! I'm not counting your mom! Hopefully the depressed act will fool her for long."

Izuku shook and began to cry.

"Sorry kid! But I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this!" said Bizuku.

He began to do Izuku's home.

"Wait you're doing my homework!" yelled Izuku confused.

"You should be grateful! I know everything!" said Bizuku, "Besides it's part of the whole let's see how long until someone notices!"

Bizuku did Izuku's homework and later went to sleep.

"Wow… it's going to be weird going to sleep for once! But last time I took over someone part of the reason why I was foiled was because of lack of sleep! I have to make sure you're well rested this week." Bragged Bizuku.

Izuku couldn't sleep… he guessed it wasn't something he need like this.

But he watched as his body slept.

The next day, Bizuku continued to act like a depressed sullen teenager to Inko.

"Have fun… at school." Said Inko.

Bizuku only grunted.

Izuku looked at his mother then followed his possessed body on his way to school.

" I told you freckles! I'm the only one who can see you!" said Bizuku.

"I don't care!" said Izuku as he struggled to fly behind Izuku.

"The only way is if you have a vessel! But I doubt you'll be able to find one!" said Bizuku, "Let's see you chaise after me!"

Bizuku decided to run much faster.

But due to his speed Izuku wasn't able to catch up. He took a break in front of an alley way.

"Hey kid! What he said was right! But you don't need a living vessel!" called out a voice.

"Wait… is he talking to me…" said Izuku.

That was when he saw in the corner of his eye a glowing girl kick over a trash can. He looked over to where the trashcan fell but the glow girl was gone.

However he saw an old mint green bunny puppet in the trash.

He looked at the puppet.

"Will this even work?" he thought.

Not too longer later at Aldera Jr. High, Bizuku stumbled into class.

He wasn't going to raise flag to Inko.

But he was going to have fun raising those flags to Izuku's classmates.

After all they either hated him or didn't care. It would just be way too much to see their bewildered faces.

"Wow… the run to school was crazy!" said Bizuku not even bothering to act like Izuku.

All of Izuku's classmates just stared at him.

Bizuku got to Izuku's seat and sat down.

He put Izuku's things away in the desk, when he had a fun idea.

He accidently slammed the desk closed on Izuku's hand.

Everyone in class stared at him.

"Oh no… what an accident!" laughed Bizuku.

Nearby Katsuki Bakugo looked at Bizuku.

"What are you doing you nerd?" asked Bakugo.

"Just getting ready for school Kacchan!" laughed Bizuku.

Bakugo looked at Bizuku… the two had known each other since they were children.

Bakugo turned away from Bizuku and stared at the front of the class while gritting his teeth.

The classes when normal… well mostly normal. The thing about Izuku was that whenever he'd get lost in thought it would go on a mutter storm.

The fact it didn't happen once during classes was somewhat concerning, but most of the class didn't really care.

When lunch rolled around, Bakugo gritted his teeth.

"Well time for lunch!" said Bizuku.

That was when Bakugo grabbed Bizuku by the collar and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Geeze… what his problem?" asked one of their classmates.

"Probably the whole thing about UA." Said another.

"Like Midoriya can get in." muttered a third.

Bakugo found a place where the two could "Talk" properly.

"Okay! Tell me who the fuck are you and what did do you do to the nerd!" he demanded.

"What?" asked Bizuku.

"You think I'm an idiot! I know you're an imposter!" yelled Bakugo, "Your eyes are a dead giveaway! And you're not even trying to act like Deku!"

Bizuku began to laugh, "Oh man! I wasn't expecting someone to care enough to call me out on the first day! Especially not you Captain Boom Boom!"

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"The names Bill Cipher! I'm not a shape shifter if you're wondering. This is his body. Ripped him out of his body, he's somewhere trying to find someone who could see him! I made him think I could make him a hero! He was so desperate after everything that happened yesterday, now he's floating around somewhere!" Bizuku explained.

Bakugo stared in horror at the possessed body of his usual victim.

"You know! Kid! I like you! I was planning on running off once someone called me out or I got bored." Said Bizuku, "But seeing it was you, you want to team up?"

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"Come on! It will be great! You can run interference for me while I make my plans! Playing around with Freckles' mother telling her things about why I'm not acting like "myself". And once my plans finally come to fruition you can have anything you want!" said Bizuku.

Bakugo, who's quirk allowed him to set off explosions from his hand let loose a very large one.

"You think I'd work with a villain?" asked Bakugo, "I'm trying to be a hero!"

Bizuku began to laugh, "That's a good one!"

Bakugo glared at the possessed teenager.

"Wait… you're actually serious!" said Bizuku honestly surprised.

"What does that mean!" yelled Bakugo.

"Come on! You seriously think you can be a hero after everything you've done." Said Bizuku.

"What do you everything I've done!" demanded Bakugo.

"You want to be better than All Might… right?" asked Bizuku.

Bakugo glared at the possessed teen.

"You think All Might goes around and tells people to kill themselves?" asked Bizuku.

Bakugo froze when he said that.

"Face it kid, you're a villain! Just embrace it already!" said Bizuku.

Bakugo grabbed Bizuku ready to wail on the possessed teen.

"Kacchan! Wait!" yelled Izuku's voice.

The turned and saw a floating mint green rabbit puppet.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Bakugo.

"Wit… can you hear me?" asked Izuku's voice coming from the robot, "I haven't figured it out completely yet…"

Bakugo's eye twitched… sure he lived in a world with super powers, but this was just weird.

However Bizuku on the other hand was beyond angry.

"PINE TREE!" he yelled out then suddenly spoke English, "(I know you're here! I heard you call out when I made a deal!)"

That was when suddenly Dipper appeared, coming through the wall.

"Bill." Said Dipper.

Izuku and Bakugo both stared at the glowing teenager that appeared.

"(So you taught him the puppet trick!)" said Bizuku.

"(Actually it wasn't me…)" said Dipper.

Stan suddenly appeared.

"(You could have kept a better eye on him.)" said Stan with a smirk.

Followed closely by Mabel.

"(We just got lucky that someone threw away a puppet there)" laughed Mabel.

That was when Ford appeared.

"(It's over Bill!)" said Ford, "(We can do this the easy way or the hard way!)"

Bizuku gritted his teeth, as it was clear that the four would use violence to get him out of the body. With Stan putting on his knuckle dusters, Mabel getting her grappling hook ready and Ford getting some guns ready.

"This might look bad!" said Stan in Japanese to Izuku, "But it's the only way to get your body back kid."

Izuku saw that that Stan was looking directly into his eyes when he said that, while it he was controlling the puppet, it was more like his ghost was putting on a puppet show, with one of his hands inside the puppet.

"Can he see me?" thought Izuku.

Bizuku on the other hand was nervous. He knew 3 or 4 minutes was enough for the body to reject him.

However he noticed something.

"You know bomber man, this was really bad place to drag me to!" laughed Bizuku.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

That was when Bizuku pulled a fire alarm that was near him.

While most of the school was in the cafeteria there were still people in their classrooms, either because they weren't ready to eat or decided to eat in the classrooms.

Students were already running out of their classrooms in a panic thinking it was real.

Bizuku used this opportunity to flee.

"(Damn it!)" yelled Stan.

Izuku decided to try to follow his body.

However Katsuki grabbed the puppet on his hand. Preventing Izuku from following.

"You're explaining everything Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"What!" yelled Izuku.

"Some villain hijacked your body and you were turned into a fucking puppet!" yelled Katsuki, "I'm pretty sure you need to explain it."

"Oh… yeah…" said Izuku.

However due to the police officers showed up thanks to well.. the fire alarm being pulled.

Bakugo listened into Izuku's explanation to the police officer. About how he was knocked out during a villain attack (a compete different villain he had to clarify). And Bill tricked him.

"Don't worry Midoriya." Said police officer, "There was laws protecting victims of possession quirks. Since it required you from being ripped from your body, don't worry you'll be declared innocent for whatever crime he commits in your body."

Izuku didn't' respond… he relieved but still.

"Unfortunately I never heard of a villain called Bill Cipher…" said the police officer, "But will be contacting various heroes to see if they ever have."

"Okay…" said Izuku.

However having his body stolen was something that they needed to call his mother about.

"Izuku…" called out Inko as she arrived.

"Hey mom…" said Izuku nervously.

He cried out when she fainted for seeing the talking, floating puppet speaking with her son's voice.

Bakugo who was nearby scowled.

Just in the whole situation in general. He couldn't help but to think about what Bizuku had said.

""You think All Might goes around and tells people to kill themselves?"

"Why should I even to what a villain has to say." He thought to himself.

Hours later… Izuku and Inko returned to their apartment, neither one knowing what to say.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Inko deciding to finally say something.

"I'm not hungry." Said Izuku then realized he had to clear it up, "I don't mean that it's because of everything… I'm not hungry because I don't really have a stomach right now and well…"

"It's okay…" said Inko, "They'll find your body."

Izuku sighed.

They both entered the living room.

That was when both of them got a shock.

The four Pines were waiting for them.

"Who are you! And what are you doing in our house!" yelled Inko.

"Don't worry! We're not here to steal anything!" said Stan, "We're here to help you."

"They're the four that confronted Cipher." Explained Izuku.

"Wait… you are…" said Inko.

"Greetings." Said Ford, "I am Ford Pines, this is my brother Stan, and our great niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper."

Stan nodded at the two, Mabel gave a cheerful wave and Dipper looked nervous.

"You know about Bill don't you?" asked Izuku.

"He's our enemy." Said Ford, "And has been for years…"

"We're sorry you had to get dragged into this." Said Dipper.

"It's fine… I was the one that that got tricked…" said Izuku.

"Don't blame yourself." Said Ford.

"We know exactly what you're going through." Said Dipper.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"You're not the first person to get tricked that way." Said Ford, "He has a way with words and knows exactly what someone needs to hear to get what he wants…"

"So you…" said Izuku.

"Been possessed by him…" said Ford.

"He did the exact same thing to me when I was 12." Said Dipper, "Thankfully Mabel was putting on a puppet show so that how we learned the trick."

"Oh…" said Izuku.

It was clear that the two families weren't sure what to say.

"I guess you used your quirks to get in here." Said Izuku figuring.

Both Mabel and Stan laughed.

"Really?" asked Ford.

"I don't get it what's so funny?" asked Izuku.

"Listen kid… all four of are qurikless… in fact we were born long before quirks first appeared." Said Stan.

"Wait… then how…" said Izuku.

"Easy we're dead…" said Stan.

"WHAT!" yelled Izuku.

Inko looked ready to pass out again.

"Don't pass out again!" cried Izuku.

Meanwhile at UA High… the best hero school in the country, the principal, a rare animal with a quirk (though what type of animal he was unknown, he could have been a mouse, a dog or a bear, but it didn't really matter) was looking over some papers.

That was when he got a call.

"Hello?" he answer.

"Principal Nezu, we have a case. A villain has recently stole the body of a teenaged boy." Said the person on the other end.

"Oh dear." Said Nezu.

"The possessed body hasn't been found. However the boy's soul has been seprated, but thankfully he can communicate through the use of puppets. He was able to tell us everything he could. However the villains name isn't on any record we were hoping that you or any of your staff have heard of him. He goes by Bill Cipher."

Princess Nezu froze upon hearing the name.

"Did you say Bill Cipher?" asked Nezu.

"Yes… so you have heard of him." Said the person on the end.

"Unfortunately." Said Nezu, "Would it be all right if I handle it from here."

"Of course!" said the person on the other end.

"Thank you." Said Nezu.

After ending the call he hung up and sighed.

"I really had hoped that I would have to do this… but when the world's at stake." He sighed.

He began to make plan s for a meeting for his staff, including All Might even though he wouldn't start until next year.

After all he was one of the few heroes who knew what Bill Cipher was… and his plans…

Back at the Midoriya residence, Inko managed to not pass out…

Of course the Pines has to explain themselves, telling the two about how they performed a ritual to separate pieces of their spirts to one day act as guides to whoever would fight Bill.

"So you can see and hear me without the puppet." Said Izuku.

"We'll have to check if you see and hear us when we're supposed to be invisible." Said Ford.

"Wait… what?" asked Izuku.

"It's probably a good idea to check once your ma's calmed down." Said Stan.

"Okay." Said Inko.

"Wait… there's something I can check right now!" said Mabel.

That was when she flew over to Izuku. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing!" cried Izuku.

"We can touch him." Said Mabel as she still hugged, "Also you really needed a hug! So I gave you one!"

Izuku turned bright red. He did like the fact someone as able to hug him… granted it was a pretty cute girl hugging him. And he didn't know how to react to that.

"Oh you're so cute!" she giggled poking his cheek.

"Mabel maybe you should get off him." Said Dipper then said in English, "(You're giving him the wrong idea)".

"Fine…" pouted Mabel letting go of the poor boy.

They let him calm down a little before counting.

"So how do we beat Bill?" asked Izuku.

"There's two ways. The first one is the short term plan. Get him out of your body." Said Stan.

"Unfortunately one of the ways is to get him out of your body is to hurt and exhaust him so badly that the body regrets him." Said Ford.

"Trust me it sucks." Said Dipper.

"That's actually how I got Bill out of Dipper's body when it happened to him." Said Mabel, "Though a hug part of it was the fact he was really sleep deprived."

Inko looked down…

"What happens if his body dies somehow?" asked Inko.

"Let's try to avoid that." Said Ford, "The good news is that nothing will happen to Izuku as in the way he is now will be unaffected… the bad news is that… well he will be the way that he is for all eternity… never being able to move on… only being able to interact with people with the use of puppets… you won't lose him… but he will eventually lose you… and everyone else he ever get close to…"

This shook Izuku.

"That should be the absolute last resort…" said Stan, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone…"

"Wait… what about you?" asked Izuku.

"Once our job is done… we'll pass on." Said Ford.

"Our mission would be complete. So it's fine." Said Mabel.

"Wait… what about long term." Said Izuku.

"There's an another ancient ritual." Said Ford, "It requires 10 people. 3 of them chosen by us, 6 of them chosen by fate and the last chosen by a combination of the two. Each one of them is represented by a symbol…"

"Wait how can it be a combination of fate and you?" asked Inko.

Ford held up his hand.

"Well my symbol is a six finger hand… so we would need someone who either has polydactyl or can replicate it with their quirks." Said Ford.

"Why can't you do it"?" asked Izuku.

"The ritual involves those 10 people holding hands in a circle." Said Mabel.

"And unfortunately we can only be corporeal for a few minutes a day." Said Dipper.

"And we unlike you we don't have any cool possession powers." Said Mabel.

"So in other words if we're there and we have all 10 of them but we used up the time. We'd miss our chance." Said Stan.

"So I guess I have to have you find the 10 people." Said Izuku.

"Not exactly." Said Mabel.

Dipper placed his hand on the Pine Tree symbol, on his hat. The pine tree began to glow and a ghostly copy of the shape floated over to Izuku.

The hit Izuku for a moment glow the same light blue as Dipper before switching to green before disappearing.

"Wait you chose me?" asked Izuku, "But I just got my body stolen and I don't have a quirk how can I help!"

Stan looked at Inko and gave her a certain.

Inko understood what the look meant and nodded in a way that conveyed "Yes, but not hard".

Stan got up, walked over to Izuku and slapped him on his head.

"Hey!" yelled Izuku.

"Didn't you forget what we told you? We predate quirks!" said Stan.

"2015 represent!" yelled Mabel.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"That was the year we did the ritual." Said Dipper.

"That predated the first quirk by more than a decade." Said Izuku.

"We don't care about Quirks." Said Mabel, "Well we do… but not in the way that we feel you need them."

"You got that heart and that all that matters." Said Stan.

Izuku smiled at the family of sprits.

"Wait…" said Inko realizing something. "If he predates quirks… then is he?"

"The best term we can use is ancient evil." Said Ford, "He's older than the galaxy…"

"Why did he take Izuku's body?" asked Inko.

"He's physically trapped in another reality called the Nightmare Realm. The only way he can interact with our world is if he takes a host body and uses it. However if one were to breach the denial walls and open a portal to the Nightmare Realm then Bill can enter our world and gain a true psyche form… and if that happens… it would be the end of everything… the world… the galaxy… the universe… all of reality." Said Ford.

Both Izuku and Inko paled when they were told this.

"But why Izuku?" asked Inko.

"many reasons… he was vulnerable, he was an easy target and many other reasons." Said Ford.

Dipper seemed to grit his teeth when Ford was saying this.

"I see…" said Izuku.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Said Dipper.

"It's fine… really." Said Izuku trying to brush it off, "Uh… well…"

"Hey it's okay you need time to process this." Said Ford, "I can't blame you."

"It's okay." Said Inko.

Izuku nodded and deiced to take off the puppet so he could have alone time and well go to bed room and process everything.

"Oh would you like something to eat?" asked Inko.

"We're dead…" said Stan.

"Oh… right…" said Inko.

Inko decided to make dinner for herself. Hoping to herself she wouldn't fall back to her old overeating habits.

As she was cooking Stan looked at Dipper.

"(You know… you have to tell him eventually…)" said Stan in English.

"(Yeah… I know…)" sighed Dipper.

Izuku laid above his bed… he eyed the All Might posters that were all around his room.

"I wonder if I'll be able to be a hero like this…" thought Izuku.

Meanwhile in a bar somewhere, a bar tender who seemed to be made of black and purple clouds was cleaning the bar.

That was the door opened and it was Bizuku.

"a child…" said the bartender surprised at Bizuku.

Then he got a feeling from the possessed boy… like he wasn't looking at a young boy, but something else in the shape of a boy.

"I'm looking for your master." Said Bizuku, "I think he can help me with my plans… and I can offer my services for his!"

The bartender narrowed his glowing yellow eyes at the possessed boy. But he got the feeling that Bizuku would be someone that his "Master" would want to meet.

And with that everything was just beginning…

After all only one of the Zodiac has been chosen… and there were still 9 more to go…

And hopefully this time they would get all of them… and finally beat the triangle once and for all.

Next Time: Izuku, Inko and the Pines go to UA when the Principal calls them up... how does he know about Bill and how will his staff react. Meanwhile Bill deicides to start tormenting Bakugo in his dreams... how does he do it through? Find out next time!


	3. Heroic Meeting

Chapter 3: Heroic Meeting

Bakugo was trying to fall asleep. It was hard due his entire day. After all discovering someone he knew since childhood getting his body stolen by a villain right after getting attacked by another villain is nothing someone could easily sleep on.

And Bill's words to him still rang in his head.

She grunted and tried to fall asleep.

He closed his eyes and suddenly his entire room turned black and white.

"What the Fuck!" he yelled.

"Comigrates on finally falling asleep Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" said a voice.

He turned around and saw Bill.

However he quickly realized something.

"You're Cipher!" Bakugo muttered.

"You got that right! Don't worry I don't need another meat puppet!" said Bill Cipher, "The one right I have right now is working just fine!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Bakugo, "Still want me to join you?"

"Eh… you don't seem like the type." Said Bill, "But something else irked me about you… and I think you got it! You think everyone thinks the way you do."

"What does that mean?" asked Bakugo.

"You honestly think that little cinnamon roll looks down on you?" asked Bill.

"He does!" yelled Bakugo.

Bill stared laughing.

"I'm going to teach you a little thing about empathy!" said Bill.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

That was when everything sifted to a forest… and he quickly recognized that day. The day he fell off the log…

But it wasn't from his perspective… it was from Izuku's. He couldn't move or do anything… just watch from his eyes.

Then he felt it… worry and concern that weren't his own.

It wasn't just seeing things form his perceptive, it was feeling what he felt at the time.

He went through out the aurous moments of Izuku's life.

Sometimes it was in their childhood hanging out and feeling the admiration that Izuku held for him, other times after they were no longer friends and him trying to defend someone from hurting someone but some of them didn't have anything to do with him.

Such as Izuku watching All Might's debut video.

He felt Izuku's admiration for All Might … and that it felt much different than the admiration Bakugo felt for All Might.

Eventually he got to the other day… when he watched himself blow up Izuku's notebook, tossed it out the window and gave him that suggestion about jumping off the roof.

"I think that's enough for now! But get ready for round two!" called out Bill's voice.

Bakugo found himself in his room, he jolted up breathing heavily.

He was about to put his hand to his face and that was when he froze…

Written on his hand was a message that read "The dream was real- Bill"

Then he noticed something written on his wrist.

"Look what I did to your other hand."

He looked at his other hand… drawn on it was the shape of a turkey with the message "Look a turkey!"

"What the fuck…" he muttered.

At the Midoriya apartment, Izuku spent all night thinking.

There really not much to do.

However one thing he realized was that it was Mabel's name… the name Mabel Pines sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He decided to get up despite the fact he literally couldn't sleep.

Besides his mother had probably been up for a while.

He went through the doors to find his puppet.

When he enter the living room, he was tackle hugged by Mabel.

"Izuku!" she cheered.

"Oh… hey Mabel…" he said blushing.

He knew it would be weird calling her by her family name for two reasons one was that there were four of them, and the other was the fact that four were clearly American.

"I made you something this morning! Don't worry you'll love it." Said Mabel.

She dragged him to the table where he found there were three puppets on the table. All four of them looked like mini versions of him. Each one wearing a different shirt, one was wearing his school uniform, the second was dressed in a little All Might t-shirt and the last was dressed in a t-shirt that had "t-shirt" written on it.

"It's better than using that old beaten up bunny… even if it fits you to a t!" said Mabel.

"Wow thanks! " said Izuku then he realized something, "Wait… didn't you say something about being corporal for just a few minutes a day?"

"I'm master of arts of crafts!" said Mabel.

"She made a very realize wax figure of me in less than a day…" said Stan form the couch, "Making three little puppets of you is easy!"

He put the puppet wearing his school uniform.

"Morning mom!" said Izuku using the puppet to talk to his mom.

"Good morning." Sighed Inko.

Then she saw he was wearing the puppet with his school uniform.

"Izuku… are you sure you want to go to school?" asked Inko.

"She's right." Said Ford, "You should adjust to what's going on…"

"Knowing Bill he'll probably lay low for a while." Said Dipper.

"Also if the two nerds are telling you should stay home, you should stay home." Said Stan.

"I'll call in sick soon." Said Inko.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

He switched puppets to the one wearing the "T-Shirt" shirt.

"By the way I was thinking… Mabel your name sounds very familiar for some reason." Said Izuku.

Mabel started laughing.

"You two should tell him first." Said Mabel.

"Tell me what?" asked Izuku.

"Expect for Mabel, the names we gave you were nicknames." Said Ford.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"Ford is short for Stanford." Said Ford.

"And my real name is Mason." Said Dipper.

"He has a birthmark shape like the big Dipper on his forehead…" explained Mabel.

"Stanford and Mason…" said Izuku.

Then it hit him like a sledge hammer.

"Mason and Stanford Pines!" yelled Izuku, "Are you really Mason Pines and Stanford Pines!"

Then it hit Izuku again.

"Mabel Pines-Williams!" yelled Izuku.

"Izuku is everything all right?" asked Inko.

"You're THAT Pines family!" yelled Izuku.

"That Pines family?" asked Inko.

"One of the most important families in the history of quirks!" yelled Izuku, "Mason and Stanford were the ones that discovered much of what we know about quirks today! And Mabel! She's the Fighting Mama! One of the biggest fighters for quirk rights back when they were first appearing! She led and army of lumberjacks against an anti-quirk riot!"

"Lumberjacks?" asked Inko.

"The town it happened is a small town in the pacific northwest." Said Ford.

"Oh… I see…" said Inko.

"How… just…" said Izuku.

"Calm down kid… I know you need to breathe any more, but calm down." Said Stan.

"We don't' have any mummeries from after the ritual." Said Dipper.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

'When I say 2015 represent! I meant it." Said Mabel.

"It sucks but what you going to do." Said Stan.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"Yeah… I'm the odd one out." Said Stan, "The best I get is mentioned on Ford's Wikipedia page."

"(which we've been through is a good thing…)" muttered Ford.

"(Yeah, yeah…)" muttered Stan.

That was when the phone rang.

Inko answered as she was the only one. Though it was clear none of them knew who it could be.

"Hello?" answered Inko.

"Hello." Said a rather cheerful voice on the other end, "Am I speaking to Inko Midoriya."

"Yes, this is her." Said Inko, "Who is this?"

"Principal Nezu from UA." Said the voice on the other end who was indeed the principal .

"IS this about my son's application?" she asked.

"No… it's not." Responded the Principal, "But it does involve your son. I'm sure you've heard that our entire staff is made up of pro heroes, including myself"

"Of course." Said Inko.

"Well you see, I have a rare privilege that is only shared by a handful of heroes in the world." Said Nezu, "The knowledge of the entity known as Bill Cipher."

"You know about him?" asked Inko.

"Hm… so I take it that the Spirits of the Pines family has made contact or are there." Said Nezu.

"How…" said Inko.

"As I said, I know all about Bill." Explained Nezu, "Also their very trustworthy… for the most part… if the stories I heard about Stan are true you might want to keep an eye on your wallet… even if he can only be corporal for a few minutes a day."

"What?" asked Inko.

"You'll understand later." Said Nezu.

Inko looked at Stan for a few seconds then focused back to the call.

"I'll send a car for you and your son later. Afterall this is something we need to discuss." Said Nezu.

"Of course." Said Inko unsure how to react to everything.

"You should bring the Pines with you." Said Nezu.

"I will." Said Inko.

"I'm sorry this happened to your son, but I promise you, I will you as much as I can finding your son's body." Said Nezu.

There was an awkward silence.

"Living body." corrected Nezu.

"I know… it just sounded…" said Inko.

"I completely understand… usually that sentence does have darker connotations." Said Nezu.

"It's okay…" said Inko.

"I will see all of you later then." Said Nezu.

The call ended.

"who was that." Said Izuku.

"That was Principal Nezu… he knows about Cipher." Said Inko.

"What!" yelled Izuku in shock.

"Oh yes, I believe Nezu was one of the heroes that Marty contacted about Bill." Said Ford.

"Marty?" asked Inko.

"Dipper's great-great-grandson. He's the patriarch of the modern Pines family." Said Ford.

"Wait your decadents know about him?" asked Izuku.

"Of course." Said Stan.

"It would make sense to carry the story throughout the years." Said Ford.

"But I mean…" said Izuku.

"You know the town we're from Gravity Falls?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"It's the paranormal capital of the world." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Izuku and Inko.

"Yeah… the paranormal exists." Said Dipper.

"These tow nerds studied them." Said Stan.

"Ghosts, goblins, ghouls, weird things you've never heard of!" said Mabel, "If it's weird they've studied it."

"From what we can tell, our other selves' research was groundbreaking… but to them it was just another day." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You know maybe we should explain everything later…" said Dipper looking at Izuku's very confused face.

"Okay…" said Izuku who wasn't sure how to react to all this.

Sometime later in Aldera JR High, the homeroom teacher was checking the students.

"And Midoriya is absent." Said the teacher.

"He's absent really?" asked one of the classmates.

"Considering he's now a puppet it makes sense he's absent." Said another.

"Wow… how pathetic is that." Said yet another.

Bakugo on the other hand just gritted his teeth and looked down.

The memories of the dream was still going on his head.

Sometime later… a car drove up to the school known a UA.

They discovered a huge problem on the car ride.

The Pines although they were incorporeal, there was something about them that let them ride in vehicles. Ike maybe a sense of it or something else…

And whatever it was, Izuku didn't that, whatever it was.

For the first few blocks he was dangling from the car, only being held by his hand that was somewhat corporeal due to the puppet.

Thankfully when the car stopped at a stop light Stan and Mabel grabbed him and held him in the car to make sure it didn't happen again.

Though it was even more awkward as they decided to be invisible during the car ride.

"So Inko had to watch as the puppet her suddenly inhabited was awkwardly force to the back of the car seat, then awkwardly float in a weird position as he was being held by inviable spirits.

"Why did that happen." Said Izuku once they were out of the car.

"Well despite being souls, we're very different autonomy wise" said Ford.

"Now's not the time for this." Said Stan.

"Um/.. do you think you can turn visible again?" asked Inko.

It was clear the woman was stressed out by everything.

"It's okay… it's going to be okay…" said Izuku as the Pines became visible again.

And yes, they did learn that when they were invisible that Izuku could see them.

They heard a throat clear.

They looked down and saw the animal of unknown species.

"Mrs. Midoriya, Mr. Midoriya." Said Nezu.

"You're Nezu!" said Izuku trying to not to freak out at meeting the principal/hero.

"Oh he's so cute!" said Mabel, "I want to pet him! Though I used up today's corporal time…"

"Mabel you can't pet him!" said Dipper, "he's a hero and a school principal!"

"It's quite all right!" laughed Nezu, "Though wanting to be petted by the spirit of the girl who grew up to be the Fighting Mama should be an honor."

Nezu gave Inko and Izuku passes (as they weren't sure if Izuku's puppet would set off the security measures). As they walked through the school Izuku was in awe.

"I can't believe it"! said Izuku, "I'm really here at UA!"

Nezu chuckled at the boy's reaction.

"I wish it was on better circumstances." Said Nezu.

"Hey… where the students." Said Stan.

"Seriously…" muttered Ford.

"It's quite all right. I gave them the day off." Said Nezu.

"Wait… why?" asked Izuku.

"Because the threat of Bill Cipher needs to be addressed by the entire staff." Said Nezu.

"What!" said Izuku, "No way!"

In the staff meeting room, the entire staff waited. Classes were canceled because of a villains that was a big threat.

All Might was there as well. He wasn't a member of the staff yet, he wasn't going to start for another year.

But he had gotten a call from Nezu the day before…

(Flashback)

All Might was breathing heavily, he had just stopped a villain but it really cut into his time.

That was when he heard "A phone call is here! A phone call is here! A phone call is here!"

Yes… that's really is his ring tone.

He saw that it was Nezu.

"Is everything all right?" asked All Might figuring it might have something to do with his paper work.

"Don't worry this has nothing with your paper work." Said Nezu.

"I hate it when you do that." Muttered All Might.

"Actually an extremely dangerous villain has made a move." Said Nezu, "I'm planning for a staff meeting tomorrow and hopefully the victim and his mother will be able to attend."

"Victim?" asked All Might.

"Yes, it was a body snatcher." Said Nezu, "However the way his powers work his victim was removed from his body and is able to communicate by the use of possessing puppets."

"What villain is it?" asked All Might.

"It's one that the public doesn't know about… one that only a chosen few know about." Said Nezu.

All Might knew it couldn't be HIM because of various reasons. However…

"Is he on the same level as…" said All Might.

"No he isn't…" said Nezu, "He's far worse…"

All Might began to cough up blood in shock.

Once he was done coughing up blood, he agreed to be at the meeting.

After all if there was a villain worse than him, then the Symbol of Peace had to be there.

(End of Flashback)

Each of the staff were given packets about Bill but none of them read them yet, after all if it was threat that was worse canceling classes over it would be best to have them guided through what was going on.

Or taking a nap as one of them was doing in a yellow sleeping bag, he was the hero Eraserhead.

"So…" said All Might eyeing the teacher in the sleeping bag.

"This is normal…" said a blonde man with a weird hairstyle and some sort of speaker on his neck who was hero by the name of Present Mic.

Nezu came in with their guests.

All of the teachers informed about how Izuku could only communicate via puppets, but seeing the floating puppet, even with kneeled and a world full of super power seeing it was just concerning.

Though it did get a little funny with what happened next.

"I can't believe it!" he cried out, "I'm in the same room as so many pro heroes!"

He began to squee as he went through the various heroes he recognized.

"Sorry… my son is a big hero fan." Said Inko.

"Wait! All Might is here!" yelled Izuku in shock.

All Might laughed at the boy's reaction.

"I invented him because of how big a threat Bill Cipher is." Said Nezu.

"IF you like I could give you an autograph when this is over." Said All Might.

Izuku calmed down from his fanboying and sighed.

Bill did keep his promise on not doing anything to autograph All Might gave him.

"No… it's fine…" said Izuku suddenly rather quietly.

"We really showed get to the meeting." Said the man who was taking a nap leaving his sleeping bag going now to sit on a chair.

The staff all looked at the four Pines.

All Might and a hero by the name of Power Loader who wore a costume resembled some heavy machinery getting the feeling that he looked familiar.

"These four are expects on the villain." Said Nezu, "Two of them look young but they are far older than they appear to be."

They began to meeting with Nezu explaining about Bill Cipher with help from Ford.

The heroes were a little skeptical at first but the fact that Nezu was adamant about everything he was explaining about meant they knew he was telling the truth.

And they knew he would joke about a villain like this.

Well there was that one April Fool's Day but Recovery Girl (the school nurse) was there and if he tried that again he would be in a world of hurt.

But that's neither here nor there.

"So this is all real?" asked Eraserhead.

"It is…" said Ford, "I have been dealing with Bill for years."

"Wait the Pines family?" asked a hero in a space suit like costume who was named Thirteen, "They know about him?"

"You're kidding." Said All Might finding the papers detailing how the Pines connecting to Bill.

"Pines family might be something of unofficial royalty, but the truth about their family is that they have been secretly fighting Bill Cipher long before quirks first appeared." Said Nezu.

"I can't believe it." Said All Might in shock.

"You've gone to their party haven't you?" asked a hero dressed like a dominatrix (no… really… and yes… she was a high school teacher) named Midnight.

"A few times, but it's been a while since I last went." Said All Might.

"It's true… all of it." Said Ford.

"In fact these four used a special ritual to help guide the ones that will fight Bill." Said Nezu.

"We're not a group with glowy quirks, we're actually a bunch of spirits." Said Mabel.

"Wait you're ghosts?" asked Present Mic.

"She just said we're spirits." Said Ford, "Ghosts are completely different… in fact…"

"Now's not the time Ford." Said Stan.

"These four performed the ritual about 200 years ago." Said Nezu, "In fact you've probably heard of three of them."

"Oh yes, I believe that's why Nezu didn't introduce us is because you wouldn't believe me. My name is Stanford Pines, this is my twin brother Stanley. And our great Niece and Nephew, Mabel and Mason."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I was wondering why you didn't have a meeting with tea." Said Recovery Girl.

"Yes, it's best not to waste it." Said Nezu.

"SERIOUSLY!" yelled all of the heroes besides Recovery Girl.

"Before you ask we don't remember our lives after the ritual…" said Dipper.

"So if you have any questions about what was it like to beat up that mob I wouldn't know." Said Mabel.

"As well as mine and my nephews research." Said Ford.

"I knew I recognized you." Said Power Loader, "Fiddleford McGucket is something of an idol of mine and I know you were good friends with him."

"Wait… Stanley?" asked Midnight.

"Yeah… yeah… I know you've never heard of me, it's always Pacifica." Said Stan, "Not that I can blame them, but I am important to the family even if the if most people don't' know about me."

That when it clicked with All Might, how he recognized them.

"Wait a second! Now I know you!" said All Might, "You're the original Mr. Mystery!"

Everyone in the room turned to the Number Hero confused.

"You know me as Mr. Mystery?" asked Stan practically lighting up.

All Might began to blush as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Well… anytime I went to Gravity Falls I would always visit the Mystery Shack… and…" said All Might.

"Okay that is awesome!" said Mabel.

"Okay… that's actually pretty cool." Admitted Dipper.

"Really?" asked Ford.

"Hey! All Might's a fan of the mystery shack!" said Stan, "How can I not be happy?"

Ford was about to say something but then realized something, "Okay fair enough." He admitted

"The Mystery Shack is a tourist trap the Pines Family runs." Said Nezu, "Most people are unaware of it, as of Stanley's other antics."

Stan paled, "(Oh no…)"

"You see Stanley Pines does have the same pedigree as the rest of his family but it's just not that well known." Said Nezu.

"What do you mean?" asked Midnight.

"Stanley Pines is the most prolific criminal of the late 20th and early 21st centuries." Said Nezu.

Stan just face palmed knowing that it had to be aired out. Of course the super intelligent animal knows about his crimes.

"It's true… he's done almost everything had has nothing to do with human murder or sexual assault. Tax Evasion, impersonating a dentist, pug trafficking and my personal favorite black mailing a Untied States president!"

"Hey!" yelled Stan, "I'll have you know that I'm innocent of that one, it happened after I performed that ritual! The most I'm guilty of is conspiracy to commit blackmail on a presidential candidate!"

Everyone else in the room stared at Stan in horror.

"How do you even blackmail a untied state president!" yelled Izuku practically speaking for the entire room.

"Well you see… back in the 1970's I met business man by the name of Donald Trump and…" said Stan.

"All right… I don't think we need to hear anymore." Said All Might who was pretty much obsessed with the U.S. and had heard how corrupt that president.

"Was that he that really corrupt and stupid one?" asked Present Mic.

"Yeah." Said All Might, "The only reason why he wasn't Impeached or Quinten Trembleyed was because congress sided with him."

"Quinten Trembleyed?" asked Midnight.

"It's a long story." Laughed Mabel.

"He also was the criminal that invented Burglebezzlement." Said Nezu.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Present Mic using his quirk which amplified his voice.

Eraserhead had to use his quirk which lets him cancel out any quriks using his eyes.

"Sorry about that…" grumbled Present Mic, "It's just, I had to deal with a burglebezzlement case last week."

"Really?" asked Stan almost happy to hear that people were still performing a crime he invented.

"(That's not something to proud of Stanley.)" Muttered Ford.

"You know this actually explains a lot about the Mystery Shack…" said All Might.

"Now the reason why I told you is that I believe Stanley could still be of help in this." Said Nezu.

"How can a notorious criminal help?" asked Present Mic.

"I believe that Bill Cipher is using Midoriya's body to make ties with criminal organizations." Said Nezu.

"I would put it passed him." Said Ford, "He wants to do everything himself this time…"

"But using the body of middle schooler?" asked Midnight.

"How was your body even taken?" asked Eraserhead.

Izuku sighed, "Walking home after school I was attacked by a villain,.. completely seprated from Cipher." He explained.

All Might looked at the puppet and knew that there something foamier about it, he went through the packet and found the information about Izuku.

"Shit!" he thought.

"I was knocked out during it… and I met Bill. He said things to me that… well it's not important." Said Izuku, "He said he could do it for me if I give him a puppet… and then he ripped me from my body…"

"What about the villain who attacked you?" asked Midnight.

"Don't worry he was captured." Said All Might.

"How do you know?" asked Eraser Head.

"He was the one who saved me from the villain." Said Izuku, "I don't blame you for not knowing it wasn't me… I mean you didn't even know me… or what my eye color was."

"Eye color?" asked Present Mic.

"When Bill possesses someone they're eyes turn completely gold expect for silted pupils." Said Ford.

"I just thought…" said All Might.

"It was a quirk… it's fine…" said Izuku.

"What is your quirk?" asked Recovery Girl.

"I'm qurikless." Said Izuku knowing that it would come out.

"Wait…/ why would he even possess a qurikless teen?" asked Present Mic.

"I'd like to remind you, we predate quirks." Said Ford.

"He doesn't care about that." Said Dipper, "One of the reasons I'm sure he went after Izuku is because just that, he's qurikless… he's vulnerable and far more open to manipulation than someone with a quirk would be."

"So how do we take care of him." Said Eraser head.

"First off is removing him from Izuku's body. Chances are if we do that he'll lay low for another century or two before making another move." Said Stanford.

"Did you centuries?" asked Midnight.

"He's billions of years old. Centuries are nothing to him." Said Stan.

"The long term plan is the Zodiac." Said Ford.

He once again explained the Zodiac.

"Then why didn't you stop him last time with the Zodiac?" asked Eraserhead.

"It's not that simple. We didn't find all 10 symbols." Said Ford, "2 of them we never figured out, 1 of them we did know how to assign it but it was never given to someone, 1 of them was also found but we never informed him…"

"Why?" asked All Might.

"Dipper didn't like the guy." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

"Yet another did know about Bill… but he was allies with him." Said Ford, "The last besides the ones you can tell we're attached to… merely didn't want to join us in the ritual to make ourselves spirits…"

"Can you even use the Zodiac like that?" asked Recovery.

"No… but we figured out we can pass it out." Said Dipper.

"Dipper chose me." Said Izuku.

"So you chose the guy without a body when you have the same problem?" asked Eraser.

"Hey! He can possess things." Said Mabel.

"Can he can use both hands for puppets." Said Dipper, "Trust me… I know…"

The teachers looked at Dipper's face.

"Don't ask…" said Dipper.

"Don't ask me either…" said Mabel.

"Wait you never… told us what he's trying to do!" said Present Mic.

Ford once again explained the whole thing about Bill being unable to be in this dimension.

"So we're trying to prevent the end of the world?" asked Eraserhead in dailies.

"Yes…" said Stanford.

The teaching staff was in shock.

"I know it's a lot of take in." said Nezu, "I know after I was chosen to be informed."

No one said anything.

"Now I know we do have to work with Midoriya, with this, which is why, no matter what happens he will be a student next school year if Bill Cipher is controlling his body." Said Nezu.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I'm not saying as a Hero Course student though if you do pass it somehow… but you will allowed in general studies." Said Nezu.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Nezu nodded.

"I have seen your application for you to join the hero course." said Nezu.

Izuku blushed which somehow made his puppet blush as well.

"But you will still have to take the entrance exam." Said Nezu.

"I know…" said Izuku.

"I also expect you to help Midoriya through the months in various ways." Said Nezu, "Not pass the exam of course, but ways to help with his situation."

The teachers all seemed to agree though a few seemed more reluctant.

Once the meeting was over, All Might approached Izuku.

"Young Midoriya… is all right to talk to you alone?" asked All Might.

"Of course!" said Izuku.

Inko nodded… knowing that All Might was there when Izuku had his body stolen it made sense for the two of talk.

"Excuse me Dipper." Said Nezu approaching the spirit.

"Yes…" said Dipper.

"There's something we need to talk about in my office." Said Nezu.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

In an empty class room, All Might and Izuku talked.

"I wanted to apologize what happened that day." Said All Might.

"I don't blame you didn't know… said Izuku.

"No… I really am at fault." Said All Might, "I chased that villain to you… if he didn't try to take over your body then Bill Cipher wouldn't have taken over your body…"

There was awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah… that's the weirdest thing about that…" said Izuku.

"I know it felt weird seeing it." Said All Might.

"But I don't blame you…" said Izuku.

"No it's not just that…" said All Might, "I knew something was wrong with your body…"

"You had to take the villain to the police…" said Izuku.

"That not the reason why I left you." Said All Might, "What I'm about to show you can't talk to anyone but Nezu and Recovery Girl."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

There was a sudden puff of steam from All Might's body, suddenly the giant of a man with a neat blonde hair (expect for rabbit ear like bangs sticking up) turned into a skeletal pale man with messy hair.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" cried Izuku.

"Don't worry I'm still All…" said the now shriveled man who then coughed up a lot of blood.

"What's going on!" cried Izuku.

In Nezu's office, Nezu drank some tea. While Dipper sat in a chair.

"You don't any?" asked Nezu.

"No… can't. If we eat or drink something goes right through us." Said Dipper.

"Of course." Laughed Nezu.

"You know the real reason…" said Dipper.

"Yes… I did look into it." Said Nezu, "He does need to know…"

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

Back in the classroom, All Might managed to calm Izuku down and explain the situation.

Namely that five years before he was injured badly in a villain fight. He had lost his stomach and half his repository system.

Izuku stared in shock at the horrific scar.

"Was that during the fight with toxic chainsaw." Said Izuku.

"You really know your stuff." Said All Might, "But no that fight was something that the public doesn't know about."

"But what does this have to do with you leaving?" asked Izuku.

"I can only hold my hero form for three hours a day." Said All Might, "The rest of the time I'm like this… and…"

"You were out of time." Said Izuku.

"IF I wasn't I would have taken your body somewhere… because I knew something was very wrong." Said All Might who began to grit his teeth, "But I just it… despite all my instincts saying otherwise."

"It's fine." Said Izuku, "Really… like I said you didn't know…"

Young Midoriya?" asked All Might, "Why did you make a deal with him?"

"Ever since I was little… I always wanted to be a hero… because of you. I was wanted to save people with a smile on my face just like you… I had a really bad day… with everyone reminding me that I couldn't be a hero… and then getting attacked I was desperate… and I made a huge mistake… and… and… "

He began to cry…

"I don't know if I can stop him… I might have ended the world…" cried Izuku, "All because I wanted to be a hero…"

"The world won't end… we'll stop him." Said All Might.

"But…" said Izuku.

"We'll figure it out…" said All Might, "And I'll help you get used to this…"

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"You know… being stuck in puppets." Said All Might, "Maybe you can use it like a quirk during, the entrance exams."

"I never thought about that." Said Izuku.

"And I'm sure… someone will come up with an idea of something else you can possess." Said All Might.

That was when suddenly Mabel came through one of the walls.

"Hey Izuku! Grunkle Ford and that hero with the armor came up with an awesome idea that you have to try out!" said Mabel.

Then she saw the shriveled up All Might.

"ZOMBIE!" yelled Mabel.

She grabbed her grabbling hook but once again she used up her corporal time so the when she shot it just through the hero.

"Oh yeah! Can't turn corporal! Izuku! I need you to find a karaoke machine!" yelled Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Izuku.

"I'm not a zombie…" said All Might realizing that he would have to tell the spirit girl.

And he did tell her about the injury.

"Okay… that's really bad." Said Mabel.

"Sorry for freaking you out." Said all Might.

"It's fine…" laughed Mabel.

"Wait… why do you need a karaoke machine?" asked Izuku.

"It's complicated." Said Mabel, "Oh yeah! What Grunkle Ford wants you to try out!"

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

Izuku and All Might followed Mabel into the Support Course work shop. Turned out Ford and Power Loader talked about the possibility of Izuku trying to possess robots.

"We only know puppets work because I was putting on a puppet show when Bill did the same thing to Dipper." Said Mabel, "But because we got Dipper's body back right away we never tested on a robot."

Izuku handed his puppet to All Might (Who was once again in hero form). He approached the robot and went through it.

He felt it… it was like putting on a suit… a big metal suit.

They all watched as the robot seemed to come to life with the camera lens on it turning green.

"Are you in control in there Young Midoriya?" asked All Might.

"I am… it's weird though…" said Izuku as his voice came from the robot.

"Awesome! Now you can be a robot!" yelled Mabel.

"Though I think those robots aren't well suited for Izuku to use." Said Stanford.

"Yeah you defiantly have to make the robots look like him!" yelled Mabel, "Oh man! I have so many ideas! IT will be awesome!"

"I wouldn't take many of her ideas." Ford whispered to Power Loader.

"Don't worry… there's always at least one hyperactive crazy student every year." Power Loader told him.

Izuku left the robot, and All Might gave him back his puppet, though it was a little awkward.

All Might smiled at the boy controlling the puppet with a promise to help him no matter what.

After all no matter what Izuku said, he still felt like he was to blame for this.

Sometime later at home, they all decided to relax as it was clear that the Pines were going to be there for a while.

"I'm so glad that All Might is going to help you." Said Inko.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Plus with the robot idea, it can be a big help no matter what Bill throws at us." Said Ford.

"Wait… why were you performing a puppet show?" asked Izuku.

"It's not important." Said Mabel, "What is important was that we were able to beat Bill because of that."

Inko got a feel a feeling about what she said and whispered something to her.

"Yeah! It was!" said Mabel.

Inko nodded at her knowing that was the only way to reassure her

While Izuku was confused, and looked at the other three spirts.

"Not going to explain it." Said Stan.

"I don't' want to talk about it." Said Dipper.

"I wasn't there." Said Ford.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Izuku maybe you should get it." Said Inko.

It's probably a good way to make things seem normal for you." Said Ford.

"We're not going to find Bill for a while… so better get used to the puppet thing." Said Stan.

Izuku answered the door and it was Bakugo.

"So you're still a puppet." He muttered.

"Yeah… we don't think we'll find my body for a while." Said Izuku.

"Look I'm just here to deliver your homework." Said Bakugo.

He awkwardly gave the puppet the homework.

"Thanks Kacchan." Said Izuku.

Bakugo flinched thinking back to the nightmare.

Then left without saying anything.

Izuku watched him leave.

"Something's wrong." Thought Izuku.

That night Bakugo tried to sleep… that was when suddenly, everything once again turned black and white.

"Ready for round 2 Bomb Voyage?" asked Bill.

And then he once again experienced a lot of Izuku's memories, once again starting with the incident on the log and ending with the memory him telling Izuku to jump off the roof.

With Bill once again promising yet another night of those memories once they were done…

Next Time: After adjusting to his situation Izuku finally returns to school and realizes something's wrong with Bakugo. Dipper seeing the state of the bully deduces that Bill is behind it and thinks he might know what going on. They need to see if though if Izuku could enter his dreams. Can Izuku do it? Find out next time!

A/N: I would like to remind everyone that it's canon that Stan knows Trump. There was an old twitter thing made when the mayor episode came out and he trolled Trump's twitter page along with other presidential candidates... (has thousand yard state) I miss 2015... it was so simple...

Also the thing Dipper needs to Izuku wont' come up again for a while... but it is very important to the story...


	4. Entering Dreams

Chapter 4: Entering Dreams

Izuku got used to his… uh new situation. Which was the best way to put it. Thankfully he got along with Dipper and Mabel. Even though they had been around for about a century the way they were. But emotionally they were both still 15.

Plus they helped him with a few new problems.

Like the fact he couldn't sleep anymore.

Sure he could do homework. But he could do that anytime during the week… though. Mabel had a song she came up with to help him come up with ideas.

"Yo can learn le French! Decorate a cake! Trash the economy! Turn someone to bones! Make a scrapbook!" sang Mabel.

"Wait what were things before make a scrapbook?" asked Izuku.

"Anything at all"! sang Mabel.

Izuku and Dipper looked at each other.

"How about we teach you English." Said Dipper.

"That sounds good!" said Izuku not wanting to trash the economy or turn someone to bones.

Turned out that was one of the reasons why they were fluent in Japanese, way too much time on their hands.

As they talked more to Power Loader about the robot body plans.

The cool thing about Izuku's abilities was that it could be very basic. So the plan was to build also sorts of Robot bodies for him from, basic to high tech.

Though Mabel did have one idea she wouldn't drop.

"GRAPPLING HOOK HANDS!" yelled Mabel during the meeting to discuss.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"Come on! I've had my trusty grappling hook for more than a century and It's awesome!" said Mabel.

"Maybe for some of them." Said Izuku.

Most of the robot bodies they would build end up having at least on grappling hook hand.

However during that time. Izuku discovered something.

He and Dipper were something of kindred spirits.

The Dipper decided to help him with some of his hero analysis. The two ended up bouncing ideas off each other, and turned out they both had a tic deep in thought.

His was crewing on his pens…

"Wait… is that good idea to chew on those pens?" asked Izuku, "Aren't they part of your body?"

"It's fine…" said Dipper, "They won't break…"

"I see…" said Izuku unsure how to respond.

Of course Izuku got along with the two uncles.

Ford knew his stuff. And helped Izuku a lot with the robot planning as well as Ford hitting off with Nezu.

It made too much sense for the two to become friends.

Stan on the other hand stayed more at the apartment due to the fact that none of the teachers at UA seemed to like him.

To be fair he was a criminal with an extremely long list of crimes… including the inventor of one.

But he was also good to be around Inko.

He was the one to talk to her about raising kids while dealing with scary and strange things.

Though Stan did insist Izuku call him a certain.

"Come on kid, just call me Grunkle Stan." Said Stan.

"I don't know… it's weird calling you Stan as it is." Said Izuku.

Stan sighed.

"Look with everything going on your practically family now." Said Stan, "So just call me Grunkle Stan."

Izuku looked at dipper and Mabel, Dipper was giving Stan a look while Mabel was giggled.

IT would take a while until there was a winner in this little thing though.

Durring the time there was another meeting with the UA staff this time about the two zodiac symbols that could be given away.

"We can give our symbols… but at the same time it has to feel right." Said Stan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Present Mic.

"It's hard to describe." Said Mabel, "But it just feels like I can't make none of you the new shooting star…"

"If it doesn't feel right, you shouldn't push them to make any of you members." Said Nezu.

"He's right." Muttered Easerhead actually agreeing with Nezu.

"Thanks!" said Stan.

It should be noted that Easerhead seemed to be the only teacher that tolerated Stan.

But still it was clear that the two symbols weren't' easily given.

Durring that time Izuku talked with All Might via text a few more times after getting his number.

HE had asked Power Loader if he could be the one to train him once the first body was built.

Which was going to be something with some built in gadgets and such. Including both hands acting like grappling hooks.

But still it was a pretty good week… making the best out a bad situation.

But of course Izuku eventually had to go back to school.

"Good luck." Said Mabel.

"Tell us if the bullies try something." Said Stan.

"I'm sure they won't do anything." Said Izuku, "You don't have to worry."

"Actually… I'm going with you." Said Dipper.

"What!" yelled Izuku.

"If something happens to you puppet you can't to anyone but us." Pointed out Dipper, "I plan to just be invisible the whole time, and only become visible if I have to."

"Okay." Said Izuku.

He was a little uncomfortable about this.

But to fair he was still getting used to everything.

Sometime later in the classroom. Katsuki just stared at his desk.

It had been a week… and the nightmares kept coming.

The stupid memories.

And it was a really bad one.

The one last night was right after he had gotten the diagnosis that he was qurikless, with Izuku tearfully once again watching All Might's debut video and asking Inko if he could become a hero and with Inko tearfully crying that she was so sorry.

He didn't know how much he could take.

"Look Deku's back!" said one of the classmates.

He looked up and saw a floating puppet of Izuku wearing his middle school uniform award holding his backpack.

Bakugo looked at Izuku as he got ready.

"Oh… hi Kacchan." Said Izuku nervously.

He didn't respond but turned back to the front of the classroom.

Dipper who went to the corner of the room, looked at Bakugo.

He knew the explosive boy was behaving strangely… as class went on it finally clicked in his head.

"He declined Bill's invitation to join him." Said Dipper to himself.

Then he activated his telepathy.

"We have a situation do you think all of you can come over to lunch?" asked Dipper.

"What's going on?" asked Mabel.

"I think Bill's messing with someone." said Dipper.

"Great!" yelled Stan.

"Seriously!" yelled Mabel.

"Are you sure?" asked Ford.

"It's just a feeling… but…" said Dipper.

"No." said Stan.

"We're not helping him." Said Mabel.

"What?" asked Ford.

"There's not only person Bill would do that to… and it's…" said Stan.

"But who knows what Bill is doing to him." Said Ford.

The two grumbled.

Dipper mentally sighed and knew he had to play a certain card.

"Pacifica." Said Dipper.

"You can't be serious…" said Stan.

"If she could change, he can change." Said Dipper.

"You know… he does have a point." Said Mabel.

"Fine…" said Stan, "Bu only if Izuku agrees with you."

Dipper's eye twitched.

"We're talking about the same Izuku… right?" asked Mabel.

Stan began to grumble.

"I will have to cancel my lunch plans, but I will be there." Said Ford.

"You can't even eat lunch!" yelled Stan.

"No but I do enjoy my lunch times chats with Nezu." Said Ford.

"Okay, I got nothing." Said Stan.

"We'll see you guys are lunch then." Said Mabel.

Dipper looked at Izuku, then Katsuki.

"If Bill is messing with him, then I don't think that's the only reason." He thought.

When it was lunch time, Dipper approached Izuku.

"Hey… there's something we need to talk about." Said Dipper.

Izuku nodded without using his puppet.

Meanwhile Katsuki sullenly watched the puppet fly out of the room, unaware of the invisible spirit with him.

Izuku and Dipper headed to the roof where the other three were waiting for them.

Izuku was told about the telepathy, so he knew Dipper must have called them.

And so they told them Dipper's theory about Bill going after Bakugo.

"He can enter dreams easily." Said Ford, "It's something he doesn't need a for."

"He can do anything in dreams." Said Dipper, "And if they don't know how to deal with him."

"That explains a lot." Said Izuku, "When he gave me my homework, he's been off…"

"Unless he's feeling guilty for once." Said Mabel.

"It's possible." Said Izuku, "But… I don't think that's it… so what do we do?"

"We don't know all of your abilities." Said Ford.

"But you two were possessed by Bill." Said Izuku.

"The way Bill possessed me was different than how he possessed you and Dipper." Explained Ford, "When he possessed me, I was still in my body I just willingly let him take control… I thought of him as a friend back then and didn't know his true intentions."

"And remember he only had my body for a couple hours." Said Dipper.

"I know." Said Izuku.

"That why you're going to go his house and see if you can enter his dreams." Said Stan .

"WHAT!" yelled Izuku.

"IT might be the only way to stop him." Said Ford.

"But I'd be breaking into his house." Said Izuku.

"You're a ghost you won't be breaking anything." Said Stan, "Besides anything legal if there no cops or heroes around!"

Izuku just stared at the old man spirit unable to respond.

"He's serious." Added Ford.

"I kind of figured that…" said Izuku finally able to say something.

"Look it's either that or ask him but…" said Stan.

"He would probably deny it." Sighed Izuku.

Izuku sighed.

He knew if Bill was doing something to Katsuki.

"Wait… why can't you do it?" asked Izuku realizing something.

"We can't enter dreams… I already tried." Said Dipper.

Izuku remember what Bill said along with the voice warning him about Bill.

"Oh… right." Izuku.

"He might not deserve it, but you do have to help him." Said Mabel.

"I know…" said Izuku, "But breaking and entering…"

"The fact that it's the breaking and entering part of it, deeply concerns me." Said Stan.

Everyone stared at Stan.

"I didn't mean it that way." Muttered Stan.

"Stan… there's no other way to take it." Said Ford.

Stan began to grumble.

Hours later, it was late at night.

Izuku looked at the clock and sighed.

He really should go to Katsuki's house.

He left his room and saw all the Pines in the living room.

"Good luck." Said Dipper.

"And hopefully this won't have you start a life of crime." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" said Izuku.

"Oh come on what's the worst he can do afterwards?" asked Stan.

"Bingo fraud" Said Dipper.

"Teaching a bear to drive." Said Mabel.

"Identity theft." Said Ford.

"Hey! We both know that last one was barely a choice!" yelled Stan.

Izuku laughed nervously before leaving.

He flew to the Bakugo household.

Everyone was asleep thankfully, not that they could see him.

He flew to Katsuki's room and saw he was a sleep… tossing and turning. His eyes were open and glowing.

"I'm sorry Kacchan…" said Izuku.

He touched Bakugo's hand and suddenly he found himself on his childhood playground.

He looked at himself and saw that his body seemed fully corporal.

He looked around that was when he saw a scene he was very familiar with… it was a moment when he defended one of his classmates from Bakugo. However the version of him was glowing orange for some reason.

Not only that but behind the copy of him was Bill sadistically watching the scene unfold.

However Izuku froze when he heard his younger self said something… it was his younger self's voice and Bakugo's cornet voice speaking at the same time.

He gritted his teeth and yelled out "STOP THIS NOW BILL!" yelled Izuku.

That was when everything shattered and once it crumbled away they were in a black and white version of Bakugo's room.

"So Freckles… you figured it out…" said Bill.

"Yes and leave!" yelled Izuku.

Bill looked at Izuku and then appeared behind, Izuku turned around.

"You know Freckles… I know all about you and the heroes you managed to recruit." Said Bill.

Izuku glared at the evil triangle.

"It won't be enough nothing can stop my plans!" laughed Bill, "You minds as well give up…"

That was when suddenly Bakugo yelled out "CIPHER!" and gave a literally explosive punch to Bill in the eye.

"Gah! Right in the eye!" yelled Bill, "Whatever… don't expect to see me for a long time! Both of you!"

With that Bill disappeared.

"Deku…" growled out Bakugo.

"I'll just try to leave…" said Izuku trying not to panic, "Not sure how…"

However Bakugo stopped him.

"What the fuck is he!" he demanded, "Because he's not a normal villain!"

Izuku knew he had to explain about Bill. So he did but not everything, just the fact he was something beyond normal villains and the fact that that the staff at UA was helping him.

"This is seriously fucked up." Muttered Bakugo.

"I'm really sorry you got dragged into all this!" said Izuku.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." Muttered Bakugo.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Did you just say…" said Izuku.

"Don't make me say it again." Growled out Bakugo.

"OF course not…" said Izuku.

"That triangle bastard." Said Bakugo, "He made me view your memories somehow…"

"Oh… I guess that's why you're apologizing." Said Izuku.

Bakugo didn't say anything after that… he didn't want to mention he felt Izuku's emotions as well.

"How…" muttered Bakugo.

"How what?" asked Izuku.

"How do you still want to be my friend?" asked Bakugo, "How can you still admire me so much?"

"Kacchan! You're amazing." Said Izuku, "You never give up and you always…"

"Just stop…" said Bakugo.

Izuku sighed.

"Thanks." Said Bakugo.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Don't make me say it again." Said Bakugo .

"Of course not." Said Izuku.

Both of them stood in silence for a while.

But Izuku knew he had to tell him.

"Kacchan… I'm going to UA and you can't stop me." Said Izuku.

"Of course not their trying to help you stop Cipher." Said Bakugo, "I'd be more concerned if you stop trying to go to UA after that."

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"But it doesn't matter which course you end up in." muttered Bakugo.

"Of course not…" said Izuku.

Eventually Bakugo woke up and Izuku flew to his apparent.

When he got there the Pines were of course waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" asked Dipper.

"It worked." Said Izuku.

"We kind of figured that." Said Stan.

"He was giving Kacchan my memories somehow." Said Izuku.

"He does have access to your brain, so it would make sense he would." Said Ford.

"Good point." Said Izuku, "HE actually apologized and thanked me… but in his usual Kacchan way."

"Really?" sked Mabel.

"I see…" said Stan.

Dipper got the both of them an "I told you so look".

"(You know… I was the one who tried to befriend Pacifica first.)" said Mabel in English with a sly smile.

Dipper glared at Mabel.

At school, Izuku was get ready for class.

He was actually expected for the day. Mostly that afternoon. HE was might All Might at a beach to test out his first robot body.

So he was happy.

That was when Bakugo entered.

"Oh good morning Kacchan." Said Izuku knowing he had to confirm to Bakugo that everything was real, "About last night…"

"If you apologize one more I'm blowing up that puppet." Said Bakugo.

"Okay…" said Izuku realizing that was confirmation that he remembered.

He looked at Dipper who once again accompanied him who shrugged.

Once the day was out. Izuku excitedly left with the invisible spirit following him.

Bakugo gritted his teeth at Izuku's puppet leaving.

"hey Bakugo. You want to hang out?" asked one of his toadies.

"No…" muttered Bakugo leaving.

Sometime later, Bakugo was walking home.

"Hey kid!" called out a voice.

Bakugo turned to the voice and saw Stan.

He remember him from that confrontation from school.

"You're one Cipher's enemies aren't you?" asked Bakugo.

"Yeah you know the saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."" Said Stan, "Though in my experience… it's doesn't always works…"

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"You want to talk." Said Stan .

"Go the fuck away." Muttered Bakugo.

Stan just laughed and Bakugo glared at him.

"I'm Jersey kid, I've heard worse." Said Stan.

"What do you want?" asked Bakugo.

Stan looked at him, really looked at him and he felt it.

"Did green bean tell you about the Zodiac?" asked Stan.

"You mean Deku?" asked Bakugo.

"Yeah, I mean him." Muttered Stan, "He didn't tell you did he?"

"What's this Zodiac." Said Bakugo.

"It's something that can kill Bill." Said Stan.

"How do you use it?" asked Bakugo.

"Okay… so here's how to works." Said Stan.

Meanwhile at the beach, both Izuku and Dipper looked at the place. IT was a mess.

It was littered with trash.

"Young Midoriya, Dipper!" called out All Might driving a truck with Ford in the truck as well.

There was something in the back of the stuck.

"Now before we get started. There's something I have to show you." Said All Might.

He knew he should show Dipper and Ford about his real form.

"What do you need to show us?" asked Dipper.

That was when he showed them his true form. Both of them stared at him.

"I knew it!" yelled Dipper.

"I thought you might have had some sort of transformation quirk." Said Ford.

All Might ended up coughing up blood in shock at their nonchalant reactions.

"Are you okay!" yelled Dipper.

"Coughing up that much blood isn't normal!" yelled Ford.

Okay… so they were at least phased by something…

That was good at least…

Back with Stan and Bakugo, Stan finished his explanation about the zodiac.

"How do you become one?" asked Bakugo.

"Well most of them chosen by destiny." Said Stan.

"Seriously…" muttered Bakugo.

"Sorry kid…" said Stan with a smirk.

"Whatever." Said Bakugo.

He was about to leave.

"Hey I just said most of them." Said Stan, "Not all of them…"

"Who choses them then!" yelled Bakugo.

"Well my nephew Dipper already chose green bean to take his place." Said Stan.

"Great…" muttered Bakugo.

"But I haven't chosen mine yet." Said Stan.

"Wait… what." Said Bakugo.

Before anything more could be said, Stan put his hand to the symbol on his fez, a ghostly version of it appeared and floated towards Bakugo, when it hit him, he started to glow gold then the glow turned orange before disappearing.

"Congrats you're the new fish." Said Stan.

"Why the fuck did you make it seem like I could join!" yelled Bakugo.

"I wanted to mess with you a bit." Laughed Stan.

Bakugo growled at him.

"Seriously…" muttered Stan, "Besides you should save that for Bill."

Bakugo looked at him.

"Look kid… blaming yourself will only make things worse." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"If you're not going to listen to me, then whatever." Said Stan, "Just hold on, I have to make a call…"

He activated his telepathy.

"Hey I have big news, and I need to meet with you and green bean." Called out Stan.

"Izuku's training his first body, but I think we can meet at Dagoba beach." Said Ford.

"You're training him at a place… called Dagoba…" said Stan.

Mabel started to laugh.

"No my idea." Said Ford.

"All Might's idea." Said Dipper.

"Okay… then…" responded Stan, "Meet you there then."

"Meet you there I will…" said Mabel with mischievous tone.

"It wasn't my idea!" grumbled Ford.

"How did you make a call?" asked Bakugo.

"I'm a spirit with telepathic abilities with my fellow spirits." Said Stan, "I don't need one of those stupid smart phones to call them."

"What?" asked Bakugo.

"I'll explained later… now tell how do we get to Dagoba beach?" asked Stan.

"Fine, I'll show you." Said Bakugo.

He led the way.

As he did…

"You know I know what you did to Izuku." Said Stan in a much darker tone.

Bakugo froze.

"The things you've done to him… honestly… I want to punch you in the fact so much." Said Stan.

Bakugo turned to glare at the spirit.

"BUT… my nephew's… well it's hard to explain but she was a bully too, messed up my niece emotionally a lot." Said Stan.

"Emotionally?" asked Bakugo.

"Girls…" said Stan, "They hate each other silently not getting into fistfights like us guys do."

Bakugo was going to say something but quickly realized he had a point.

"But my point is… I know what you did… and all the damage you've done to him." Said Stan, "I know people can change… that girl… she grew up to be a very amazing woman. I'm glad I got to meet her as an adult before she died."

"What does that have to with anything." Said Bakugo.

"The only reason why you're changing your ways is that that whatever nightmares Bill showed you got that stick out of your ass, at least when it comes to Izuku." Said Stan.

Bakugo glared at him.

However Stan lobbied his own glare, one that was much more intense.

"If you go back to being the way you were on your own, not because of Bill and not because of some quirk and you go back to hurting him YOU WILL PAY." Growled Stan, "Not death, but I have plenty of ways… understand kid…"

"Yeah…" said Bakugo a little terrified.

"Good then." Said Stan, "Now… Dagoba Beach…"

Bakugo counited leading the way to the beach.

Meanwhile at the beach, Izuku was trying our his first robot body. It did have a realistic mask for a face and green wig so that he could have semblance of his body.

It really was a metal body in the shape of a person that could really be dressed up.

It really didn't need a power source as Izuku possessing it was the power source.

"So what's my weight limit?" asked Izuku as he got used to the body.

"We haven't been able to properly calculate it due to the fact that this is Izuku's first test. Though the second one should be in a more control environment." Said Ford.

That was when Izuku effortless picked up a nearby fridge.

"No way!" yelled Izuku, "And this is just the basic body!"

"Well you don't have any muscles and you're the powerhouse." Said Dipper, "You wouldn't be able to feel fatigue or have any of the normal body limits."

"It's true… all of you have right now is grappling hook hands." Said Ford.

All Might looked at him.

"Mabel was very adamant." Said Ford.

Izuku dropped the fridge with a thud and began to pound it.

As he was punched the fridge, All Might knew he had to talk to them about earlier.

"So… you mentioned about my quirk?" asked All Might.

"I kind of figured that you have a transformation quirk." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked all Might.

It wasn't really a transformation quirk, but it was similar.

"Well you never heard about people spotting you in public." Said Dipper.

"It's true…" agreed Stanford.

"I mean you're one of the biggest celebrities in the world. You would think that there would be more things on social media about you being spotted in the super market or just driving on the road." Said Dipper.

"Well I mean I could have gotten staff to protect me." Said All Might.

"You also have a reputation of being affable to the public." Pointed out Ford.

"Yeah… you always seems like the type of guy who does his own shopping." Said Dipper.

"Oh…that makes sense…." Said All Might.

"Hey!" called out Mabel.

She flew down where they were standing.

"So is Grunkle Stan here yet?" asked Mabel.

"Not yet." Said All Might, "By the way don't tell him I'm All Might…"

The three all nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" asked All Might.

"We love Grunkle Stan BUT…" said Mabel.

"Let's just say I'm very much aware of all the crimes he committed." Said Dipper.

It should be noted that sometime in early 2013, Dipper, Ford and McGucket managed to hack into several government computer to change everything Stan did while using Ford's identity back to Stan's identity and making sure that Stan was no longer legally dead.

"My brother needs to earn your trust." Said Ford, "So I can't blame you."

"Great job Izuku! Punch that fridge"! yelled Mabel.

Izuku laughed as he continued beating the fridge, completely wrecking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled a very familiar yell.

Everyone turned nearby that saw Bakugo with Stan.

"Oh did I forget to mention that he can also possess robots? Because he can." Said Stan with a smirk.

"Don't you didn't!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku ran over to where the others were as Stan and Bakugo joined them.

"Who's the scarecrow?" asked Stan.

"Toshinori Yagi, All Might wasn't able to make it today, so he asked me to help with Young Midoriya's training." Said All Might… or rather Toshinori, "He explained everything about Bill Cipher to me."

"I see…" muttered Stan eyeing him suspiciously.

"So why is Kacchan here?" asked Izuku.

"Considering that Bill messed with his head for the past week." Said Stan, "I figured it would be a good idea to bring him in."

"I mean… I get…" said Izuku, "But do you think he can help us?"

Bakugo glared at Izuku.

"I mean we already have a lot help already and…" said Izuku.

"No I mean REALLY bring him in." Said Stan and then pointed to the symbol on his fez, "I passed it on."

"Really?" asked Izuku.

Dipper was about to say something.

"Can it Dipper." Muttered Stan.

"Look I only want in because Cipher needs to be stopped. And if I'm going to be the number one hero I minds as well have a hand in destroying the universe's worst villain." Said Bakugo.

"So it isn't about the nightmares?" asked Izuku.

"That's part of it." Muttered Bakugo.

That was when Mabel hugged Bakugo.

"What are you doing!" yelled Bakugo.

"I'm hugging you! You had a week of nightmares from bill." Said Mabel.

"Get off me!" yelled Bakugo.

"No!" yelled Mabel.

He tried to blow her up. But due to not being alive, the explosions didn't affect you.

"What the fuck!" yelled Bakugo.

"Your explosions are no match for my hugs!" yelled Mabel.

"Get off me!" yelled Bakugo.

Izuku laughed and went back to training his first robot body.

There were now two members of the Zodiac found, though they weren't' sure if they were going to find all 10 or find Izuku's body first.

But they knew that it was going to be a while until their found either… and something told them it was going to be sometime after the UA entrance exam… which was still 10 months away.

So there was a lot to get ready for… and hopefully it would all turn out.

Next Time: It's 10 months until the entrance exams and Izuku have to get used to the various robot bodies in mind for him fighting Bill. Thankfully the Pines family, All Might and even Bakugo are going to help him along the way... What will happen during those 10 moths? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Bakugo's a takes Stan's place and I'm calling the symbol the fish. Oh and if anyone is wondering why Bill even let it go... it's going to be explained later don't worry...


	5. 10 Months of Training

Chapter 5: 10 Months of Training

Bakugo… or rather Katsuki, he was a member of the team now, he was going to use his given name. Watched as Izuku breath up the trash.

"So a robot?" asked Katsuki.

"Like I said turns out puppets aren't the only thing he an possess." Said Stan.

"The plan is for there to be multitude bodies for him." Said Ford, "However he'll probably end up just using the puppets for day to day activities unless we come up with a good substitute."

:You know! You haven't really explained who you are!" yelled Katsuki glaring at the spirits.

"you didn't explain who we were are?" asked Ford.

"You're better at explaining than me." Said Stan.

Ford explained how the four of them were spirits of a family that fought against Bill.

"So you're ghosts." Said Katsuki.

"No we're not you see ghosts are…" said Ford.

"Another time Ford." Muttered Stan.

"Are you saying ghosts are real?" asked Katsuki.

"It's probably better if you see it yourself." Said Mabel.

"But perhaps we should properly explain who we are." Said Ford.

And of course learning that three famous historical figures in the forms of spirits were helping him was just weird.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki, "You're the fighting mama!"

"Kind of…" said Mabel, "I don't remember all of the stuff from afterwards."

That was when Katsuki took out his phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled again.

Turned out he went to Mabel's Wikipedia page and there was a picture of a teenaged Mabel in the early life section.

"Oh yeah… never thought of using that a proof." Said Mabel.

"Why is he freaking out that much." Said Stan.

"Oh Kacchan's dad works in the fashion industry." Said Izuku.

"Oh…" said Dipper.

"Well… I did grow up to be a fashion designer." Laughed Mabel.

Turns out his mom often yelled at him whenever he he'd disappearing his father's job pointing out the "Fighting Mama" was a fashion designer.

"The ghost of the Fighting Mama hugged me!" he yelled letting loose ends explosion.

"I think he's going to be like that for a while." Said Dipper.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

":So…" said Ford changing the subject, "Why was this location chosen to be a training ground."

"All Might realize it would be a good plea to train. Not only because no one is here but also because most heroes don't do things like this anymore."

"Oh I get it you want Izuku to clean the beach!" said Mabel.

Toshinori nodded.

"Most heroes forget about these sort of things." Said Toshinori.

That was when Izuku three a large in the water.

Everyone gapped at that.

"You might want to explain to him the real reason for training here." Said Stan.

Toshinori face palmed when that happened.

"I'm going home…" muttered Katsuki who reached his limit today.

"See you tomorrow!" said Mabel.

Katsuki glared at Mabel before leaving.

After Toshinori explained the whole cleaning the beach thing to Izuku. Stan looked at the extremely skinny man.

"So… you have a transformation quirk… right?" asked Stan.

Toshinori coughed up blood in response.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Toshinori.

"You can't bullcrap a bullcrapper." Said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan." Sighed Mabel.

"We've been like this for over 100 years, we can handle strong swears." Said Dipper.

"Still a force of habit." Said Stan, "But yeah… you're All Might, right?"

And so Toshinori Yagi AKA All Might learned a very important lesion that day… don't try to con a con man…

The next day at school, Katsuki arrived.

He saw Izuku enter shortly afterward, awkwardly carrying his backpack.

"Deku." Said Katsuki.

"Morning Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Do you really have to carry your backpack like that?" asked Katsuki.

"Yeah… there's no way… unless I deicide to use two puppets… but that feels weird." Explained Izuku.

"Where did you even get those puppets anyway?" asked Katsuki realizing that he never asked about the human puppets

"Oh Mabel made them." Said Izuku.

Katsuki grunted, he had heard stories about how Mabel Pines-Williams was well known for creating various things in less than a day if not minutes…

Once again… his mom made him listen to those stories.

However the rest of the class stared at this interaction.

"Welp… that does… I'm out… I'm just… the end is near and I'm ditching class…. Later…" said one of the classmates.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" yelled another of their classmates.

"Their talking civilly! When the hell does that happen!" yelled the classmate trying to ditch class.

"You want to die!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku on the hand was trying to figure out of a way to hide in his embarrassment. While Mabel who was watching over Izuku that day was laughing uproariously, it should now be pointed out when their invisible they could make it so that people who can't see them cant' hear their either.

Durring lunch Katsuki left the classroom to eat after what happened, that was when he saw Mabel waving at him.

"Hey! I got a message from Grunkle Ford and he told me that Nezu wants to meet with you this afternoon at UA!" said Mabel.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

"Wait…" said Mabel, "We should also talk about something."

"What about?" asked Katsuki.

"I get it you're crying to change after whatever Bill did to you… Pacifica bullied me…" said Mabel.

"Wait…" said Katsuki, "That girl he was talking about was your sister in-law?"

He didn't pay attention to the other Pines, but h knew their names well enough.

"Yep! She bullied ad made me doubt myself a few times…" said Mabel, "But the reason why she did it… she hid a lot of pain… and I shouldn't tell you about any of it… it's not public information."

Katsuki glared at her.

"So I know Grunkle Stan also threatened you…" said Mabel glaring harshly at him, "But if you go back to your old ways…"

"I know… you'll make me pay." Muttered Katsuki.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel, "But I get the feeling like you're trying to change."

Katsuki looked at Mabel and then left.

"Later!" cheered Mabel.

Katsuki didn't respond to her.

Later that afternoon, Katsuki grabbed Izuku backpack for him.

"Here, I'll carry it." Said Katsuki.

"Oh thanks!" said Izuku.

"Come on you two! We really should go!" said Mabel poking her head through the door way.

Once they were gone their classmates were confused.

"Who was that girl?" asked one of them.

"I don't know… but I get the feeling that he was right earlier." Said another of them.

"About it being the signs of the end of the world? Yeah… maybe…" said yet another.

And so they headed to UA, when they took the train, Katsuki stared at how Mabel held onto Izuku… even if he couldn't see Izuku's spiritual body.

Soon enough they arrived at UA where Nezu was waiting for them.

"Good to see you again Midoriya, Ford and Power Loader are waiting for you in the support workshop." Said Nezu, "And Katsuki Bakugo, there's quite a bit we need to discuss."

"I'm going to look around! Later!" called out Mabel going invisible.

Neu led Katsuki to his office and offered him tea, which Katsuki relenting took.

"I'm extend the offer." Said Nezu, "I know you applied for the hero course, but you will have a guaranteed Spot in General Studies if you fail."

"I'm getting into the Hero Course." Muttered Katsuki.

The animal principal chuckled.

"Now… I also overlooking your files." Said Nezu, "And I noticed something deeply concerning."

"Let me guess it's that I bullied Deku." Muttered Katsuki.

"Actually it's on the contrary." Said Nezu, "You're files a very clean… far too clean."

Katsuki paled considerably.

Nezu took a sip of his tea.

"Do you know about antibullying laws that were established during the rise of quirks. Bullying so to not be tolerated, at all." Said Nezu, "After all, if a bullied tun reaches their limits, their quirk can do something terrible."

"You know I'm willing to overlook certain things for certain reasons." Said Nezu, "It is the end of the world… I mean you did confess to bullying him."

Katsuki flinched when he said that.

"And I have checked, there are no loopholes for the qurikless." Said Nezu.

Katsuki paled.

"You're not the one in trouble…" said Nezu, "But the fact that none of this was reported…"

"The school is." Said Katsuki.

"Precisely." Said Nezu.

"What you want my help to take down the school?" asked Katsuki.

"Just an extra set of eyes, just in case something is going on." Said Nezu.

Katsuki snorted.

He was the one to bully Deku… and no one put him up to it. If anything he put other people up to it.

But the school just ignored it, hell he remember the day everything went down, the teacher just ignored everything.

"You don't have to help your file is clean after all…" said Nezu, "Just something to think about…"

Katsuki didn't answer.

""On the bright side, we don't have to worry about anyone pressuring Stan to give away his mark." Said Nezu.

"What?" asked Katsuki.

"It's probably better if you find out yourself." Said Nezu.

Katsuki only blinked.

Meanwhile Izuku strength test the robot body.

Various test, such as punch strength, how much he could lift.

"You know… building him a body made out of steel makes sense that the basic body is getting these results." Said Ford.

"Well considering things." Said Power Loader.

"I'm sure we can figure out other ideas." Said Ford.

Both of them looked at Izuku as he performed the tests.

"I don't like the looks their giving me…" thought Izuku.

Meanwhile with Mabel she was looking around the campus. That was when she stumbled onto some second year students practicing their quirks. Her eyes lit up when she saw one of the boys use his quirks. And she was practically drooling.

Something should be noted about Mabel, after that fateful summer she realized she didn't need a boyfriend to be happy.

Then she was hit by the puberty stick and became something of a perv.

And she was still emotionally 15 years old.

Meaning she was a bit horny… especially with that boy's quirk... so yeah…

Over the course of the next few weeks. Things had hit something of a rhythm, some days Izuku would go to the beach and train with Toshinori.

Other days he would test out various bodies in the workshop.

Most days Katsuki was quiet to him, giving a nod or grunt whenever Izuku said good morning.

But it was clear things had changed between them, with Katsuki no longer hanging out with his toadies.

However that didn't mean that Izuku wasn't bullied.

While heading to the rooftop hang out with Mabel during lunch (as it was her turn to watch over him), someone managed to grab his puppet away from his hand.

"Oh Deku!" say the boy who grabbed it, "What can't say anything without your little puppet."

Izuku gritted his teeth.

He was about to look for Mabel to get the puppet back.

"Give him back the puppet." Said Katsuki showing up.

"Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Come on Bakugo! It's hilarious!" said another of the classmates.

"He's been reduced to nothing… probably less than useless." Said the one who grabbed the puppet.

"I said give back the fucking puppet!" yelled Katsuki.

The other boys knew meant business and dropped the puppet on the ground.

"Thanks Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki, "You meeting up with the scarecrow today?"

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"I'm coming with you… better than Sweater just protecting you by herself." Said Katsuki.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" said Mabel appearing.

"Where were you?" asked Katsuki.

"Right there… I was about to do something, but you beat me to it." Said Mabel, "You have to come up with better nicknames is what I'm saying through. Seriously sweater?"

Katsuki stared at her like she was crazy, and she just gave a bright smile back.

"You're so weird…" muttered Katsuki.

"I take that as a compliment." Laughed Mabel.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes.

It after that Katsuki became a regularly during beach training, with Toshinori occasionally letting Katsuki help with the beach clean-up.

And it was clear that Katsuki was becoming a bit friendly.

Though they did know that there should be a substitute for the puppets, Mabel suggested a mascot costume, but everyone disagreed.

They decided to try out something else however… a thing that was dubbed "The Suit"… it was… well one day it will be described, but the way to school trying it out did not turn out well. While it did allow him to ride the train easily it caused too many screams, too many tears and too many other things that the second he went to school, he had to take it off and put on the spare puppet he kept in his desk after that incident with the bullies.

They would have burn ed The Suit… but Ford pointed out that they would probably need in the future during times Izuku couldn't wear a robot while being transported and one of the Pines wouldn't be there to help him or the trip was too long.

So he had to keep in case of that.

But with the promise of burning it once he got his body back.

Though after that incident, after a couple months after Katsuki started joining All Might knew he would have to confess to Katsuki bout his identity.

"What is this shit!" he yelled at the beach when All Might told him the truth.

Mabel laughed… While Dipper who was also there.

"How does even work?" asked Katsuki.

"Well… it's kind of like a guy sucks in stomach at the pool to make him look buff." Said All Might.

"That's not how it works…" said Dipper.

"I think I know how my quirk works…" said All Might.

"It might sounds like… but while I didn't do the research myself…" said Dipper.

"Oh right… the kid who grew up to be one of the pioneers of quirk research." Sighed All Might who then turned back into Toshinori.

"How can you just accept it Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"Well I've known about it for months." Said Izuku.

"Also the fact that he there's no social media posts about All Might doing his own grocery shopping…" said Mabel.

"That's how I figured it out." Said Izuku.

Katsuki was going to argue but then began to think about it, "Damn it! It makes too much sense!"

"I wonder how many people figured out the same thing due to this…" said Dipper.

"Not many if these two hadn't figured it out." Laughed Mabel.

Toshinori just face palmed.

A few days later, during lunch (Katsuki had gotten into the habit of eating lunch on the rooftop while Izuku hanging with daily body guard to avoid everyone, this day's wat Dipper) Katsuki decided to ask Izuku something that had been bothering him.

"Why did All Might start training you?" he asked.

"He was there was Bill possessed me." Said Izuku.

"WHAT!" yelled Katsuki.

"He didn't see it." Said Dipper, "It's impossible to actually see it from the outside."

"If All Might knew what was going on, he would have stopped it." Said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

"He was the who stopped the villain who knocked me out. He had a bad feeling about Bill… but he reached his time limit so he left…"

"Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Don't blame him Kacchan! He didn't know that my body is possessed!" said Izuku, "And he's been helping me!"

"Of course I don't blame him." Muttered Katsuki.

"Oh good." Said Izuku.

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Not when it's mine… even if All Might had stopped Cipher, you would still have still made that deal with him." Thought Katsuki.

Shortly before summer vacation Izuku was overlooking some blue prints in the Support Course work shop.

They had completed two more bodies since earlier.

The first was more durable and stronger version of the first one, however it was also a bit heavier so it was more of a backup than anything.

The other had something of piston arms for rapid fire punching. Which Izuku had to get used to.

They were also working on a hand had a hand that could transform into a laser gun, that could change its ammo so it wasn't just lasers. Like something of fire or an electricity.

However the blue prints he was looking over…

"Why is this R2-D2's body!" he yelled out.

"Why would you have preferred BB-8?" asked Power Loader.

"That actually would be kind of fun…" said Izuku, "I mean… no… but I don't' know if I would fit inside it."

"It's better to have a multitude of robot bodies!" said Stanford, "We considered a certain gold one… but then we realized it was bad idea."

"But with my head!" said Izuku seeing a rather cylindrical design "And why is this body for bending girders?"

"You'll never know…" said Power Loader.

"Wait it run on alcohol?" asked Izuku.

"It's also a good idea to mix up the power sources." Said Ford.

Then he saw another set of blue prints.

"Wait… if we get rid of the preloaded voice chips and sayings, this one isn't so bad." Said Izuku.

They looked at the blue prints and it was one that clearly based on Arnold Schwarzenegger's body with built in voice chips to say his famous phrases.

Not too long later they told their dilemma to Nezu.

"I told you not to include the terminator with skin." Said Nezu.

"You're the one who put us up to it." Said Ford.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Nezu taking a sip from his tea.

In the end the two had to admit that the blue prints they showed him was a prank.

It did break Izuku's heart… and it hurt them to admit, but Ford had to explain that it was better if the robot fit his build better not because of size issues, but it was probably not a good thing that it wasn't public known that Izuku was inhabiting robots, and having the body of an Austrian Body builder/movie star/former governor of California wasn't a good thing.

However Toshinori also asked if he could see if his old friend could also build Izuku a robot body.

As long as it wasn't based about Schwarzenegger, it was fine.

And so he got permission to see if his old friend David would be willingly to contribute an idea that Toshinori personally had for the robot.

Of course he sent David some of the information about it. Not everything only the basics.

"Poor kid." Said David.

"I know." Sighed Toshinori.

"But what you have in mind, is similar to your quirk." Said David.

"I thought it would be a nice idea." Said Toshinori "He's one of the biggest fans I ever met…"

"He will get his get his body back." Said David.

"I know…" said Toshinori, "But even so, he will be part of the next generation of heroes. He might not take my place. But I will leave my mark on the generation. I can't be All Might forever."

"Are you sure about that?" asked David.

"I'm fine with it." Said Toshinori, "Nothing lasts forever."

Neither one of them knew it, but this conversation would make a big impact on his old friend's life.

"So the Pines are part of fighting this villain?" asked David, "So… when this is all over you going to visit the Mystery Shack."

Toshinori started coughing.

"What? You're the one who found the place charming." Laughed David.

It should be noted that was the first time he went was actually during a road trip that included a stop in Gravity Falls.

"So how's Melissa's doing?" asked Toshinori trying to change the subject, which only got his friend laughing.

Through the months Izuku got used to his various robot bodies, included a couple more designs.

One included well…

"Are you seriously ripping me off!" yelled Katsuki when he saw it.

IT was a robot with explosive hands that let him let loose explosions from his palms.

In other words, imitated Katsuki.

"You know what they say imitation is the secret form of flattery." Said Toshinori.

"BITE ME SKELE MIGHT!" yelled Katsuki.

Mabel just laughed while Dipper just face palmed lamenting the fact that Ford and Power Loader went with that idea.

Another idea they went with was one with where legs would turn into rockets.

Which Izuku did have to learn how to control but it was hard learning how to steer.

But eventually December rolled around, and Mabel insisted they celebrate Christmas.

Turned out, the reason why was because well… she had been making a bunch of sweaters for Inko, Katsuki and Toshinori and insisted on giving them for Christmas.

The one for Toshinori was really stretchy. And said "I am here!" in English.

"Oh because you're All Might's secretary." Said Inko who had a green one with a heart on it.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki holding up an orange with a bomb on it.

Izuku got a little puppet with a sweater with a tiny robot on it.

"Wait… I thought you made four sized sweaters of full sized sweaters." Said Dipper.

"Oh… he's not here… but I did make he got it." Said Mabel.

Meanwhile Present Mic got an apartment, Easerhead opened the door wearing a sweater with a cat head on it.

"Whoa… where did you get that sweater?" asked Present Mic.

"None of your business." Muttered Easerhead.

For a long time to come he would forever deny that Mabel one time stumbled upon him feeding a cat…

And he would forever deny that the two of them bonded over a shared love of cats, feeling empathy when she admitted that before she performed the ritual she would always pet a cat when she saw one, with the pro hero knowing that it would be a great pain for that to happen.

Mabel went along with the denial, after all who would believe her that the seemingly grumpy pro was a huge cat lover.

As the exams got closer the Staff at UA began to realize something, after several months, only two symbols were found.

However Dipper got in contact with his Great-Great-Great Granddaughter Sabrina.

While she herself had a rather weak quirk, she embraced her family's paranormal routes and learned all she could about magic.

Including spells about seeing the future, but she wasn't a seer, so anything she would do was very weak.

She performed the ritual that allowed her to see the future and video chatted with the staff at UA along with the Pines Family Spirits.

"(Hi! Grandpa! Hi Graunty! Hi Grunkles!)" she said cheerfully despite early being her early 40s.

"Seriously?" asked Easerhead.

"Don't knock my family traditions." Saud Sabrina.

"So were you able to see anything?" asked Dipper.

"Yes… but of course I couldn't see much… just some figures I can't remember how many and most of them were blurry." Said Sabrina, "But one thing was for sure, the two kids you already recruited were among them… and all of them were wearing UA uniforms and they were all in a classroom."

"How do we know we can trust it?" asked Easerhead.

"I'm not a seer, but if this is not trusting my magic." Said Sabrina, "Look magic is real and people are so closed minded that they don't want to tap into it…"

Easerhead was about to say something but he saw Mabel shaking her head no.

Once again… they totally did not bond over a shared love of cats and he totally did not trust her judgment.

"I believe that the two will be in the same class whether or not they will be heroes is up to them… but their classes mates… they will be the members of the Zodiac." Said Sabrina.

"I believe you…" said Nezu.

"Wait… are self-fulfilling prophecies a thing with this?" asked Power Loader.

Everyone stared at Power Loader.

"I've been working with Stanford for several months, but he told me makes a lot of sense." He explained.

"It depends…" said Sabrina, "Maybe putting the two in the same class might be the only thing about it that's self-fulling but that's it… like I said I couldn't tell you much about what I saw… the combination of being a seeing and the thing I have to do to get me to expand my mind doesn't not make for a good combination for my retention."

"What… what you have to do?" asked Midnight.

"Oh look at the time! I have to meet with some people about a spell." Said Sabrina ending the video chat.

They all looked at the Pines.

"Look… it's a different country…" said Stan, "What's legal in one country is illegal in a different one."

"Also she has teenagers so she's embarrassed to the ritual when their around." Laughed Mabel.

Most of the Staff at UA was confused, but they brushed it aside…

Though Nezu knew how it was done, and Present Mic had a small inclining.

Over the course of the next couple of month, Izuku continued to train his bodies.

However shortly before the exam, he finally got the one built by David.

After squeezing quite a bit that David Shield built him a robot body, he ran some tests. Turned out it had a power source that drove his body to become stronger with a certain percentage of power.

It was much stronger than the basic bodies he had.

He trained that new body on the morning the of the entrance exam. Clearing up the last bit of garbage on the beach.

Toshinori watched with a grin.

Ever since he had gotten to know Izuku he realized something about him. He had the right heart to be a hero.

That was one of the reasons why he commissioned.

It was unless something happened before then… or that something that prevent Izuku from getting his body back, he had chosen Izuku to be his successor.

But he would not tell Izuku until the day came.

"All right! Izuku!" cheered Mabel as she and her mother and uncles watched the kid.

"Oh sorry about it!" said Izuku down on the beach.

"It's fine Green Bean. It's not like you can sleep anyways." Laughed Stan.

"But you really should prepare for the exam." Said Ford, "We haven't gotten a chance to decide which body you're going to use."

"Well…" said Izuku.

"just let him choose on his own." Said Mabel.

"But we have no idea what sort of exam it will be Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

Toshinori laughed at the spirit family's antics.

Today was the day.

The day where Izuku could finally see if he could become a hero…

And he promised to himself, no matter what happened he would pass the exam.

He just hoped he would be able keep that promise.

Next Time: It's time for the entrance exam. What is it? Well it's fighting Robots! Will the body that Izuku uses be enough? And which body will he use? Find out next time!

A/N: If you guys have any ideas for any sort of future body and weapons that Izuku can have, I will take suggestions. But it might be a while to implement... so yeah...


	6. Exam Slam

Chapter 6: Exam Slam

Izuku walked into the campus of UA, in any other situation he would be in awe… BUT he had become a regular there that he knew about half of the support students and many other students as well.

Although e was in a robot body, he wore his school uniform due to the fact he figured it would be best to hide the fact he was robot, and it really a good idea to come with a puppet.

He did have a puppet on him in case of emergencies, but other than that he was in a robot.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

"Hey Kacchan, you ready?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki looked at Izuku's hands.

"It's not the explosion model." Said Izuku.

"Good… I don't need a copycat." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku laughed, Katsuki was still upset with that model.

"So which one is it?" asked Katsuki.

The one David Shield built for me." Said Izuku.

"Didn't you just get it?" asked Katsuki.

"But it's my strongest one, and if I want to make it in, I have to be at my best." Said Izuku.

"Whatever." Muttered Katsuki.

As they walked in however Izuku ended up tripping on his own leg.

"Oh great…" thought Izuku.

However that was when he found himself floating.

"Sorry about that." Pipped a bubbly voice.

Izuku turned to the voice, it was a girl with short brown hair and pink marks on her cheeks.

"I figured it would be all right." Said the girl who put her hand together caused Izuku to fall to the ground, "IT would be a bad omen to trip on the day of the exam you know."

Izuku just stared at her unable to form words.

"Well I'll see you inside." Said the girl running in.

"I talked to a girl!" yelled Izuku.

"No you didn't." said Katsuki.

He really didn't.

"Also you talk to Sweater all the time." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah but Mabel's different, she's like a big sister or a cousin… she's like family…" said Izuku.

"Either way! I like her!" said Mabel suddenly appearing giving the thumbs up

Izuku jumped into the air.

"Which one is it?" asked Katsuki.

"Don't do that Mabel…" said Izuku.

Mable decided to become visible.

"Come on she was cute…" said Mabel giving the thumbs up.

However that was when Dipper showed up and began to show up.

"Wait…" said Katsuki when she was gone, "Did you see that…"

"See what…" said Izuku.

Then it hit him.

Brown hair… perceptual rosy cheeks…

"Oh now I see it…" said Izuku.

"Seriously… that's weird." Said Katsuki.

"Let's go inside." Sighed Izuku.

They went inside and took the written exam first, with Izuku closely watched because… well they knew about abilities… of course other were closely watched as well due to their quirks. But still.

Afterwards they went inside for an orientation about the practical exam.

Izuku and Katsuki sat next to each other for this one as everyone was group by school.

Present Mic was the one presenting it.

"Hey Listeners give me a yeah!" yelled Present Mic.

No one did so.

"Well Sweater's not in the room." Muttered Katsuki making Izuku laugh a little.

"Well we have a reserved crowd here! Now let tell you how this exam will work! We're going to have a mock battle in a hip urban setting! You will have three types of opponents. Each one with a point value. Each one is worth 1, 2 or 3 points…" explained Present Mic.

Izuku looked at his and Katsuki's IDs. Both of them had different training grounds.

"I guess they have it so you can't team up with your friends." Said Izuku.

"Like I would help you." Said Katsuki.

"I know… it would just become a competition to make sure who would kill the most." Said Izuku, "But still… I know the enemies are robots… what should have plan should I come up with… would possessing them be a good idea but I don't know…

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he went on a mumble storm.

That was when one of the student raised his hand, it was a rather tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses.

"Yes number 7111!" said Present Mic.

"You said there are three opponents, yet the pamphlet said there are four of them." Said the boy, "Also you with the messy hair. Would you please stop mumbling! It's distracting for the rest of us! If you're not going to take things seriously, you should leave now!"

Izuku covered his mouth and blushed, it probably best known how his robot could blush.

Katsuki immediately saw red.

"You're the one who interrupted his explanation! And you shouldn't yell at someone for something they can't control!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan! Please calm down." Begged Izuku.

Present Mic sighed, he knew he couldn't show favoritism after all he had gotten to know the two though out the months (as Katsuki did sometimes go to UA to talk to Nezu sometimes and was introduced to the staff) and he kept it in and kept up a professional demeanor.

"Great question Number 7111. There is a 4th opponent! But it's worth zero points, it's more like an objection or a wall. It's better to just avoid it because there's no need."

"Thank you for the explanation." Said the boy sitting back down.

Katsuki glared at the boy making a silent vow if they're in the same grounds that he would kill steal all of the enemies from him.

"Now before I leave you let me share with you a quote from Napoleon." Said Present Mic.

However Katsuki and Izuku both tuned out this part.

"Deku! You better get high enough points." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku nodded.

And enough both of them got ready by changing to athyreotic wear and then bused to the training grounds.

Many of the examinees were in awe of the place.

Izuku just looked around and that was when he saw he was sharing the area with the nice girl (the one who kind of looked like Mabel) who was trying to steady her breathing.

"Maybe I should return the favor and help her out." Thought Izuku.

He began to walk over her, however a hand stopped him.

It was "Examinee 7111".

"Can you see she's trying to calm herself down." He said, "It would be rude to interrupt her. OR are you trying to sabotage her."

"That's not it all!" said Izuku, "She helped me earlier and I was planning to…"

However the other examinee saw Izuku and immediately brushed him off.

"He doesn't look like the hero type." Said one person.

"Well one less person we have to worry about." Said another.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled Present Mic suddenly.

Everyone was confused.

"There's no countdowns in a real battle! Go now"! yelled Present Mic.

Izuku took a breath (even though it really wasn't needed) and activated the body's ability.

The robot body was already super strong as it was, but he guessed the power to increase the strength the body had, it was only a small among, he figured about 5 percent would be good.

He zoomed forward shocking the other enemies and went into body.

He saw a One Pointer an immediately punched it hard.

"All right! That's one." Said Izuku.

He ran off to find others.

In another room the staff watched. Along with the Pines family.

Among the staff was their newest teacher, Toshinori. Who had finally told the rest of the staff about his injury.

Though it did get rather interesting when he told them who knew.

(Flashback)

The teaching staff was shocked with only Nezu and Recovery Girl knowing about the injury.

However they were somewhat surprise about the list, it included his friend on the force, his and old teacher which sounded normal. He also explained he told Izuku and Katsuki, which they weren't surprised about, after all he did was trying to help them. Then he mentioned that the Pines also knew.

They understood Ford and Dipper.

He did have to explain about Mabel and Stan.

"Mabel stumbled on it." He explained.

"What about Stan?" asked Easerhead, who still was the only member of the staff to still tolerate the criminal spirit.

"I tried to lie to him about being a separate person." Said Toshinori, "But he saw through."

"That's what you get for trying to con a con man…" said Nezu.

"Also he believed the theory that Dipper and Ford had about me being another form." Said Toshinori.

"Well even if they weren't the researchers they were later own, they're still very intelligent." Said Recovery Girl.

"Though their main reason was that there was nothing on social media about me in public doing regular things." Said Toshinori.

There was award silence.

"You know that's always bugged me." Said Present Mic, "I man you'd think there would be a ton of selfies and other things about you doing things like buying groceries or just walking down the street."

Toshinori face palmed at that reaction.

(End of Flashback)

Although he wasn't one of the judges, he still watched Izuku, who wasn't doing too badly.

The Pines who also weren't judges were also watching Izuku along with Katsuki.

"Looks like Katsuki is getting way too into it." Said Dipper.

Toshinori trend to the footage showing Katsuki standing on top of could be described as a bunch of robotic corpses.

"Do you think he would have done that if Bill hadn't messed with him?" asked Stan.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"Probably…" said Mabel.

Back on the testing ground, Izuku found a 3-Pointer, when suddenly he was surrounded by several 1-Pointers and a few 2-Pointers.

He got a fun idea and left his robotic body.

He entered the body of the 3-pointer and used it to destroy the other robots, then left, re-entered his own robot body and delivered a harsh punch destroying it as well.

Inside the monitor room Mabel cheered at this.

She got looks.

"Sorry…" she laughed.

"Well Mabel's enthusiasm aside… don't you think it's time for the real test." Said Nezu.

The other teachers seemed to agree.

One of the teachers pressed a button.

In the battlefield, Izuku was taking a small break to calculate how many points he had gotten.

"Okay so far I have gotten 15 one pointers, 7 2 Pointers…" he said in a muttered storm.

However he was doing it in the middle of the street, in a 1-Pointers was about to attack him.

However someone else had spotted it first. He turned and saw a blonde boy who seemed to sparkle wearing a strange looking belt.

"Oh Pardon Moi but thanks for the distraction…" said the boy, "don't know if we'll see each other again…"

Izuku sighed at the boy. He was okay, but having another point would have helped a bit.

However before he could think about everything had rumbled, and everyone started to run.

He turned around and saw a massive robot that was the size of a building.

"That's the zero pointer!" he yelled in shock.

He was about to run away.

However he heard a cry.

He turned around and saw that girl, she was clearly injured and caught in rubble. With the Zero Pointer closing in on her.

His eyes widened in horror

He didn't even think, he didn't even think, his body just moved on its own.

And it wasn't because some weird glitch, while the bodies were referred to as robots, they were more like large metal puppets could control.

So it was all him.

As he ran, he pasted by "Examinee 7111" who saw him ran to help her.

When he forced the power into his legs and jumped up as high as possible, and then forced the power in his arm.

He punched the robot with 100 percent of the power he could give, completely smashing the robot.

Also it went over the structural limit of his arm… and his legs. As he fell back down he looked at his arm and le

"That's not good." Thought Izuku.

Then it struck him.

"I just wreck the body that David Shield made for me." He thought.

Thankfully he though, he was saved from further damage to his body, when the girl suddenly slapped him in the face.

He found himself floating in the air.

He saw that she was floating on some robot parts.

"Release…" the girl managed to get out as both of them fell to the ground.

Then the girl vomited all over the ground.

Izuku sighed and left the robot body.

His hand went to a pouch on his hip where he kept his emergency puppet in case something happen to his body he could at least communicate.

He decided to see if the girl was all right.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up and saw the floating puppet. She screamed.

"Oh sorry about that…" said Izuku.

"Wait… what's going on." Said the girl.

Then she saw the wreck robotic limbs from the robot body.

"Wait were you a robot? And now you're puppet…" said the girl then realized something, "Oh… you have a possession quirk."

"Uh… It's something like that…" said Izuku knowing he shouldn't tell her about Bill.

He wasn't sure if she had gotten enough points after all.

Now the exam was over many people was gathering around Izuku's robot body, while he wasn't sure what do about the gathering crowd.

"He was a robot the whole time!" yelled one of them.

"What was Tweest!" yelled someone nearby.

Of course most of them didn't notice the floating puppet.

However "Examinee 7111" was lost in thought.

"He saved that girl…" he thought, "He knew it was just a test but he still want out of his way to save her… but if he was just a robot…"

That was when he noticed the floating puppet near the girl and how the puppet looked like the robot body.

"Never mind." He thought, "There's something else going on with his quirk… but still… he saved her… but I would have done the same even if it wasn't a test…. Wait… it can't be…"

However that was when Recover Girl showed up.

"You're all heroes in my book." She said.

She looked around for the injured and gave those that weren't some vitamin gummies.

"Hey! There's something weird going on." Said one of the enemies .

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She saw the wrecked robot body.

"Midoriya… I know you're nearby." She said.

Izuku sighed and flew to her.

"Hey…" he tried to say.

But she just flicked the puppet's head.

"I know you can't feel pain like this but if you do stuff like that you might develop some bad habits." She scolded, "Who knows what might happen when we fix everything."

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Honestly…" she sighed looking for others to help.

In the monitor room the teachers were disusing something about what happened. While the Pines all sighed.

"Mabel you have to keep a tight lip about it." Said Dipper.

Mabel was kind of bad at keeping secrets, especially ones that were of good news.

"I know! I know…" said Mabel.

"You could always join me in trying to fix the robot body." Said Ford.

"No I can do other things." Said Mabel.

"Please tell me it's not hanging around with the second years" said Dipper.

"I won't." said Mabel.

Toshinori sighed.

"Hey! Are you going to avoid him for the next week?" asked Stan.

"Maybe.." sighed Toshinori.

The staff knew that he felt some favoritism towards Izuku, but they knew a good chunk of it came from the fact he felt like he was to blame for Bill taking over his body.

"If you do that you might want to give a fake excuse." Said Stan.

"Also probably tell him you're not mad about him wrecking that body." Said Mabel.

"(Shit! I didn't think about that!)" he yelled in English.

The Pines all stared at him.

"The great hero on earth everybody." Muttered Stan.

Sometime later… Izuku met up with Katsuki outside.

Katsuki eyed the fact he was in his puppet.

"So many points did you think you get?" asked Katsuki.

"In the 30s at least." Said Izuku.

"Ha! Got twice that many." Said Katsuki.

"I also wrecked the robot body…" sighed Izuku.

"Seriously Deku?" asked Katsuki, "That was one that All Might gave you."

"Yeah." Sighed Izuku.

"You think he's mad." Said Katsuki.

That was when Izuku's phones buzzed with a message from All Might reassuring him he wasn't mad at him for the wrecked robot body.

Also that something came up and he might be able talk for a while.

"That's good." He sighed.

"Seriously I can't believe you wrecked it." Said Katsuki.

"I was saving that girl who helped me." Said Izuku, "The zero pointer almost crushed her and I had to save her."

"You fucking wrecked it?" asked Katsuki, "The fuck!"

"I know… I know… I also wrecked the robot body…" said Izuku.

"I can't wait until we fight Cipher and get your body back…" said Katsuki.

"Wait! What do you mean by that!" yelled Izuku.

"Never mind…" muttered Katsuki.

Over the next week Izuku was worried. He did want to get into the Hero Crouse after all.

But he wasn't sure if his 30 plus points got him in.

Durring the week Mabel tried to reassure him it would be fine but when he asked how she knew she would come up with a bad excuse and leave the room.

He knew she knew something as because of what was going on he figured she probably knew his results, but decided to not to ask her.

After a week, Inko checked the mail.

"Izuku! It's here! Your acceptance letter from UA!" said Inko.

Izuku was excited and went to his room for privacy.

He awkward opened the letter, then realized it was two puppet job and inside was a holo-disk.

And immediately it turned on revealing All Might.

"I AM HERE! As a projection!" said All Might's projection.

"All Might!" said Izuku surprised.

"Yes! Something I've bene hiding from you and Young Bakugo all year is that I have taken a job this year teaching at UA. It's one of the reasons why Nezu invited me to know about Bill Cipher. But it was meant to be top secret until this announcement."

Izuku was surprised.

A voice whispered at the camera.

"What… I wanted to let him know." Said All Might's projection.

The person on the other end said something.

"I'm sorry…" said all Might projection, "Wait… I have to do how many of these?"

Izuku sighed at All Might's projection.

"Now after allying up everything, even including that little bit where you possessed the three pointer you managed to defeat 15 One Pointers, 7 2-Pointers and 4 3-pointers giving you 34 points" said All Might's projection.

Izuku gulped worried about what was going to happen next.

"However we also couldn't over look something." Said All Might.

The protection shifted to that of the girl.

"Excuse me… I was wondering." She asked Present Mic, "About that boy… the one who possesses things… I was wondering if you could tell me if he passed…"

"Sorry little listener, but I can't reveal the scores until the results are sent out." Said Present Mic.

"It's not that." Said the girl, "I was hoping that if he couldn't pass you can give him my points."

Izuku watched in shock.

"He could have gotten more points if he didn't save me! He's a real hero! He saved my life! I have to pay him back…" said the girl.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Said Present Mic.

The girl was confused but beloved him.

The projection switched back to All Might.

"You see there's a secret hidden point, given out by those who act like a true hero. After all fighting villain is one thing, but we can't ignore those that go above and beyond." Said All Might ,"That is why we also award Rescue Points! 60 rescue point for Izuku Midoriya!"

He put up the test results and he saw the list of the various names at who got the highest score.

On top with 94 was Izuku's.

"Congratulations Young Midoriya, welcome to Your Hero Academia." Said All Might.

Izuku was celebrating, then he saw that the letter also included the top 10 that he briefly saw.

Then he saw who was number 2.

"Uh-oh…" said Izuku.

His cellphone started to ring.

He decided to ignore it and tell his mom and the Pines the good news.

Though the Pines already knew.

"I got in!" he cheered.

"Oh Izuku!" cried Inko going to hug her son's puppet.

"Well.. .we already knew." Said Mabel.

"Those rescue points." Laughed Dipper.

That was when Izuku's phone rang again.

"There's some bad news though..." sighed Izuku.

Stan sighed.

"I haven't had corporal time today so…" said Stan.

He went in and picked up the phone, but he didn't answer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT DEKU! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET FIRST! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" yelled Katsuki on the other.

"Are you done yet kid?" asked Stan .

He could feel Katsuki freeze on the other end.

"Stan…" said Katsuki.

"Green bean knew you were going to react like this." Said Stan.

""Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"He beat you for number 1." Said Stan.

"But those rescue points…" muttered Katsuki.

"Not your fault if you didn't act like a hero and save people." Said Stan.

"Why you…" said Katsuki.

"You don't want to blow up the phone… do you." Said Stan, "Look I got to go. Running out of time…"

He then handed the phone.

"Hey Kacchan…" said Izuku.

The way he was on his phone weird, he held his phone and as his voice came from the puppet he just had to hold it in his hand… the weird part was the fact that Izuku could hear from the puppet as well.

"Seriously rescue points." Said Katsuki.

"I just reacted." Cried Izuku.

"This is bullshit and you know it!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku sighed as he let Katsuki vent.

But still… he was one step closer to his dream and one step closer to hopefully finding his body and Bill.

Even if his current only Teammate is metaphorically biting his head off for getting a better score than him.

Next Time: It's the first day in school, with Easerhead (or going by his real name Aizawa) as their homeroom teacher things won't be easy... however it's not just that as they have to tell their whole class about Bill, but it helps that Mabel chooses who gets her symbol while other symbols are either figured out or chosen. Who are they and what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Yeah, the fact that Ochaco and Mabel look similar will sometimes be brought up...


	7. Welcome to Class 1-A

A/N: (states at chapter) I'm going to admit... I wasn't planning on updating anything today, I had to go the bank... but this chapter really wanted to get out. Interesting... enjoy!

Chapter 7: Welcome to Class 1-A

The next couple of months seemed to go by quickly. Durring that time the Pines did tell Izuku and Katsuki about Sabrina's prophecy.

"Wait you knew we were going to be in the same class?" asked Katsuki.

"Well… we weren't' sure if was going to in the Hero Course or General Studies, but yeah." Said Dipper.

"Why the fuck didn't' you tell us." Said Katsuki.

"Because knowing Green Bean, he would be phreaking out about that if he failed he would be dragging you down with him." Said Stan.

"Damn it…" muttered Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

However the Principal of their school also contradicted them on making it in, with the Principal bring up that Izuku getting his body stolen must have been a god send if it got him first place in the entrance exam.

Katsuki had to blow up several things after that.

"Kacchan! Please calm down!" begged Izuku.

"That bastard doesn't even know what he's talking about!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku didn't want to argue.

"He's trying to use your body to end the world!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku sighed know he was right.

Though when graduation rolled around things got interesting. Right when the ceremony was ending the police showed up with arrest warrants due to the school breaking of anti-bullying laws. The Principal claimed that they didn't break the laws, and when t's mentioned that quirk less kids DO count, he was led away in shock.

Izuku was confused and surprised unaware of what Katsuki and Nezu were doing while Katsuki just an evil smile on his face.

After they left the school for the last time.

Of course it was big news.

Also before school started, Izuku got the message that he had to show up on the first day in a robot body. They sent over the basic model.

He figured it would have to be so they could ease the classmates into the whole "Ancient evil stole my body" thing.

And so he got ready to leave for school.

"You got everything." said Inko, "Your notebooks."

"I got them." Said Izuku.

"Emergency tissues." Said Inko.

"No…" said Izuku., "I don't need them."

Inko flinched.

"Sorry." Said Inko.

"It's okay…" said Izuku.

"Even almost a year it sometimes gets away…" said Inko.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Izuku began to leave.

"Wait…" said Inko.

Izuku stopped.

"You look so cool." Said Inko.

Izuku smiled and head to the first day of school.

He was just so used the campus by this point and he knew where his class was.

He opened the larger than normal door and took a breath.

"I hope that one guy with the glasses won't be there." He thought.

He opened the door and found most of his class was already there.

Including Katsuki… who was arguing with "Examinee 7111".

"Will you get your feet off the desk! It's disgraceful!" yelled 7111.

"Why should I care!" yelled Katsuki who still hated the guy from the exam.

7111 sighed.

"Let's start over." Said 7111, "My name is Tenya Iida… and I went to Somei…"

"So private school ass, I guess that's where you got the stick up your ass." Muttered Katsuki.

"Kacchan… please stop!" begged Izuku.

That was when Iida noticed him.

"It's you." He said, "My name is Tenya Iida and I attend…"

"I know I heard." Said Izuku, "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

He walked over and ten bowed .

"I apologize for my behavior at the exam. I made a mistake in judging you. I now know that you were the superior candidate." Said Iida, "You were the one who figured out the true purpose of the test."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"He means the fucking rescue points." Muttered Katsuki.

"Oh about that…" said Izuku.

"Oh I know that green hair!" cheered a voice.

They turned and saw the girl who Izuku rescued and kind of looked like Mabel.

"Present Mic told me you would get in." she said.

"Yeah… you didn't need to give me your points." Said Izuku.

"How did you know about that?" asked the girl.

But before he could answer they all noticed Easerhead in his sleeping bag behind her.

"If you're just here to socialize then you should quite right now." He said.

Everyone in the room turned to the hobo looking Pro as he got out of his sleeping bag.

He also drank from a jelly pack.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down." He said, "That's 8 seconds wasted."

He looked at Izuku who awkwardly smiled, while Katsuki just glared at him.

He sighed, of course he had to get them… meaning he was stuck with the weird conspiracy until they get his body back.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa." He said using his real name as he took out a gym uniform, "Now you have 15 minutes to put these on and meet me outside."

"Um…" said Izuku.

"Yes, that's why I asked you to bring your equipment." He said.

"Okay." Sighed Izuku.

Most students looked at Izuku confused.

But there were some that were aware of the whole robot body thing, even if they didn't know all the details.

Not too long later the entire class met up on the sports field.

Izuku saw that the Pines were watching, and Mabel waved at him. Izuku laughed figuring that they were informed of whatever was going and was there to watch.

"Um…" said the girl Izuku saved, "What about orientation."

"UA has free style teaching. Personally find the orientation to be useless." Said Aizawa, "We're going to having a quirk assessment test."

Izuku froze when he said that and Aizawa sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that Midoriya." He sighed.

He took out a soft ball.

"Bakugo, you had the highest amount of villain points." Said Aizawa.

He stood up and knew he was going to be the tester.

"What was the farthest throw you got in your last evaluation?" asked Aizawa.

"75 meters." He said.

"You can do anything as long as you don't step outside the circle." Said Aizawa.

He took the softball and yelled out "DIE!" while unleashing his quirk.

Everyone was shocked that it went over 700 meters.

"No way!" yelled a blonde boy with a black streak his in hair.

"We get to use our quirks! That's sounds so fun!" cheered a pink girl that looked a little like an alien, "I want to go next!"

"You think it's fun. "said Aizawa, "You think disasters, murphy's law, hostages, having a powerful villain steal you sounds fun?"

"Did he just…" said Izuku.

"I think he's preparing them for it." Said Bakugo.

"However get last place will be expelled." Said Aizawa.

"But that's not fair!" cried the girl Izuku rescued.

"Life's not fair! Just ask Midoriya!" said Aizawa.

Most of the class wasn't panicking.

However Izuku and Katsuki weren't.

That was when they were approached by one of their classmates, a tall girl with a large ponytail.

"Excuse me." She said quietly, "You two seem to know him, I wanted to know if he was bluffing."

Katsuki smirked while Izuku laughed nervously.

Soon enough it was the first event of the evaluation. The 50 meter dash which were done in pairs.

Izuku knew he didn't have to worry and just watched his classmates in exactment.

The first two to go where Iida, who's quirk let him use super speed, against a girl named Tsuyu Asui who's quirk made her very frog like.

After them it was the girl Izuku saved named Ochaco Uraraka against a boy with a tail, named Mashirao Ojiro, he used his tail to jump but Ochaco had a hard time.

Afterwards was the pink girl named Mina Ashido against that blonde boy Izuku met at the exam named Yuga Aoyama.

Ashido had a quirk that let her create Acid, while Aoyama used his quirk, a laser he shot from his belly button, one that was well…

"It's so sparkly!" cheered Mabel as they watched.

"Please tell me you're not choosing him for that reason." Said dipper.

"Nope I picked mine during the exam! And she's in the class!" said Mabel.

"Good… because I'd hate for you to pick him because of that." Said Stan.

Soon enough though it was Izuku and Katsuki's turn and yeah they were up against each other.

However Katsuki got much faster than Izuku, who went over 7 seconds.

"Seriously Deku?" asked Katsuki.

"This wasn't built for speed." Pointed out Izuku.

"Whatever." Said Katsuki.

Using this, one of them a boy with his the left side of hair was red and the right side white named Shoto Todoroki, froze the ground and slide on it.

"I told you it was going to literal." Said Stan.

"I know…" said Ford.

"So that means we already have two." Said Dipper.

"Maybe… we could still be wrong." Said Ford.

Soon enough it time for the next event.

Grip strength.

This was more in Izuku's wheel house.

He gripped it and got over 700 grip of pressure.

"No way! That's amazing!" yelled a girl who was invisible named Toru Hagakure.

"You're so small, that's unbelievable." Said a boy with somewhat long hair with tape dispenser in his arms named Hanta Sero.

"I'll explain later." Said Izuku.

"That's the very basic model… right?" asked Stan.

"I know, we made it too strong." Sighed Ford.

However the tallest student in class, a boy who was wearing a face mask who had strange tentacles that could turn into copies of his body parts. His name was Mezo Shoji.

"I wonder." Thought Stanford.

Afterward was the standing long jump, however Izuku did okay thank to the leg strength but there was a problem.

Due to having a well… a metal body, when he landed in the sand he ended up pretty deep into it.

Aizawa just sighed.

"Kirishima… Sato… can you please help him out." Sighed Aizawa.

A boy with spikey red hair named Eijiro Kirishima and a rather muscular boy with big lips and brown hair named Rikido Sato both pulled Izuku out of the sand pit.

Katsuki was laughing his head off at this though.

"It's not funny!" yelled Izuku as the tow helped him out.

"YES IT IS!" yelled Mabel briefly becoming visible.

This only made Katsuki laugh even more.

However their classmates were confused.

"The voice came from right there." Said a girl with headphone jacks dangling from her earns named Kyoka Jiro.

"No way you were probably hearing things." Said the blonde boy with the black stripe in hair, his name was Denki Kaminari.

"You heard it too." She remined him.

Soon enough it was the next event, which was the side steps.

The stand out this time a was an extremely short boy named Minoru Mineta, his quirk allowed him to pull off his hair which took the form of grape like balls, that were stick but he bounce right of them allowing him to get the highest score.

Izuku did okay.

After that was the ball toss which was rather interesting and one more people got to show off with.

The girl that approached Katsuki and Izuku earlier created a small cannon to shoot out the ball, her name was Momo Yaoyorozu.

Another was a boy with bird like head, though that had nothing to do with Quirk, no his was a living shadow the lived inside him that tossed the ball away, his name was Fumikage Tokoyami.

Though the one after him was a rock headed boy though much Tokoyami, his quirk had nothing to with the fact he had a rock head, but that to with talking and controlling animals, he got a bird to carry the ball away for him. His name was Koji Koda.

Though it was Ochaco who got the highest score, as he quirk negated gravity by touching them with special pads on her fingers. She sent it floating to the sky and Aizawa just gave her the score of infinity.

When it was Izuku's turn he stepped up.

"Um… does all of me have to be in the circle?" asked Izuku.

"As long are your feet don't leave the circle, it's fine." Said Aizawa.

Izuku nodded, he knew what to do, he let loose one of his grappling hook hand using it as a sling then let loose, getting over 600 meters.

"ALL RIGHT FOR GRAPPLING HOOK HAND!" yelled Mabel becoming visible again to cheer this.

"Okay… that voice was right there." Said Jiro.

"It wasn't me… I'm right here." Said Hagakure.

Katsuki just shook his head, while Izuku just laughed.

The next three events were all endurance based.

Due to not having muscles to get exhausted, Izuku got first place in all of them.

While sit ups and seated toe touches weren't anything to write home about, endurance running was by far the funniest.

It eventually whittled down to Izuku and Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu who's quirk let her create anything that wasn't alive using the lipids in her body as long as she knew the atomic structure, built a scooter and rode around the track.

So they just kept going… and going… and going…

"It reminds me of that old commercial." Muttered Stan as all got bored.

Most of the students on other hand were bored and also bewildered.

"How does he do it?" asked Sato.

"he's a robot." Said Aoyama.

"WHAT!" yelled most of the class.

"I heard rumors about a robot… but I didn't think it was true." Said Kaminari.

"Actually he has a possession quirk." Said Iida.

"Yeah… he can also possess puppets." Said Ochaco.

"It's not a quirk." Growled out Katsuki.

The class looked at Katsuki.

"Deku will explain later." Said Katsuki.

After several more minutes, Aizawa just put his hands up in the air and declared it a tie.

And soon enough, it was time for the results. Many of the class was nervous, while Izuku, Katsuki and Yaoyorozu weren't nervous at all.

They were posted.

"I won't' go over the results of each category." Said Aizawa, "But here they are."

Izuku saw he actually got 9th.

"I did better than I thought." He said.

However Mineta began to cry.

"No! Now I won't be able to get the girls!" he yelled.

"Actually no one's getting expelled… it was just a Logical Ruse for everyone to do their best." Said Aizawa.

Most of the class were in shock.

"It was an obvious bluff… I'm surprised no one else figured it out." Said Yaoyorozu.

"Damn it!" yelled Katsuki, "I was hoping he would have done the thing he did last year where he did expel someone and but then just reenrolled them."

"I guess he has to mi things up." Laughed Izuku.

"I hate that you two know about that…" muttered Aizawa.

"WHAT!" yelled most of the class.

"All of you head back to class." Said Aizawa, "Principal Nezu has to explain something about this class."

"What is it?" asked Iida once the class calmed.

"It's an accident conspiracy that this class has been dragged into." He explained.

Everyone stared at Aizawa.

"I'm completely serious." Said Aizawa walking off.

That was when they noticed that Izuku was nowhere to be found, using this as a distraction to slip away.

Katsuki was the first to leave after getting this weird news, as he did know about it.

With Aizawa he saw that All Might was secretly watching.

"Why were you watching?" he asked.

"Just out of concerned for the new class." Said All Might.

Aizawa knew he must have read about his "expulsion" record.

"It's true, it was a Logical Ruse." Said Aizawa, "And Midoriya knew it was, he heard about what I did last year… which by the way it's clear you didn't get the whole story."

All Might sighed.

"Look what happened to Midoriya wasn't your fault." Said Aizawa, "Stop blaming yourself… now if you excuse me I have to help explain to my class about how at most 10 of them will have to prevent the end of the world by fighting an evil triangle who stole their classmate's body."

They stared at each other.

"This won't stop being weird… will it?" asked All might.

"No…" muttered Aizawa.

Soon enough in the classroom, everyone was at their assigned seats, expect for Izuku.

Principal Nezu and Aizawa entered the room along with the still invisible Pines.

"Before we get started, I apologize for what Aizawa did with the quirk assessment." Said Principal Nezu.

The class all stared at the animal of unknown species.

"Wait… Principal Nezu sir, what about MI doyra." Said Iida.

"Don't worry he's here." Said Principal Nezu, "He has to explain things first."

That was when Izuku came into the room with a new puppet wearing the UA uniform.

"Hey…" he said somewhat awkwardly, "As you probably noticed I was using a robot body during the quirk assessment."

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Kirishima.

"That thing was pretty heavy." Said Sato.

"That's not even the heaviest one I have." Izuku laughed nervously.

He sighed.

"But my possession abilities aren't a quirk." Said Izuku, "In fact I'm Qurikless."

Almost everyone in class reacted with shock.

"How is that even possible!" yelled one of them.

"I mean you have to have a quirk!" yelled another.

Katsuki let loose an explosion.

"Calm down and let Deku explain!" he yelled.

"Bakugo…" muttered Aizawa.

Bakugo grumbled, but it was clear that Aizawa was going to do something similar if he hadn't stepped in.

"After a really bad day… I was attacked by a villain." Said Izuku, "Although a hero rescued me I passed out, when I did I ended up a dream where I met a completely separate villain. We made a deal… in exchange for something I wanted eh wanted a puppet… what it turned out he was talking about my body, he ripped my soul out of my body and stole it."

The entire class seemed horrified.

"And before you say anything it wasn't a quirk." Said Izuku.

Everyone was confused.

That was when the Pines appeared causing more confusion and panic.

"Calm down." Said Aizawa acting his quirk which let him temporally erase a quirk, though it also had the added benefit of turning his eyes a glowing red and making his hair stand up.

So he was quite imitating when he did it.

"The villain who took Izuku's body isn't a traditional villain." Said Ford taking charge, "In fact he predate quirks."

"How can he predate quirks." Said Yaoyorozu.

"Well there's the fact that the four of us predate Quirks." Said Ford, "Myself, my brother, my niece and nephew all choose to undergo a ritual seprated pieces of our spirts to fight this villain until he destroyed once and for all."

"So you're ghosts?" asked Kaminari.

"No we're spirits." Said Ford, "Ghosts are completely different things… you see…"

"Now's not the time Ford…" grumbled Stan.

"Why would he take your body?" asked Ochaco.

"Well…" said Izuku.

"To end the world." Explained Ford.

The class once again freaked out.

And Aizawa used his quirk to calm them down.

Ford explained that Bill didn't exist in their world and needed a host body to do.

"So… I guess we have to worry about cats and dogs living together." Said Kaminari.

"It's the mass hysteria we have to be more worried about." Said dipper.

Mabel pouted and Stan chuckled…

"Extremely quotable paranormal movies from the 1980's aside." Said Ford, "This very serious…"

"Aizawa said that we were all dragged into it." Said Todoroki.

"Not all of you." Said Ford, "At the most 8 of you…"

He then began to explain about the Zodiac and how 10 people were needed and that Izuku and Katsuki were both already chosen for it, meaning.

"Wait;.. so you're just assuming that we're the ones." Said Jiro.

"It's complicated." Said Dipper.

"There's a vague prophecy involved." Said Aizawa then pointed to the Pines and Nezu, "And they all believe it…"

This just made the class stare at them.

"Those ghosts are actually famous." Said Katsuki, "So you better listen."

"We've been through this multiple times Katsuki, we're not ghosts." Muttered Ford.

"I knew you looked familiar!" yelled Mina suddenly.

She took out her phone and showed everyone a member she recently saw.

The first picture showed Dipper with Pacifica, they were clearly on a date, she was eating something deep fried and whatever it was didn't look appetizing, Dipper looked disgusted but from his body language and the look in his eye anyone looking at it could tell he was just joking around. There was a caption. "Cute couple right?" then she moved the picture down and showed what appeared to be a very old Dipper and a very old Pacifica cutting into a cake with 90 written on "Well you should see them on their 90th wedding anniversary."

"Wait… that's a picture of Mason and Pacifica Pines." Said Iida.

They all looked at Dipper, all of them having heard of Mason Pines through some sort of that history class.

"(Oh come on!)" yelled Dipper, "(Why can't the relationship goals memes about me die already!)"

"(Bro-bro you know some memes will never die… like Rick Rolling… it's just one of those memes…)" said Mabel.

"Wait… if you're Mason Pines?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"I am indeed Stanford Pines, and my niece." Said Stanford.

"Mabel… but this was before I got married so please don't Williams to my name." said Mabel.

"We don't remember our lives after the ritual we did." Said Ford.

"Who's he?" asked Mineta.

"As I said he's my twin brother." Said Stanford, "He never became famous."

Stan began to grumble.

"(They're going to find out eventually.)" said Dipper.

Stan counited to grumble.

"Wait… why didn't you use the Zodiac on this villain?" asked Tokoyami.

"Because it was never complicated." Said Ford, "We had found 7 of the symbols. However one of them we never contacted, one of them was ally of Bill's and the last just didn't want it participate in the ritual but if we he had found all of the symbols he was all ready to fight."

"Wait… so you have to find out if we get these 8 missing symbols?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"No… we believe we found 2 of the symbols today… along with Mabel choosing her the one to bear her symbol and a possible one for mine." Said Ford.

Everyone in class looked confused.

"Long story short it's obvious we have symbols but we can't use them, Dipper gave his to Green Bean and I gave mine to Katsuki." Said Stan.

Everyone figured out that "green bean" was his nickname for Izuku.

"Wait pass them on?" asked Iida.

"Oh yeah! And I picked mine a while! Back but I wasn't sure if she going to be in class! But she is so it's awesome." Said Mabel.

The girls in class were all surprised.

"Ochaco? Right?" asked Mabel.

She nodded.

Mabel put her hand on the shooting star on her sweater and a ghostly version the symbol moved to her, when the symbol hit she glowed bright pink which stilted to a light pink.

"Congrats! I choose you." Said Mabel giving the V is for victim, "You're a member of Team Zodiac!"

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"Now… the two symbols I believe." Said Ford, "Tenya Iida, I has looked over you school records along with the fact that you in fact wear them I believe you represent the Symbol of Glasses."

Iida was surprised, but it looked like he did believe what was going on.

"The second I live is a member… there was one symbol that I used to believe meant something else, but with the rise of quirk I had discovered that it meant literally" said Ford, "Shoto Todoroki, I believe you are the one to represent the symbol of Ice."

Todoroki barely reacted to it was hard to gauge him.

"And finally Mezo Shoji." Said Stanford.

Shoji was surprised.

"All of us had watched the Quirk Assessment. And I have a question for you… have you ever tried to create a six finger hand."

"No…" said Shoji.

But he knew he should try, and focused his quirk… and a to surprise, he was able to create a six fingered hand.

Ford knew it was clear, he opened up his jacket and took out one of his journals, it had the six fingered hand. The ghostly image of the hand floated to him and once it hit he glowed a silver which shifted to a sky blue before disappearing.

Everyone stared at the two who were definitely chosen or the ones that might be a part of it.

"Now I know this is a lot of take in… but are there anymore questions." Said Ford.

Asui, Jiro and Kaminari all put their hands up.

"(Wait Ford!)" said Stan, "(You're dealing with a bunch of teenagers)"

"(Oh you're quite right…)" sighed Ford who then switched back to Japanese, "And before any of you ask, no I won't show you how I flip people off nor will I explain it."

Both Jiro and Kaminari put their hands down.

Ford just sigh while Stan shook his head, Nezu looked amused and Aizawa just face palmed.

"Tsuyu Asui." Sighed Ford.

"I remember seeing pictures of you in history books, but how can we really believe you? This all seems unbelievable." She asked.

"Honestly until Bill finally I can't blame you if you don't believe us." Said Ford, "But he will show up…"

"Heads up he can appear in your dreams and give you nightmares. And if he does no matter what happens, TELL Deku." Said Katsuki, "You don't want to deal with that shit trust."

"I don't expect all of you to believe, even the ones that might be a part of it." Said Ford.

"I have seen the evidence." Said Nezu trying to assure them, "And I do believe it, but I agree with Ford, it would be foolish for you to believe it until you see it for yourselves."

"I had always heard theories that the Pines family dealt in the supernatural, but I never thought it would be true." Said Todoroki.

Everyone turned to stare at the half and half boy who just stared back.

"Huh…" said Stan.

"Didn't expect that." Said Mabel.

"I know…" said Dipper.

"Look it doesn't matter what you believe." Said Aizawa, "It took a while for me to believe it all myself. But for the time being it doesn't matter… we don't know when you will have to face him or if we will get him out of Midoriya's body before then. We'll jut wit have to wait and see… But right you have your syllabus and want you to look it over."

The class all agree silently.

Izuku managed to sneak out without anyone noticing, not wanting to really talk to anyone after the bomb shell was dropped.

However he did keep his puppet on him.

"Seriously Deku." Muttered Katsuki.

"I didn't want to talk about it…" said Izuku, "I know been almost a year… but… with everything."

Katsuki just rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack.

"Let's just go Deku." He muttered.

They started to leave.

"Wait!" called out a voice.

They turned and saw Iida walking over to them.

"If you're going to say it's shit leave now… we don't know if you are part of it." Said Katsuki glared at him.

"No… I believe it." Said Iida.

"Really?" asked Izuku.

"Nezu wouldn't lie about something like that." Said Iida, "Plus although we haven't known each other long, I believe it."

Izuku started crying happy that one of them believed.

"Are you crying?" asked Iida.

"I'm fine…" cried Izuku.

Katsuki rolled.

"Hey!" called out Ochaco, "Going to do the train station?"

"You believe it too?" asked Izuku.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. IT feels right, you know? Plus you saved me." asked Ochaco. "So count me in with Team Zodiac!"

""All right!" cheered Mabel suddenly appearing scaring Ochaco and Iida.

"STOP DOING THAT"! yelled Katsuki.

"Mabel…" sighed Dipper walking over to them as to not scar them.

"But it's so much fun!" said Mabel.

She then became corporal and grabbed one of Iida's arms.

"also one of the mucley ones believes him." Said Mabel, "S that's another win."

Dipper grabbed his sister.

"I am so sorry…" said Dipper making Mabel pout.

"Wait…" said Tenya.

"We can only make ourselves corporal a few minutes a day." Said Mabel.

"If we use up our time and we had to use the Zodiac then wouldn't be able to activate it." Said Dipper.

"There's a lot to explain…" said Izuku.

"It's fine." Said Iida.

"Hey… there is a lot of explain I get it." Said Ochaco.

"It's a lot… and I barely get a lot of the nerd stuff." Laughed Mabel.

Dipper and Iida stared at the two.

"Okay… I'm assuming you're seeing this too." Said Dipper.

Iida nodded.

"We saw it at the exam." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"What are you talking about." Said Ochaco.

"Oh that we look kind of alike." Giggled Mabel.

"Really?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh come on! I'm sure they're not the only ones who can see it." Laughed Mabel.

"Mabel… be honest… is that why you chose her." Said Dipper.

"No way! I got the feeling like you and Grunkle Stan did." Said Mabel.

As they headed to the station, Izuku smiled… they were one step or at least 2 steps closer (maybe two more closer) to stopping Bill… and getting his body back.

Plus two of them believed him and clearly wanted to be his friend…

And the combination of going to his dream school it seemed like everything was going to turn out well…

Well he hoped so at least…

Next Time: It's the first hero lesson, a mock battle between teams of 2! However something goes very wrong when it's Izuku VS. Katsuki. Turns out Bill did more damage than anyone thought. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I hope you like my first four choices, most were obvious, but I bet none of you even thought of Shoji!

Also I'm going to admit Conspiracy Theorist!Todoroki was a last minute addition... I know it's a fandom joke, but if there's any place for Conspiracy Theorist!Todorki in any of my stories, it's the one filled with conspiracies!


	8. First Hero Class

A/N: I forgot to mention this last time but yes I'm aware that Ghostbusters doesn't exist in Gravity Falls, BUT I'm invoking the Star Wars/Cosmic Wars thing! Both Ghostbusters and the stand in that's mentioned (I have to find my copy of the Journal). But yeah... Also I can totally see Ghostbusters being a movie the Pines watch together being an extremely quotable (for Stan) Paranormal (Dipper and Ford) movie from the 1980's (Mabel).. so yeah... Cats and Dogs living together and Mass Hysteria are kind of things you have to reference when the world is ending... anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: First Hero Class

The four students and two spirits walked to the train station together. Izuku did explain that he didn't take the train that he just walked to the station with Katsuki and then he flew home with Dipper and Mabel (as they could fly too, but the Pines family preferred to walk most of the time to ironically keep them grounded).

"Wait if using a puppet is awkward then why don't you use something else." Said Iida… well Tenya, he was a member of the team (probably).

"I tried something once… but… uh… it didn't work out." Said Izuku.

(Flashback)

A little girl looked at Izuku in The Suit and started crying for her mommy who glared at Izuku.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't want to talk about it." Sighed Izuku.

"If you wear a mascot costume that will solve everything!" said Mabel.

"I don't want a wear a mascot costume!" cried Izuku.

"Stop trying to get him to wear a mascot costume." Said Dipper.

"But it would so much fun!" said Mabel.

"For you!" yelled Katsuki, "Stop trying to get Deku to wear one of those fucking costumes."

Ochaco decided to change the subject.

"I noticed you call him Deku." Said Ochaco.

"It's an old nickname… we always didn't get along… and well…" said Izuku.

"That does explain it…" said Tenya.

"I don't know! IT sounds like "You can do it! You know!" plus it's kind of cute!" said Ochaco.

"You can call me that if you want!" said Izuku blushing.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"Damn it Deku…" muttered Katsuki under his breath.

Mabel looked at the two.

"(Mabel… no…)" said Dipper trying not to face palm.

"(Mabel… yes…)" said Mabel with a grin.

And with that Mabel vowed to make sure that their match would be made.

The next day Izuku got to school early hoping to talk to both Todoroki and Shoji before class.

Todoroki was there first.

"I don't know if I am member of the zodiac, but when there is proof I will help you." Said Todoroki, "Also do you know how to get into contact with Mabel or Mason? There's something I want to ask them about the Fighting Mama fight."

"They don't remember anything from that…" said Izuku.

"Actually it's the minotaurs and little hairy men…" said Todoroki, "Considering the paranormal connection I want to see if they believe that they are true."

As it turned out Dipper and Mabel still decided to take turns watching over the class, and it was Dipper's that day.

"Actually it is true." Said Dipper appearing.

Izuku decided to let Dipper explain about the truth about the two helpers from that infamous battle.

Shoji soon turned up and the two talked.

"I don't know if I can believe it." Admitted Shoji.

"It's okay! I understand." Said Izuku, "it's all insane… so I can't blame you…"

However soon enough every arrived in class and classed started.

The morning classes were normal school classes.

It was the classes that afternoon that everyone was excited for. Though Lunch was pretty fun, although Izuku couldn't eat.

But it was nice to be with friends, even if he couldn't eat.

"So you can't eat at all?" asked Ochaco.

"No… unless I'm possessing something I can't interact with anything… people can't even hear or see me." Said Izuku.

"What did Bill did to Izuku also happened to me, if it weren't for the fact that Mabel was performing a puppet show that I was able to explain what was going on." Said Dipper.

"Wait why was doing a puppet show?" asked Ochaco.

"You might want to ask her… she might tell you." Said Dipper.

Both Izuku (using his puppet) and Katsuki looked at each other confused as Mabel never wanted to tell them.

All they knew was that Inko knew…

They had yet to put together that it was a girl thing.

After lunch it was time for their first hero class.

And almost everyone was excited when they're teacher came into the room, All Might.

"I am Here! Coming through the door like a normal person!" said All Might,

"No way! All Might really is a teacher." Said Kirishima.

"All right! So all of you are real heroes! But there is something real heroes will need." Said All Might.

He took out a remote and suddenly one of the wall opened up and cases with number all opened up.

"You all have to look the part." Said All Might.

Everyone cheered at this excited to put on their costumes.

"Oh and Young Midoriya… please send contact the support department which body you want to use." Said All Might.

"Okay!" said Izuku.

Body?" asked Mineta who sat behind him.

"Oh I have more than robot body… Ford and Power Loader built a bunch." Said Izuku.

"Better not be the copycat." Muttered Katsuki.

"Not today." Said Izuku.

And soon enough they were all left and changed to their costumes.

As Izuku put on his to his Robot body he thought back when he designed it/got his costume.

(Flashback)

Izuku was working on possible sketches, based on some he had in mind for a while.

"Oh cute! You're going to be a bunny themed super hero." Said Mabel.

"It's not a bunny!" said Izuku.

"It looks like bunny to me!" said Mabel.

Stan also looked over his shoulder.

"It looks like a green nightmare!" said Stan.

Mabel high fived Stan.

"Is… that a reference to something?" asked Izuku.

Being a pre-quirk family he had gotten to used to the occasional reference to the media. And they had shown him and Inko some their favorite movies, including the movie they all loved to watch as a family… also Star Wars… Ford was a huge Star Wars fan.

"Oh it's a Christmas movie… so looks like we have to wait until December if we don't kill Bill before then." Said Stan, "But seriously kid… it looks like a bunny!"

"It's supposed to look like All Might!" said Izuku.

Stan turned corporal and showed Dipper the picture.

"Hey Dipper does this look like All Might or a Bunny?" asked Stan.

"Grunkle Stan!" cried Izuku.

Indeed when it came to the war about Izuku and the using Grunkle, Izuku lost.

But that's besides the point...

"That looks more like a rabbit." Said Dipper.

"It's supposed to look like All Might." Said Izuku blushing.

"Are you sure you're not obsessed with him?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, it's kind of pushing it." agreed Dipper.

Izuku blushed even more.

Before the conversation could continue, Inko came in.

"Oh Izuku…" said Inko, "I got something to celebrate you passing your exam… I know it's not fancy or anything."

She took it out and it was a green jump suit with white markings all over it.

"I know you should be getting a suit that's professional made but I couldn't help it." Said Inko.

"No of course I love it!" said Izuku, "Thank you so much!"

The two of them hugged… as or as best Izuku could.

"It doesn't have that bunny hood does it?" asked Stan.

"Grunkle Stan!" cried Izuku.

(End of Flashback)

After getting sick and tired of the whole it look like a bunny thing he decided to with another design for the head gear, plus he had special gloves for the robot body he was wearing.

HE put on his shoes and joined his classmates.

All of them entered the training grounds, all of them wearing their costumes.

"All of you look amazing… true heroes." Said All Might.

As All Might counited to get class ready, Ochaco who's costume had a bit of a space theme with a very light pink and black suit with a pink visor over her face.

'Deku!" said Ochaco.

She looked at his costume. It was the green jump suit, on his head was a green and yellow helmet, on his legs were dark green gloves and his favorite pair of shoes, which were bright red.

He knew it clashed, but he loved his shows too much, it was a trademark for him.

"It's a simple design, and not to flashy you know." Said Ochaco.

"It wasn't my first design, but everyone made fun of my initial design." Said Izuku.

"Apparently it was it was going to copy All Might but it ended up looking like a rabbit." Said Katsuki joining them.

His costume had a black shirts with an orange X over it, black pants, a belt with grenade over it, grenade shaped gauntlets, a black mask over his eyes with a with an explosive like pattern.

"Stan or Mabel." sighed Izuku.

"Stan." Said Katsuki.

Izuku just sighed.

"Well it's fine." Said Ochaco, "I just wish mine wasn't skin right, I wanted something puffy."

However nearby Mineta was looking at Ochaco, "Gotta love hero course." He said with a thumbs up.

"All right newbies!" called out All Might, "It's time for our first class! And it will be battle simulation!"

"Wait what about basic training?" asked Asui.

"There's nothing more basic than learn how to fight." Said All Might.

However this only led to several questions.

"How is victory determined?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"Weill you threat to expel us if we fail?" asked Ochaco.

"How will be paired up?" asked Tenya.

"Isn't this cape tres chic?" asked Aoyama showing off his fabulous sparkly cape.

As Dipper was still there watching over though invisible the class he stared Aoyama, "I'm so glad it's not Mabel's turn today." He mumbled to himself.

"Hold on, hold on, my super power isn't super hearing." Said All Might.

Then he took out notes.

"Wait! He has notes." Thought Izuku.

He began to explain the scenario they would be doing, it would two on two battles, with one side being heroes trying to capture a bomb, while the other pair would be villains protecting the bomb.

The winner would be determined for the heroes if they capture the bomb and the villains if time runs out which is 15 minutes, also it would be determined if the two members of one side of captured.

However thanks to the cheat sheet, Dipper was writing a note to himself, "Get All Might teaching for Dummies…" he said for himself.

"Dipper…" mumbled Izuku as he knew he was watching the class.

"As for how we determine the team, it will be lots." Said All Might taking out a box.

"Is that the best course of action?" asked Tenya who's costume of a set of robotic looking armor.

"It actually does make sense, because there will be times where you have to team up with someone from a different agency." Said Izuku.

"Oh you're right, I rescind my question." Said Tenya.

"Very good, now let's see who's paired up with who." Said All Might.

Izuku got paired up with Ochaco, Katsuki with Tenya… as well as Todoroki with Shoji.

"Was this rigged?" asked Todoroki noticing the pattern with the three teams.

"No it wasn't." said All Might.

"It's true… it's all just a coincidence." Said Dipper appearing, "At least I hope so… there could be other forces at work."

"Where did he come from!" yelled Mineta.

"He's been here the whole time." Said Izuku, "He and Mabel got into a habit of watching me over class."

"What did you go that school that was shut down because they kept breaking the anti-bullying laws?" asked Kaminari.

Neither Izuku or Katsuki answered.

"Oh…" said Kaminari, "I didn't… think…"

"It's okay… really…" said Izuku.

"Look… this is all a coincidence… I know it's weird… but trust me… things just tend to work out that way a lot…" said Dipper.

Then said to himself in English "(Or it's that Axolotl that is said to be a higher being than Bill…)"

Both Izuku and All Might heard what he just said, Izuku after almost a year of English lessons a very good grasp on it now, wasn't quite fluent yet, but could understand most of it, while All Might spent a lot of time in America.

"Oh… you heard that… I should leave." Said Dipper who went invisible.

"What did he say?" Katsuki ask Izuku.

"I'd rather not say…" said Izuku who did understand the words, didn't understand the concept.

"I'm sorry about this whole Bill Cipher thing, but it's best to put aside for now." Said All Might he reached in to the hero box and the villain box, "So let's see what the first match is! Team A as the heroes and Team D as the villain!"

There was an awkward silence as they realized that Team A was Izuku and Ochaco and Team D was Katsuki and Tenya.

"Once a again a complete and utter coincidence." Said All Might.

Izuku and Katsuki both looked at each other and nodded.

They knew they would have to do with this class…

Honestly they should have tried this before, but they never did.

It needed to be practiced…

Of course they both knew that they had to tell their partners about Plan A as they hadn't yet.

All Might gave the two "villains" a pep talk, about embracing true villainy and to go all out.

And soon the two teams each other ready.

With the Villain Team setting up the fake bomb.

"So this is the bomb…" said Tenya and knocked on it showing that it was hollow, "Of course it's fake."

"Okay… something I have to explain about this… I'm going after Deku and you have to protect the bomb." Said Katsuki.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"Something we haven't told you and round face is that using the Zodiac is Plan B. Plan A is to get Deku's body back." Said Katsuki.

"Oh… well how do we do that?" asked Tenya.

"We beat the triangle out of him!" said Katsuki.

Tenya stared at Katsuki.

"What!" he yelled.

Outside Izuku was telling the same thing to Ochaco.

"You're serious." Said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded, "Dipper has the same thing happen to him and they got Bill out of his body by doing something similar, but it's the only way…"

"I see…" sighed Ochaco, "Wait something similar."

"Bill decided to do damage to Dippers body for fun and Dipper was researching something so he hadn't slept in days…" said Izuku.

"Dipper does seem like the sleep is for the weak type." Joked Ochaco.

Meanwhile in the monitor room, Dipper suddenly felt very annoyed thoguh didn't know why.

Back with Izuku and Ochaco…

"Katsuki knows he's probably going to take charge for Plan A, so that's why the fight has to be way." Said Izuku.

"What won't you get hurt." Said Ochaco.

"I can't feel pain." Said Izuku.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Ochaco.

That was when they got the starting chime.

"Looks like it's time." Said Izuku.

"So how should get in?" asked Ochaco.

"I might have something for that." Laughed Izuku.

They went to the side of the building. He used left hand which of course a grappling hook.

Ochaco placed herself on his back and he pulled them up to the window.

"That's so cool." said Ochaco.

"Mabel has a thing for Grappling Hooks." Said Izuku, "My Right Hand however…"

Ochaco watch as it shifted to that of a laser gun.

"Awesome!" she said in awe.

They walked through the halls when they heard an explosions.

"Deku!" yelled Katsuki launching himself through the air and entering.

"Remember what's going on." Said Izuku.

"Right!" said Ochaco.

She ran on a head.

"So you told her." Said Katsuki.

"I did… and you told Iida?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki nodded.

"You better fight back Deku." Said Katsuki.

"Of course I will." Said Izuku.

Katsuki looked at Izuku… he felt something in his mind, like there was a crack in there.

But he ignored it.

He started with his right hook and Izuku prepared for it.

As Katsuki prepared his attacks, cracks counited to form in his mind… as the memories he experienced thanks to Bill filled his mind.

Right before he fist could hit Izuku he froze. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Kacchan?" Asked Izuku.

And then those cracks shattered the wall that had been keeping him sane ever since this entire thing started.

And then he started screaming.

Upstairs, Ochaco snuck into the room where the Villain Team was keeping the bomb.

"Even if acting like a villain will bring shame to my family, but if I must become a hero I must keep up the villain act." Said Iida.

Then he started to put on a voice.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL!" he said.

Ochaco then lost it laughing hysterically.

"SO you've come Uraraka! I should have known considering the plan A that I'm sure Midoriya told you all about. I know your quirk levitates objects you touched!" he mocked using that villain voice ad revealing the very clean floor, "I have enacted a plan to stop you in your tracks!"

Before Tenya could continue his villain act or Ochaco could even react both of them heard the primal screaming from down stairs.

And both of them knew the voice.

Back down stairs, Katsuki had fell to his knees as he counited to scream.

Once he stopped he started to cry and sob.

Izuku approached him.

"Kacchan…" said Izuku.

"Why…" cried Kacchan, "Why… Deku… Why…"

"It's okay…" Izuku tried to reassure him.

In the monitor room the rest of the class were watching this, but there was no audio.

All Might on the other hand could hear everything.

"What's going on?" asked Ashido.

"He just started screaming." Said Kaminari.

Dipper remained invisible but he realized what was going on, even if he couldn't hear anything.

He then sent out a telepathic message to the others.

"Hey! We have a problem!" called out Dipper.

"What is it?" asked Ford.

"I think Bill did much more damage to Katsuki than we thought." Explained Dipper.

Back with Izuku and Katsuki.

"Please Kacchan! Calm down! It will be fine…" said Izuku.

"Why are you my friend Deku!" he managed to choke out.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"WHY!" cried to Katsuki, "After everything I did!"

Back upstairs Ochaco and Tenya recovered from hearing that scream.

"Bakugo! Bakugo! Come in!" said Tenya using an ear piece that both teams had to communicate with their partners.

But he got nothing.

"Deku! What's going on!" said Ochaco.

"It's Kacchan…" said Izuku, "I don't know… but I think he's having a break down…"

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm trying to help him… just focus on the assignment…" said Izuku.

Ochaco knew that Izuku was focusing on trying to calm down his friend.

"Uraraka what's wrong?" asked Tenya breaking character.

"Bakugo's having a breakdown." Said Ochaco.

"What?" asked Tenya.

Back with Izuku he kneeled down in front of Katsuki.

"What are you talking about… your my friend…" said Izuku.

"You shouldn't be… after everything I've done!" cried Katsuki, "When that bastard gave me your memories I felt everything you felt!"

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"I felt your god damn emotions!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"He made me feel them! Why do you even want to be my friend!" he yelled.

"I…" said Izuku.

"And don't you dare bring out how amazing and awesome I was!" yelled Katsuki, "I thought you looked down on me! I thought you always thought you were better than me… but no! You just wanted to be my friend! You thought I was amazing! But I… I… Told you to fucking k…"

Izuku cut him off with a hug.

"Kacchan! It doesn't matter what you've done! You're amazing! And you're my best friend after everything had done. You learned your mistake…" said Izuku.

Katsuki just counited to cry… it was clear that there was nothing else he could do at the moment.

That was when they heard All Might call out, "Hero team has captured the bomb!"

"What?" asked Izuku.

However Katsuki counited to cry.

In less than a minute later both Ochaco and Tenya came down stairs.

They weren't sure how to react to the scene, but it was clear that yes, he was having seem sort of break down.

"Young Bakugo will be taken to the infirmary." They heard All Might call out, "Help will arrive shortly."

Robots with a gurney soon arrived and Katsuki seemed to have stopped crying was seemed to be borderline catatonic just went with them.

All Might had joined them.

"We need to finish it up." He said.

The three students knew they had to be graded, though it was clear that neon of them wanted to be.

They all went to the monitor room.

"All right… I know this might be uncomfortable. But who do you believe the MVP of the match." Said All Might.

Yaoyorozu stepped up and raised her hand.

"I have to say Midoriya, while it had nothing to do with the match in question the way he kept calm when his opponent broke down. Uraraka before this happened gave her position away, while Iida didn't really lose sight of his goal, the clear fake way he lost was left to be desired." Said Yaoyorozu.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Ochaco kept her lips together but it was clear she was trying not to laugh due to the situation, while Tenya who had his helmet off was clearly blushing.

(Flashback)

The two opponents looked at each other.

"I believe for the sake of our partners we should continue this match for the best of our abilities." Said Tenya.

"Are you sure?" asked Ochaco, "That scream…"

"Midoriya is helping him." Said Tenya.

"Okay…" said Ochaco unsure.

Tenya was ready to fight, he activated his quirk was about to speed away when suddenly he tripped.

"Oh no… I've fallen and I don't think I'll able to get up." Said Tenya.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"I can't defend the bomb from the hero alas…" he lamented making sure that Ochaco got what he was saying.

Ochaco blinked then realized what he was doing.

She walked over to the bomb and "captured" it… which was really just touching it.

All Might made the announcement and she turned to Tenya.

"Do you really need help… or…" said Ochaco.

"I'm fine, but we should check on Bakugo." Said Tenya as he got up.

"Right!" said Ochaco.

(End of Flashback)

"That perfect Yaoyorozu." Said All Might.

"All Might…" said Izuku.

"Of course you can go see him." Said All Might.

"Thank you." Said Izuku.

Izuku left the monitor room.

When he did Dipper began visible and whispered to All Might.

"There's going to be a meeting in Nezu's office about this, since you heard everything…" said Dipper.

"I know." Said All Might.

Dipper followed Izuku after that.

"What was that about?" asked Kaminari.

"Just something I have to do when class is over." Said All Might, "Now! It's on the next match…"

What was left unsaid was "Hopefully what happened in this one won't happen again.".

And thankfully there weren't any more breakdowns like Katsuki.

There was an extremely one sided fight… but no breakdowns.

In the infirmary, Katsuki sat on the bed, just looking down.

Recovery girl sighed at the boy.

Then the door opened.

"Is Kacchan still here?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki looked up.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said recovery Girl.

"Are you doing better?" asked Izuku.

"I'm no longer crying wreck." Muttered Katsuki.

Which Izuku knew it meant it was mostly back to normal.

"What… what happened?" asked Izuku.

"When I tried to fight you… it just came out." Muttered Katsuki.

"You felt all my emotions during the nightmares?" asked Izuku.

"I would have thought the bastard tricked me… but after I felt everything in the first one… and thinking back on our lives…" said Katsuki, "It made too much sense."

"Kacchan…" said Izuku.

"Do you remember when we were kids playing the woods and I fell off that log?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku looked at him confused.

"You tried to help me up. I thought you were looking down on me, I thought you thought I was weak." Said Katsuki with a bitter laugh, "But… you just wanted to help me make sure I wasn't hurt."

Izuku didn't say anything because he knew his friends had to keep talking, especially since it seemed like that moment in his life was very important to him.

"He opened up every session with that day." Said Katsuki, "And closed every one until you saved me with when I told you…"

"Kacchan! I've told you it's fine…" said Izuku.

"It shouldn't be! What if you listened to me!" yelled Katsuki, "Not to mention it was right before that bastard stole your body!"

Izuku flinched.

"I hadn't done all that… none of this would have happened." Muttered Katsuki, "You wouldn't have listened to that stupid triangle and everything would have been fine!"

"This isn't your fault Kacchan!" said Izuku.

Katsuki didn't answer back, but Izuku could feel that it was him saying "Yes, it was."

The two of them sat in silence for quite a while for Katsuki to completely calm down.

The other students had their matches as well.

The highlight being Todoroki and Shoji's match against Hagakure and Ojiro. As Shoji didn't do anything and Todoroki just froze the entire building and won for his team.

Once all of the matches were over, All Might talked to all of the students.

"There weren't any serious injuries at all which you have to admit is good." Said All Might.

"What about Bakugo's break down?" asked Ochaco.

"Well.. .that has to do with something that happened a long time ago and didn't really happen because of the match, and it wasn't physical, so change out of those costumes and head back to the class room. Now see how a hero leaves!"

He ran as fast he could to leave.

He was breathing heavily out of the training ground as he ended up reverting to Toshinori.

"Okay… that's really bad sign if you revert that quickly." Said Stan who was nearby.

"Yeah." Sighed Toshinori.

"Come on… you have to explain what you heard…" said Stan, "Whatever it was, it can't be good."

Toshinori nodded.

They got to the principal's office to talk about what happened.

Toshinori explained to the Pines and Nezu that Katsuki did admit that he felt Izuku's emotion during that time.

"Okay… I knew that he had Izuku's memories, but that's just…" said Mabel.

"That explains a lot." Said Stan.

"I wonder…" said Nezu taking a sip of tea.

"Wonder what?" asked Mabel.

"You think that might have been Bill's desired response." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"You're serious." Said Toshinori.

"A kid who refuses the honor of joining him which he then proceeds to torture…" said Stan, "It's almost like he was gift wrapping him to us… but…"

"He knew you were going to recruit him." Said Nezu.

"That bastard." Muttered Stan.

"Unfortunately Bakugo is quite skilled at hiding his emotions." Sighed Nezu.

"That's not anger." Said Mabel.

"That's not anger." Agreed Nezu, "Unless he's angry he keeps everything inside…"

"You're not seriously going to send him to Hound Dog are you?" asked Stan.

Hound Dog was the school guidance counselor.

"If there's not another reaction like this one." Sighed Nezu.

"But I don't get it… why would this happen now?" asked Dipper.

"Because it's the first time he's tried to attack Izuku in a long time." Said Mabel.

Everyone looked at Mabel.

"What it obvious." Said Mabel.

"All Might…" said Nezu.

"Make sure they don't get paired in a battle simulation." Said Toshinori.

"But if he starts declining he will have to see Hound Dog." Said Nezu.

"We'll drag him there ourselves if we have to." Said Stan.

"He can't explode us." Said Mabel.

Not too long later Katsuki and Izuku got out of their hero costumes (and robot body in Izuku's case) and headed back to class dreading what's going on.

"Tell no one the truth about what happened." Said Katsuki, "I'll tell Round Face and engines on my own time…"

"Todoroki believes it too…" said Izuku.

"Oh yeah… but he's not joining until he knows if he's a member." Said Katsuki.

They entered the class room.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" asked Kirishima.

Bakugo immediately started to glare at anyone who approached him.

"I'm not talking about what happened!" muttered Katsuki still glaring.

"Bakugo!" said Ochaco, "What happened."

He looked at her but it wasn't a glare.

She figured that it meant that he was going to tell some of the details.

"Hey! You want to hear about what happened in the other matches?" asked Sato.

Katsuki just still glared at him.

"Kacchan's not in a good mood." Said Izuku.

"We noticed…" said Ashido.

That was when suddenly Mabel showed up shouting "SURPRISE HUG!"

"GAH! GET OFF ME SWEATER!" yelled Katsuki.

"No way!" yelled Mabel, "I know what happened and you need a hug!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth.

"Just wait it out…" said Dipper who was also there, "You know how these things go…"

"I haven't had corporal time all day! So you get an extra-long hug today!" cheered Mabel.

"I don't want any of your damn hugs!" yelled Katsuki.

The rest of the class stared at the hyperactive sprit hug the blonde.

"Is this normal?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… it's normal." Sighed Izuku.

Izuku watched as the spirit hugged Katsuki, he sighed. He now knew that the pain his friend held thanks to Bill was deeper than he thought.

And he had the feeling that the pain that Katsuki had was far deeper than what he saw today.

But the one thing he knew that he had help his friend no matter.

Because he now finally realizes that Katsuki was blaming himself for what happened and he couldn't allow his friend to feel that way.

Next Time: After that rough first hero class, they have another thing to face: Class Representative Election! Who will be chosen? Also someone breaks into the school! Not to mention a field trip the next day! What will happen! Find out next time!


	9. Election Time and The USJ

A/N: Okay once again forgot to mention something last chapter... the helmet that Izuku wears part of his costume is based on NT Warrior Megaman, a few people thought it would be a cool reference to make... Also on a side note I found my copy of Journal 3... the version of Ghostbuster is call Phantom Bust-ifiers... still invoking Cosmic Wars/Star Wars thing. Enjoy the chapter which covers the election and the first part of the USJ!

Chapter 9: Election Time and The USJ

After Mabel's extra-long hug was over. Katsuki grabbed his stuff and left not wanting to deal with anything for the rest of the day.

However the next morning he knew he did have to explain it to Tenya and Ochaco… not everything. But the cause of the breakdown.

He ended up asking the two to meet up with him the next morning at the train station…

"Oh yeah you did mention about him giving nightmares." Said Ochaco.

"If you see him tell Deku as soon as you can." Said Katsuki.

"I can enter dreams." Said Izuku, "I found out when we figured out what Bill was doing."

"If it's not rude to ask, how long did he haunt your nightmares?" asked Tenya.

"A week." Said Katsuki.

Both Ochaco and Tenya paled.

"I took a week off from school after…" said Izuku.

"Another reason why you have to tell him right away." Said Katsuki.

Tenya and Ochaco both nodded.

That was when they arrived at the school… and they saw the sheer number of press that was at the school.

"It's students!" yelled one reporter.

"Quick! Get an interview!" yelled another.

"Deku! I won't' blame you if you run…" said Katsuki.

"should I…" said Izuku.

"Deku, you're a floating puppet… I think if the press sees you, they won't leave you alone." Said Ochaco.

Izuku gave his backpack to Katsuki an flew over the press and over the fence.

He waited for his friends to come through the crowd of reporters.

Katsuki was the first as he tossed him his backpack.

"They started to ignore me when I started swearing." Said Katsuki.

"What are they here for?" asked Izuku.

"Trying to find out about All Might teaching here." Muttered Katsuki.

"What did you say." Said Izuku.

"That he's fucking dork who doesn't know shit about teaching." Said Katsuki.

"You can't say that about All Might!" cried Izuku.

"It got the media away." Said Katsuki as Ochaco joined them.

"That was tough…" sighed Ochaco.

She gave a rather simple interview talking about how he was muscly.

They waited a few minutes.

Izuku flew over and saw what was going.

"SO what's going on?" asked Ochaco.

"He's giving a long interview." Said Izuku.

The three looked at each other.

"If he's not done in the next minute we're leaving him." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco.

Izuku nodded his puppet's head.

He joined them before the minute was up and they all went to class together.

Of course all their classmates look rather frazzled when Homeroom began.

"All right." Said Aizawa, "I saw what happened in yesterday's cases, and there's really not much to say. I will say this though, Bakugo… if there's another breakdown you have to Hound Dog…"

Bakugo grumbled.

"Now that's out of the way there is something that we must do to determine your futures." Said Aizawa.

The entire class was tense.

"You have to pick the class representative." Said Aizawa.

"NORMAL SCHOOL STUFF!" yelled most of the class.

However once they got over that fact just about everyone was throwing themselves to get the job, after all when it came to being a hero, having that they were the class representative would be a great honor and get them noticed.

However Tenya knew it couldn't be just anyone.

"Calm down everyone! We need to take this seriously. An office such as this can't be just given away." Said Tenya, "I believe it's best if we hold an election."

"We've only know each other for a few days… mostly…" said Tsuyu.

"We'd just vote for ourselves." Agreed Kirishima.

"But if someone managed to gain their other classmates trust during those few days then we know their best suited for the job." Said Tenya, "what do you say Mr. Aizawa?"

"Just whatever, don't take all day." He muttered getting into his sleeping bag.

"Deku.." said Katsuki turning around, "You're not voting for your help right?"

"No…." Said Izuku.

"Who you going to vote?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku looked at Katsuki surprised, though he couldn't see the surprise look on his face he probably guess

"I'm not doing that job and you're a better judge than me." He muttered.

He told him and Katsuki and Izuku vetoed for Izuku's choice and soon enough the results were tallied.

As it turned out there was a three way tie, with each person getting two votes: Iida the one that Izuku picked, Yaoyorozu and finally Izuku himself who was extremely confused.

"Okay… so we will now hold a run-off election with the three of us." Said Iida who was surprised by the results, but clearly happy to be in the run off.

"Um… I want to drop out… I don't think It'd make for a good class representative." Said Izuku, "Plus I'm busy with other things…"

"Oh come on Midoriya…" said Kaminari, "I'm sure it will be fine… plus you can be our puppet king."

"Hey!" said Mabel becoming visible next to Kaminari.

However she didn't do it to scold him but gave him a high five for that really bad pun.

"Now I really want to drop out even more if it's just so you can make bad jokes…" sighed Izuku.

"Midoriya's out…" said Aizawa waking up for a bit, "So don't vote for him… he's got enough stress as it is."

Then he fell back to sleep.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he floated back to his seat.

"All right, remember only votes for myself and Yaoyorozu this this time." Said Tenya.

Tenya ended up winning with Yaoyorozu becoming vice-representative.

At lunch of course they walked about it.

"Oh come on Izuku, you could have ran… I could have run your campaign." Said Mabel who became visible for lunch.

"What could you have done?" asked Katsuki.

"Oh me and Dipper ran Grunkle Stan's campaign when he ran for mayor and he was the front runner and won… but it's a REALLY long story…" said Mabel, "The point is I know how to run a useful campaign…"

"I didn't want the job though!" cried Izuku.

"Mabel… just wanted to brag…" said Dipper showing up, "She's not kidding by the way… we did run a success campaign for him."

"Wait then why wasn't he mayor?" asked Ochaco.

Being mayor of a town would earned him some fame and would have been mentioned on Ford's biography at least.

"Wait it because of…" said Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

Katsuki had learned about Stan's extremely long list of crimes.

"Figures…" muttered Katsuki.

Both Ochaco and Tenya looked confused.

"Not telling…" said Dipper.

You'll find out one day…" said Mabel.

Tenya and Ochaco looked at Izuku and Katsuki.

Katsuki on the other hand changed the subject.

"You two are the ones that voted for Deku…" he said.

Ochaco laughed nervously and Tenya just adjusted his glasses.

"And you were the two to vote for me." Said Tenya.

"I'm surprised you didn't vote for yourself." Said Ochaco.

"I wasn't sure if I would have been a good one." Said Izuku.

"IT's not the puppet thing is it?" asked Ochaco.

"It's not that…" said Izuku.

"It's because Deku lacks a backbone." Muttered Katsuki.

"Kacchan!" cried Izuku.

"He's kind of right you know." Said Mabel.

Izuku sighed while Dipper just rolled his eyes.

Izuku looked up, "Besides you're the one who showed leadership… and you wanted the job." Said Izuku.

"Yes but wanting the job and being qualified are two comatosely different things." Said Tenya.

"But considering you won the run-off it seems like you're the one qualified." Said Mabel.

"Yes, but I don't know if that would have been the case had Midoriya had won." Said Tenya.

"One of those votes would have been because of a joke." Pointed out Izuku.

"A joke?" asked Dipper.

"Kaminari wanted Izuku to be their puppet king." Said Mabel.

Dipper face palmed.

"Even though if you had been the one to win I would have humbly accepted that." Said Tenya.

"Humbly?" asked Ochaco, "Iida, are you rich?"

"Not all rich people talk like that." Said Dipper.

Tenya on the other hand seemed to blush a little.

"Well…" said Tenya.

"I knew it." Said Ochaco.

"I don't like spreading it around, but I come from a family of heroes!" Said Tenya, "Do you knew the Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

"Of course!" said Izuku, "He has an agency in Tokyo with 65 sidekicks!"

"Izuku knows his stuff about heroes…" said Mabel, "It's probably easier to ask him if he doesn't know a hero."

"I see…" said Tenya who began to smile, "Well he's my older brother! He leads people with unwavering adherence to the rules. It's my admiration for my older brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero. Though I believe you would have been the better choice Midoriya I can only hope that I can live up to what my brother has set."

The group at the table stared at the normally serious boy.

"You know… this is the first time I've seen you smile." Said Ochaco.

"I smile occasionally." Said Tenya.

That was when suddenly the alarms began to blare.

"Level 3 security alert." Said a voice, "This is a level 3 alert. All students evacuate in an orderly fashion."

"What's a level 3 intruder alert?" asked Tenya.

"It means that someone had broken into the school, It's never happened since I've been here!" said an older student.

That was when Katsuki suddenly took Izuku's puppet and pocketed it.

"Kacchan" cried Izuku even though only Dipper and Mabel could hear.

"Look Deku! Everyone's going nuts! Just evacuate with the two dead people." Muttered Katsuki.

"He's right." Said Dipper.

Mabel took Izuku's hand and the three evacuated through the walls.

And they ended up missing what happened in the hall way.

Turned out the intruders were just the press who somehow broke in demanding to speak with All Might.

Not only that but Tenya was the one to notice it and managed to calm everyone down with Ochaco's help, cementing his role to Cass Represented and earning the nickname of Emergency Exit due to the fact that when calm everyone down he ended up looking like the guy on the emergency exit sign.

However when Nezu over looked some of the damage to the entrance (as if someone that wasn't a ghost tried to pass through the gate it would completely shut) an felt like there was more to this than he thought.

The next day in class Aizawa was knocking that day's hero training.

"All right today's hero training will be a special class overseen be me, All Might and another teacher." Said Aizawa.

The class was excited for it.

"What are we doing today?" asked Sero.

"Preparing you disaster relief. From fire to floods. It's recue training today." Said Aizawa.

The class was excecated.

"Now, I'm not done yet." Said Aizawa.

He took out the costume switch.

"IF you want to wear your costumes you can." Said Aizawa, "But remember it not might be a good fit for the training. Also Midoriya, we've picked out your robot body for today's training."

"Okay." Said Izuku.

"The location will be remote so we will getting there by bus." Said Aizawa.

And soon enough all of them were ready and at the bus. And of course everyone decided to wear their costumes, despite the warning.

"So which one is today?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

"Oh just the basic one, the same one I used during the assessment test." Said Izuku.

"Oh I was hoping to see something cool today." Said Ochaco.

"I know… but Ford and Power Loader made a lot of bodies." Said Izuku.

That was when Tenya began to blow a whistle, "All right everyone line up in order of your number and board the bus."

"He's really getting into his role." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

However Tenya was depressed over the fact it was a bus with an open lay out so it ruined his plans.

"You know Midoriya I've been wondering a couple things about you." Said Asui who was sitting next to Izuku on the bus.

"What Asui?" asked Izuku.

"Call me Tsu." She said.

"Okay Tsu…" said Izuku, "What is it?"

"It's the difference between you and the Pines." Said Tsuyu (As she prefer her first name or a nickname).

"Well…" said Izuku.

"I can explain…" said Dipper appearing.

Half of the class jumped in shock at the spirit appearing.

"Have you been here the whole time!" yelled Ashido.

"You get used to it." Muttered Katsuki.

"Sorry…" said Dipper, "But yeah there is an examination why we're so different and it's not just because the way our situations are…"

"really what is it?" asked Tsuyu.

"You see… Izuku is actually inhabiting another plane of existence." Said Dipper.

Dipper could feel the stares.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true." Said Dipper, "He can see and hear everything in this one, but unless the thing can act like a vessel, he can't interreact with it. Thankfully all vessels as like an anchor to these world allowing him to interreact with this one…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah… that's not horrifying." Said Kaminari.

"Wait how can you interreact with him though?" asked Yaoyorozu.

"ME and Ford have yet to figure it out." Said Dipper, "One belief is that we partially inhabit that same plane of existence… we also believe that the earth itself is the same way which is why Izuku isn't floating around in space and is able to remain on earth as it orbits the sun."

The class that was awake (Todoroki was taking a nap) expect for Katsuki all looked pretty horrified.

"Maybe you should ask your other question." Izuku said to Tsuyu.

"oh right…" said Tsuyu, "What are you going to do when you get your body back?"

Izuku froze.

"You're quirk less right?" said Asui.

"Oh yeah… he is Qurikless…" said Ashido.

"I almost forgot because the whole possession thing." Admitted Kirishima.

"Seriously Frog Face!" yelled Katsuki.

"What?" asked Tsuyu.

"I… I haven't really thought really thought about it…" said Izuku.

Thankfully before any more could be said, they arrived at their destination, and Izuku tried his best to not think about the conversation.

The place they went to was a very large dome and they entered it and most of the class marveled at it, there seemed to be many facilities like domes, fake parts of cities and even a lake.

"It's like a theme park!" said one of them.

They also aw Thirteen was there.

"It's the rescue hero thirteen! They're my favorite hero!" squeed Ochaco.

"Both of you are space themed." Said Izuku.

Then Ochaco looked at Izuku.

"You've been working with the heroes for a while, haven't you…" said Ochaco realizing that Izuku wasn't fanboying.

"Yeah…" said Izuku, "I know everyone on the staff."

"All right." Said Thirteen, "Welcome to a place I design myself, the Unforeseen Simulation Join… or USJ for short…"

"So it's Universal Studios Japan…" everyone practically thought.

"I thought All Might was going to meet us here." Said Aizawa.

"Something ungently came up." Said Thirteen holding up three fingers.

While most of the class didn't know what the three fingers meant, two students and the resident spirit did.

"That fucking moron." Thought Katsuki face palming.

He had reached his limit for the day…

All Might had a rather busy morning fighting some villains unfortunately due to that he ran out of time to teach class that day.

"Al right… before we get started, I want to make a point." Said Thirteen, "Or two… maybe three… wait four…"

"That's a lot of points…" thought most of the class.

The space themed hero gave them a speech about how while quirks are amazing, they can also be danger, and Thirteen's own, which allowed them to such things up like a black hole and turn them to dust. And it was up to them use their quirks for safely.

"Bravo! Bravo!" cheered Tenya.

"Thank you…" said Thirteen.

Before anymore couple be said suddenly all the lights went out.

Everyone was confused at what was going on…

Then something black appeared in the central plaza… it was a strange black fog… which people emerged from.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Training robots, right?" asked Kirishima.

"Everyone get back! Those are real villains! " Said Aizawa.

Everyone was shocked at this.

In the central plaza where all of the villains were gather they looked at the group.

With the villains the ground the person who seemed to lead them look up the stairs and saw the assembled class. He was a very pale man who was covered in hands. Along with an amorphous black cloud with gleaming yellow eyes.

"It's Easerhead and Thirteen. The schedule said that All Might was supposed to be here." Said the man.

"Oh come on Shiggy!" said a rather short person wearing a yellow mask that consisted nothing but a silted eye that covered his face, he figured wore a nice suit with a boy tie, a yellow vest with a brick like pattern, black gloves an wore a top had that covered his hair and his hands were a gleaming gold cane, "It's not all bad…"

"you only that way because your targets there…" said the leader.

The masked villain shrugged.

"Remember Cloudy! I want the six I told you about to brought to me." Said the masked villain.

"I know…" the amorphous cloud.

Back at the entrance all of the students were horrified and confused.

"Wait… shouldn't there be an alarm." Said Yaoyorozu.

"There should be." Said Thirteen.

"Are they the only ones here… or are they also at the campus? Either way if the censors aren't working this has to be a coordinated attack. It has to be one of the quirks doing it. This place is out of the way, and they picked a time where there would be few teachers. They're not as dumb as they seem." Said Todoroki.

"You're right." Said Dipper appearing knowing he would have to help out and not overserve silently, "This is clearly well planned…"

"Kaminari! See you can get in touch with the school! Said Aizawa, "Dipper… is your teleplay working?"

"It should be." Said Dipper.

"Hey!" he sent out his telepathic message, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, why?" asked Ford.

"Good! Something's happening here at the USJ…" said Dipper.

"Just to be clear… you're talking about that thing the space guy guilt and not universal Situation right?" asked Stan.

"This is serious!" mentally yell Dipper, "Villains are attacking! Communications are jammed and we need everyone now!"

"I'll go find Nezu!" said Ford.

"I'll go see if All Might's up to it… did you hear the news this morning?" asked Mabel.

"Haven't heard but he's not here…" thought Dipper.

"I'll head to you…" said Stan.

"Okay…" thought Dipper.

"Did you get them?" asked Katsuki.

"I did..." Said Dipper, "Help should be here soon.

Aizawa nodded as he put on a set of goggles he wore around his neck.

"Wait! You're not going to fight them are you?" asked Izuku, "You're fighting style isn't meant for multiple targets at once… it's erasing than quacking capturing them.

"Midoriya, remember this you can't be a hero if you're a one trick pony." Said Aizawa.

He jumped into the ray and began to bet down the villains. Izuku couldn't help but to what.

As he watched he felt someone touch his shoulder through his robotic body.

"Izuku… we need to leave now." Said Dipper.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

They all headed towards the door, however the Amorphous cloud blocked their path, "I won't allow that…"

Everyone stood in shock of the cloud.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains." Said the amorphous cloud, "We've come here to UA For a very special reason… to end the life of the Symbol of Peace… All Might."

While most of the class seemed to brush it off, both Izuku and Katsuki knew that All Might was in terrible health.

"We had the schedule, but it seems like it changed, no matter I still have a role to play." Said the amorphous cloud.

He was about to do something.

However both Katsuki and Kirishima both attacked him.

"Bet you didn't expect that…" said Kirishima.

"Wait… get back…" said Thirteen.

"You are the best of the best, I really should have known." Said the amorphous cloud, "However…"

Suddenly the entire area was covered in the black cloud.

Tenya reacted by grabbing Ochaco and Sato and getting out of the cloud, while Shoji reacted by grabbing Ashido and Sero and holding them down.

Dipper was unaffected because… well… spirit.

However the rest of them were engulfed by the cloud and scattered though out it.

In the area of the USJ known as the Land Slide Zone, Izuku, Katsuki and Todoroki all landed.

"What happened?" asked Katsuki.

"It was a warping quirk…" said Izuku.

"If someone hadn't done something… I'm sure Thirteen could have handled it." Said Todoroki.

"You want to fight!" yelled Katsuki.

That was when they all noticed the masked villain nearby… he looked at them and though they couldn't see his face it was clear from his body language he was annoyed. He then held up his hand and gave the hand signal for "Give me a minute".

Then a black cloud appeared and the villain through it, with the cloud disappearing quickly so that the three didn't follow them.

Katsuki started to grin.

"Didn't expect to see him so soon." Said Katsuki.

Izuku nodded having figured out who the villain is.

"You know who he is…" said Todoroki.

"Yeah…" said Katsuki, "Looks like your part of the team after all…"

Todoroki's eyes winded when Katsuki said that, realizing who the villain was.

At the entrance, the one hero teacher, 6 students and one spirit looked at the amorphous cloud, who seemed to look at the students.

Shoji had turned his tentacles to ears.

"All of them are still here but scattered." Explained Shoji.

"Thirteen! I'm going to go to the one of the zones and help out." Said Dipper.

"All right!" said Thirteen.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sero.

"I'm already dead." Said Dipper, "I'm headed to the fire zone since that's the worst place."

Thirteen nodded.

Dipper flew to the red dome to help out any students that might be there.

However the Amorphous cloud glared at the students.

"I was tasked by an ally of ours to deliver certain six students to him." Said the amorphous cloud, "And unfortunately three of them are still here…"

"Six students?" asked Thirteen.

The amorphous cloud didn't say anything… however behind them another black cloud and the masked villain appeared behind the students, before any of could reaction he grabbed his cane and whacked Ochaco, Tenya and Shoji with the cane. Due to the surprise attack all three tree students to the ground.

All three of them were dazed and injured and couldn't react when another cloud opened up and the masked use his cane to push them into it.

Which was saying something… as two of them were among the tallest students and the villain that attacked was actually pretty short.

"Honestly cloud you did a pretty bad job…" said the masked villain.

"Who are you!" demanded Thirteen.

"I wouldn't use that quirk of yours on me…" said the villain.

The villain took his mask and turned around. Ashido, Sato and Sero were all shocked and creeped out at the villain they were looking it.

The villain gave a demented smile before following the three he attacked through the cloud which disappeared.

Thirteen was also creeped out by the villain but regained themselves.

"Do you have any idea who that was…" said Thirteen.

"What do you mean?" asked the Amorphous Cloud.

Back in the landside zone the cloud appeared several feet above and the three that were caught in the surprise attack all landed, pretty hard.

Izuku, Katsuki and Todoroki all ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I don't know…" said Ochaco putting her and on her head.

"Got hit by a surprise attack…" said Tenya.

"I don't get it, why did he want us?" asked Shoji.

"You really have to ask?" asked Katsuki.

That was when the villain fell out of the cloud and landed pretty hard himself but started to laugh.

"That sure was fun!" laughed the villain.

The villain got up and they saw the face of the villain as he tossed away his mask.

"Has it really been a year already?" asked the villain with a demented smile.

Ochaco looked at the villain and covered her mouth, Tenya shook, Shoji glared at the villain while Todoroki just stared.

Katsuki looked ready of fight, while Izuku just looked determined.

"Love the puppet substitute, Freckles." Said the villain.

Izuku didn't respond to the villain.

"Sorry it took a few days to introduce myself to the four of you… but we were planning this and I figured my meat puppet would be the best way to meet you for the first time." Said the villain.

The villain put his cane over his shoulders.

"The names Bill Cipher but I'm sure you already figured that…" said the villain who was indeed Bizuku.

The six looked at the possessed body in front of them who just grinned at them in return who was ready for a fight.

And none of them knew it was a going to be easy… especially since Bill had a year to prepare for this fight… as well as the right allies…

Next Time: Team Zodiac has their first official fight with Bill! Unfortunately half of them are in a daze after his surprise attack and one of them can't fight him because of certain reasons... and it can only get worse when it reveals that someone gave him a special gift... What is the gift? Find out next time!


	10. The First Fight With Bill

Chapter 10: The First Fight With Bill

At the entrance, Thirteen looked at the Amorphous Cloud… they knew she had to get information. They looked at the three students, Ashido was shivering, as Bizuku really creeped her out, Sato still looked concerned while Sero was wearing a helmet that completely hid his face so she didn't know what the look on his face was.

"What do you know about Cipher?" asked Thirteen.

The amorphous cloud looked at Thirteen.

"I thought he was unknown to Heroes…" said the Amorphous Cloud.

"Very few know about him…" said Thirteen, "But there are those that know about him and his goals."

"His goals?" asked the Amorphous Cloud narrowing his eyes at them.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…" said Thirteen.

"But I can tell you are aware he isn't human." Said the Amorphous Cloud.

Thirteen didn't answer but it was clear that it was a yes….

The two of them stared in silence with Thirteen hoping that help would arrive soon.

Meanwhile in the Fire Zone, Dipper was helping as best he could. And he was glad he chose the fire zone.

Because there was only one student, sent here, Ojiro.

Even if it wasn't one of the ones he was worried most about, leaving him alone would be a bad idea.

Especially since there were villains everywhere.

The good thing about Dipper is that can easily act a distraction, drawing away fire from Ojiro.

Which thankfully happened, one guy who could control fire tried to burn Dipper, but of course it went right through the spirit.

Then Ojiro knocked the guy with his tail.

"Find the door yet?" asked Dipper not yet.

"Not yet…" said Ojiro.

Dipper nodded.

Then another villain tried attack them but Dipper turned corporal and uppercut them.

"Nice move by the way." Said Ojiro.

"Thanks!" said Dipper.

However he couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going on.

Back in the Landside Zone, Katsuki was cracking his knuckles ready for a fight.

The four that hadn't met Bill before looked at Bizuku, he was practically dripping with evil. IT was like whatever was good about that person was ripped out and replaced with something truly evil…

Wait… wait… never mind that's exactly what happened…

"I think I have a concision…" sighed Tenya holding his head.

"That cane is really hard." Said Ochaco.

"I don't want to know what's it's made of." Said Shoji.

"I guess you can now confirm that there's six of you." Said Bizuku with a twirl of his cane.

"This is going to be so much fun." Said Katsuki with his palms sparking, "Don't wait up because he's mine.

Katsuki launched himself as Bizuku, however Bizuku just grinned. Before he could hit Bizuku however before Katsuki could even land a hit he froze…

IT was Bill in there… not Izuku…

Izuku was a behind him…

Tears began to stream from his cheeks as he realized he was having another breakdown.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

That was when he was hit by that can right in the face. Katsuki crumpled to the ground, his nose bleeding badly.

"This is perfect!" laughed Bizuku, "I know this is a cliché! But just as a planned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izuku.

Bizuku gave a demented smile, "Didn't you think it was strange I just let Stanley recruit him? I was hoping for this outcome! That he's so overridden with guilt that the thought of hurting you makes him piratically sick."

"Are you forcing serous?" asked Katsuki glaring at him trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Mostly! I was hoping for two outcomes! Either this or you would be overcome by guilt that you kill yourself." Said Bizuku, "You know following…"

Before he could even get the sentence out, Izuku used one of the grappling hook hands to punched Bizuku in the face.

"I'm getting my body back…" said Izuku, "No matter what."

He ran towards Bizuku determined to beat the triangle out of his body.

Meanwhile at the entrance… there was a standoff between, Thirteen and the Amorphous Cloud.

Thirteen was ready to protect the remaining students that were there.

Neither group noticed the spirit that came through the door.

The spirit sighed and looked at the amorphous cloud in front of him and noticed a metal brace around its neck.

He put on his trusty knuckle dusters and ran towards the amorphous blood's bracers and punched it knocking him down.

The three students and space them super hero looked at the fallen villain then up at the spirit.

"Stanley…" said Thirteen.

Reminder: Only three faculty got alone with him, Nezu, All Might and Aizawa…

Well technically Aizawa tolerated Stan, but considering it's Aizawa and he didn't like much, tolerating the criminal spirit was pretty close to getting along.

"You're the first." Said Thirteen.

"Well helping Nezu gather all the teachers and helping All Might get here tends to be a hassle'…" said Stan, "By the way! That mental this thing is weak point… so where's the others?"

"He scattered the class to the different zones." Explained Thirteen, "That's not the worse part though… Cipher's here."

"WHAT!" yelled Stan.

"IT's true…" said Mina.

"Yeah… he's creepy…" said Sato.

"Figures he put on a show now…" muttered Stan.

"He didn't show up until after Dipper left." Explained Thirteen.

"Okay… so that helps…" said Stan.

That was when he sent out his telepathic message.

"I'm at Universal Studios and I have bad news." Thought Stan, "Bill's here."

"Oh no! Now he'll take over Hogwarts!" cried Mabel.

"Now's not the time!" muttered Dipper.

"Look… I'm going to try to find him but…" thought Stan.

"If you don't' pick the right place, you're going to have to help whoever you find…" explained dipper, "There's a lot of villains here… I also can't leave the fire zone since Mashirao was the only sent here."

"I see…" thought Stan.

We're in the fire zone by the way…" said Dipper.

"Okay… I can see why you chose that one." Thought Stan.

"We're be there in a few minutes." Said Mabel.

"And less than 10 minutes for the staff and myself." Explained Ford.

"Just be careful Mabel, their goal is trying to kill All Might." Explained Dipper, "And before anyone says anything, I only found this out AFTER I sent out the message."

"Okay…" said Mabel.

"I was this close to making fun of you." Said Stan.

"It's understandable why you didn't tell us." Said Ford.

"Okay… I'm going to that domed zone that doesn't have fire painted on it, a dark place is probably where Bill would probably be…" thought Stan.

"Even it's not I'm sure everything's fine… I'm sure Izuku can get back his body with Shoto's help…" pointed out Mabel.

"So you're just assuming their together?" asked Dipper.

"Considering Bill's usual tactics, it wouldn't surprise me." Said Ford.

"Still! I'm sure it will be fine!" said Mabel.

Stan nodded and the conversation ended.

"Hey! I'm heading to the that dome." Said Stan pointing to the Downpour Zone, "Remember the metal thing on his neck is his weakness…"

He flew to the Downpour Zone, while the amorphous cloud stared at Sato and Sero before getting ready to attack him.

Back in the land slide zone, Izuku looked at his possessed body.

"Just letting you know freckles, I managed to build up your body's pain trailer… it's going to take a lot to get your body to reject me!" mocked Bizuku.

Izuku didn't answer because frankly he wasn't surprised by this fact. Bill had his body for a year now… of course he would make sure that his body was ready for this.

But this didn't mean he wasn't going to try to get it back.

He ran towards his possessed body who was clearly ready for a for a fight.

Izuku punched really hard, but Bill blocked with his cane.

Izuku was shocked. After all even if it was his basic body, it was still able to do a lot.

"What is that cane made of?" asked Izuku shocked.

"Nightmares!" laughed Bizuku getting a good whack in, Izuku felt the metal in his body

strain from the hit.

IT was clear that was whatever the cane was made of was stronger than his body.

"This is going to be so much fun! Let's see what gives out first!" mocked Bizuku.

Izuku then decided to punch Bizuku in the gut.

However he felt something fleshy when he did so.

He flinched thinking he might have damaged his body too much.

However Bizuku used this chance to hit his left arm dented pretty badly, but he was still able to move it somewhat.

"Careful Freckles… you don't want to kill this body after ll." Mocked Bizuku didn't seem injured at all for some reason.

Izuku gritted his teeth.

He aimed fa kicked at Bizuku who took this opening to strike his knee with the cane.

"Too slow freckles." Mocked Bizuku.

Izuku gritted his teeth, as he could move that leg nay more to do the damage done to the joint.

"You know it's a shame you can't feel pain, because it's so much fun!" mocked Bizuku.

This once again angered Izuku, however at the same time he got an idea.

IT was so simple… he sighed but to fair he was enraged at why he didn't think about it at the time.

"What you finally come up with a brilliant plan Freckles!" asked Bizuku.

That was when, Izuku grabbed onto the cane.

"why you…" muttered Bizuku.

The two fought over the cane, but thanks to the massive strength that his metal robot body gave him he was able to pry the cane away from his possessed body and tossed it away.

Bizuku glared at Izuku.

However that was suddenly he was engulfed by a gigantic iceberg!

Almost everyone gaped at this and then turned to Todoroki.

"Why the fuck didn't you do that sooner!" yelled Katsuki.

"Multiple reasons." Answered Todoroki, "One of them being unsure if he could do something against my ice with his cane…"

"That's not a good answer!" Yelled Katsuki.

However that when Ochaco noticed something.

"I got hit really hard so I want to know if I'm seeing things." She said pointing to where the cane landed.

They all turned and saw where the cane had landed was now a cane shaped patch of blue fire.

"No… we're all seeing that…" said Izuku.

They saw a blue light coming from the ice berg.

"Okay… something fucked up is going on…" muttered Katsuki.

Meanwhile in the downpour Zone, It was Tokoyami and Koda who was sent there. Tokoyami was doing a great job fighting the villain… actually a rather scary job as Dark Shadow (the shadow being that lived inside of him) was really tearing into the villains. Koda on the other than was a very timid boy and turned out even in the fake city they were in, UA did a great job with pest control so unfortunately he couldn't get a bunch of rats or whatever to fight off the villains.

An Koda was a very timid boy despite looking something like a rock monster.

"Okay Rocky!" said Stan knowing he couldn't keep this up for long, "I get that you don't want to fight back… but you have to… that's why I'm going to help."

The rock headed boy who was so shy couldn't even talk to people very to the extent he learned JSL signed something to him.

"Look I'm only fluence in Japanese not Japanese sign language if you want to be a hero kid you have to learn how to fight back…" said Stan, "And I'm going to not only that… but also fight dirty."

After Dark Shadow flung away several villains when he was done Tokoyami and Koda both stared at him like he was crazy.

"This sounds like a terrible bad idea…" said Tokoyami.

"Probably is, but we don't have much of a choice." Pointed out Stan.

Koda sighed and had a look on his face that said "This is gonna suck."

Meanwhile in the Fire Zone…

Dipper and Ojiro were counting to fight off the villains.

Many of them hadn't figured out that Dipper was bait and not a living person.

Durring this time the two chatted to get their minds off the fight and the fact that Bill was running around.

"So… your super hero costume." Said Dipper.

Ojiro seemed to be wearing a traditional gi.

"I'm a martial artist…" said Ojiro.

"Okay wasn't sure…" said Dipper, "Though that does make sense."

Ojiro shrugged as he slammed his tail into another villain.

IT should be noted that his white costume in combination with his blonde hair kind of made him look like Luke Skywalker in A New Hope…

And dipper, while nowhere to Ford's level, was a Star Wars fan…

Back in the Landslide Zone, the group looked on in horror at the blue light from the iceberg got bright and brighter until the iceberg exploded.

"Wow! You're really powerful Endeavor's Kid…" said Bizuku was not only unfazed but now surrounded by blue flames.

Todoroki glared harshly at Bizuku for calling him that

"How…" said Izuku confused.

"I got a quirk!" laughed Bizuku.

"That's impossible!" said Izuku.

"No it's not!" laughed Bizuku, "The guy who turns this little group, not the guy here but the guy controlling him has a really powerful power! The power to take quirks from people and give them away if he wants to!"

"That's impossible!" yelled Tenya.

"Oh it's possible! Just ask the deflated balloon animal and tell him his old friend is still alive…" said Bizuku he even patted his side as to emphasize it.

Most them were confused who he was referring to. But Izuku and Katsuki quickly put two and two together.

The villain who gave All Might his injury.

"So any, I knew about the guy and made offers, I tell him what he wants to know he gives me what I want no questions asked! Turned out the information I gave him was so amazing he sweetened the deal, thanks to knowing lots of things I gave him so much information he decided to give me a quirk! And I knew the perfect quirk! There was a guy down in New Guinea who had the perfect quirk! A quirk that let him use the natural abilities of his soul!" he counited his explosion.

"What?" asked Todoroki.

"Some souls have special abilities… but they're pretty rare… usually because of magic.." said Bizuku.

Bizuku stretched out his shirt and something fell out of it.

It was a ward fleshy blob and Izuku realized that it was what he felt when he punched Bizuku earlier.

And the fleshy blob was writhing and had eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Katsuki.

The three with head injuries realized that definitely wasn't hallucination when Katsuki yelled that out.

"The meat suit isn't strong enough to handle my fully power! BUT!" said Bizuku who held and created another cane while weird blob monster appeared behind him, "It's enough to destroy you."

Izuku stared at his body in horror…

In the central plaza… things had gotten both good and bad. Aizawa managed to fight off all of the weaker villains, however the draw backs to his quirk were that it ended when he blinked and that it gave him dry eye. And the longer he used it the more he had to blink.

But most of the villains were defeated.

However the leader decided to joining on the attack, while breaking down these weaknesses he touched Aizawa's elbow, which caused not only his sleeve to denigrate but the skin on his elbow.

"By way…" said the leader, "I'm not the final boss here."

A strange muscular creature with a bird like beak filled with teeth and an exposed brain was about to attack Aizawa.

However there was a loud boom from the entrance.

At the entrance, the amorphous sighed.

He was taped to the ground by his neck brace.

"This is so embarrassing." He muttered.

However Sero and Sato high fived.

That was when they heard the boom.

The doors were broken down and a large muscular figure arrived wearing a suit, followed by a much smaller figure.

OF course the muscular figure was All Might.

With Mabel with him.

However All Might glare at the villains before him in the central plaza. Thirteen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have no fear…" said a very angry All Might, "BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

The leader saw that All Might was there and smiled under the hand under his face.

"Looks like All Might's here after all… I was thinking it was game over." Said the leader, "Nomu! Leave Easerhead alone! You have something else to fight."

All Might finally arrived.

But really with the main fight in the central plaza, none of them knew the true horrors in the Landslide Zone… or the fact that Bill could use his power in Izuku's body…

Even if things turn out well in the central plaza who knows what was going to happen in the landslide zone…

Next Time: The fight with Bill is going much more worse, but can the arrival of some their classmates who were able to escape their villains be able to help? Meanwhile All Might and Mabel join the fight in the central plaza and things get interesting. What will happen? Find out next time!


	11. Gone Right and Gone Wrong…

Chapter 11: Gone Right and Gone Wrong…

All Might looked down at the central plaza. HE was beyond angry at the villains. Mabel even looked a bit serious.

"Hey! We're here!" Mabel sent out her message.

"Didn't find Bill, been fighting with the Goth Bird and Rocky. Almost out of time so I'm teaching the rock kid how to fight dirty." Explained Stan, "NO YOU'RE SUPPOSED HIT HIM IN THE NUTS!"

"Stanley… you said that to us…" said Ford.

They could hear Mabel snickering.

"Grunkle Stan… this is why the teachers say you'll be a bad influence." Said Dipper.

"Noted…" said Stan.

"Anyways I'm going to be acting as back up for All Might." Said Mabel, "I know Bill is here but they are trying to kill him and…"

"It's fine…" responded Dipper.

"I'm sure they're doing fine… I mean what's the worse that Bill could be doing in Green Bean's body…" said Stan.

Mabel nodded.

"Got to go!" thought Mabel as she saw All Might had joined into the fray of the central plaza.

She flew down to join him.

Back in the land slide zone the Bill sent over the blob monster he created to the three who had head injuries.

However Katsuki managed to let loose an explosions on the blob monster. The blob monster screeched but seemed most fine.

"Bakugo!" yelled Tenya.

"I don't have a concussion like you do! He just broke my nose… I think." He said.

He wiped his nose from any blood... which was a lot, but it did seem to have stopped bleeding.

"I can't kick his ass without having problems! That bastard..." He muttered, "But I can get this monster he created."

He tried to blow it again but it didn't seem to work.

"That's okay! I think I'm going to enjoy this more if it was harder." Growled out Katsuki.

Meanwhile Bizuku looked at Izuku who continued to look at his body in horror.

His body had a quirk…

A quirk that let Bill use his powers in his body.

Powers that he heard could destroy the world…

Granted he said it was a fraction of what he could use but still…

Bizuku smirked and sent some flames at Izuku, but thankfully Todoroki created a wall of ice to stop the flames.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I heard things about his abilities…" said Izuku.

"It's fine… said Todoroki.

He looked at Izuku, and honestly he'd be more concerned if the possessed robot wasn't freaking out at the moment.

However they had barely any time to react as the ice wall had already melted.

Bizuku grinned an shot out his cane which extend outward ad hit Izuku in his right shoulder.

He felt the metal crumple in such a way that he couldn't his move his arm any more, he could still move his elbow and active the grappling hook hand but he lost a lot of mobility in that arm.

"Let's see how long your body can hold out for…" said Bizuku.

That was when Todoroki covered him in ice again.

However the blue glow came from the ice.

Nearby, Tsuyu and Mineta were avoiding the fight in the central plaza.

They had escaped the Shipwreck Zone on their own.

Tsuyu was fine, but Mineta's scalp was bleeding due to over using his quirk.

"We really have to get to the entrance…" said Mineta.

"I know… ribbit…" sighed Tsuyu.

That was when something touched both their shoulders, they turned around expecting to fight. Thankfully it was just a floating pair of gloves.

"Oh sorry!" said a cheerful voice, "Didn't mean to scare you!"

"Hagakure… don't do that." Sighed Tsuyu.

Indeed it was their invisible classmate.

Who's hero costume consisted of a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes and well…

"Naked girl…" mumbled Mineta.

Tsuyu used her tongue to hit Mineta.

"You guys escaped too." Said Kirishima who was with her.

"We ended up in the shipwreck zone." Said Tsuyu.

"Oh that's perfect for you Tsu!" said Hagakure, "Since you're a frog."

"Well that did help, but a lot of it was Mineta…" said Tsuyu.

"Really how?" asked Kirishima.

(Flashback)

Tsuyu and Mineta were on a ship in the Shipwreck zone.

"What do you mean we have to fight back!" he cried, "Can't you just jump us out of here!"

"There's a chance that they might attack us when we're midair." Said Tsuyu, "Unless your quirk is good for attacking them."

"No way! My hair balls just stick to things… expect me, I just bounce right off them." Said Mineta.

That was when the ship they were on suddenly shook.

And it started to sink.

"No!" screamed Mineta who began to freak out.

He took off his balls in his panic and tossed them into the water.

"What are these things!" screamed one of the villains in the water.

"Are these poisonous!" they heard another one.

"Maybe their bombs." Said another.

The two teens look at each other and Mineta already had a plan.

He began to rip out his hair balls as fast as they could, and with more balls the villains continued to freak out.

With the distraction in place Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and escaped the shipwreck zone.

(End of Flashback)

"We should all be lucky they don't know what our quirks are." Said Mineta.

"How did you two escape?" asked Tsuyu.

"We ended up in the Collapse Zone, I fought off the villains while Hagakure found the exit." Said Kirishima.

"I did have to fight off a few… but Kirishima managed to fight most of them before we escaped." Explained Hagakure.

"Oh come on you were manly back there." Said Kirishima.

"You're making me blush." Said Hagakure.

"How do we even tell…" said Tsuyu.

That was when they saw the iceberg that Todoroki created.

"Look like that's where Todoroki ended up." Said Tsuyu.

Hagakure shivered.

"Oh yeah he beat you really badly during that hero and villain thing." Said Mineta.

Reminder he froze an entire building.

"Can we please not talk about it." Said Hagakure.

That was when they saw the iceberg explode.

They all stared at it.

"The guys you fought again…" said Tsuyu.

"They were pretty weak…" said Kirishima.

"And the ones we fought against were idiots." Said Mineta.

"Whoever Todoroki is fighting is strong!" said Hagakure.

"What and help him!" yelled Mineta.

"What if he's alone!" said Hagakure.

"She's right... they could be in a lot of trouble..." said Tsyuyu.

"Besides how can we call ourselves future heroes if we don't help." Said Kirishima.

"But…" said Mineta.

"How about we check to see how he's doing first." Said Tsuyu, "He might not be having a hard time, ribbit."

Kirishima nodded, it was to tell what Hagakure was doing but it was clear she agreed, Mineta just shook in his boots but he nodded recently.

And the four headed to the Landslide Zone.

Back in the landslide zone, Bizuku had completely melted away the rest of the iceberg.

"You're a one trick pony, aren't you Endeavor's Kid." Said Bizuku.

Todoroki glared at Bizuku, "Don't call me that." He said.

"You have fire and ice! Yet you only use the ice." Said Bizuku, "If I were me, I would use my fire only instead of my ice… after all it was your mother that was one that scarred your face."

"What?" thought Izuku.

That was when Todoroki became enraged.

And moved in for the attack.

Bizuku just grinned however.

Nearby, Katsuki continued to try to fight off the blob monster.

"I'm beginning to think that thing is immune to your quirk." Said Tenya.

"You don't think I haven't noticed!" yelled Katsuki.

Katsuki glared at the monster he was fighting.

"That bastard…" he thought.

Back in the central plaza, All Might had taken out a good chunk of the minor villains.

Mabel flew down joining them.

"What happened to your elbow?" she asked Aizawa.

"His quirk…. Not sure what it is other than a type of denigration quirk." Said Aizawa.

"Oh that's not good." Said Mabel.

All Might on the other hand looked at the horrifying creature.

"Carolina Smash!" called out All Might with an X Shaped chop.

But there was no damage done.

All Might grimaced, and tried to punch the thing but it didn't work.

"No effect as all?" asked All Might in shock.

"Nomu has Shock Absorption. If you want to hurt him you're better outgoing him very slowly…" Said the leader, "Not that he'll give you that chance."

Mabel and Aizawa looked at the hand covered villain.

"Hey! I'm going to beat him, that's okay right?" asked Mabel.

"How much corporeal time have you had today?" asked Aizawa.

"None!" said Mabel.

"Good." Said Aizawa.

They totally weren't friends after all…

Also the fact that she wasn't alive helped matters.

Mabel punched the leader. The leader managed to get up and glare at the girl who mangaged to punch him.

"Hi! I'm Mabel! Bet your quirk can't work on me!" said Mabel.

The villain glared at Mabel.

"You really think that?" asked the leader.

"Well…" said Mabel.

He eyed Aizawa, and noticed he was paying more attention to the fight All Might was having.

"He will regret… not paying attention to an idiot NPC." Muttered the villain.

He grabbed Mabel's arm… but his quirk didn't work.

He looked at Aizawa and saw that his hair was flat, a sign that he wasn't using his quirk.

"What!" he yelled.

That was when Mabel punched him right in the solar plexus.

"What!" he yelled again, "What kind of cheat code is this!"

"Yeah! You're quirk is Disintegration right?" asked Mabel with a bright smile.

"It's Decay!" growled out the villain getting up after the punch.

"Oh even better!" said Mabel, "After all you can't decay something that's decayed a long time ago."

"What?" asked the villain.

"I'm dead…" said Mabel, "This glow isn't a quirk!"

Mabel then jumped towards the hand covered villain and punched him in the face along with other areas.

Aizawa turned to the fight fully having watching it from the corner of his eye and smirked at his totally not friend beating up the villain.

Plus it was always stratifying beating up the more annoying villains who thought their quirks were unbeatable.

However he turned to All Might's fight.

After all this fight was the more serious one.

Back in the Landslide Zone, Todoroki was still enraged.

However Izuku saw the look on Bizuku's face.

"Todoroki wait!" yelled Izuku.

Nearby the four that went to check up on them. They were hiding behind a large rock when they saw what was going with Katsuki fighting the blob monster, Ochaco, Tenya and Shoji clearly injured and who Izuku and Todorok was fighting.

"Wait… is that…" said Kirishima.

"Midoriya's body…" said Tsuyu.

That was when they all really looked at his body… get the same creepy evil feeling that the others did.

Mineta fell to his butt in shock.

"You guys starting to think that the ancient evil trying to destroy the world is real?" asked Hagakure.

Tsuyu and Mineta both nodded.

Kirishima was actually in the belief camp before that point.

Back with the fight, Todoroki sent out a huge wave of Ice at Bizuku. However Bizuku just coated himself in the blue fire and towards him melting all the ice.

Todoroki tried to freeze him again but the ice just melted. Bizuku grinned at Todoroki was both freezing up literally (as he was starting to get covered in frost) and figuratively…

Bizuku proceeded to whack Todoroki with his cane, break his right arm and right leg.

"Wow! You really fell for that one!" laughed Bizuku.

That was when Bizuku looked at Izuku.

But then he created a ball that look like some sort of bomb and threw it at the rock that the four were hiding behind.

The rock and only the rock suddenly imploded.

Bizuku looked at the four and his eyes narrowed a little before grinding his usual grin.

"I guess you couldn't help but to watch…" said Bizuku.

Mineta just shook while Tsuyu and Kirishima looked determined, it was hard to tell with the invisible girl however.

"Look it doesn't matter with what I do… you're not my targets right now." Said Bizuku with a shrug.

However Izuku took advantage of this distraction.

OR at least tried, because Bizuku immediately turned around and bashed Izuku with his cane servreal times and completely wrecked the robot body.

"Seriously Freckles! Did you really think that sneak attack would work!" laughed Bizuku.

Izuku gritted his teeth realizing he couldn't keep fighting… not with the robot body complete wrecked and being unable to move.

However the more shocking thing happen.

Bizuku's hands lit up with his blue fire.

He grabbed at Izuku and grabbed him out right the robot body.

Izuku started to sweat.

And then Bizuku punched him in the gut.

Izuku winced in pain.

"You're not really damaged…" said Bizuku, "But I bet it hurts. Especially since you havn't felt pain in like a year..."

Izuku shook at this as Bizuku now had both hand on his collar.

"What is he doing?" asked Mineta.

"He can see Deku!" yelled Katsuki, "Grab everyone who's injured and get out of here!"

Katsuki tried to blow up the blob monster again but it wasn't working… it still wasn't working.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to once again blow it.

"Damn it Cipher!" he thought.

In the central plaza things were actually going pretty good.

Aizawa was handling the villains that regained consciousness… well those that regained consciousness and were not out of it.

One villain looked around in a daze.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, "When did we get to Disneyland?"

That was someone to leave alone for a bit for sure…

All Might on the other hand had performed a suplex on the monster that was apparently known as Nomu.

Turned out his brain wasn't immune to shock.

Mabel on the other hand…

She was just beating him. The villain was clearly a guy who was skilled at using a quirk and didn't have much in the way of back up.

In fact he did still try to use his quirk on the spirit girl.

But it didn't work… considering she was dead… yeah…

But she was unleashing a flurry of punches and had some real technique to them due to the fact that she know how to box.

But she knew she was about to run out of time finished her flurry of punches with an uppercut, sending the leader landing on the ground hard.

He groaned in pain and glared at the teen age spirit.

"(NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THAT I HAVE PUNCHES!)" she yelled in English.

The leader blinked…

"Wait… was that a reference to the original English version of Fight Fighters?" he managed to ask.

He had once seen a really funny video a video game forum translated back the very old video game and made snarky comments about them.

"Yeah my brother's a big fan of the series." Said Mabel, "Haven't played it in a while though…"

"I see…" muttered the leader.

He was angry that he was beaten by a teen girl who was glowing pink and wore a rainbow sweater.

But damn it… she made an extremely obscure video game reference after kicking his ass… he had to apricate that, if only just a little.

She turned to All Might and Aizawa who both stared at her.

"Did you pay attention to the Wikipedia page at all!" pouted Mabel, "I started learning how to box when I was 13!"

However she saw Nomu starting to get up from behind All Might.

"Uh All Might…" said Mabel.

He turned around and saw that the brain was starting to regenerate.

"Oh did to mention that my dear Nomu has regeneration as well…" laughed the leader.

All Might scowled… but at the same time he had gotten an idea.

Back in the Landslide Zone.

Katsuki still tried to fight off the blob monster.

Then it started to shriek as if it was in pain.

Katsuki turned and saw it was Kirishima, who's quirk allowed him to harden his skin like rocks was using his quirk to punch the blob monster.

"Figures…" he muttered.

"Hey I got this…" said Kirishima.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and went to help the injured.

Tsuyu was helping Ochaco and Hagakure had started helping Shoji.

And Mineta well… he was trying his best to help Todoroki.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Todoroki.

"Tsu and Hagakure wouldn't let me help Uraraka…" said Mineta.

Todoroki glared at the shortest students in class.

However everything stopped when Bizuku laughed extremely loudly.

"You know Freckles!" he yelled so that everyone could hear, "This was pathetic! And it's going to get even more pathetic!"

Izuku tried to get out of the grip of his body but he wasn't able to.

"Let's say you manage to beat me out of your body in the future? You think you'd be able to stay in the hero course? This quirk that I got only works for me! You'll go back to being qurikless! You'd still have a quirk, but it will be like it was never there! You'll never be a hero Freckles!" laughed Bizuku, "Oh and I'm sure that you heard about my plans for Pine Tree's body when I was done for it! Nope I'm definitely giving it back! Because it will be so much more fun watching your dreams crumble! Face it kid! If you thought a strange triangle you met in a dream could make you into a hero, there's no way you can ever be one!"

He then tossed Izuku away.

That was when the blob monster suddenly melted causing Kirishima to jump in shock.

"Well that was fun! But your teachers will be here soon! And I really should tell Shiggy and Cloudy to get going!" laughed Bizuku he created a ball which exploded in a huge cloud of smoke covering the entire zone.

"DAMN YOU TRIANGLE BASTARD!" yelled Katsuki blowing away the smoke.

But once it was clear, Bizuku was gone.

Back in the central plaza All Might gritted his teeth and stared at Nomu.

He had a plan… he knew it was crazy and that it would take most of his strength, but he had to stop this monster.

"Have to heard of our school's motto?" asked All Might.

The leader didn't say anything.

All Might ran towards the Nomu and began his own flurry of punches on the creature.

While it was impressive both Mabel and Aizawa watched concerned.

After all he had already reached his limit for today and with his health at was.

However each punch was a massive attack…

"Well let me teach you the real meaning of it!" yelled All Might, "To go Beyond Plus Ultra!"

The flurry of punches continued until Nomu was sent flying through the dome.

"NO!" yelled the leader.

"I must be getting out of shape! It took me a thousand punches to get that thing out here…" laughed All Might, "Back in the day it would have taken me five."

He turned to Aizawa who of course was scowling while Mabel was pouting.

"So not funny?" asked All Might.

"Not this time…" said Mabel.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said the leader who began to scratch his neck, though still unable to get up after his beating.

"Tomura Shigaraki…" said the amorphous cloud appearing.

"Where have you been and did you take care of Thirteen?" asked the leader no named Shigaraki.

"Unfortunately I was blindsided by the students that escaped my grasp…" said the amorphous cloud.

At the entrance the three students and teacher finally noticed the missing amorphous cloud.

Shigaraki began to grumble.

"Kurogiri…" said Shigaraki.

The amorphous cloud named Kurogiri looked at Shigaraki expecting a tongue lashing of some kind or a threat was surprised by the next thing he said.

"That makes two of us…" he muttered.

Shigaraki glared at Mabel who smiled brightly at him, Kurogiri also looked at the glowing spirit and could have sworn he saw images of hearts, rainbows, cat heads and her trade mark shooting stars around her.

"At least she knows her obscure video game references…" muttered Shigaraki under his breath.

"What?" asked Kurogiri.

"I said no one can know about this!" yelled Shigaraki.

"I don't remember seeing that student… I saw a boy who looked like her, but not her." Said Kurogiri narrowing her eyes at her.

"That's because she's not student you idiots!" yelled a voice, "She's Shooting Star!"

They turned to see who yelled it out of course it was Bizuku.

"Bill Izuku…" muttered Mabel, "Bizuku."

"How long have been sitting on that one?" asked Bizuku.

All Might glared at the possessed teenaged body, and Aizawa looked at the possessed teen and knew whatever lingering doubts he had about this whole thing was gone.

Mabel gritted her teeth and then realized something.

"Wait! How do you still have his body!" yelled Mabel, "Izuku should have gotten it back!"

"Well his bestie couldn't beat me up thanks to the nightmares and yes that was intentional… I laid down a sneak attack so your heir, along with Sixer's and Tailpipe so they all have concussions so they were no help! As for Endeavor's Kid…" said Bizuku.

He covered himself in fire.

"My quirk was too powerful for him…" said Bizuku.

"But that body… it's quirkless…" said Mabel.

"Oh a friend gave me one." Said Bizuku who then turned to All Might, "And yes Hero! It was him! He says hi by the way."

All Might paled when Bizuku said that.

"By the way we really need to get out of here… like right now…" said Bizuku.

"What do you mean?" asked Shigaraki.

Bizuku erected a mass of writhing flesh to protect him and only him from bullets that were being fired at them.

"Cipher…" muttered Shigaraki as he got shot.

"What you didn't ask…" said Bizuku with a shrug.

At the entrance the teachers had arrived.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" said Nezu sitting on one of the teacher's shoulders, "But we've finally arrived."

The three students still there breathed a sigh of relief.

Back Kurogiri created warp gates, knowing it would only be the three of them leaving…

"You haven't heard the last of us All Might." Growled Shigaraki, "We will return."

"Oh and by the way Shooting Star! Tell everyone you can't stop my plans! They're happening no matter what this time! You can't stop me like you did last time!" mocked Bizuku.

Shigaraki and Bizuku disappeared into the purple and back cloud with Kurogiri following them.

All Might then collapsed in the central plaza.

"You all right…" said Mabel.

"I might need to cover…" said All Might.

Translation he was going to transform back soon.

At the Landside zone, everything was quiet… it was clear to all of them that while all of them were alive… there was no way it could be counted as a win.

And while the fights against Shigaraki, Nomu and Kurogiri worked out, this one didn't…

And it was going to take time to heal from the damage… especially the damage done to Izuku…

Next Time: With the League of Villain Defeated and recovery beginning they do have to talk about Bill... With most of the class seeing Bill, there is no doubt that he is real... Meanwhile Bill starts making plans to torment the members of the team. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I don't know why but I am very proud of the image of Stan encouraging Koda to hit a villain in the nuts... I don't know I don't show it... but still... it's just the image of it happening that's amazing...


	12. Aftermath of the USJ

Chapter 12: Aftermath of the USJ

All Might breathed a sigh of relief as Cementoss, a hero that could control cement placed a wall near All Might so none of the students could see him transform into Toshinori.

He sighed then coughed up blood.

"You really put a strain on yourself." Said Aizawa.

"By the way Shota…" said Mabel using his first name., "You need to get your elbow fixed."

"Please don't call me that…" said Aizawa.

"Why I'm older than you." Pointed out Mabel.

Aizawa rolled his eyes.

In a bar somewhere, the three remaining villains appeared thanks to Kurogiri's quirk.

"You lied…" growled out Shigaraki, "You said that All Might was getting weaker, he's not any weaker…"

"Actually he's faking it." Said Bizuku.

"What?" asked Shigaraki.

"You don't know but he's kind of like a balloon animal." Said Bizuku, "He really pushed himself today and I bet he's going to be sick for a while…"

"How do you know that!" demanded Shigaraki.

"You know that Bill Cipher is a being of pure knowledge…" said a voice on the screen.

"Don't try to flatter me." Said Bizuku, "I just know a lot of things and I know that the injuries he sustain are something he's trying not hide from everyone…"

Shigaraki grumbled.

"By the way don't take the loss hard." Said Bizuku, "Like I said the girl who beat you up was Shooting Star… you didn't stand a chance."

"Isn't Shooting Star one of the Spirits of the Pines family you told us about?" asked the voice on the screen.

"Yep! You know her other self as the Fighting Mama, she started taking boxing when she was 13, plus the added century since she died… you didn't stand a chance between her already being dead, that fact she's been practicing fighting for a long time and that you get all your battle strategy and practice some playing video games." Explained Bill.

"What about the Nomu?" asked a different voice from the screen while also trying to prevent a fight.

"All Might sent it flying out of the building." Muttered Shigaraki.

"I couldn't get the coordinates for him." Said Kurogiri.

"You know you could have told us where he landed." Muttered Shigaraki.

"The police is about to find him so I don't think we'll be able to get him back." Said Bizuku with a shrug.

"It's a real shame… after we put so much work into making him the Anti-Symbol of Peace." Said a voice.

"hey that only means you can make better ones in the future." Said Bizuku.

"You know for someone who's so high and mighty I bet you didn't kill the ones you wanted to…" said Shigaraki.

"What made you think I wanted to kill them?" asked Bizuku.

"What?" asked Shigaraki.

"I let them live, after all where's the fun in killing them now? Not when I can torture them, tear them apart and even tempt them! Why should I break my toys now when I can still have oh so much fun with them… I'll kill them once I get bored with them…" said Bizuku.

"You sounds like you have plans…" said the first voice on screen.

"I'm going to have so much fun this week!" laughed Bizuku, "I got lots of plans…"

"Well that might be…" said the voice.

"Don't worry…" said Bizuku, "I'll still do my job giving you information and also helping out when I want to, speaking of which there's a job I want to do in a couple of weeks… I'll give you the information when it comes up…"

"What sort of job." Said the voice.

"Just something that will helpfully benefit both of us." Said Bizuku, "But for now I want to head home and work on my project."

"Very well…" said the first voice, "Kurogiri."

"Of course." Said Kurogiri.

"It's better to talk to each other without me around too." Added Bizuku.

Bizuku left through the cloudy like gate, when he got to the location he smiled.

"I made the right choice using them." He mused to himself.

Meanwhile at the Landslide Zone, it was like no one wanted to say anything.

However Katsuki knew he had to break the silence.

"Damn it Deku! You better still be here! If you are put on the damn puppet so that we can know you're here at least!" yelled Katsuki, "So quit moping and put on the puppet!"

Izuku sighed, flew to his body and put his hand into the pouch where he kept his puppet.

Which was also wearing his hero costume.

"Wait… you have a puppet of your hero costume too?" asked Hagakure.

"Yeah… Mabel made it for me… she made all my puppets." Said Izuku.

"Why did you even trust that maniac to begin with!" yelled Mineta.

"He seemed nice when I first met him…" sighed Izuku, "IF wants to appear nice he can… I think he just wanted to let everyone know he's evil…"

"Now's not the time for this! Deku! You should go find some help since you can fly." Muttered Katsuki.

"It's fine… we've found you!" called out a voice.

They saw it was Midnight.

"It's Midnight!" yelled Mineta with steam coming nose.

Tsuyu glared at him, "Now's not the time…" she muttered.

Midnight had communicator on her telling the other teachers about the injured here.

Izuku was just quiet as more teachers arrived along with the Pines with Mabel hugging him.

"It's going to be fine…" Mabel said reassuring him.

Not too long later all the injured were taken back to the main school building due to the fact that Recovery Girl's quirk was a rather strong healing quirk, though it did use the person's stamina to heal them.

The police was soon there rounding up all of the villains that were left behind.

Stan did try to flee, but the other Pines stopped him.

All of the unharmed students were gathered in front of the USJ with a detective counting them.

"Expect for the five inured they are all here." He explained.

"So Cipher's real and not a villain that everyone's blowing out of portion?" asked Jiro.

"It's true…" said Tsuyu.

"We only saw him for a few seconds without that mask… but man he was creepy." Said Ashido.

"You said it…" agreed Sato.

"IT was like someone took out what was good in that body and ripped it out and replaced it with pure evil." Said Sero.

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"That's exactly what happened…" said Tsuyu.

"Hey Midoriya…" said Kirishima, "How do we get one of those symbols…"

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Okay that's enough of that!" said Stan stopping the conversation.

"Even if you want to join the fight, it's better to leave everything to fate." Said Ford.

"You can't be serious…" said Kirishima.

"Come on! I wasn't there… but from what I heard…" said Kaminari.

Kaminari was also one of the ones who believed it before that day.

"That's enough!" yelled Dipper, "You don't want to get involved unless you have to!"

"He's right." Said Mabel who was serious, "Bill enjoys messing with the members of the Zodiac, even when not fighting."

"It's probably a good idea to not jump into it…" agreed Izuku.

"They're the ones to know what they're talking about." Said Yaoyorozu taking charge (as she was the Vice Class Representative).

"We don't know what's going to happen in the future, if we get the full Zodiac or not…" aid Ford, "But forcing it won't be good at all."

Most of the class were quiet.

"Anyways it's better if we get you all to class." Said the detective, "That's the best place to get your statements."

"Um… can I give mine here." Said Izuku, "Since I really need to talk to the others…"

"If you want to…" said the deceptive, "Also I need to talk to All Might."

He trend to a police offer with a cat head wearing a little bell and told him he was in charge of the rest.

"Kitty police officer!" yelled Mabel, "And he's wearing a bell."

Dipper began to push away his sister.

"Nope! We're going to the nurse's office." Said Dipper.

"But! But…" said Mabel.

"You can't pet him anyways! You use up all time for today!" said Dipper.

Mabel pouted.

AT the school's infirmary Todoroki laid in bed as his limbs were the worse injury.

The others were recovered from their own injuries but they didn't want to leave Todoroki.

"What was that cane made of?" muttered Shoji.

"Well he said they were made of nightmares and began of his powers… I think he wasn't lying about that." Said Ochaco.

That was when heard something from the otherwise of the infirmary. IT was covered by a privacy curtain.

Said noises were Recovery girl clearly whacking All Might.

"That was stupid! Stupid!" she scolded.

"Should… should we ask what's going on over there?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't think we should…" said Tenya.

"We all got hit by cane enough times today…" muttered Katsuki.

Also he knew that All Might or rather Toshinori deserved the whacks he was getting.

"So… should we talk about it…" said Shoji.

"Wait until Deku gets here…" muttered Katsuki.

"He's right it's better not to talk about it behind Midoriya's back." Agreed Tenya.

All of them were silent expect for the occasional growls from Katsuki, Recovery Girl scolding and whacking and Toshinori's tired apologies.

Not too long later Izuku entered the room with the Pines.

"Hey…" he said somewhat weakly.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this!" he cried.

Stan slapped him in the head.

"Stan!" cried Izuku.

"Stop blaming yourself Deku!" yelled Katsuki.

Izuku sighed.

"So you believe us now." Said Stan to Shoji and Todoroki.

"Yeah…" sighed Shoji.

"I believed you from the beginning." Pointed out Todoroki, "I just wasn't sure if I was part of it."

"Well you are part of Team Zodiac after all." Said Mabel.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Okay… but seriously how did you even lose! I can get Bill in Green Bean's body working out… but it shouldn't have beaten you." Said Stan.

"Somehow it has a quirk." Said Katsuki.

"I can explain…" said Toshinori from behind the curtain.

"Are you sure about this" asked Recovery Girl.

"I'm sure… they have to know about him…" said Toshinori, "Plus I was thinking of telling the four of them anyways."

Recovery Girl sighed…

She opened the privacy curtain, the four students that didn't know about.

"Wait… what's going on?" asked Ochaco, "I thought All Might was there."

"I am All…" said Toshinori who then coughed up blood causing multiple screams.

"I'm starting to think your body wants you traumatize everyone who hasn't figured it out on their own." Said Stan.

He explained about his injury and the fact he's done to a few hours a day, and the reason why he's not in good shape right is that he pushed his limits.

"I might have lost a half hour today…" he sighed.

"So no one but us knows about it?" asked Todoroki well… Shoto.

"Just the staff, and few of the people I'm closest too." Said Toshinori.

"He told me an Kacchan a while back…" said Izuku.

"seprated." Explained Katsuki.

"I wandered in on him telling Izuku." Said Mabel.

"He told us, but we figured out he has something akin to a transformation quirk a long time ago." Said Ford.

"Really how?" sked Tenya.

"Various reasons… the biggest was there's no posts on social media about him doing mundane things." Said dipper.

"You know… that's always bugged me." Said Ochaco, "you just think there would be a ton of selfies of people while he's grocery shopping."

Toshinori face palmed.

"He could have gotten groceries on his assistants..." Said Tenya.

"I don't know, he seems like the type of guy who does his own chores." Said Shoji… well Mezo.

"Tried to trick me by saying he was a sectary, but I saw through it…" said Stan, "word of advice kids, don't try to con a con man…"

There was a silence in the room.

"What?" asked Shoto.

"Oh… yeah…" said Stan, "Haven't… said anything…"

He noticed the looks on Mabel and Katsuki's faces… both of them looked they were going to have some fun telling them.

"Anyway…" said Dipper getting things back on track, "you know something…"

"Bill did say something about you knowing the villain." Said Izuku.

"I won't give you all the details between us." Said Toshinori, "He was… the leader of the criminal underworld for many years. And his quirk is very powerful. The power to take and give quirks."

"That should be impossible." Said Tenya.

"No it's not." Said Ford, "It's entirely possible, even though I have no memories of the research into quirks, what my other self did discover that anything seems to be possible when it comes to quirks, even the power or give and take over quirks."

"If it's possible to temporally erase them or to copy them then it's possible to permanently steal or give them." Agreed Dipper.

"Bill said that the quirk that was given to him allows my body to use the natural abietites of the soul." Said Izuku, "But he also said that it's only a fraction of what he can use…"

"It must be a small fraction." Said Ford, "Because I have seen Bill's full power, and it is disturbing…"

"So let's summarize everything, Bill's joined up with a villain who's believed to be an urban legend who gave him a quirk that will go to being useless when Green Bean goes back into his body anything else bad you want to let us know?" muttered Stan.

"Cipher gave me those nightmares so I'd breakdown whenever I tried to hurt Deku or that I'd kill myself before he could rescue me." Muttered Katsuki.

"And of course!" muttered Stan.

"We thought that might be the case for the first one… but for the second one…" muttered Ford.

"That's just something he'd do…" muttered Dipper.

"I know I've said this a million times already! But if you see him in your dreams you have to tell Deku." Muttered Katsuki.

The five nodded.

"I think that's it…" said Izuku, "I'm going home… Mom must be worried even if I can't get hurt…"

He left before any of them could stop him.

"OKAY!" yelled Mabel, "What did Bill do to him!"

The five heroes in training looked at each other and told them what Bill told him.

This of course angered the Pines.

"(IF there was another way to kill him…)" growled Stan.

"Bill has a way with words…" muttered Ford, " I don't know if he'll be able to bounce back from this so easily…"

"We all have to make sure it doesn't get to him…" said Mabel

Katsuki gritted his teeth as they said.

But before he could do anything the detective showed up.

"Hey Toshinori…" he said.

"Oh Tsukauchi!" said All Might.

"(Crap! A competent cop!)" yelled Stan in English.

He ran towards the window and jumped out of it.

Everyone stared out the window either baffled or somewhat bemused.

"Stanley…" sighed Ford face palming.

"Did Mr. Pines just…" said Tenya baffled.

"He confused to being a conman earlier…" said Mezo, "He is a criminal isn't he…"

"You have to have no idea…" laughed Mabel.

They decided to leave, aspect for Shoto who Recovery Girl wanted to observe for a while longer.

They knew they would probably talk again once they returned to school.

After Toshinori talked to Tsukauchi (who occultly was a very close firmed of his), Shoto knew he had to ask a very import question to him.

"Does my father know?" asked Shoto.

"No,… none of the other top 10 heroes know." Said Toshinori.

"I see…" muttered Shoto.

A couple hours later, he was allowed to go home.

When he got home his father was waiting for him. His father was the number 2 hero Endeavor. A man that hated the fact that he was the number 2 hero that he was obsessed with beating All Might no matter what.

"I heard about what happened today." He said.

Shoto didn't answer.

"How powerful was the villains quirk?" asked Endeavor.

"It was a reality warping quirk." Explained Shoto knowing that his father wouldn't believe the real story.

"UA is going to be closed for the next couple days." Said Endeavor, "We're going to be training tomorrow."

Shoto just nodded.

Later Shoto got his futon ready and went to bed.

However that was when suddenly his room turned black and white.

He jolted up and knew something was wrong.

"Sorry it took a while to come here, but I wanted our first meeting to special." Said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw that Bill was floating behind him.

Bill looked at Shoto with an evil glint in his eye…

He was going to have fun with this one…

Next Time: When school returns, Katsuki realizes that Bill has been haunting Shoto's dreams who denies everything. Now Izuku must once again break into someone's house and their dreams. Meanwhile, the Sports Festival is in two weeks... however with everyone else excited Izuku doesn't know if he can participate and it only gets worse when a General Education student declares war on the class. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: The next arc won't be the Sports Festival but rather an original arc I'm calling the Cipher Dreams arc... obviously it's where Bill as he put it in the chapter "torture them, tear them apart and even tempt them"... while Izuku gradually gets more and more depressed about what he said... So I hope you all enjoy!


	13. Fire and Ice

Chapter 13: Fire and Ice

Shoto stared at the triangle. He knew that Katsuki called him the "Triangle Bastard" but didn't think he was an actual triangle.

"Hey are going to keep staring?" asked Bill.

"Why do you look like the Eye of Provence?" asked Shoto.

Bill sighed, "You know… you're the first person to mention that in a long time… most people call me Dorito or Nacho! But no! You get it…"

"Get out of here." Said Shoto.

"No!" said Bill.

Shoto tried to use his quirk but Bill just pointed it the ice form and it turned into a horrifying bug monster.

"You know Endeavor's Kid…" said Bill.

"Don't call me that…" he growled out.

"What? Can't take it… and oh man… he doesn't know what you found out." Laughed Bill, "To know how sick All Might is… and yet you do… that he's going to retire one day leaving your dear old dad number 1… That all the pain that he did you, your mother and your brother was all for nothing…" mocked Bill.

Shoto glared at the triangle.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" he muttered.

"Of course I'm not here to talk…" said Bill, "Just give you nightmares until you break…"

"What?" asked Shoto.

And that was when suddenly he found himself in a burning room.

A couple days later, Izuku was just staring at his celling floating above his bed.

IT was the day that he would get back to school.

Due to the events at the USJ they took a few days off so that they fix security come up with new protocols and also talk about Bill.

None of the Zodiac went to the meeting and it was just Ford and Dipper as it more about telling the staff.

He did get a several texts from Ochaco and Tenya, a couple from Mezo, Kirishima and Hagakure,

But what concerned him was that he got none from Shoto.

Katsuki had been over, complaining about various things or trying to do something with him.

"Come on Izuku!" said Mabel barging into him room, "Don't be such a mopey dope and get up!"

"Mabel! Knock!" yelled Izuku as he filled in the in the air.

"I'm not using my precious corporal time to knock on your door silly!" laughed Mabel.

Izuku sighed.

"Don't listen to what Bill said! He's a huge jerk who's trying to get you down!" said Mabel poking his cheek.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"Come on you have school! And remember if you miss it the nerds will complain." Said Mabel.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

He put on his school uniform puppet and headed to the living room.

"Morning Mom!" said Izuku.

"Morning honey!" said Inko.

"Hear anything from your classmates?" asked Ford.

"Haven't heard any Bill sightings from Uraraka, Iida or Shoji…." Said Izuku.

"About Shoto?" asked Ford.

"I haven't' heard anything since the USJ." Said Izuku.

"Keep an eye on him..." said Ford.

Izuku nodded.

He got his backpack and flew to school.

A few students were already there.

Including Tsuyu who approached him.

"Midoriya." Said Tsuyu.

"Oh good morning Asui." Said Izuku.

"I told you to call me Tsu." Said Tsuyu.

"Oh sorry…" Izuku gave off a fake laugh.

"It's fine…" said Tsuyu, "But I should really apologize for the other day."

"Apologize for what?" asked Izuku.

"One the bus ride to the USJ." Said Tsuyu, "I tend to speak my mind a lot and I didn't think about if the question I asked you would be insensitive."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Said Izuku, "You were just wondering about everything…"

Tsuyu looked at the air near the puppet, knowing that's probably where Izuku was.

Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was lying.

But knew that pressing it wouldn't help at all.

"Okay…" she said.

"Deku…" said Katsuki as he entered the room.

:Hey Kacchan." Said Izuku.

"You better not be moping." He muttered.

"I swear I'm not!" cried Izuku.

Katsuki rolled his eyes as he took his seat which was in front of Izuku.

"Hey Midoriya… you feeling okay?" asked Mineta as her arrived and he also sat behind Izuku.

"I'm fine don't worry…" said Izuku.

That was when suddenly he felt someone pat his back.

He flinched mostly because it should be impossible, but it turned out it was Mabel.

That was when Shoto entered the room.

He looked pale and seemed to avoiding eye contact with everyone.

He sat down and got ready for class.

Katsuki was the first notice the look on his face.

"Hey… Icy Hot didn't text at all when were off did he?" asked Katsuki.

"No…" said Izuku.

"That idiot…" muttered Katsuki.

Eventually everyone was in class and seated.

Well almost.

"Homeroom is about to begin so everyone needs to be seated!" yelled Tenya.

"you're the only one out of your seat." Pointed out Kaminari.

Then Aizawa came into the room.

"So I'm sure that after the USJ I'm sure that you've all experienced real villains." Said Aizawa, "However your fight isn't over yet."

Everyone was nervous by this.

"The sports festival is happening soon." Said Aizawa.

"That's normal school stuff." Said the entire class.

"The school thinks that holding the event would show that the school crisis magnet protocols are sound… or at least that's what they're trying to say. Compared to past years, it have five the police presence as past events."

"Is that really a good idea though after the villain attack?" asked Mineta.

"Oh come on! IT's a big deal! They even watch the Sports Festival in the America!" said Mabel becoming visible.

Aizawa sighed at the spirit.

"What really?" asked Kaminari.

"Cool, I didn't know that." Said Ashido.

"She's right, the Olympics used to be the biggest, sporting event, but for Japan at least the UA Sports Festival has replaced it in importance…" said Aizawa.

"Plus there will be scouts watching us." Said Yaoyorozu.

Izuku froze when she said that.

As they talked more and more about how the sports festival was a way to get noticed, Izuku tuned it out more and more and Bill's words echoed in his head about how there was no way he could ever be a hero.

Mabel saw the look on Izuku face as she was the only one who could.

She gritted her teeth as she realized that Bill's words were getting to him.

Later the second that lunch rolled around, Katsuki grabbed Shoto and dragged him out the room.

"What was that about?" asked Ashido.

"Who knows…" said Jiro.

Shortly afterward Izuku snuck out of the room, hoping no one would notice him leave and try to stop him.

The fact he was missing wasn't until Ochaco was hyping everyone up for the Sports festival in a very scary way…

"All right! Deku! Iida!" yelled Ochaco.

That was when she noticed the that the floating puppet wasn't in the room.

"Wait… I don't think Midoriya's in here." Said Ojiro.

"I think I saw him floating out of the room right when lunch started." Said Ashido, "I think he was in a hurry."

"Mabel…" said Ochaco.

"Sorry… he's really good at slipping away…" said Mabel, "I'm sure whatever he's doing it's fine."

In the teacher's office, Izuku was talking to Aizawa.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Aizawa.

"I'm sure… I mean it wouldn't be fair to anyone…" said Izuku.

Aizawa sighed knowing it that he was lying.

"What did Cipher say to you?" asked Aizawa.

"Nothing… I mean he said something to me but really it was nothing…" said Izuku.

Aizawa sighed, he could tell he was lying. But could tell that whatever Bill said to him the damage was deep.

"Fine, but you have to participate in the reactional games…" said Aizawa.

"Okay…" sighed Izuku.

Elsewhere in the school building.

"What do you want Bakugo?" asked Shoto.

"You think I didn't notice you idiot?" asked Katsuki, "I recognized the look you had on your face the moment you came into class! You have to tell Deku!"

"Tell him what?" asked Shoto.

"That Cipher has been invading your dreams!" yelled Katsuki.

"He hasn't." said Shoto.

"Don't lie! Or did you forget he did the same to me!" yelled Katsuki, "And lying and keeping it yourself will only cause more problems!"

"He's not in my dreams." Said Shoto.

"Yeah right!" yelled Katsuki, "Or did you forget that he outright said that he was trying to get me to kill to kill myself when he did the same to me!"

Shoto narrowed his eyes as at Katsuki.

"It's not happening." He said.

"Oh having breakdowns are completely normal." Said Katsuki.

"He haven't bothering me…" muttered Shoto going to leave, "And I'm fine…"

Katsuki could tell he was lying.

"If you say so Icy Hot." muttered Katsuki.

He was going to tell Izuku on his own.

Knowing him, Izuku was going to help no matter what.

He soon joined the usual lunch group where Izuku told them why he left the classroom.

"You're seriously not going to participate in the sports festival?" asked Ochaco surprised.

"No…" said Izuku.

"Why not?" asked Tenya.

"It's because it wouldn't be fair to anyone…" said Izuku, "If I use one of my robot bodies it just wouldn't be fair… I mean I can't get tired and it takes a lot of to damage them. And using one of my puppets…"

"There's no other option?" asked Ochaco.

"Well there's The Suit…" said Izuku, "But…"

(Flashback)

The old woman wouldn't stop hitting him with her purse… she had already whacked him 10 times with it.

"Please stop!" cried Izuku.

The old woman still just whacked him with the purse.

(End of Flashback)

"The fucking thing shouldn't be allowed on national television." Muttered Katsuki, "Or even exist at all…"

Izuku made sure that his puppet nodded.

"Is that really the reason?" asked Tenya.

"It is! I swear!" said Izuku.

"Deku…" muttered Katsuki.

"Please not I'm lying! I swear! Besides you all need the chances to prove yourselves I'll be fine." Said Izuku.

They all knew he was lying.

Katsuki however just gritted his teeth.

A nearby table, Shoto ate alone.

"Hey!" said Dipper appearing.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Said Shoto.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

He walked away, he recognized the look on his face.

He knew that Bill was going into his dreams and giving him nightmares.

That afternoon after school when they decided to leave for the day they all saw that the door was surrounded by people from other classes.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"What are they doing here?" asked Mineta.

"Isn't obvious, they want to see the class that fought real villains." Muttered Katsuki.

He grabbed Izuku by the puppet and began to drag him out of the room.

"Out of the way cannon fodder! We got something important to do!" yelled Katsuki.

"Don't call them cannon fodder!" yelled Tenya.

"It's true then… the hero course Students really are modest." Said a very sarcastic voice, "Are all of you in the hero course like this?"

That was when a boy with lavender hair and bags under his eyes moved through the large crowd of students.

Durring this Katsuki ended up letting go of Izuku's puppet.

"Got to say I'm disillusioned. Those of us who couldn't make in the hero course when to General Studies or the other tracks. There's quite a few of us you know that right. Depending on the results of the sports festival they might offer us a place in the hero course. And I understand the reverse is possible for you…" said the boy with the lavender hair.

Izuku flinched when he said that.

However with exception of Shoto, all those that heard Bill's speech to Izuku all got angry.

The boy was about to continued his speech when he saw the glares… absolutely angry glares that the spoke of death.

It was even more terrifying because of the short boy and the fact that none could even see the eyes of the invisible girl.

Their classmates knew right away that whatever Bill said at the USJ was something similar to what he was saying.

"Good luck then…" said Izuku.

"What?" asked the lavender haired boy.

"I'm probably going to get…" said Izuku.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence." Growled Katsuki.

He then grabbed Izuku's puppet and once again dragged him out of the room.

"Kacchan!" cried Izuku.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE TRIANGLE BASTARD!" yelled Katsuki, "HE'S TRYING TO GET INTO YOU HEAD AND YOU KNOW THAT! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!"

Izuku didn't say anything as he we dragged.

"Now come on we have more important things to do…" he muttered as they got out of the crowd.

The crowd was very confused but let them pass, especially after that outburst.

Tenya stepped up.

"As class representative, I will ask you all to please leave." He said very calmly, but it was very clear he was extremely angry.

The lavender hair boy just stared, he was planning to declare war on them… but it was clear he said something wrong and was now on a good chunk of the class' shit list.

He was about to leave.

"Hey wait!" yelled a voice.

He turned around and saw it was Mabel. He like many other students had seen her around… the strange glowing girl in the cafeteria along with a glowing boy.

"What?" he asked.

That was when she "punched" him in the chest, he didn't felt anything he saw her glowing arm was going through his chest.

He was completely frozen.

"I get you're trying to be intimidating and declare war but if you hurt my family again! YOU PAY GOT IT!" yelled Mabel.

She removed her hand from the boy's chest who was freaking out.

"YOU ALL HEAR ME!" yelled Mabel.

"HOLY! CRAP! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" yelled someone in the crowd, "CLASS 1-A IS HAUNTED!"

The crowd began to disperse in fear of the spirit.

Mabel removed her hand from the boy' chest and he left, unsure how to feel about everything.

Mabel turned around and gave the biggest smile to the class.

"Okay… Mabel is pretty terrifying." Said Kaminari.

"Yeah…" said Jiro.

"You… better not make the hero course look bad!" yelled a guy with silver hair and weird marks around his eyes rather lamely.

Mabel shot a glare him and he flinched.

"Let's not try to anger her ever…" said Ojiro.

"Good idea…" said Sato.

In the hallway, Katsuki found a place to talk.

"Is this about the Sports Festival I swear… it's because of it wouldn't be fair!" said Izuku.

Katsuki sighed but knew had to table it.

"It's not that… it's about Icy Hot." Said Katsuki.

"So…" said Izuku.

"He wasn't up for talking at lunch." Said Dipper appearing.

"What do you have to talk about?" asked Katsuki.

"Something you wouldn't be interested in." said Dipper with a shrug.

"I have to break in his house won't I?" asked Izuku.

"Does it really count as breaking into his house?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku didn't answer.

"And don't bring up Stan's saying about crimes… he dad is a hero so it doesn't count…" said Izuku.

"So you're going to let Icy Hot get tortured…" said Katsuki.

"Of course… I'm just uncomfortable, this isn't like with you…" said Izuku, "Where a member of his family would just brush it off and laugh about it…"

"The hag totally world…" muttered Katsuki.

"But I know I have to do." Said Izuku.

He made a motion for Katsuki to took the puppet.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"I'll bring your stuff tomorrow including bring this back." Said Katsuki.

Izuku nodded at Dipper.

"He says thanks." Said Dipper.

Katsuki just shrugged.

"Hey Mabel has Shoto left yet?" asked Dipper.

"He's about to leave… if this is about Bill! Go kick his butt!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper went invisible and two followed Shoto.

Dipper had to help Izuku to well… the train ride.

They quickly found him as he switched out shoes and followed him.

After a while they got to his rather large old fashioned house.

"Good luck Izuku." Said Dipper.

Izuku took a breath and followed Shoto into his house.

He was very uncomfortable doing this, especially since it wouldn't be hours until Shoto went to bed, but it wasn't like with Katsuki where he knew where lived.

So he had to keep an eye on him.

He knew had way to much apologizing to do when this was all over.

He watched over Shoto having dinner with his sister and doing his homework. He also watched Todoroki do some training.

He also noticed that during the relief he had when his sister told him his father wouldn't be home until very late at night.

After many hours of waiting Todoroki finally went to bed.

And as soon as he went to sleep he saw a faint shadow of Bill enter Shoto's body, Shoto's eye show open and were glowing.

He began to toss and turn.

Izuku knew that it was true and touched Shoto.

He found himself in a dojo. Then he heard a smacking sound.

He turned to see a younger Shoto on the floor in clear pain and trying not to vomit.

In front of him was Endeavor the number 2 hero.

And of course behind Shoto was Bill looming over.

"That's enough Bill!" yelled Izuku.

That was whenever shattered, Shoto returned to his normal age and they found themselves in a black and white version of Shoto's room.

"Midoriya?" asked Shoto confused.

Izuku looked at Bill, who just looked at Izuku.

Bill seemed to have a certain glint in his eye.

Izuku looked at Bill, he was a little nervous….

"Hello Freckles… I heard about what happened in class earlier… so it looks like…" said Bill.

However before he could continue his little speech a large piece of ice impaled his eye.

He screamed in pain.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone Endeavor's kid!" yelled Bill.

Bill disappeared from the dream and Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. Shoto looked at Izuku and he jumped.

"I'm sorry for stalking you, breaking into your house and your dreams but I had to stop Bill!" cried Izuku.

"It's fine…" said Shoto staring at Izuku.

"I'll just leave now…" said Izuku.

"Wait…" said Shoto.

"Yeah?" asked Izuku.

"Are you wearing your middle school uniform?" asked Shoto.

"Yeah… I asked Dipper about it…" said Izuku.

(Flashback)

"Hey I was wondering something… "said Izuku, "Do you know why my clothes didn't change desire Bill changing them?"

"For some reason if Bill changes clothes t doesn't affect our clothes." Said Dipper.

"He changed his clothes when he was in your body?" asked Izuku.

"It was part of the puppet show." Said Dipper, "For some reason during the wedding scene the priest was a real person and Bill in my body volunteered for the role."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"I don't' know…" said Dipper, then realized something, "Hey Mabel! Why did you have you have a real person play the priest?"

"It's a reference to the Muppet Take Manhattan and that wedding scene!" explained Mabel.

"Oh… huh…" said Dipper.

(End of Flashback)

Izuku explained it to Shoto along with the other.

"I see…" said Shoto.

IT was clear that Shoto had forgiven him.

"I could have sworn that Kacchan mentioned something about me going into dreams…" said Izuku.

"Maybe he did…" said Shoto.

"Is everything all right?" asked Izuku, "I mean… what I saw… though it could be something Bill made up…"

"It wasn't… he's been making me remember things as well as exporting my fears." Muttered Shoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

Shoto sighed knowing he should tell him.

"Do you know what Quirk Marriages are?" asked Shoto.

Izuku paled when he said that.

And Shoto explained it, that his father literally bought his mother who had a very powerful ice quirk from her family in order to create a child powerful enough to one day surpass All Might… And everything was so bad that one day his mother snapped and poured boiling water on his face leaving him with a horrible scare over his eye.

Izuku was horrified.

"That's why I refuse to use my right side in battle… I refuse to his quirk." Said Shoto.

"But is really his quirk?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Shoto.

"You were the one born with that power! It's your power, not his." Said Izuku.

Shoto wanted to argue with him… but there were many reasons he didn't want to… the big one being that Izuku would probably be happy with any quirk.

"Also why not use your quirk in ways that he can't." said Izuku, "I mean have you thought of coming your fire and ice to create water or steam?"

Shoto blinked…

"No… I never thought of it." Said Shoto.

"I realized that a few nights ago before the USJ after remembering you've been focusing on your ice." Said Izuku, "I mean there has to be ways to use the two, including creating drinkable water…"

HE began to go on a muttered spree talking about of how if Shoto had a enough ice he could use it to create pool of water which can also be heated to burn people (though he quickly retracted that idea due to obvious reasons) and as well as various methods to use steam.

"Midoriya…" said Shoto.

"Oh sorry… Quirk Analysis has always been my hobby…" he said, "And I tend to get really excited when coming up with possible ideas. Also since I can't sleep I have way too much time on my hands…"

"Really?" asked Shoto.

"Yeah… because my dream was always to be a hero…" said Izuku.

He suddenly quieted down.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" asked Shoto.

"Ever since I was little I always looked up to All Might." Said Izuku, "I always watched his debut video and admired him for how he saved people with smile! I wanted to be just like him…"

Izuku sighed and looked at away.

Shoto looked at him and remembered a time he watched a video of All Might with his mother… and she told him to be the type of hero he wanted to be.

The two of them were quiet for a few minutes.

"What's going to have happen when you get your body back…" said Shoto.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…" sighed Izuku.

Shoto knew it probably was good idea, because he did remember that speech Bill gave.

"What's going to happen to the Pines?" asked Shoto.

"It depends." Said Izuku, "If we compel the Zodiac and kill Bill then they'll move on to the afterlife since their job is done…"

"What about if you get your body back on your own?" asked Shoto.

Izuku actually laughed.

(Flashback)

It was a few months after Izuku's body was stolen and Izuku decided to ask Stan and Mabel a question as Dipper and Ford were at UA working on some robot plans.

"What are you going to do when I get my body back?" asked Izuku.

Mabel looked at Izuku and realized what he was really asking.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" she asked.

"What?" asked Izuku confused.

"On cone Green Bean! You're practically family to us now." Laughed Stan, "And if it's something you have to know about us Pines is that we care about our family!"

"Ford will probably keep an eye on possible Bill targets and Dipper will probably often help him! But we will visit often!" said Mabel.

"You ain't getting rid of kid! We'll keep haunting you no matter what!" laughed Stan.

Izuku laughed at the two and realized they weren't kidding around.

(End of Flashback)

"It wouldn't surprise me if Mabel stuck around school until I graduated…" laughed Izuku, "They've became like my family… their even close to my mom… so even if I don't see them often I know that if we don't beat Bill once and for all I'll know they will stick around."

Shoto nodded.

"I noticed you talk to Dipper sometimes…" said Izuku.

"It's nothing…" said Shoto.

"It's conspiracy theories… isn't it?" asked Izuku.

Shoto stared at Izuku.

"Todoroki… he haunts my apartment, I know he's a big conspiracy theorist and considered you asked about the Manotaurs and Gnomes and the fact you believed about Bill it wouldn't surprise me you are one." Said Izuku laughing nervously.

"Don't tell anyone…" muttered Shoto.

"I won't…" said Izuku, "Don't worry I won't…"

""You mentioned earlier you can't sleep…" said Shoto.

"Because I don't have a body…" said Izuku.

Shoto nodded.

"Dipper and Mabel have been teaching me English, we also watch Pre-Quirk movies they love, a lot of them are really good and I never thought about seeing them… thorough some of them…"

His least favorites were Dream Boat High, Grandpa the Kid and Believe in Yourself…

Usually it was the movies that all but one or two hated.

"But if you ever get the chance check out Ghostbusters… I watched that one a lot with them…" said Izuku, "The Sky Walker Sags, Jurassic Park and The Voyages of Loinclothiclese are good too…"

"I don't watch movies that often." Said Shoto.

"Oh that makes sense…" said Izuku.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"Is Cipher going to come back?" asked Shoto.

"I don't know… but if he does please tell me." Said Izuku.

"Wait… do you know why you can enter dreams." Said Izuku.

"I never asked Ford… but I think it's tied into the fact I'm on a different plane of existence." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked Shoto confused.

"Dipper explained it on the way to the USJ." Said Izuku.

"I took a nap on the way to the USJ." Explained Shoto.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

Izuku explained the whole thing about being on a different plane of existence.

"I see…" was all Shoto could say.

That was when they heard a thump.

"I think my father is trying wake me up for early morning training." Said Shoto.

"Will you be okay?" asked Izuku.

"I've done this before." Said Shoto.

They heard another thump and Izuku nodded.

Shoto woke up just as Endeavor opened the door.

"It's time for training." Said Endeavor.

"I'm getting up." Said Shoto.

Izuku sighed at he watched this and decided to head to the school early, especially since it would take a while to get there even at top speed.

He was surprised when he saw the Pines waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" asked Ford.

"He left again, but he knows he can ask me to help if it happened again…" said Izuku.

"Still hard to break into a house eh Green Bean." Said Stan .

Izuku blushed.

"Oh come on what's the worst that could happen." Said Stan.

"He could start smuggling pugs." Said Mabel.

"He might figure out how to invent his own crime." Said Dipper.

"He might get dirt on the prime minister and black mail him." Said Ford.

"I might try to steal an animatronic badger." Said Izuku joining in the teasing.

"Okay! Who's been corrupting him!" yelled Stan.

"You… you're the one trying to corrupt him…" said Ford.

Stan began to grumble.

"So it wasn't too bad was it?" asked Dipper.

"No he forgave me and we just talked through the night about whatever…" said Izuku.

"Izuku… are you hiding something?" asked Mabel.

"Of course not…" said Izuku.

They all looked at him and then looked at each other thinking of ideas.

"You know… I never liked Endeavor… there was always something that rubbed me the wrong way…" muttered Stan.

That was when Izuku flinched.

"Izuku… what did you find out?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" said Izuku.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other recognizing the tone of voice.

It was a tone of voice that Dipper had a one point.

"Look we won't pry to from you…" said Dipper becoming angry.

"What?" asked Izuku noticing the wording of it.

"Don't worry about it kid…" said Stan.

"Why do I have a feeling they're all going to do something bad…" Thought Izuku.

Later that morning Katsuki placed Izuku stuff at his desk.

Including placing his puppet on his desk.

Everyone in the room almost jumped when Izuku (who was there due to the fact he got there first) put on the puppet.

"Okay! Seriously!" yelled Mina.

"Sorry…" Izuku.

"Were you in here the whole time…" said Kaminari.

"I was…" said Izuku, "I had to do something last night and Kacchan took care of my puppet."

That was when Shoto entered the room.

"Oh good morning Todoroki." Said Izuku.

He looked at Izuku and nodded with a small smile.

He knew that it was real.

Later that day, the 6 members of the team all met so that Shoto could explain it and basically reiterate the whole "Tell Izuku if Bill is haunting their dreams".

"You should have told Midoriya right away." Said Tenya.

"I know… I just didn't think he would have been able to help me…" said Shoto.

"Did I forget to mention he can entire your dreams." Said Katsuki.

"I think so…" said Ochaco.

"Did you forget…" said Izuku.

Katsuki began to grumble.

"If he goes into your dreams tell Deku the next day! We want to avoid you messing you up." Muttered Katsuki.

"It is serous…" said Tenya.

"I'll remember that." Said Mezo.

"Yeah…" said Ochaco, "Come on we really should go eat lunch."

"She's right." Said Tenya.

As they headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Shoto! I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Dipper.

Izuku looked at Dipper, who looked back at him as if saying "I'm asking him myself…"

"Come on! Let's leave them to talk…" said Izuku.

"Why?" asked Ochaco.

"It's complicated…" said Izuku.

They left Dipper and Shoto to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Shoto.

"The way your dad treats you…" said Dipper.

Shoto looked at Dipper.

"Izuku didn't say anything." Said Dipper, "It's just that he's a really bad liar… and we all figured it out with context clues…"

"I see…" said Shoto.

"I don't know what's going on… but you're not alone… if you need help I will help you…" said Dipper, "I knew someone… someone very special to me who had certain family problems…"

"It's fine." Said Shoto, "It's just my father training…"

"I see…" said Dipper, "You should go eat lunch…"

Shoto got a bad feeling but decided to each lunch.

"Okay! It's pretty much confirmed…" thought Dipper sending out a telepathic message.

"All right everyone! Who's up for a good ol' fashioned haunting!" called out Stan.

"This will take a lot of planning…" said Ford.

"All right! Let's make him go nuts!" yelled Mabel.

Something the Pines family all agreed on was that they despised child abuse.

It took years, but Stan and Ford realized their own father was emotional abusive.

As for Dipper and Mabel… they developed a hatred thanks to Pacifica whose parents… well it's better left unsaid.

Needless to say they were going to have fun tormenting Endeavor.

At Bizuku's hide out there was a drawing of the Zodiac, the symbols for Pine Tree and Fish were crossed out.

He then crossed out the ice bag.

"Freckles probably undid all the damage I did…" he muttered to himself.

He did looked at the Six Fingered Hand… and smiled evilly.

"I don't have to torture them after all." He said with an evil smile, "Not when they can tear each other part…"

And so the next part of his "Fun" would begin… and hopefully the results would be as bad as they had plan…

Next Time: Bill deicides the next best course of action is to visit Mezo and tell him something about his new teammates... or rather a certain relationship between two of them. Meanwhile Shoto quickly realizes that the Pines have started to mess with his father... What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Hiding Things

Chapter 14: Hiding Things Will Only Make Things Worse

Mezo in his rather sparse room went to bed. He was a little on edge after hearing what Bill did to Shoto, but he wasn't sure if he would appear.

That was when everything turned back and white. HE was warned if this happened that means Bill was there.

"So they're getting smarter Tenatcolino… good to know." Said Bill appearing behind him.

"Cipher…" he said.

"Yes, yes… I torture and I'm untrustworthy." Said Bill, "But you know they're hiding something big from you"

Mezo narrowed his eyes as the triangle.

"IS this about Stan being a criminal?" asked Mezo.

"No… as amusing as it is to show you that, I'm talking about something else their hiding you." Said Bill.

"What?" asked Mezo.

That was when he found himself at a playground, Bill was nowhere in sight (he was behind him however but he could see him) and he saw the child versions of Izuku and Katsuki. With Izuku protecting a boy from Katsuki, he didn't know how long but he watched as Katsuki billed, billeted and outright abused Izuku.

With the last thing being Katsuki telling Izuku to kill himself.

Once he found himself back in his room, he turned to Bill who was smugly there.

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Mezo.

"How do you know I am?" countered Bill, "Oh and FYI, I'm not going to be coming back… I've done my job…"

With that Mezo woke up, unsure if Bill was lying or not.

At the Todoroki house, Shoto was eating break with his sister when they heard his father scream from his bedroom.

They looked at each other and ran to the room wondering wat could get their father screaming.

They found his bedroom was a mess… and written on the wall in what appeared to be blood was "I know what you've been doing".

He looked at his two children, he knew that neither one of them would be the ones to do it.

"Where's Natsuo?" he asked them.

"He already went to school." Said Shoto's sister Fuyumi.

"I see…" mutter Endeavor.

Shoto looked at the message written, it was as if someone used a pen filled with blood to write the message.

"They have to be the ones behind it…" thought Shoto.

Sometime later at school before class started Izuku was staring at Dipper.

"What did you do last night?" he asked.

Dipper and Stan were gone from the apartment during the night for some reason, and Ford and Mabel were there but wouldn't tell him what the two were up to.

"It's not important…" said Dipper.

Izuku grew concerned. If Stan was up to something it would be one thing… if Dipper was up to something it was very worrying.

"It's fine Izuku… we didn't do anything illegal…" said Dipper.

That did not make Izuku feel better.

"Good Morning Midoriya." Said Tenya, "Did you do all your homework last night?"

He couldn't do his homework the night before due to having to save Shoto from Bill, but he did explain to the teachers why he hadn't done and they gave him an extension… as it was Bill involved.

"Oh yeah." Laughed Izuku,, "I finished it all."

"Good because you are a student of UA and even if Bill is important you still have things to do as a student." Said Tenya.

"Don't worry I got caught up…" said Izuku.

"As a student you also should make sure you get plenty of sleep." Said Tenya.

There was an awkward silence.

"I can't sleep…" pointed out Izuku.

"He needs a body to sleep." Pointed out Katsuki.

""Oh I apologize I didn't know." Said Tenya.

That was when Mezo entered class.

"Midoriya…" he said.

"Hey!" said Izuku.

Then saw the look in his eyes.

"Cipher appeared in my dreams last night." He explained, "But he said he wasn't going to show up again."

"Really? Why?" asked Izuku.

"He showed me something that he felt could be done in one night." Said Mezo.

"You sure about that?" asked Katsuki, "The triangle bastard tends to lie."

Mezo glared at Katsuki.

"What got you looking at me like that…" demanded Katsuki.

But before anything could happened Shoto showed up.

"Midoriya, is Dipper or Mabel here?" asked Shoto.

"Yeah…" said Izuku, "Why?"

"Last night a supernatural phenomenon happened in my house…" said Shoto, "Blood was written on the walls of my father's bedroom and the entire room was messy beside where he slept… I think they were behind it…"

"Dipper…" said Izuku.

Dipper just laughed nervously.

"Grunkle Stan…" thought Dipper.

"I'll be there at lunch…" said Stan.

"Wait… how do you know it was Dipper?" asked Katsuki.

"He and Stan did something last night." Said Izuku.

"Wait he did…" said Katsuki.

He wasn't surprised by Stan, hell he would have expected Mabel getting into some sort of shenanigans.

But Dipper…

"Can you tell him I'll explain later…" said Dipper.

Izuku stared at Dipper. However it was close to Home Room starting and Tenya got everyone to sit down.

Through the day, Mezo looked at Katsuki who noticed the weird looks he was being given.

When it was lunch.

"Bakugo, there's something we need to talk about." Said Mezo.

Katsuki narrowed it his eyes at him and figured that it had to whatever Bill showed him the night before.

The two found a place in the hallway to talk.

"So what did the Triangle Bastard show you?" asked Katsuki.

"What?" asked Mezo.

"I'm pretty sure he showed you my life story…" muttered Katsuki.

"You did bully him?" muttered Mezo.

Katsuki didn't answer.

"Let me guess you hate me…" muttered Katsuki who gave off a bitter laugh.

Mezo didn't answer with his words but he was clearly glaring.

"Figures he'd pull this shit! Thought it would be Leg Day or Round Face..." Muttered Katsuki, "But no! It had to be you!"

Mezo looked at Katsuki and told tell he was close to another break down.

"Of fucking course!" yelled Katsuki, "It figures! That's how wins!"

"What?" asked Mezo.

"We really have to show you…" muttered Katsuki, "You want to know something I hate myself!"

Mezo stared at Katsuki.

"I fucking hate myself! I was such a fucking moron! I thought Deku looked down on me! Thought he needed to be taken down a peg! Especially since he was Quirkless! But no! He admired me so much and he just wanted his friend back! Let me guess he showed you that thing about going to the roof!"

"He did…" muttered Mezo.

"Did you show you what happened later that day?" asked Katsuki.

Mezo stared at Katsuki.

"Damn/… he didn't show you how after school he got to Deku!" he laughed bitterly, "That is was my fault! That it was all my fault! He didn't take that advice but he was so desperate that he trusted the bastard…"

"Are you serous…" said Mezo.

"And you want to know the saddest thing! All Might was the one that beat the villain that attacked him… meaning All Might was there when he made the deal… he knew something was wrong with Deku's body but he reached his time limit! He balms himself when it wasn't even his damn fault! It was mine!" yelled Katsuki, "It's my fault that the world's going to end!"

"Kid! Shut up!" snapped Stan.

They both looked at him and Dipper and was there too.

"Come on Katsuki, I'll call you down…" said dipper motioning over to Katsuki.

"I'd smack you." Said Stan looking at Mezo, "But I used up my corporal time today messing with Endeavor's stuff."

"What?" asked Mezo.

Dipper led Katsuki away knowing that they would have to calmed down.

"I ain't explaining it." Muttered Stan, "And I get it! You know about his relationship between and him and Green Bean… and trust me… I wanted to throttle him many times."

"Wait what?" asked Mezo.

"That not important." Muttered Stan, "What is important is that you don't have to like him but you do have to work together with him…"

"I don't know I can…" muttered Mezo.

"Well you have to." Muttered Stan, "Especially since you two are next to each other on the Zodiac."

Mezo's eyes widened.

"Which is why exactly Bill told you…" said Stan, "If you two can't get along enough to hold hands when it's important then how are you beat Bill…"

"I should have known." Sighed Mezo.

"Yeah…" sighed Stan.

"Look I'm not saying like him…" said Stan, "But just learn to work together… Trust me… there's plenty of heroes you have to learn to work together with that you're going to hate…"

Mezo sighed.

"I don't like it." Said Mezo.

"You don't have to…" muttered Stan, "You can hate him… just don't let that hatred get in the way… just do it like the way girls do it…"

"Glad we could nip this in the bud…" said Stan, "Because letting build up wouldn't have been good… trust me I've seen it happen plenty of times where anger and hatred is allowed to fester like that. "

"You think Bill will do that to others?" asked Mezo.

"Air out their dirty laundry?" asked Stan, "Doubtful… right now Ochaco's standing alone, but Green Bean has to hold hands with both Tenya and Shoto… and he's squeaky clean not counting breaking into houses to fight Bill and that doesn't count."

Mezo grumbled…

"Like I said I don't like what he's done either, but remember this people change." Said Stan, "Well most people…"

"What?" asked Mezo.

"I really have to talk to Shoto and explain why I'm haunting his dad." Muttered Stan.

"I'm sorry but what…" said Mezo.

"You don't want to know kid…" said Stan.

Elsewhere Dipper and Katsuki talked.

"You might need to see help about this…" said Dipper.

"It won't change anything…" muttered Katsuki, "Hey because of me Deku pretty much sold his soul and it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault!" said Dipper.

"That's easy for you to say…" said Katsuki.

"Mabel would be better at this…" muttered Dipper.

Katsuki snorted.

"You can't blame anyone but Bill! This isn't your fault! This isn't Izuku's fault! This isn't Toshinori's fault! This isn't my fault! This isn't Ford's fault! It's all Bill!" said Dipper, "Please understand it…"

"Why the fuck would it be your fault." Said Katsuki.

"Just never mind…" said Dipper, "Look… Bill was going to go after him anyways…"

"On a day I told Deku to kill himself." Said Katsuki.

Katsuki froze as he realized what he just said and looked at Dipper.

Dipper sighed.

"I already knew that…" said Dipper.

Katsuki's eyes widened.

"Did…" said Katsuki.

"No… I overheard when Bill taunted you after rejected his offer…" said Dipper, "Ford knows too, Mabel and Stan didn't arrive until after he said it… we haven't told him. You know how they are with Izuku…"

Katsuki grumbled.

"Apparently after we left yesterday she made herself known as the ghost haunting the class." Said Katsuki.

"Yeah… I heard… apparently she punched a germarial education student in the chest while not corporal…" laughed Dipper.

Katsuki snorted.

"Just be ready though… I wouldn't put past it Bill to show the others in the future." Said Dipper, "Especially to whoever Question Mark is…"

Katsuki just nodded.

"Also we do need to tell them more about the Zodiac." Said Izuku.

"Yeah…" muttered Katsuki.

"Anyways… I really have to go talk to Shoto." Said Dipper, "I'm not going to enjoy the conversation."

"What did you do?" asked Katsuki.

"Well it's my pens… and I might have the ability while corporal to not only write but also what the ink is made of…" said Dipper.

Katsuki stared at Dipper.

"I don't want to fucking know… do I?" asked Katsuki.

"Probably not…" said Dipper blushing a little, "Go eat lunch…"

Katsuki just stared at Dipper horrified realizing that Dipper could write in blood.

Not too long later Stan and Dipper met with Shoto. Shoto stared at the two… and neither looked apologetic.

"Okay… Dipper refuses to explain his reason and I can't blame him. Its messed up but I'll give my reason…" sighed Stan, "I know what's it like to be abused…"

"What?" asked Shoto.

"Not physically well boxing was close." Said Stan, "But I know what it's like… my own Pa was emotionally abusive. Treated me, Ford and our older brother Shermie not like people but something he could make use of."

Shoto's eyes winded in surprise.

"One day I screwed up… like really screwed up… it's a long and personal story but the gist is Ford could have made a ton of money, I ruined it and pa kicked me out of the house when I was 17… and this was New Jersey in the 1970's… so you know how bad it was…"

"What?" asked Shoto.

"never mind.,.. forgot that's would be obscure to you." Said Stan, "But my point is the guy kicked me out and even had a bag prepped for the day I screwed up too badly! He wanted a "Kid" named Stan when were born and didn't want to give us a unique name… I can tell from the way he looks that he's just like pa if not worse."

Shoto looked at Stan.

"IF you want to know you can talk to Ford… he's honest though he didn't get the brunt of it until later." Said Stan.

Shoto looked at Dipper.

"I still refuse to go into details…" said Dipper.

"That person parents treated them like a dog." Said Stan, "I mean that literally… they trained them to obey a little bell."

Dipper glared at Stan.

"Hey he should know why you hate Child Abuse." Said Stan, "Granted it's child abuse… but still…"

Shoto looked at Dipper.

"How did you do it?" asked Shoto, "And I don't mean the part where you messed up his room…"

"I discovered that I can write in any substance sing my pens.,.." said Dipper, "And well…"

"I don't want to know…" said Shoto.

Actually the reason why Dipper found out was through experimentation and other things… and the other spirits had similar abilities with the parts of their bodies that weren't parts of their body when they were alive.

"Do you plan to do more?" asked Shoto.

"We're not going to do it all as once…" said Stan, "Just do occasionally… you know make him paranoid."

"Do…" said Shoto.

"They're in on it..." said Dipper before he could even finish their sentence.

"It was just us too because they want to save their corporal time." Said Stan, "I don't know about Mabel but I understand with Ford because he's constantly helping build Green Bean the robot bodies and helping fix his main one."

"Sorry about it…" said Dipper.

"Mabel's right… never liked the guy." Muttered Stan.

"Can you tell me next time you do." Said Shoto.

"You don't have to tell us, that person I was close lied about what happened with the bell when I found out… I know it's personal…" said Dipper.

Stan gave an evil smile.

"If you want to help out in any way tell us." Said Stan.

Shoto nodded.

It was clear, he was all for it.

He did despise his father after all.

Sometime later after school.

"Hey Shoji…" said Izuku as everyone left school.

Shoji sighed knowing that it was something they would have to talk about.

Izuku decided to accompany Shoji as the way to talk.

"Kacchan told me during lunch…" sighed Izuku .

"How can you forgive him?" asked Shoji.

"It's compacted…" sighed Izuku, "I know it's wrong but I always admired him, even if he was a huge jerk…"

"You're too nice." Said Shoji.

"I know…" sighed Izuku.

"The things he said…" said Shoji.

"He regrets everything…" said Izuku.

"How can you be sure?" asked Shoji.

"His breakdowns… if he wasn't filled with guilt he wouldn't be having them." Said Izuku, "And he told me that he had one when talking to you."

Shoji didn't answer.

"He's trying to stop us…" said Izuku.

"I know." Said Shoji.

"We really need to explain the Zodiac better." Said Izuku.

"You do." Agreed Shoji.

Izuku sighed.

"What is it?" asked Shoji.

"Bill isn't just torturing you with nightmares… he's trying to tear us apart in other ways." Said Izuku.

"Do you think there's other things we should be worried about." Said Shoji.

"yeah…" sighed Izuku.

Meanwhile Bizuku crossed out the Six Fingered hand while growling.

He can see many possibilities, back in 2012 one possible future he saw was one where he was able to start Weirdmageddeon with the rift. The Zodiac was almost formed in that possibility. But due to Stan and Ford still fighting they couldn't complete it… he was hoping to create that here…

But nope! They didn't like each other but they were going to be civil enough to work together when it really mattered.

And he couldn't exactly tear apart the others who was holding hands.

If anything he brought Izuku and Shoto closer together and Tenya greatly admired Izuku.

However that didn't mean that he didn't have any more plans.

He eyed the Shooting Star symbol.

"Everyone has their price…" said Bizuku with an evil smile, "And I know yours Gravity…"

With that Shoji learned the truth about Katsuki and Izuku… he didn't like it, like at all, but he knew they had to work together. And thankfully he knew he had to put aside…

After all Bill was still a threat… and he had more plan up his sleeves for the others.

Next Time: As the Sports Festival approaches, Izuku begin to feel more and more depressed, especially since almost everyone gets focused on it, but he might comes up with an idea that might make him a hero, but at terrible cost... what is it? Also Bill attempts something with Ochaco, the key word being attempt... what will happen? Find out next time!


	15. You're Not Fine…

Chapter 15: You're Not Fine…

Ochaco went to bed… she as a bit nervous as she had heard that it was a one-time thing from Mezo which meant if Bill kept her word that means it was either her or Tenya.

She soon fell asleep.

And of course her room turned black and white.

She looked around.

"Oh don't be on edge Gravity …" said Bill appearing.

"Cipher…" said Ochaco on edge.

"Hey, hey… I'm not here to torture you or spill secrets about the team…" said Bill.

"Then why are you here?" asked Ochaco.

"I know why you want to be a hero." Said Bill.

Ochaco gloated at Bill.

"Oh come on it's a noble goal. Earning money for you sweet parents.' Said Bill.

Ochaco didn't say anything.

"But it's going to be a while until that money comes in." said Bill.

Ochaco glared at him.

"Let's make a deal…" said Bill, "I have my ways… I could give you the money… but you have to do something for me…"

"What?" asked Ochaco who was curious.

"Depends on the job…" said Bill, "It will be up to you… from dropping out of your school to outright working for me… it's up to you… this way you don't have worry about money ever and I get what I want…"

Ochaco glared at him.

"No." said Ochaco.

"What! Come on! You'll will never have to worry about money again." Said Bill.

"You're trying to destroy the world!" said Ochaco, "IF you do that money then money won't matter."

"Oh come on Gravity, that's just what the Pines are telling you." Said Bill, "I'm stuck in a dimension known as the Nightmare Realm… a prison that's slowly decaying… when I'm free! I just want to party!"

"Regular fun party or wild destructive party?" asked Ochaco.

Bill glared at her.

"You're a lot smarter than I thought." Said Bill.

There was an awkward silence.

He had to get out of there and there was only one way.

"Non-Specific excuse!" yelled Bill.

He created a weird three eye fish and tossed at it before escaping her dream world.

Ochaco just stood there blinking for a bit before trying to figure out what to do.

Then she discovered something while she was alone.

Of course when she woke up she texted Izuku telling him that Bill appeared in her dreams the night before and that it was something that should be talked about in person.

The next day she walked with Izuku, Tenya, Katsuki, Dipper and Mabel to school from the train station, and told them all what happened.

"Seriously… that's what happened?" asked Katsuki.

Mabel was laughing on the other hand.

"I know it sounds weird." Said Ochaco.

"That's exactly what Bill would do in that situation." Said Dipper.

"Still funny though." Laughed Mabel.

"Wait… what did he tempt you with?" asked Tenya.

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing… and it's kind of the reasons why I want to be a hero…" said Ochaco blushing a little.

The others in the group all stared at her. She sighed knowing that she would have to tell them.

"I want to be a hero for the money." Said Ochaco.

They all stared at her surprised as it was clear none of them were expecting that answer… like at all…

"It's not like that! It's more complicated…" said Ochaco.

She began to tell them that her parents ran a construction company that wasn't popular so money was often tight.

Although she did offer to help them at the company with her quirk (as it would perfect for construction), they just wanted to follow her dreams.

"That's really sweet." Said Mabel.

"It's a much different goal than just the money, you are just trying to help your family." Said Tenya.

"Yeah there's not nothing wrong with that." Said Izuku.

"Thanks you guys…" said Ochaco blushing .

"So that means chances he will appear in my dreams tonight." Said Tenya.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

At where Bizuku was he crossed out the shooting Star Symbol .

"I can't believe that she rejected me…" he muttered to himself.

He then eyed the glasses symbol.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm saving up for him… after last night…" muttered Bizuku.

Tenya didn't know he was in the clear for a while.

That afternoon it was time to leave for class… just about everyone was going to train for the Sports… except for Izuku.

"Hey Deku…" said Ochaco.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Izuku going to leave.

"Wait…" said Ochaco.

"I have to go to the support course." Sighed Izuku, "A bunch of the students there decided to hold a contest without telling about building me a robot body for the sports festival and their pretty upset that I'm not going to be in it, I have to go calm them down." Said Izuku.

"What…" said Ochaco confused.

"I'm not lying…" said Izuku.

"He's not…" said Mabel appearing as it was her day that day, "Ford told him yesterday…"

"What…" said Ochaco even more confused.

"Yeah… I know it's weird…" sighed Izuku, "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow."

Ochaco and many of their class mates watched Izuku leave.

Sometime later in the support course workshop Izuku sighed.

"I'm sorry…" said Izuku, "But none of you told me about this…"

Many of the students began to grumble.

"Oh come on!" yelled a students who had no part in the contest, a girl with pink hair that appeared to be dreadlocks, "If he doesn't want to do the Sports Festival let him!"

"Come on! Hatsume! You're only saying that because you're a first year!" yelled one of the support students.

"You're just trying to gain attention for yourselves through him!" said the one named Hatsume, "My plan is to show off my babies on my own! Not a possessed robot body! in fact that's a terrible way to show off your babies! It's not like you're showing off the prosing power or anything! And who's to say he'll mention you during the protos festival!"

Izuku just stared at the pink haired girl. Unsure how to respond.

"Damn you Hatsume! Damn you and your logic!" yelled one of the ones in the contest.

All of the ones in the contest all dispersed.

Izuku looked at the girl who came to his aid.

"Oh thank you." Said Izuku.

"No problem." Said Hatsume, "Just tell me when you get your body back! I have ideas for babies to help you out in the future."

"What?" asked Izuku.

"That's what she calls her invention!" called out one of the other support course students as they were leaving.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

He sighed and looked down at the ground but kept his puppet high to make sure she didn't' see his reaction.

"I'll think about it…" he said.

He headed home after that.

Over the course of the next week everyone could tell that Izuku wasn't getting any better.

Everyday someone would try to talk to Izuku about something but he would always have an excuse that was clearly fake like "Mom wants me home early" or "There's a chore I have to do today"… yet somehow sounded more real than the actual excuse he had the other day.

After a few days of coming up with excuses… Katsuki finally had it.

"Look just stop with the fucking excuses and admit that you're avoiding us because you don't want to be a "brother"." Muttered Katsuki.

"It's not that!" said Izuku.

Katsuki glared at Izuku.

"You're a fucking bad liar Deku…" muttered Katsuki.

"You should all be training for the Sports Festival…" said Izuku, "I'm fine really…"

He left the classroom after say that. Most of the class didn't know what to say after that… everyone could tell he wasn't fine.

That night he finished his homework. He wasn't' sure what else to do.

And he began to think about things… mostly about what Bill had said to him.

That was when an idea hit him…

An idea that he realized that others might not agree with… but he figured that he should run it by the other members of the team.

"Hey!" yelled Mabel coming through the wall of the room, "Come on! We got another pre-quirk movie to show you!"

"It's not another super hero where the hero doesn't have super powers?" asked Izuku.

Mable had been insisting that he watch pre-quirk super hero movie likes most of the batman movie and Ironman Movies.

"Kind of…" said Mabel, "Batman's in it, but he's not the main character."

She dragged him into the living room.

He saw it and was confused…

"The Lego Movie?" asked Izuku.

"Oaky… this sounds bad…" said Dipper, "It looks like one of those movies… but this one…"

"It's surprisingly really good." Said Ford.

"So let's watch already." Said Mabel.

"Just warning you now Green Bean… there's a song that will get stuck in your head." Said Stan.

He looked at the Pines, and knew he couldn't let them in on it.

Thought he was surprised by the movie… it was really good.

And unfortunately he got Everything is Awesome did stuck in his head.

The next morning Izuku got to class.

"Good morning Midoriya." Said Tenya.

"Still no Bill?" asked Izuku.

"No… I'm getting worried." Said Tenya.

"I am too." Said Izuku.

He looked around. His usual guard wasn't there.

"I want to have a team meeting later today… but without the Pines." Said Izuku.

"Is that a wise idea?" asked Tenya.

Izuku didn't answer.

Tenya sighed.

"Oh it's not about them trusting me or anything like that… I just have an idea I just don't think they'd agree to it." Said Izuku.

Tenya had a feeling about it.

That was when Mabel showed up.

"Hey!" she called to Izuku.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't see him talking to Tenya.

However she saw the look on Izuku's face.

"You still have that song stuck in your head." Said Mabel with a sly smirk.

"Yeah that's it…" laughed Izuku.

She realized it wasn't it.

That afternoon they all met up.

Unaware there were a several people listening in.

"I'm sorry for cutting into your training time…" said Izuku.

"It's fine Deku…" muttered Katsuki.

"You're our friend." Said Ochaco.

"So what's the idea you have that you don't want to tell the Pines." Said Shoto.

"I think we should kill my body." Said Izuku.

The four stared at him in horror.

"Wait… doesn't mean…" said Ochaco.

"No… I won't die! Don't worry!" said Izuku.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!" yelled Katsuki.

"Look… he's too powerful and…" said Izuku.

"And you get to keep all your ghost powers." Muttered Katsuki, "But what happens when we all go extinct?"

Izuku didn't answer.

"What?" asked Ochaco.

"If Deku's body dies he won't die… ever…" said Katsuki.

"I'll always exist." Said Izuku.

"What about the Pines?" asked Mezo.

"They're going to move on day… when Bill is destroyed…" said Izuku, "But I'll be fine…"

"No you won 't be!" yelled Katsuki, "Stop saying that you're fine because you've been a wreck since the USJ!"

"You guys should get back to your training." Said Izuku.

He flew away before any of them could stop him.

"DAMN IT DEKU!" yelled Katsuki.

Mezo glared Katsuki.

"Now's not that time…" muttered Katsuki.

"We need to help him…" said Shoto.

"Yeah… the way we've been trying to hasn't been working." Said Mabel as she appeared with Dipper and Ford, causing the five to jump in shock.

"We've been listening in the whole time." Sighed Ford.

"I think we all figured that." Said Katsuki.

"What Bill said has gotten to him…" said Tenya.

"How do we help him?" asked Ochaco.

"We wait until after the Sports festival." Sighed Katsuki.

"What? He'll just get worse!" yelled Tenya.

"It will get worse either way." Said Katsuki.

"If you help him now it will just make him feel guilty that he's stopping you from training for the Sports Festival." Said Mabel.

"Why haven't you been helping him?" asked Mezo.

"Having a bunch of people who were originally from the Pre-Quirk isn't exactly the best people to get advice about being a hero." Said Mabel.

"Unfortunately Mabel's right…" said Ford.

"You're going to be to be the ones to help him through this…" said Dipper.

"What do we do?" asked Ochaco.

"WE figure out ways to make sure he becomes a hero…" said Katsuki.

Mezo and Ochaco were concerned and unsure how to handle. While both Tenya and Shoto both knew that there might be ways.

Nearby one of the other eavesdroppers gritted his teeth.

He had heard that Izuku wasn't going to participate and he noticed his growing depression… but didn't think it had gotten that bad that he would rather become an immortal spirit than go back to being Qurikless thanks to what Bill said.

And it was with that he changed his mind about something… something that hopefully save Izuku from his depression…

He wasn't sure if it would work… but had hope that it would.

Next Time: Soon enough it's time for the Sports Festival! Izuku, Dipper and Mabel plans to cheer on the rest of Class 1-A. What will the first event be? And will Katsuki get through the day without pissing any off? The answer to the that last one is no... But still find out what happens next time!


	16. The Sports Festival is Here!

A/N: There wasn't much I could change in this chapter so it's pretty much summarizing and introducing a minor OC that gets last place in the race... the next chapter should be fun though as it will really go off the rails.

Chapter 16: The Sports Festival is Here!

As they days went on, none of the team members were sure if they could help Izuku in small ways besides hanging out with him during lunch.

Though thankfully a couple days before the sports festival Shoto did have an idea to bring him out his funk of that afternoon and it wouldn't make Izuku feel guilty about interrupting his training…

As it involved his training…

"Midoriya…" said Shoto before he could leave, "I wanted to talk about your idea…"

"What really?" asked Izuku surprised.

"I'm having some problems I was hoping that you had more ideas." Said Shoto.

"Wait idea?" asked Ochaco joining the conversation.

"Well I came up with a bunch of ideas for his quirk." Said Izuku.

"Most of them are very good." Said Shoto.

"When did you talk about that?" asked Katsuki.

"When I stopped Bill in his dreams…" said Izuku, "We talked a lot just whatever…"

Shoto nodded in agreement not wanting to go into details what they talk about for obvious reasons.

"You just talked?" asked Ochaco, "And you didn't do any weird dream things?"

"Weird dream things?" asked Izuku confused.

"Wait… you didn't figure it out? You can do weird dreams things after you stop Cipher." Said Ochaco.

Izuku, Shoto and Katsuki all stared at her and realized.

"We were lucid dreaming…" said Shoto.

After getting him form training, Izuku asked the Pines about this.

"Wait… you didn't know about that?" asked Dipper.

"No…" said Izuku.

"Dipper learned about it the first time we fought Bill." Said Mabel.

Izuku was told that the first time was when Gideon summoned him to steal something from Stan's mind.

He also asked why Dipper even made a deal with Bill even though they had already met and were enemies.

Dipper's answer was a combination and sleep deprivation and desperation.

All he knew that what Dipper wanted was a long story and that they would tell them one day.

While it was a nice day and gave a brief reprieve from Izuku's depression, it was just that, a brief reprieve.

Durring training Izuku helped out with ideas for Shoto as well as figuring out ways to use his fire without making it seem like his father.

But he got everything pretty quickly, so Izuku went back to thinking he might burden them.

Thankfully that point the Sports Festival was only a few days away, meaning that afterwards as soon as they could address his problems and help him through it.

And those few days went by quickly.

And thankfully it was the day for the Sports Festival, with the entire class getting ready.

Izuku sighed as he forced to go the Open Ceremony along with participating in the Recreational Games.

"How many puppets do you have?" asked Sero as Izuku's puppet for the day was the UA gym uniform.

"A lot… Mabel makes them for me…" said Izuku.

"Hey… Deku are you going to be okay?" asked Ochaco.

"Yeah… Dipper and Mabel are going to be watching the first rounds with me. "said Izuku.

"That's good." Sighed Ochaco who was worried that Izuku would be alone during at least the first round.

"I'm fine…" said Izuku, "Really."

"Something I can't wait for when the Sports Festival is over… him constantly trying to reassure everyone that he's fine." Said Jiro.

Of course everyone in class knew about his depression and was worried about him. Word had quickly spread about the while thing that trying to help him before the Sports Festival would just make things just as bad.

"I know right." Sighed Kaminari.

"Hey what about the rest of the Pines?" asked Kirishima.

"Oh Ford is watching with the staff and Stan is watching at home." Said Izuku.

"You know… I just realized something, why don't we Stan around?" asked Tsuyu.

"Oh the staff doesn't like having around most of the time…" Izuku said somewhat nervously.

"Why?" asked Hagakure.

"I don't think we want the answers to that." Said Tokoyami while Koda nodded.

They had their own traumatizing stories when it came to USJ after all.

Mostly Koda, but still.

"That's not important right now… it's almost time to head into the stadium." Said Tenya.

Everyone knew it was time, Present Mic announced them all of course drawing attention to the class, then again due to the fact that they were the ones to fight off a villain attack of course they were the ones to gain attention.

Several members of Class 1-B seemed a bit jealous at the introduction.

OF course the other courses were introduced as well. And soon enough

"And now giving the Student Pledge is Katsuki Bakugo!" called out Midnight who was being the referee for the Sports Festival.

In the Teacher's Box a few of the teachers were confused.

"Wait should it be Midoriya?" asked a teacher who wore a gas mask and had a cowboy theme name Snipe.

"Izuku backed out after his encounter with Bill at the USJ." Said Ford.

"He hasn't been doing well." Said Power Loader.

"Everyone's worried about him." Sighed Ford.

All Might sighed when he heard that, and it was then he knew he had to tell them that day.

On the on the field many students were confused.

"Wait… why Bakugo?" asked Ochaco.

"Well he got second place… and…" said Izuku.

"Oh…" said Ochaco.

"Because you're not participating…" said Tenya.

Izuku made sure that his puppet nodded.

"Wait did I hear correctly that the student that got the top score in the entrance exam isn't participating?" asked a blonde boy from Class 1-B.

All those from Class 1-A looked at the boy.

"Well that's really sad. But I guess at the same time he must think that he's so much better than the rest of us that he thinks he doesn't need the exposure." Said the boy.

Class 1-A besides Izuku and Katsuki as he was going to stage all glared at the boy.

"Look man… there's something going on in that class!" said the silver boy who was among the crowd on that day.

"You mean that ghost…" said the blonde boy.

However before more could be said Katsuki approached the microphone.

"Okay… I heard some stuff about the sports Festival, I wanted to say this… if you think you can get into the Hero Course this way… then I'm going to kick your ass." Said Katsuki.

Everyone stared at Katsuki confused.

Those in Class 1-A that heard the speech that Bill gave knew where he was coming from and it was his way to reassure Izuku that everything was going to be fine…

But it was still the execution…

The rest of Class 1-A knew that whatever Bill said to him was similar to what the Lavender Haired obey said and knew that's why he made such a speech.

But still that didn't mean he should have made a speech like that.

Those like the Lavender haired boy who were hoping to get into the Hero Course just glared at him.

The rest of them (Class 1-B, Support, Business and the people in General Education who went to the school because it was a good school) just either stared at him in confusion or shrugged it off thinking he had weird issues.

He did but that's neither here nor there.

Izuku just didn't know how to react.

"You know he said that for you." Pointed out Shoto.

"I know… but now everyone hates him…" said Izuku.

No… only the fraction that wanted to be in the hero course.

"I'm going to the stands." Said Izuku, "Good luck everyone!" said Izuku knowing he really should leave.

He flew towards the Class 1-A box.

"Wait… the stop student who passed the entrance exam is the floating puppet?" asked the blonde boy, "No wonder why he dropped out."

"Monoma…" sighed a red haired girl face palming, "Just stop…"

The boy named Monoma stopped and they paid attention to what Midnight was saying as she announced the first event.

In the Class 1-A box, both Dipper and Mabel were reacting to the speech, Dipper was face palming while Mabel was laughing hysterically.

That was when Izuku got there.

"Sorry about Kacchan…" sighed Izuku.

Mabel pouted and flicked his forehead.

"Ow…" said Izuku.

"Why are you even apologizing!" said Mabel, "He made that speech to reassure you that they're not going to kick you out…"

"But…" said Izuku.

She flicked him again.

"Stop it!" cried Izuku.

"No!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"It's an Obstacle Course Race." Said Dipper getting them to stop.

"An obstacle course race?" asked Izuku.

Indeed it was, and the rules were simple, anything goes as long as they kept on track.

Soon enough the race began. The first obstacle was really the tunnel leaving the stadium. As it was too narrow.

However enough people got through, mostly. Shoto froze the ground, though many in the class managed to get past the ice.

"WHOOOO! Go Shoto!" cheered Mabel.

"Hey… is doing that thing you trained…" said Dipper.

"He'll probably save that for later." Said Izuku.

This earlier it was pretty much anyone's race, however it was soon enough during a brief period when Mineta had first place they had discovered the first real obstacle.

The entrance exam robots. Including the Zero Pointers.

"Too back you didn't do that Izu." Said Mabel, "You could have checked if you could possess them!"

"I think they might be too big." Said Izuku.

"He right." Said Dipper.

Shoto was the first one to get passed however freezing one of the Zero Pointers.

While it was off center causing it to collapse.

"Man that was cold!" said Mabel.

She lifted her hands.

"No…" said Dipper.

"Oh come on if was Pacifica you would have laughed." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper blushing.

Izuku just laughed a little at their antics.

However the robot did crush two students… thankfully it was Kirishima and the silver haired boy named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu… no really… but his Quirk was extremally similar to Kirishima's so he survived.

"Wait his name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu?" asked Mabel as Present Mic did bring up his name during the race, "Did his parents hate him?"

"The characters that make up his are different." Said Dipper.

"But it's still Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu…" said Mabel.

Dipper was about to say something but then realized.

"Okay you have a point." Said dipper.

As it continued the students got to the next obstacle.

A giant canyon that was dubbed the drop. Surprisingly it was Hatsume who managed to show off with her inventions.

"She's the crazy hyper active one?" asked Mabel, "Isn't she?"

"She is." Confirmed Dipper.

"Oh yeah… there's always a crazy hyperactive one in support course." Said Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

However soon enough it got to the last part of the course.

Which was a mine field.

Thankfully the mines were just flashy and not deadly. Just a puff of smoke and sending someone into the air almost comically.

This was also the site of something going on. Katsuki who was mostly airborne during the event decided to fight Shoto.

"Look even if we agree on taking down anyone who thinks they can take Deku's place, we still need to show off! And you're the one to take out." Said Katsuki.

"Is this even the best place?" asked Shoto who agreed with him.

Katsuki just grinned and threw a punch.

In the stands…

"Katsuki… and Shoto are fighting a battle in the middle of the minefield." Said Dipper face palming.

"You'd think they would wait until they were out of there." Said Mabel.

As they fought they noticed that others were getting close.

Shoto once again froze the ground. And run on ahead, leading Katsuki I behind.

It was race between the two of them.

Each one getting a head of the other briefly and as they got closer to the finish line Katsuki let loose an explosion that propelled him before Shoto could cross the finish line.

"ALL RIGHT! AND THE WINNER IS…. KATSUKI BAKUGO!" yelled Present Mic.

Shoto ended up getting second place.

With the other filling in, with Tenya lamenting that he only got 5th despite being a speedster and it being a race.

In the Class 1-A box Izuku sighed that his friends got pretty high.

As it turned out the top 42 would get into the next round, everyone in the hero course made it in… with Hatsume, the lavender haired boy and a girl with dark green hair, glasses and hair tied into braids getting the 42nd spot and looking very confused that she made it in.

"All right! To those who got the top 42 spots." Said Midnight, "You're going to the next round which will be!"

And it was quickly announced the Calvary Battle.

"All right! Let's explain the rules." Said Midnight.

As she explained the rules (with a few form Class 1-A saying some of them outload). That it would have teams of 2 to 4 people. And depending on their placement in the race they would be assigned points which would be ranked by those in what order they came in. The points would be on a headband and the "Rider" would wear. And each point would be in intervals of Five (with last place getting 5, the next getting 10 and so now) that is until first place… which was unfortunately 10,000,000 points.

When this was annoyed everyone practically glared at Katsuki.

"Mother fucker!" yelled Kacchan.

In the Class 1-A stand, Izuku sighed for his friend.

"Hey Izuku… it's a good thing you dropped out… because I have the feeling if you were in the race you would have won." Said Mabel.

Izuku didn't know how it respond to that.

However one thing was clear that the next match wasn't going to be easy… especially for Katsuki.

Next Time: IT's time for the Calvary Battle, who will be part of which team? Who will come out on top? What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. It's time for CALVARY BATTLE!

Chapter 17: It's time for CALVARY BATTLE!

Katsuki stood off to the side. They were given 15 minutes to form teams, but of course it seemed like everyone in class wanted to team to up with Shoto due to the combination of being the most powerful in class and the face he didn't have a target painted on his back.

Probably in the last few minutes he'd demand to join a team that had two or three people.

He didn't expect this… though.

"Hey Bakugo!" called out Ochaco.

"What?" he muttered.

"Let's team up okay…" said Ochaco.

Suddenly Bakugo spat something out.

"You okay… you weren't drinking anything…" said Ochaco.

"I'm fine…" said Katsuki, "Why do you want to team up…"

"We're friends aren't we?" asked Ochaco.

"I guess…" muttered Katsuki.

HE felt like she was Izuku's friend and he was more of a drag along.

"We're supposed to be a team and we need to work together." Said Mezo.

"You're not going to do the whole "I don't like you" thing are you…" muttered Katsuki.

"No… but I don't think that really needs to be said." Said Mezo.

"Should we get a fourth?" asked Ochaco.

"Leg day's already joined Icy Hot." Said Katsuki pointing to Shoto's team, which did include Tenya.

But before anything could be said Hatsume showed up.

"Hey! Kid who got first place! Team up with me!" yelled Hatsume.

Everyone stared at the girl.

"What do you want?" asked Katsuki knowing she was in the support course.

"I want to show off my babies! Not join the hero course!" said Hatsume, "And the best way to show them off is to team up with the guy everyone has their eyes on!"

The three stared at her.

"Your babies?" asked Ochaco.

She took out a box and showed off various inventions.

"The Support companies will be watching!" she explained.

Katsuki smirked, "As long as you're not like eye bags over there, fine by me." Said Katsuki.

They looked at the lavender haired boy and he had recruited both Ojiro and Aoyama into his team along with someone from Class 1-B.

The three members of Class 1-A all agreed at him.

"Oh looks like you got a grudge!" she said, "Interesting…"

"It's a long story… "said Mezo.

"Hey… what about the other student from general studies." Said Hatsume, "You're going to beat her too?"

They all turned to the green haired girl who looked very confused as she looked around… and she seemed to be ranting a little.

"Why did I decided to do my best… that was a terrible idea… the top guy said he'll kick the sass of any anyone trying to get into the hero course… but I don't want to be in the hero course… why did I even think that trying my best would be a good idea…I just came to this school because it's the best school in general" she ranted to herself, "I JUST WANT TO BE A BOTANIST!"

They all stared at her.

"Wow… I feel really bad for her…" said Ochaco.

"Okay… so it's just the purple haired guy you want to beat up… good to know…" said Hatsume.

The girl continued to rant to herself, wondering what was going to happen to her.

"Hey there!" said Mineta approaching her, "You looking for a team."

She nodded.

"Want to team up…" said Mineta.

"Okay…" said the girl.

"Yes! A girl team up with me!" thought Mineta.

That was when suddenly he got hit by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Hey… I'm joining this team." Said Tsuyu.

"Really?" asked Mineta becoming happy.

The girl was just confused by everything.

"Trust me… she needs protection… from you." Said Tsuyu glaring at Mineta.

"I have no idea what's going on…" sighed the girl.

Back with Katsuki's team, Hatsume was showing off various inventions that would help.

"I don't need a jet pack." Said Katsuki.

"Okay… so your explosions will propel you… I get that… but one of them should have one." Said Hatsume, "Oh and I forgot to ask… how do you quirks works?" asked Hatsume.

"You should have asked us sooner." Said Mezo face palming.

Thankfully Hatsume had brought plenty of "babies" with her that they could work out plans.

Meanwhile almost all Class 1-A teams began to mull over if it was a good idea to get after the 10 Million point headband.

"A team consisting of Kirishima, Hagakure, Tokoyami and Ashido all talked about it.

"You don't think that Bakugo would really blow us up really?" asked Ashido.

"HE probably would." Pointed out Hagakure.

"Remember what I said about Dark Shadow." Said Tokoyami.

The others nodded.

"So I guess we won't go after it." Said Kirishima.

They decided not to go after it.

With a team consisting of Sero, Jiro, Koda and Sato…

"Okay! If we want to we have to go after the 10 Million!" said Sato.

"You got that right." Said Sero.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Jiro.

Koda just sighed knowing they would go after it.

One team was probably going to after it.

With Shoto's team, which as mentioned included Tenya, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari.

"There's someone else I want to target before we go after Bakugo." Said Shoto.

Tenya knew who he was talking about and nodded.

Kaminari and Yaoyorozu both figured it was the lavender haired boy.

They would go after the 10 million points… after they stole his.

And Mineta's team…

"We're not going after Bakugo's headband." Said Mineta.

"Is he really that scary?" asked the girl.

"He is… trust me on it." Said Mineta.

"Okay… he does seem a little unstable…" said the girl.

"A little is probably an understatement." Said Tsuyu.

And soon enough it was time for everything to get started with all of the teams ready to go.

"All right! Now it's time for the second event the Calvary Battle! Let's get this started!" yelled Preset Mic.

"All right you remember the game plan?" asked Katsuki.

Ochaco was wearing a set of boots that Hatsume gave her.

"You better show off some my babies during the match! Said Hatsume.

"Don't worry! I will at one point." Said Katsuki with an almost feral grin.

And with that it started, with most of the Class 1-B teams all out of to get him.

"ALL RIGHT FUCKERS! YOU THINK I'LL JUST ROLL OVER AND LET YOU TAKE THESE POINTS THINK AGAIN!" yelled Katsuki.

Team Bakugo as it was officially known ran towards all the teams with explosions blazing… he blew up a couple of the teams and stole their headbands.

"Well it looks like right out of the gate Team Bakugo is taking headbands…" said Present Mic.

"I'm beginning to think this was a terrible idea for the second round." Sighed Aizawa who was dragged into being his co-announcer.

"Holy crap! That guys nuts!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

In the class 1-A box Mabel sighed.

"I wish I could eat right now!" she bemoaned.

"Why?" asked Izuku.

"This is such a watch with popcorn moment you know." Said Mabel.

Dipper and Izuku were about to say something but then they looked at each other and realized.

"yeah… you're right…" said Dipper.

"It is one of those moments." Said Izuku.

"See!" said Mabel.

Back on the hellish battlefield, which can only be described as Katsuki had his team chaise them down.

That was when Shoto eyed his first target.

The lavender haired boy noticed the look he was giving hm.

Due to the couple nights of Bill going after him he didn't join in on the glare despite him knowing that what he said was reopening the wound that Bill had made when he gave the speech to Izuku.

And after Izuku stopped bill from continuing his nightmares an hearing why Izuku wanted to be a hero, he knew that boy couldn't make it the final part of the Sports Festival.

He considered using that move now but decided maybe he should wait until he got that headband.

"Kaminari… hold on." Said Tenya.

"Wait… why do I have to hold on?" asked Kaminari.

Then he noticed that Yaoyorozu was wearing a pair of rollerblades.

"Wait… Why don't' have I skates?" he asked.

Before any of could answer, Tenya activated his quirks and they sped towards the lavender haired boy.

Shoto managed to steal his headband.

The lavender haired boy looked at them.

He had a plan and knew he had to bide his time to pass.

Back with Team Bakugo he counited to try to steal the headbands from Teams from Class 1-B.

Team Tetsutetsu and the where the red haired girl was the rider both knew to avoid him.

The girl turned to team Hagakure (as she was the rider).

"Hey! Is your classmate all right?" asked the girl.

"Not really…" answered Kirishima.

"A villain messed him up pretty badly." Said Hagakure, "And it happened before the USJ…"

"Same villain showed up at the USJ… and the creep showed up and messed with him more." Explained Mina.

"I see…" said the girl.

That was when a green haired girl on the Class 1-B team noticed something about Hagakure… namely that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"wait… are you going topless?" the green haired girl asked.

"Steal her headband!" yelled Hagakure.

They started to run towards the team ,however Dark Shadow remerged from Tokoyami and grabbed the headband off her head while calling out "Yoink!"

"Hey!" called out the red hair girl.

"Sorry but it's ours now!" teased Hagakure.

"But seriously… thanks for worrying about Bakugo…" called out Kirishima as they started to run away.

"We're not going to tell him someone's worried about him, right?" asked Hagakure.

"No way!" said Ashido.

"IT's a very bad idea." Agreed Tokoyami.

Meanwhile Katsuki had several headbands around his neck.

That was when he heard sarcastic clapping.

Team Bakugo turned and saw Monoma and his team.

"such a violent rampage… are everyone in your class like that?" asked Monoma, "Oh wait I forgot… they're also wimps that back down from a challenge."

"What did you say?" asked Katsuki.

"You only got second place in the entrance exam… and yet the one who had gotten first place backed out…" said Monoma.

Katsuki glared at him.

"Wait… you mean the robot kid?" asked Hatsume.

"Yeah, you know Deku…" said Ochaco.

"Kind of…" said Hatsume.

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" growled out Katsuki.

"Oh…" said Monoma.

"You don't know anything you're talking about." Said Katsuki.

"Oh the fact that you're all spoiled just because you survived a villain attack?" asked Monoma.

"You think that it?" asked Ochaco becoming upset.

"The only reason why the three of us survived because knowing that triangle bastard he wanted to "play" with us some more…" growled out Katsuki, "If he wanted to, he would have killed us in the USJ…"

"You make it sounds like you're going to have to fight him again!" laughed Monoma.

That was when Katsuki literally launched himself at Monoma.

He grabbed his headband. Then Mezo multiplied his arms and grabbed him pulling him back.

"Is that allowed?" asked Monoma.

"He didn't touch the ground so I'm allowing it!" called out Midnight.

"Let's get out of here." Said Ochaco.

"All right! Time to off my babies!" cheered Hatsume.

Mezo grabbed all of them as Ochaco negated their gravity and Katsuki launched them into the air with the help from the boots that Ochaco was wearing.

"And it appeared the Team Bakugo has gone airborne!" yelled Present Mic in shock.

" They can fly too!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

However that was when Shoto knew he had to pulled that move now.

He created equal parts fire and ice which hit and soon enough the battle field was covered in a thick hot steam that also acted like a fog.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

"We need to land!" said Mezo.

"He's right heat rises!" said Hatsume.

"You don't think I don't know that!" yelled Katsuki.

They landed, and Mezo used his tentacles to eyes and ears.

In the stands Izuku was smiling.

"That's what the two of you were working on, wasn't it?" asked Mabel.

"It was." Said Izuku.

He turned back to the fight and began to think of a possibility.

Elsewhere the stands Endeavor watched this turn of events, surprised as the move that Shoto made.

Back on the battlefield.

Team Bakugo was keeping and eyes and ears out for Team Todoroki.

""Their coming on the left!" said Mezo.

They managed to dodge the attack.

"So you had to make it personal." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

"Actually you were the one to attack me during the race." Said Shoto.

Katsuki glared at him.

"He's not wrong…" said Ochaco.

Katsuki growled, then he smirked

"I'm going to guess that's the idea Deku came up with…" said Katsuki.

Shoto didn't answer.

"But something you should know about steam…" said Katsuki, "It makes people sweat more…"

Shoto's eyes widened.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Kaminari.

Katsuki let loose a gigantic explosion headed towards Team Todoroki.

"Careful… you almost got us with that!" scolded Mezo.

"I know…" muttered Katsuki.

"If you want my headband you'll have to deal with all of us!" said Katsuki.

Shoto just stared at him.

That was when it reached the half way point.

"All right it's officially half way over and let's see the scores!" yelled Present Mic.

He brought up the score.

"Looks like Team Bakugo is keeping hold on the 10 Million points! But Team Todoroki is after them and in second place!" called out Present Mic, "With Team Tetsutetsu and Team Hagakure in third and fourth place… there not many teams with any points left! But it's still anyone's game!"

"Honestly Class 1-B made a mistake messing with Class 1-A. They know what it's like to fight a villain." Said Aizawa.

"Though from what I can tell it's a grudge match between Team Todoroki and Team Bakugo." Sad Present Mic.

"I wouldn't call it a grudge match… more like a complicated rivalry." Said Aizawa.

"Seriously…" muttered Present Mic.

"I know you're trying to make it exciting… but it's true." Muttered Aizawa.

Back on the battlefield Todoroki knew he had to switch to ice and while he was he more comfortable using his ice this was the tactical advantage.

Shoto froze the ground so they couldn't escape.

"Seriously! Now you're just using your ice?" asked Katsuki getting angry, "Are you trying to hold back again?"

"I'm doing it because if I use any form of heat that will give an advantage." Said Shoto.

"IF he uses fire attacks then you'll just end up sweating." Pointed out Mezo.

Katsuki growled when he said that.

"You got any more inventions that will melt the ice?" asked Katsuki.

"No… sorry…" said Hatsume.

"And it's cold!" yelled Katsuki.

"Yeah! I noticed…" said Hatsume.

"Did you pay attention to what I told you about my quirk?" asked Katsuki.

"No really." Said Hatsume.

Katsuki yelled out.

"That's the look of someone who wants to hit his head on something." Said Kaminari.

"I guess it's time for the defensive plan." Said Mezo.

"Fine…" muttered Katsuki.

That was when Mezo covered Katsuki with his tentacles.

"Okay seriously!" yelled Kaminari.

"I should have known there would be such a plan…" said Tenya.

"How long can you hold this?" asked Katsuki.

"We'll have to see…" said Mezo.

"This is weird…" said Hatsume as she and Ochaco weren't covered.

However Team Todoroki was already working on a plan. It was just taking a bit because larger items took longer for Yaoyorozu to make.

"All right! It's ready!" said Yaoyorozu.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Katsuki.

That was when Yaoyorozu made some sort of sheet and used it separate the rest from Kamari.

"All right! Time to let loose!" said Kaminari with a smirk.

"Shit!" yelled Katsuki.

Kaminari's quirk was an electric based quirk.

And he ended up electrocuting Team Bakugo just enough for Mezo to drop his tentacle shield and Team Todoroki to grab the 10 Million Headband… only the 10 Million Points.

"You should have enough points to get to the next round…" said Shoto.

"Damn you Icy Hot and Pikachu!" yelled Katsuki as thanks to the shield he was mostly unaffected.

"Wheey!" called out Kaminari giving the thumbs up.

It should be noted that his Quirk's drawback was that if goes over his wattage limit it short circuits his brain.

Unfortunately there was an unforeseen problem with the stealing of the 10 Million Points put the target on their backs.

"The crazy guy doesn't have the 10 Million points anymore!" yelled one of the members of Class 1-B.

Shoto sighed.

He once again created the steam based smoke screen.

They dodged anyone who managed to get close enough.

However the steam based smoke screen did give a certain team the Advantage for another team.

Katsuki was able to seat thanks to other steam and blew away chunks of ice.

Though there was a cost.

"My baby!" cried Hatsume.

"It's sacrifice won't be in vain." Said Katsuki.

"You know… even if we don't get the headband we're going to the next round anyway…" said Hatsume.

"I'm going to get that headband back!" yelled Katsuki.

"All right! 10 Seconds left!" called out Present Mic who began a count down.

They ran towards Team Todoroki, somewhat awkward due to the face that Ochaco was wearing any more shoes.

"Icy Hot!" yelled Katsuki.

"So you got free…" said Shoto.

" And I'm getting back that headband!" yelled Katsuki.

It should be pointed out that they had five seconds left.

He decided to take a chance and launch themselves at them but it was too late.

Time was called and they didn't get the headband back.

And Katsuki landed on the ground almost comically.

"Should we help him up?" asked Tenya.

"He'd just blow us up… "said Yaoyorozu.

"All right! Let's just out the score!" yelled Present Mic, "In first place with the over the 10 Million Point headband is Team Todoroki! In second Place is Team Bakugo who did fight hard but couldn't make it… In the third Place… oh what an upset!"

When that was yelled they saw it… at the very last second it was the Lavender Haired boy had stolen Tetsutetsu's headbands.

"Team Shinso for a come from behind victory!" yelled Present Mic.

The boy with the family name of Shinso noticed that he gotten several glares at this announcement.

"And in fourth is Team Hagakure!" yelled Present Mic, "These are the teams who will be moving on the third and final events!"

"All right! We made it!" cheered Hagakure who then hugged Tokoyami who was blushing though his feather.

"Please put a shirt on…" he managed to say.

"Nice Fumi!" said Dark Shadow giving the thumbs up.

"Why didn't you mention the scores?" asked Aizawa.

"I have my reasons…" muttered Present Mic.

"Now we're going to take a lunch break an then move on to the Recitational Games!" said Present Mic, "Hey Shota! Want to get lunch?"

"I'm taking a nap." Said Aizawa.

In the class 1-A box, Izuku sighed.

"Hey! Everyone in the team made it to the next round!" said Mabel giving Izuku.

"Yeah… but it was hectic…" said Izuku.

"Come on! Let's go find them and you can talk to them!" said Dipper.

The teacher's box, Toshinori sighed and knew there was someone he had to find.

And with that the second event ended… and it was on to the third…

But there were going to be some conversations… conversations that were going to help Izuku greatly in multiple ways.

Next Time: Izuku gets two pepe talks, one from one of his classmates and the other from All Might. Not only that but All Might want to tell Izuku something... something that will change everything for him. Meanwhile Shoto talks with his father about the second round... What will happen? Find out next time!


	18. Much Needed Pep Talks

Chapter 18: Much Needed Pep Talks

Izuku was floating with Dipper and Mabel headed to the cafeteria to meet with everyone.

"So why is Aizawa making you do the reactional games again?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know…" sighed Izuku.

"Probably so that you're doing something today." Said Dipper.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

That was when they saw a floating gym uniform… aka Hagakure.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Oh hey Toru!" cheered Mabel.

"Congratulations on making it to the third event." Said Izuku.

"Thanks…" said Toru, "But it was Tokoyami who did most of the work. I just rose around…"

"Hey! You still got in." said Mabel.

"Anyways… I wanted to talk to you Midoriya." Said Hagakure.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

Mabel gave the invisible girl a look.

"No it's not like that! I swear…" said Hagakure.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It's nothing." Sid Hagakure.

"We'll tell everyone that you'll meet up with them later." Said Dipper pushing Mabel away.

"Later!" called out Hagakure leaving a confused Izuku.

Meanwhile Shoto was walking to the main school building.

"Shoto!" called out Endeavor.

He grumbled as he turned to his father.

"What is it?" asked Shoto.

"We need to talk about your performance during the Calvary battle." Said Endeavor.

Shoto scrawled, knew that this conversation going to happen no matter what.

HE stared at his father knowing that this conversation wouldn't be pleasant at all.

Back with Izuku and Hagakure they found a place to talk privately which was an area outside where no one seemed to be.

"So what did you want to talk about." Said Izuku.

"Sometimes I hate my quirk." Said Hagakure.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Don't' get me wrong! I love it! It's awesome being invisible! I mean I get to go around naked and no one even knows I am…" said Izuku.

Izuku was blushing so hard his puppet was blushing as well.

"Uh… Midoriya…" said Hagakure.

"I don't know how it happens either…" said Izuku.

"Okay…" said Hagakure who took a breath to get to get the conversation back on track, "but there are times when it really sucks. Since I can't turn it off… I can't look anion in the eyes… and people often don't notice me… and since I can't affect other things I don't do well in the cold…"

"Like you're fight with Todoroki…" said Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Hagakure, "But I realized something… it's not as bad as compared to you…"

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You can't interact with things or people unless your possessing something along with being invisible." Said Hagakure.

"Oh… you're right…" said Izuku.

"You can't eat… can you?" asked Hagakure.

"I can't sleep either…" said Izuku, "I've had to figure out what to do with my time… though I'm not almost fluent in English and I've seen a lot of really good pre-quirk movies that I never would have thought to watch before… and I came up with a lot of really good ideas for quirk uses for our classmates… I was the one to come up with the steam idea for Todoroki."

"Oh that's so cool!" said Hagakure.

"But… at the rest of it…" said Izuku, "I haven't gotten a real hug in so long from my mom… and I miss her katsudon… along with other foods… I can interact with the Pines without the puppets or robots… but…"

"Wait aren't there other options?" asked Hagakure.

"Well… we tried something… but…" said Izuku.

(Flashback)

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond to the high school boy just pointed at him screaming… that's all he did… just point and scram in horror.

(End of Flashback)

"I don't want to go into details…" sighed Izuku.

"Really?" asked Hagakure.

"Also Mabel's been wanting to get me to wear a mascot costume…" sighed Izuku.

Hagakure laughed.

"Oh I have an idea for you thought, why don't you wear a headband?" asked Izuku.

"What?" asked Hagakure.

"I mean that would help with people making eye contact." Said Izuku, "And it you don't really need to style your hair."

"I never thought of that." Said Hagakure, "I realized hats would work but because of school I just never got into the habit of wearing them outside of class…"

Izuku laughed somewhat nervously but glad she liked the idea.

"I don't know how many people would snap at loosing so much…" said Hagakure.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

"You've had this for a year right… but you still pushed through trying to get your body back…" said Hagakure, "I don't know if I would be able to stand a year of losing so much, even if no one's able to see me already…"

Izuku once again blushed.

"You really think that…" he said.

He looked at her and he stared at her.

"Oh are you nodding?" asked Izuku.

"I am…" said Hagakure.

"It' okay… I have to explain things like that sometimes too." Laughed Izuku.

"And I don't know if I could stand to lose all that forever…" Hagakure said quietly.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"It's nothing…" said Hagakure.

She didn't want to tell him that she was among those that overheard the meeting where he revealed he wanted to kill his body.

But she knew she really should tell him she overheard it due to not being a member of the team.

"I'm sure everything will work out when you get your body back." Said Hagakure.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Come on!" said Hagakure, "Let's go to lunch… even if you can't eat."

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

Before they could however, All Might showed up.

"I am here!" he called out, "And I want to speak to Young Midoriya!"

""Oh okay!" said Izuku.

"I'll tell everyone that All Might wanted to talk to you." Said Hagakure.

"Thanks…" said Izuku.

He followed All Might so they could talk.

Meanwhile with Shoto…

"So you learned how to combine the two half your quirk." Said Endeavor.

"My classmate was the one to come up with the idea." Said Shoto, "He also came up with another idea but I have no plans on using it."

Endeavor immediately realized what the idea was and knew exactly why his son wouldn't use it but didn't say anything about it.

"Yet you still focus on your ice?" asked Endeavor.

"If you're referring to Bakugo, that's for tactical reasons…" muttered Shoto.

Endeavor dropped the subject.

"You better get over this rebellious phase and start using your fire." Said Endeavor.

Shoto glared at his father.

He was going to walk away but then a thought struck him… a question he should have asked sooner after finding out about it.

"Hypothetically, if something were to happen to All Might and you become the number 1 hero what will you do?" asked Shoto.

Endeavor glared at his son.

"If I couldn't beat All Might in calming the number 1 spot after all these years, what makes you think that something might happen to him?" asked Endeavor.

Shoto glared at his father right back and left to go to lunch.

However he did smirk as he walked away, after all his father didn't know the truth, that All Might didn't have much longer to be a hero.

Chances were good considering that injury he would retire long before high school.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, Izuku met with Toshinori.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Izuku.

Toshinori sighed, he decided it was best not to beat around the bush.

"I overheard your idea about killing your body." Said Toshinori.

Izuku flinched.

"I know it's a bad idea… and that I would lose so much… and one day… I would be all alone…" said Izuku.

"But after what he said…" said Toshinori.

Izuku knew that he knew what Bill said to him and nodded and he started to cry.

"I just want to be a hero so badly… I know it's stupid…" he cried, "And it was the reason why I took him up on his offer…"

Toshinori sighed.

"I'm only here because Bill stole my body and he needs to be stopped." Said Izuku, "I know I shouldn't want to remain… but it's always been my dream to be a hero…"

"You assume that next year you'll be transferred out…" said Toshinori.

Izuku nodded, "I'm sure of it…" cried Izuku.

"This is because everyone told you couldn't be a hero, isn't?" asked Toshinori.

Izuku once again flinched, even though he couldn't see the boy he could tell he hit the nail on the head.

Toshinori sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you was something I was planning on waiting until after you got your body back." Said Toshinori, "But do you want to know the reason why I asked Dave to build that body for you?"

"Because you still blame yourself for everything that happened…" said Izuku.

Toshinori sighed, of course he should have known that's the reason why Izuku thought that.

"No… while training you I realized something about, I got to know you and the reason why you strive to be a hero." Said Toshinori, "And even without the abilities you have right now and even what I'm about to offer you I'm sure that once you get your body back you will make a great hero."

"Wait… do you really mean that?" asked Izuku looking at Toshinori.

"I truly believe that and I think that many of your classmates and the Pines feel the same way that I do." Said Toshinori.

Izuku didn't know what to say.

"You can be a hero Young Midoriya." Said Toshinori.

And with that Izuku began to cry even harder, but this time they were tears of joy.

As he cried he realized something.

"Wait… what do you mean offer?" asked Izuku.

"What I'm about to tell you must not tell anyone! Because letting them know of this secret will be putting them in danger." Said Toshinori.

Izuku paled.

'Though… if you get your body without using the Zodiac maybe you can let the Pines know… expect Stan." Said Toshinori.

He liked Stan, the two got along greatly… but he also didn't trust him, especially with a secret this big.

Izuku looked at Toshinori.

"I won't tell anyone." Said Izuku.

"All right, it deals with my quirk." Said Toshinori, "Its name is One for All… many think it's just a super strength quirk but it's something more. It's a quirk that's like the Olympic Torch… passing from one person to another… and I wish that once you get your body back that you will be the one I will pass it on to…"

Izuku stared at the skinny version the national icon in front of him.

"I'm sorry! Did you just say that your quirk is something you can pass on!" yelled Izuku in shock, "I mean that should be impossible… it's… it's…"

Then he remember something.

"Never mind…" said Izuku, "Considering that there is someone who give and take away quirks, I think someone having a quirk that they can pass on would make sense."

Toshinori nodded.

"But you should know… there is a chance that I might have to pass it on to someone else before you get your body back… and there's the fact that there might not be any other option to stopping Bill Cipher other than killing your body…" said Toshinori.

Izuku made sure that his puppet nodded.

"But why tell me now…" said Izuku.

"I was worried that you would lose all hope and kill your body next time you saw it." Said Toshinori, "I know what it's like… needing that hope to one day tell you can be a hero… even when the odds against you."

"How do you know that?" asked Izuku.

Toshinori took a breath .

"Because before I got One for All I was qurikless myself." Said Toshinori.

"WHAT!" yelled Izuku.

"It's true… when I was younger I was qurikless…" said Toshinori, "Then my predecessor chose me to become the next holder and I had someone who believed me."

"But as I said… there's still a chance you might not be able to revise it." Said Toshinori.

"I understand." Said Izuku.

Toshinori smiled at the boy, though he couldn't see him, he could feel it. The fact that the hope he gave him brought him out of his depression.

Though he knew that he would have to tell him the whole story before passing on the quirk, even if Izuku did know the basics about the villain, he didn't tell him that.

But for now he got up and walked over to the chair the puppet was floating over and placed his hand on the puppet, Izuku knew he was wanted to do and let him hug the puppet.

IT was kind of awkward but he was used to these rather award hugs by this point.

Izuku looked at the clock.

"I don't think I'll be able to hang out with my friends during lunch." Said Izuku.

"I'm sure it's fine…" said Toshinori breaking the hug, "Nothing really exciting happens during the lunch break. "

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Hagakure saw Dipper, Ochaco, Katsuki and Tenya watching something on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" she called out.

"Where's Deku?" asked Ochaco.

"All Might wanted to talk to him…" said Hagakure, "I'm hoping it's a pep talk too…"

"You gave Deku a pep talk first?" asked Katsuki.

"Sorry for beating you to it. But I'm invisible you know…" said Hagakure, "Or have you not noticed?"

Katsuki grumbled.

Then she saw what they were looking at.

It was Mabel looming over Kaminari and Mineta, while Yaoyorozu was trying to calm her down.

"What is she doing?" asked Hagakure.

"The pot calling the kettle black…" sighed Dipper.

"What?" asked Hagakure.

"Just never mind…" sighed Dipper, "We overheard the two tell Momo that all the girls in class have to wear cheerleading uniforms… and Mabel is threatening them."

"I see…" said Hagakure.

That was when they saw Mabel give an evil smile as she turned to Yaoyorozu… who seemed to giggling at whatever Mabel said.

Sometime later once the lunch break was over, all the students had gathered in the main sports field.

"Hey sorry I missed lunch!" called out Izuku.

"We heard that All Might wanted to talk to you." Said Tenya.

They all looked at Izuku… and while they couldn't see him… they could almost feel it.

That he was feeling better…

"We should have sicked him on you from the begging." Muttered Katsuki.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Never mind…" said Katsuki.

That was when Izuku noticed Mineta and Kaminari.

Both of them were wearing cheerleader costumes… not men's… women's…

"Why are you wearing cheerleader uniforms!" yelled Izuku in shock.

"Your sister made us!" cried Mineta.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"Mabel." Said Kaminari.

"She's basically your sister… even if you're not related" said Mineta.

The entire stadium seemed to laugh at the two dressed in the cheerleader uniforms.

"I think we all owe Mabel something…" said Jiro.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Now before we get started on the reactional games! We will be drawing lots for the tournament!" said Midnight.

"All right! I've always wanted to be in the tournament! And now I get to!" said Kirishima.

"Wait is always a tournament?" asked Mina.

'Oh yeah!" said Kirishima.

"And it's always different, last year I think it was fighting with foam swords." Said Sero.

"Wait!" called out Ojiro, "If possible I would like to withdraw."

Everyone turned to the tailed boy in surprise.

"What really?" asked Mina.

"But this is your chance as getting noticed." Said Hagakure.

"I can't barley remember anything from the second event…" said Ojiro, "It doesn't feel right."

"I want to drop out too." Said the rather small boy from Class 1-B.

"Shoda! You're the only one from Class 1-B! You have to stay in!" said Monoma.

"No, I agree… I don't remember anything from the match." Said the boy named Shoda.

"All this talk is naive and really turning me on…" said Midnight.

Most of the students were horrified at the last part of it.

"I'll allow it! The two of you are out of the tournament." Said Midnight, "As none of the other teams had any points… thanks to Team Bakugo's rampage, I guess that the two spots will got to Team Tetsutetsu."

"What did you call it!" yelled Katsuki.

"Kacchan… it really was a rampage and you know it." Sighed Izuku.

IT was decided that Tetsutetsu and a girl with vines named Ibara Shiozaki for hair would take the two spots.

And soon the lots were drawn.

The matches were:

Katsuki VS Shinso

Kirishima VS Tetsutetsu

Tenya VS Hatsume

Shiozaki VS. Kaminari

Ochaco Vs. Mezo

Mina Vs. Aoyama

Todoroki VS Hagakure

And Tokoyami VS. Yaoyorozu

"Oh no! Not again!" cried Hagakure.

Ojiro patted her on the back.

"I'm not going to hold back Uraraka." Mezo told her.

"I won't either." Said Ochaco.

"You know… I have some ideas." Said Hatsume to Tenya.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" asked Shiozaki.

"Don't look at me!" cried Kaminari.

"So you're the one who has to fight me." Said Shinso to Katsuki.

Katsuki was about to respond.

However Ojiro covered his mouth with his tail. However Katsuki ripped it off.

"what the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

"I'll explain later…" he said, "Don't talk to him…"

Katsuki glared at his classmate and then looked at the face of his opponent in the first match.

"Those in the tournament can participate in the reactional games if you wish." Said Midnight, "So before the main event let's all have fun!"

"Come on Deku." Said Ochaco.

"What?" asked Izuku, "You're going to play too?"

"Yeah… it will be a chance to relax." Said Ochaco.

She had planned it even before she got into the tournament as she figured that none of the others would want participate.

It was also planned before Izuku got out of his depression…

But still the two joined in the game together.

"All right!" cheered Mabel watching the two from the box.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

Meanwhile Endeavor watched his son leave the field at the reactional games were going on.

To be honest, he was adactyly proud of his son with the steam idea. After all his son's quirk was versatile. And using it that way was actually very clever.

He also knew his son wasn't lying when he said it wasn't his idea. He wasn't sure if he would ever know the name of that classmate but he knew that whoever the kid was they were smart.

But he was smart too and he knew that he had to pretend for the time being he hated that idea. With Shoto being in a "rebellious" phase, if he acted he approved the idea, then he was sure his son would stop using it.

So for now he would act like he hated the steam idea… and hoped in the future that he and his friend would come up with other ideas for mixing the two sides of his quirk.

But that really wasn't the most important thing that happened…

After all Izuku got over his depression thanks to the hope given to him from All Might along with the words from Hagakure.

And he didn't know that before the day was through that he would gain another source of hope from another place… though the instances wouldn't be that great…

Even so the tournament was about to begin… and who knew who was going to win the first round… or if Katsuki would be able to keep his mouth shut.

Next Time: The Tournament gets underway as Katsuki faces off against Shinso... will he fall for his quirk.,.. and even after the fight will he end up talking to the boy? Also Kirishima meets his match is a very odd way and Hatsume uses her and Tenya's match for advertising... what else will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: About something I realized when writing this chapter, often in fanfics whenever Shoto comes up with a way to combine the two sides of his quirk, his father always hates it... but this chapter got me thinking... would he in canon? Would he really hate it because he's not using his figure the way he wants to or would he be proud that he's using his quirk in a way that he didn't' think about... I think it would be the latter because well... he's not holding back any more and clever thinking would probably get him to being number 1... so yeah I decided to have him like the idea... but make it seem like he hated the idea using reverse psychology.

Also I will be breezing through canon matched ad focusing on non-canon matches (IE: Those not in canon that have changes in some way like all Todoroki's fights). So yeah...


	19. What Makes a Villain

Chapter 19: What Makes a Villain

Izuku was having fun… sure he was being made to it… and it was kind of awkward with the puppet, but he was still having fun. It was clear that though Ochaco was nervous, she was having fun with him.

Though there was still something covering, not for Izuku, but for Katsuki as he talked with Ojiro.

"This fucked up…" muttered Katsuki in a room that was designated a waiting room.

"I know…" sighed Ojiro, "You think you cannot say anything?"

"I can just blow him up…" said Katsuki.

"Fair enough…" said Ojiro.

"You didn't say anything to him about Cipher?" asked Katsuki.

"I have no idea…" said Ojiro, "And If I did I know nothing about what he said to Midoriya. So if I did it wouldn't have helped."

Katsuki sighed.

"Great…" muttered Katsuki.

"How is Midoriya?" asked Ojiro.

"He's finally gotten out of it… All Might talked to him… honestly should have known he'd be the one to get him out it." Muttered Katsuki.

Ojiro nodded, like the rest of the class he was worried about Izuku.

After reactional games, it was time for the matches.

In the Class 1-A box almost the entire class was there. Expect for Katsuki, Kirishima and Tenya who were all prepping for their matches.

Meanwhile Cementoss was creating the fighting area using his quirk to do so. Along with acting as a judge to see if they're using lethal force.

"All right!" called to Present Mic, "Here are the rules of the match. The way to win is to either have your opponent go out of bounds, knock them out, immobilize them or make them say uncle! OF course lethal force isn't allowed! But that's what Cementoss is for!"

Cementoss even made a chair for himself as he judge if was using lethal force.

"All right! It's time for the first year matches!" yelled Present Mic, "Let's see which student will come out on top this year! First off is the explosive hot head of Class 1-A VS the underdog of General Studies Hitoshi Shinso!"

The two looked at each other. With Katsuki glaring harshly and Shinso just staring back.

"Let the match begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Katsuki glared at him trying to keep his mouth shut.

In class 1-A's body they talked about the match.

"So… if Kacchan's respond to him he'll be under the effects of his quirk." Said Izuku as Ojiro had explained it to everyone.

"So if he keep his mouth shut for once then he'll win." Said Mabel.

Everyone weren't sure what was going to happen.

Because they knew it was very hard to keep his mouth shut.

Back on the battlefield it began.

"You know it must be so nice to be obsessed with a powerful quirk… everyone must praise you." Said Shinso.

Katsuki walked towards him slowly to show that meant business.

Shinso scowled as he didn't take the bait.

Then he remember something.

"You know… I don't know what I said that reminded you have a villain but I have no intentions of ever being one." Said Shinso, "But still your little puppet friend must be pathetic if the words of a villain are getting to him that badly! I had that monkey and sparkly guy tell me everything they could… how they don't have the whole story but whatever I said made him give up on being a hero…"

With a wordless scream Katsuki unleashed a gigantic explosion on him.

Shinso was barely able to recover from his when Katsuki socked him in the face.

He couldn't say anything so he tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut.

He let loose another explosion that sent Shinso out of bounds.

"Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds!" called out Midnight.

And Katsuki breathed a sigh of relief before screaming.

In the Class 1-A box they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well he learned to keep his mouth shut." Said Kaminari.

"Yeah…" sighed Izuku.

"Hey I'm sure he's fine…" said Mabel.

"He did blow up a lot." Said Dipper.

In the announcer's box, Aizawa was eyeing Shinso's file. Of course it discussed his quirk which he wasn't able to show off in the fight, but still he was impressed with him.

Meanwhile Katsuki was gritting his teeth, he didn't know where he was walking. He screamed and then headed towards the nurse's office that was set up.

"That bastard!" yelled Katsuki.

He didn't know why he wanted to talk to him but he knew he had to.

Meanwhile the next match was all ready to begin.

"All right it's time for the next match! It's the rock solid member of Class 1-A Eijiro Kirishima VS. the Steal Hard member of Class 1-B Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!" called out Present Mic.

And soon enough the match got started…

And it would be a rather… interesting one…

Back in the nurse's office Shinso was conscious, but it was clear he did get injured pretty badly.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Recovery Girl.

It was Katsuki.

"What brings you in?" asked Recovery Girl.

"I want to talk to him…" muttered Katsuki.

Shinso scowled, "Fine…" he muttered.

Katsuki walked over to his bed.

"What do you want?" asked Shinso.

"Fuck…" he muttered, "I don't know why but I think you should know why we hate you!"

Shinso scowled.

"I've been treated like a villain because of my quirk." Said Shinso.

"Yeah… but it wasn't your quirk… I didn't even know what your quirk was until today." Muttered Katsuki.

Shinso scowled.

"The monkey said something about me reminding you of a villain…" muttered Shinso.

"You have no idea." Said Katsuki, "Deku got attack by a villain more than a year ago… his body was literally stolen, the bastard ripped his soul out of his body and the only way he could communicate is with puppets. Unless he has a puppet or a robot to possess he's just a soul that can't interact with anything."

"I thought that a was a quirk." Said Shinso.

"Nope… a villain fucking stole his body and he can't talk to us unless he has one of his puppets." Muttered Katsuki, "He's also Qurikless."

"What?" asked Shinso.

"Well right now he has powers, but when he gets his body back he's going to lose those powers." Said Katsuki, "What's worse is that villain was part of the attack, he had something that beat all of us… and then he told Deku that once his body back they're going to kick him out of the hero program."

Shinso's eyes widened…

What Izuku had said when he tried to make his declaration… he was going to say something but Katsuki interrupted something.

He realized what Izuku was probably going to say…

That he was going to get kicked out.

"He was pretty depressed, dropped out because it got to him… but you… you made it worse." Muttered Katsuki, "He decided the best way to handle that villain was to kill his body!"

"What!" yelled Shinso in shock, "I almost made him kill himself?"

Katsuki froze in shock about that.

"No…" said Recovery Girl joining the conversion, "If his body dies without him in it, then he'll be fine… but he'll be in the state he is forever…"

Katsuki managed to regain himself.

"He felt he'd rather keep the powers he got from it, despite the fact that he can't ever eat or really touch anyone ever again… Not to mention forever trapped wearing our crappy middle school uniform for all eternity because that's what he's wearing as a soul." Said Katsuki.

"What did you go to that school that was shut down because they broke the anti-bullying laws?" Shinso muttered sarcastically.

Katsuki grunted at this.

"I was just joking…" muttered Shinso.

"Thankfully All Might set him straight with a pep talk earlier today." Muttered Katsuki, "But everyone was worried about him, the idiot kept saying he was fine, but we saw through it."

Shinso looked down.

"All my life everyone told me how great my quirk was… how awesome I'd be a hero… but I made Deku's life a living hell!" muttered Katsuki, "If I hadn't made fun of him, beaten him, brought him to his lowest point none of this would have happened… he wouldn't have been tricked by that villain…"

"What?" asked Shinso.

"It's not our quirk that makes us villains, it's what we do with it." Muttered Katsuki, "The main reason why Deku's even here isn't because he beat the villains. He's here because he saved a girl from that giant robot. That's something they don't tell you… you can get points by saving people during the test…"

"You're serious." Said Shinso.

"I would have gotten first place if that wasn't the case." Muttered Katsuki.

Shinso looked at Katsuki.

"You know there's still a chance that I might be able to transfer over depending on the results." Said Shinso.

"If it ends up being Deku who get kicked out expect to be hated." Muttered Katsuki, "Everyone in class seems to like him."

"What if it's someone else?" asked Shinso.

"Eh… probably deserved it…" said Katsuki.

Shinso snorted when he said that.

"I'm sure there's plenty of ways you can be a hero with your quirk…" muttered Katsuki, "Just like mine is suited for being a villain."

With that he left the nurse's office.

Once he was far away from the nurses off, he suddenly yelled out "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs.

He latterly blew up, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Damn it…" he muttered, "I didn't even realized that fucking thing…"

He hadn't realized it until that point… but the fact that Izuku wanted to kill himself was in a way committing suicide.

Meanwhile in the Class 1-A box they watched the match.

It was cellar that the two were evenly match… like perfectly evenly matched… like blow to blow perfectly matched…

"This is really weird…" said Ochaco earning quite a few nod from her classmates.

"Hey Dipper!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"(Perfectly symmetrical violence never solves anything!)" said Mabel.

Dipper covered his mouth and started laughing hysterically.

Everyone stared at the spirit twins.

"Reference to a pre-quirk tv show." Said Mabel.

That was when Katsuki finally returned.

The entire class noticed he looked miserable.

"Kacchan are you okay?" asked Izuku.

"I'm fine…" said Katsuki.

Everyone in the box looked at him.

"Seriously?" asked Jiro.

"Not again…" groaned Sato.

"Fuck!" muttered Katsuki realizing the same thing as everyone else.

He sat down next to Izuku.

"Deku we'll talk later." Muttered Katsuki.

"Okay…" said Izuku knowing that was why he was so down.

"Wait… is this match still going on?" asked Katsuki.

"It is…" said Mabel.

"I wonder… if their related." Said Shoto.

"It could be something else…" said Dipper.

"Can you please not do this right now?" asked Mabel.

And that was when there was a final blow.

And the two knocked each other out.

"IT's a draw! We'll settle it later with an arm wrestling match or something…" said Midnight.

"It's just like you said Mabel…" said Dipper.

Mabel started laughing.

Katsuki looked at the two.

"Inside joke." Said Dipper.

"That's apparently a reference to a pre-quirk tv show…" said Ochaco.

Once the two were carted off.

After a break between the games it was time for the next match.

Tenya and Hatsume stepped on the battlefield.

With Tenya decked out in some support gear.

"Its Class 1-A's resident speedster Tenya Iida VS the Support Course's resident genius Mei Hatsume!"

In the Class 1-A box Dipper, Mabel, Izuku and Katsuki all got a feeling from this.

"Does anyone else have a weird feeling about all this?" asked Izuku.

"No why?" asked Ochaco.

"I'm getting the feeling." Said Katsuki.

"Same." Said Mabel with Dipper nodding.

Meanwhile in the teachers box Ford got the same annoying feeling.

They watched as Tenya explained that Hatsume gave him the support gear and midnight allowed it because of the sprit god sportsmanship.

Turned out it was all a trick.

Because as soon as the match started, Hatsume had a microphone and hijacked the area's speaker's so she could advertise the support she created.

And that was when they all realized the feeling was.

"Of fucking course!" yelled Katsuki.

"That's why…" sighed Izuku.

"You two hung out with Stan enough to know…" said Dipper.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Seriously…" muttered Katsuki.

"Why… what's going on?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh we all felt that she was going to con him…" said Mabel, "I think we didn't expect him to be a rube that we didn't figure it out."

Almost everyone but the members of Team Zodiac stared at Mabel confused.

"So… spending time with a professional conman…" mumbled Mezo.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Great…" muttered Katsuki.

Meanwhile Ford was watching the match.

"Stanley…" he sent out a message, "Are you watching this?"

"Sure am! That girl's a natural." Stan said back.

"You're not going to take her under your wing?" asked Ford.

"Of course not!" said Stan.

Ford breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's nothing to teach." Responded Stan, "She's clearly a natural sales person… and she knows to con them rubes! Which I never expected that kid to be one… but there you go!"

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Plus unlike Stan she's also inventor… so she doesn't need to sell shoddy products." Added Dipper as he and Mabel were always part of the telepathic conversations.

"Oh come on!" said Stan.

"She's like if someone made it so that Grunkle Stan and Fiddleford had a baby!" brought up Mabel.

All the other Pines cringed.

"Never bring up that image again!" said Stan.

"We didn't need to think about that Mabel…" said Ford.

"Never say that again…" said Dipper.

"I regret nothing!" cackled Mabel.

"Please tell me Stan isn't going to take her under his wing." Said Power Loader noticing Ford's face.

"No… thankfully he feels like he can't teach her anything." Said Ford as it clear that the conversation was clearly over, "Also just got a mental image I didn't want to see…"

In Class 1-A's box they watched over the next 10 minutes Hatsume used Tenya as a guinea pig for all her products before she stepped out of bounds.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Tenya as he was declared the winner.

"Yeah… don't care." Said Hatsume.

"So…" said Ochaco.

"No… don't congratulate him when he gets back… it would probably hurt his pride more." said Dipper.

And with that the first three matches were over for the first round of the tournament.

With Class 1-A having 2 wins and one draw things were looking good for their class.

Though it was clear that Katsuki was now the one dealing with problems.

And Tenya would probably not want to talk about his "win".

But other than that things seemed to be going well for the class.

Next Time: It's more matches this time it's Kaminari VS Shiozaki... also it's Ochaco VS. Mezo! which member of Team Zodiac will come out on top. Find out next time!

A/N: Don't worry... the whole "Katsuki is now the depressed one" won't last very long, not sure which point I'm going to do it... but it will be over before the arc is... don't worry.

Also I'm saying it now... I've been waiting since I started writing MHA fanfics to use that Futurama reference in relation to the Kirishima VS Tetsutetsu fight... No really I've bene to make for a long time and I've been trying to figure out how to work into a fanfic... because that quote sums up that fight! I'm so happy I was finally able to use it... so yeah..


	20. Gravitational Tentacles

A/N: Shortest chapter yet... thanks to a combination of not bring good at writing fight scenes and a lack of martial I gave myself for the chapter... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 20: Gravitational Tentacles

After the uh… match… It was soon enough time for the next match and a somewhat grumpy Tenya got to the box.

No one looked at him knowing he didn't want to talk about his win.

"Dipper and Mabel… there is something I would like to ask about your uncle." Said Tenya taking a seat next to the spirit twins and also talking quietly so that the others can't hear.

"We're going to assume you mean Stan." Said Dipper.

Tenya nodded.

"He's said to be a con man, do you think he can teach me how to avert something like that in the future." Said Tenya.

"You don't want him to teach you how to not fall for tricks like that." Said Dipper.

"Yeah… he'll just same you and you'll just end up worse than you started out." Said Mabel.

"What can he take from me?" asked Tenya.

"Oh you sweet summer child…" said Mabel.

"You don't want the answer to that." Said Dipper.

"Do I want to know?" asked Tenya.

Dipper and Mabel shook their heads no.

Soon enough it was time for the next match.

"All right! Time for the next match… it's the electric personality of Class 1-A Denki Kaminari VS. The assassin of Class 1-B Ibara Shiozaki!" called out Present Mic.

"Excuse me!" called out Shiozaki who was a kind and very pious Christian girl, "Am I really an assassin? I don't mean to come off that way."

There was a somewhat awkward silence in from Present Mic.

Kaminari looked at her… had there been any other circumstances he would have asked her out… but thanks to the backfired prank.

"I don't think I'd be able to score a date with her…" he lamented.

He sighed as he got ready for the fight.

In the Class 1-A box.

"Uraraka!" said Mezo.

"Oh right." Said Ochaco.

Both of them got up to leave.

"Good luck you two!" said Mabel.

"You're trying not to take sides aren't you?" asked Mezo.

"Nope!" said Mabel.

Ochaco laughed at the two left to get ready for their match.

As the match got started between Kaminari and Shiozaki Izuku entered muttering mode.

Everyone stared at him… especially since he had a not book lying nearby on a seat no one was sitting on and started writing into it.

The only ones who didn't seemed surprised by this were the twins, Katsuki and Shoto.

"Is he okay?" asked Hagakure.

"He does that…" said Mabel.

"It's what the nerd does when he's excited about a quirk." Muttered Katsuki.

"Just let do it…" said Shoto.

Everyone looked at Shoto.

"I saw him do it during the day he helped me train." Said Shoto not wanting to bring it up when he saved him from Bill.

However the fight was over soon enough, as Shiozaki could detach the vines from her hair and act like a shield which didn't help when he over used his power and became an idiot and was also immobilized by her vines.

"Denki Kaminari has been immobilized. Ibara Shiozaki goes onto the next round." Called out Midnight.

As it turned out the Class 1-B's box was right next to them. Monoma looked over the wall.

"So it looks like your class isn't so hot after all… sure you tied with Tetsutetsu… but when the run off happens he will be him and they will show you that…" said Monoma.

Mabel was about to barge into their box and scare them.

However that was when suddenly Monoma passed out.

And the red hair girl who's name was Itsuka Kendo by the way peaked over.

"Sorry about him." She said as she dragged him away.

"I really hate that guy…" thought almost everyone in the box.

"What were you going to do?" Ashido asked Mabel.

"I have no idea!" laughed Mabel.

And soon after cleaning up the battlefield it was time for the next match.

"All right are you ready for the next match!" yelled Present Mic, "It's the zero gravity sensation from Class 1-A Ochaco Uraraka VS the Tentacle Menace also from Class 1-A Mezo Shoji!"

"Seriously?" asked Mezo.

"You know he's coming up with them at the top of his." Said Ochaco.

"I know… but it's still annoying…" responded Mezo.

"All right! And begin!" called out Present Mic.

Immediately Mezo started running towards Ochaco.

In the Class 1-A box they talked about the fight itself. Though there was a something Ashido brought up first.

"You know!" said Ashido to Mabel, "You and Ochaco look a lot alike… are you sure you're not related."

"We aren't! None of my decadents never went to Japan and had kids…" said Mabel.

It sounded like she was about to say something else but Dipper interrupted with a "Mabel!"

Mabel pouted and looked at Dipper.

Dipper's eye twitched as he crossed his arms and started to get irritated.

"It's really weird whenever they have one those telepathic conversations." Said Mineta as everyone started them.

"It's hard to get used to." Said Izuku.

Dipper seemed to be steaming about something as the conversation ended.

"You know we're right." Mabel said outload.

"So who do you think is going to win?" asked Tsuyu getting the topic back to the fight.

"Well it really depends on their strategy…" said Izuku.

"Oh no…" muttered Katsuki.

And with that Izuku went on another muttering spree.

"This is really creepy…" said Ashido.

"So this is really normal?" asked Sero.

"It is." Said Dipper.

"Some people just have little foibles when it comes to thinking…" said Mabel, "Dipper chews on his pens."

"Yeah but it's not creepy…" said Tsuyu.

"I'd listen to what he's saying if I were you." Said Shoto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sato.

It was clear from his mutterings that Ochaco might seemingly have the upper hand. It really denounced on how he grabbed her… if he managed to be smart in this and grab her arms then he had it in the

And it seemed to be that way.

On the battlefield, Mezo figured at the direct approach would be best.

However Ochaco was ready for him.

Mezo knew he had to grab her with her touching him.

And he it was going to be tough so he created many arms to do so. He grabbed her by the arms.

However ended up kicking him in the gut.

But it was clear thanks to the size and muscles, he had the advantage.

He carried her towards the edge and then threw her out of bounds.

"Sorry about that…" said Mezo.

"It's fine…" pouted Ochaco.

"Ochaco Uraraka is out of bounds! Mezo Shoji wins!" called out Midnight.

In the Class 1-A box, Izuku sighed out of habit, even though he didn't have any lungs.

"Hey Mina! Isn't your turn?" asked Mabel.

"Oh I forgot!" yelled Ashido, "Wait where's Aoyama?"

"He left a while ago." Said Hagakure.

"Oh man!" yelled Ashido.

She ran out of the box hoping that she would have enough time to get to the battlefield, she should as there were small breaks in between matches.

And with that tow more matches were compelled with three more in the round…

At the least the fights were that embarrassing… mostly…

Next Time: It's the last three fights of the first round! And all three fights are members of Class 1-A again each other. Ashido beat Aoyama will Hagakure pull off a miracle and beat Shoto... Who win when Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu fight? Also Katsuki knows he has to talk to Izuku before the match. What will happen? find out next time!

A/N: Oh I just wanted to mention that whole about Mabel sand saying she has no decadents who ever went to Japan and had kids was something I've been meaning it put in for a while but I couldn't find a good place... just saying...


	21. Last of Round 1

Chapter 21: Last of Round 1

The next fight was begin with Present Mic announcing the two competitors.

"All right! We got the Alien of Class 1-A Mina Ashido VS the sparkling Knight also of Class 1-A Yuga Aoyama!" called out Present Mic.

The two competitors faced each other.

"Let's not ask who going on win…" said Hagakure in a quiet voice.

"Yeah that muttering is creepy." Agreed Jiro.

Izuku sighed when they were saying that.

"(You know you can tell them that you can hear them…)" said Dipper.

"(I know)" sighed Izuku.

"Hey shouldn't you be getting ready for you match?" Mabel asked Hagakure.

"You're right…" sighed Hagakure.

She looked at Shoto then daringly left the box to mentally prepare herself. Kaminari, Mezo and Ochaco all walked pass her confused at why she was so suppressed until Dipper, Mabel, Jiro and Katsuki all pointed to Shoto.

"Oh right…" said Mezo.

With that the right was getting start with Ashido using her acid while Aoyama was using his laser.

However his laser seemed to need a belt that he wore.

Plus there are the drawback of Aoyama's quirk… which was if he used it for too long he gets a stomach ache.

However Ashido melted his belt while he was getting distracted by the stomachs causing his pants to fall and her managed to beat him after that.

Mabel unleashed a wolf whistle when this happened.

"Seriously?" asked Kaminari.

"Isn't that hypocritical?" asked Mineta.

Mabel turned around and glared at the two. The two began to tremble at the glare.

"I don't trick people in fan service… I just let it happen naturally like that guy from third year." Said Mabel.

The two nodded.

"Wait… guy from third year? Ribbit" asked Tsuyu.

"You don't want to know." Said Dipper.

That was when Shoto left, he looked at everyone. He had half expected someone to wish him luck but then he realized that unless a miracle happened he was going to win.

And so all they had to do is wait for the next match, though both Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu decided to leave before the match to get ready for their own as it was so one sided they already knew who their opponent would be.

Though before the match began Shoto did walk past his father.

His father said nothing… but Shoto didn't let him get to him.

His plans would eventually fall apart.

And that is something he would always tell himself from now on...

And soon enough the match began.

Hagakure was clearly very nervous.

"All right it's the invisible wonder of Class 1-A Toru Hagakure VS the guy who's hot and cold also of Class 1-A Shoto Todoroki!" yelled Present Mic.

Hagakure was so super nervous and it was clear.

"This won't be like last time." Said Hagakure to Shoto.

"It won't be." Said Shoto.

Hagakure wasn't sure what he meant but knew it could be anything good.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Hagakure wasn't sure what do to do… but then she saw that he let loose the combined stream of fire and ice, which of course created the steam cloud that covered the field.

"Oh man!" she cried, "I can't see anything!"

And that was when she was covered in ice.

"Seriously!" she cried.

As the same cleared it was clear she can move.

"I can't move…" sighed Hagakure.

"Then she has been immobilized, Shoto Todoroki is the winner!" called out Midnight.

In the Class 1-A box they weren't surprised by the run of the events.

Many people started shouting "Nice try!" at her since it was clear that the invisible girl didn't really stand a chance against him.

As he melted it away the class and the two spirits talked about the match.

"Well it could have gone worse." Said Sero.

"How so?" asked Tsuyu.

"He could just covered her in a giant ice berg." Said Sero.

"Glacier." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Sero.

"Ice bergs are on water glaciers are on land." Explained Dipper.

Mabel lightly slapped him.

"Hey!" yelled Dipper.

"But whatever it's called, it could have been that." Said Sero.

The others agreed with him, it could have been worse…

After letting Todoroki melt Hagakure free and the rest of the ice that was created, it was soon time for the next match.

Soon enough it was time for the final match of Round 1.

"All right! Time for the final match! We have the dark raven of Class 1-A Fumikage Tokoyami VS the mistress of making thing also from Class 1-A Momo Yaoyorozu!" called out Present Mic.

And soon the match began… Yaoyorozu created a shield to block the attacks from Dark shadow who was relentless in pushing her back.

The shadow created just kept pushing her back and back that she wasn't able to come up with a counter.

T other extranet that when she tried to come up with something she was too late and she was pushed out of bound.

She was shocked as she didn't' even notice until the match was called.

She stood in shock as it happened.

"All right! That's all she wrote but before we can get to the next round we still have the tie break." Said Present Mic.

And soon enough a table was brought out and Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"Deku!" said Katsuki, "I need to talk before the match."

"Are you sure I mean…" said Izuku.

"They're pretty much the same person." Muttered Katsuki, "You saw that match…"

Izuku was about to say something but then realized he was right and left with him to talk in private just as Hagakure and Shoto came out.

"So they're actually going to talk his problem?" asked Hagakure.

"Seems that way." Said Mabel.

In an empty hallway near the entrance of the competitor section they found a spot to talk.

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Izuku.

"I talked with that brainwashing guy after the match." Said Katsuki, "He brought up something that never even crossed my mind about your plan about killing your body."

"It's a bad plan…" said Izuku, "I know that…"

"It's not that…" muttered Katsuki, "Its' that if you did go through with it… it would have been like you…"

He couldn't even get it out.

He looked at where he assumed Izuku was… he couldn't see his face but even he could tell that that the thought didn't cross his mind.

"Seriously Deku?" asked Katsuki.

"I didn't' even think about that…" said Izuku.

"Figures…" said Katsuki.

The two of them stood in silence for a bit.

"Kacchan… please you have to let it go." Said Izuku.

"What the fuck does that mean!" yelled Katsuki.

"I'm the one who should be more upset by it…" said Izuku.

"How can you though!" yelled Katsuki, "I felt everything you felt in that in moment! How can you let it go?"

"Because we both know you didn't mean it and that I wouldn't have done it!" countered Izuku.

Katsuki froze in that response.

"You were a huge jerk." Said Izuku, "And you did do and say a lot of harsh things… but… I know back then you didn't want to see me die…"

"You're too forgiving." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku laughed nervously.

"Please don't' let this get to you during the match." Izuku.

"Why do you think I wanted to talk before the match." Said Katsuki.

"Good point." Said Izuku.

Both of them were silent.

"It's still going on!" yelled Katsuki.

"Well I guess with their similar quirks… and similar fighting styles…" said Izuku.

"See… I told you I didn't need to fucking see it." Muttered Katsuki.

"Yeah…" said Izuku, "Kacchan…"

"What?" muttered Katsuki.

Izuku struggled to what to say, after all by this point he knew trying not tell him it wasn't his fault was pointless… and saying good luck would probably just cause him to yell at him…

"Never mind…" said Izuku.

"What you were going to say was pointless wasn't it?" asked Katsuki.

"Yeah." Said Izuku.

"Whatever… I'm going to win this and beat whoever in the match after this one." Said Katsuki.

Izuku nodded his puppet's head to indicate that he was right.

"I'll see you later." Said Izuku floating back to the box.

On the battlefield, the arm wrestling match ended after several minutes of it.

With Kirishima beating Tetsutetsu who lamented that he didn't enough iron that day.

However it was clear that the two had become friends afterwards. Bonding over the fact… that well… there were very similar.

But still… soon round 2 would begin…

But what none of them knew was that as this was going on something else in a very different city was also going on…

And none of them would know until it was over…

Next Time: It's round 2! Who will come out on top of these matches and will the semifinals be down to Class 1-A? Well considering that there's only one person that's not in the class, more than likely! Meanwhile Tenya's brother is facing a villain! One that is very dangerous... but then something very unexpected happens... what is it? Find out next time!


	22. On to Round 2!

A/N: Forgot to mention this last time BUT TV Tropes page! Oh yeah! This makes me so happy! Anyways enjoy the chapter... there's a big twist that I hope you like!

Chapter 22: On to Round 2!

Izuku returned to the box. Thankfully the match hadn't started yet.

"Did you manage to talk thing through?" asked Mabel.

"I think so…" said Izuku.

Dipper and Mabel k we it was because it was hard for Katsuki to talk about his feelings.

And soon enough the match had begun. It seemed like Kirishima had the upper hand as he was able to take Katsuki's blows.

Those watching in the class 1-A box were wondering if Katsuki would get tired out but Mabel had her own idea what might happened.

"You know what be weird…. If it turned out that that Kacchan's quirk could somehow chip away so much that he shrinks!" said Mabel.

"Yeah his quirk doesn't work that way." Pointed out Ashido.

"Was she always like this or did she snap because of being an immortal spirit?" Jiro asked Dipper.

"She was always like this…" said Dipper.

"I see…" said Jiro.

"I heard that." Pouted Mabel.

However as time went on it was clear that Kirishima couldn't hold his quirk for much long and Katsuki was able to bat him by playing the long game.

Durring this time Tenya was getting ready for his next match.

One of the things he did was call his older brother and see if he was watching.

However the call went to voice mail as it turned out his brother was on duty at the moment.

Tenya sighed, he understood that his duty as a hero came first.

Also part of him was happy he missed his first match.

But still he has his next match to go to.

Ad hopefully it wouldn't be humiliating in anyway.

And thankfully it wasn't… the match went rather well for him.

Shiozaki tried to block Tenya running towards her with hair but it wasn't enough and he managed to push her out of bounds, with him winning the match.

In the 1-A box, they heard the yell coming from the box next to them.

And then some scuffling and Kendo scolding someone with "You need to calm down… this will only make things!"

And Tetsutetsu saying "Look the rumors are true that the class is haunted! Don't make that ghost girl angry!"

Mabel gave an evil smile.

"Just go…" sighed Izuku.

Mabel went through the wall between the two boxes.

"What the!" yelled Monoma.

"Will you please stop badmouthing the class that I haunt, it's annoying." Said Mabel.

"Oh come! You just have a quirk…" they heard Monoma say.

"I don't! I'm sure one of you can prove it!" said Mabel.

There was an awkward silence from the box.

"What the! You are a ghost!" yelled Monoma.

"I'm a spirit! Ghosts are something else!" said Mabel, "And stop badmouthing the class that I haunt! I beat up some guys at the USJ! I can beat you up too!"

"I'm going to go get her before she starts a fight." Sighed Dipper.

Dipper went to get her.

"No! No! There's another one!" they heard Monoma yell.

"You got that right!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper pulled her through the wall.

"They're not going to bother you guys for a while." Laughed Mabel.

"All right Mabel!" cheered Ashido.

"Uh… Mina should you be getting ready for you next match?" asked Dipper.

She noticed that Mezo had already left.

"Oh come on!" she yelled.

She ran to start the match hoping she wouldn't get disquieted again.

"Seriously…" muttered Katsuki.

"It happens." Said Mabel.

And soon enough it was the start of the match.

"There's no way you can beat me." Taunted Ashido to Mezo.

Mezo just looked at her and tried to figure out way to stop.

Unfortunately it did seem like she the advantage while Ochaco could only use her hands, Ashido could summon acid from her whole body.

"IF you're not going to make the first move then I will." Said Ashido.

Her shoes had holes in them that allowed her squirt acid and "skate", she skated towards him ready to fight.

"Melt his shirt off!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper face palmed.

Kaminari and Mineta goth stared at her.

"Seriously!" yelled Mineta.

"I'm just yelling at her to melt his shirt off." Said Mabel, "And I'm sure there's someone else in the crowd yelling the same thing."

"It's also different than trying to trick me." Said Yaoyorozu taking Mabel's side in this.

Dipper just groaned his into his palms.

Tenya had arrived in that moment and saw Dipper's reaction.

"What's going on?" asked Tenya.

"I'm not explaining it." Muttered Dipper.

Back on the battlefield Ashido had gotten close to him and sprayed some acid onto one of his tentacles.

He hissed in pain and clutched the tentacle that was hit.

"Don't worry it's a mild acid, I won't use the dangerous stuff on a person." Said Ashido, "But it will still burn the skin."

Mezo decided to try to make limbs sprouting off from limbs to grab her however when he did so she realized some acid from her skin and burned his hands.

He let go of and her and realized something.

"I give up!" he called out realizing there wasn't a way to win.

"Mezo Shoji has given up! Mina Ashido is the winner!" called out Midnight.

"All right! Semi-Finals here I go!" cheered Ashido, "One step closer to winning!"

"You are aware that you'll probably face off against Todoroki." Said Mezo.

"Dang it!" she muttered.

In the Class 1-A box the others discussed.

"You know had Shoji won I would have thought that the whole Team Zodiac thing was a weird good luck charm or something." Said Sato.

"Not cool." Muttered Mabel.

"We've bene through this… you don't want to be a part of it." Muttered Dipper.

"Okay… okay… we get it." Said Sato.

"Seriously Sato… you saw him." Pointed Sero.

"I know…" said Sato.

"It's Todoroki in the next match." Said Izuku trying to get things calm down a bit.

"You're not even hiding about the fact that you're taking sides." Joked Ochaco.

"Well…" laughed Izuku.

Soon enough it was time for the final match of Round 2, which was Shoto VS. Tokoyami.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Tokoyami unleashed Dark Shadow onto to Shoto.

Shoto eyed the shadow like being and realized something.

A possible weakness.

It was very much like a shadow.

Which meant that light could affect it.

And if it didn't work then he could still freeze him.

But he knew he had to learn how to properly use his fire.

Because he knew Izuku was right, it was his power.

As dark shadow was about to attack him he unleashed a stream of fire towards him.

The shadow like being whimpered when it got close.

"So you figured out his weakness." Said Tokoyami.

"It wasn't hard." Said Todoroki.

In the class 1-A stands Mina arrived.

"All right! I win…" said Mina, "SO how the match going?"

"Todoroki figured out Tokoyami's weakness." Said Hagakure.

"Oh I get it light affects dark shadow." Said Izuku figuring it out.

"Yeah he explained it during the Calvary Battle." Said Kirishima as he had recovered earlier.

Koda nodded and signed that he told him during the USJ incident.

"Interesting." Said Izuku.

And then he began his mutter spree as he realized this.

Back on the battlefield unleashed and other steam of fire at them… Dark Shadow whimpered… while Tokoyami glared at Shoto.

However before the fight could continue this happened…

"Yes! T's about time to properly use your fire Shoto!" yelled Endeavor, "Using it the proper way will be the only way you can live up to what I made you for!"

"Well… what a doting father…" said Present Mic unsure how to respond to that.

Shoto gritted his teeth, and Tokoyami saw his face realizing he might have stumbled onto something he really shouldn't' have.

"You need to ignore him and focus on the fight." Said Tokoyami.

"I know that." Muttered Shoto sending a stream of fire towards dark shadow.

"Someone has daddy issues…" said Dark Shadow under his breath.

"Dark Shadow…" hissed Tokoyami.

Thankfully Shoto didn't hear this.

In the Class 1-A box, Dipper, Mabel and Izuku all glared at Endeavor.

"So… another haunting?" Stan voice echoed in Mabel an Dipper's head.

"You know it's better to get his permission." Pointed out Dipper.

"Yeah…. Yeah…" muttered Stan.

Back on the battlefield, Shoto was much angrier than before, but knew that he had to beat Tokoyami.

He unleashed a large fire ball toward them, Dark Shadow pulled Tokoyami out of the way, but was also whimpering at the same time.

Tokoyami knew that Dark Shadow couldn't handle much more of this and he was starting to get smaller as well.

"I concede the match." Said Tokoyami.

"Fumikage Tokoyami has given up, Shoto Todoroki is the winner!" called out Midnight.

In the Class 1-A box Dipper got up.

"Hey I need to talk to Shoto about something, I don't think he's coming back so I'll be back into a bit." Said Dipper.

He left the box to find him.

Meanwhile Todoroki was walking through the hallways and saw his father was waiting for him.

"So now that you're your childish relation is over are you ready to accept your role in one day taking down All Might?" asked Endeavor.

"No." said Shoto, "I refuse to still be your pawn."

Endeavor glared at his son.

"My friend, the one who came up with my steam told me something." Said Shoto.

"What they did tell you?" asked Endeavor.

"I have no intention of ever telling you." Said Shoto, "Also I believe that before I even become a pro, something will happen to All Might so the way your raising me is pointless."

Endeavor glared at his son who walked away from him, letting his father literally steamed.

Once he turned the corner.

"hey!" called out Dipper.

"Tonight's a good night." Said Shoto with a smirk.

"Okay! I permission." Said Dipper.

"All right!" replied Stan.

"As tomorrow will be a day off I believe I have some ideas on how to give him a good scare." Said Ford.

"Oh man! After seeing that! I have so many ideas!" responded Mabel who seemed to be laughing evil.

In the class 1-A box she was also laughing outside her mind, scaring the class with her laughter.

"Maybe you should leave now…" Ochaco told Katsuki an Tenya.

"What did Icyhot's dad do?" muttered Katsuki.

"It's not my place to tell." Said Izuku.

Katsuki nodded as he left with Tenya knowing it was better to get away from Mabel when she's like that.

Meanwhile in Hosu, Tensei Iida was laying on the ground unable to move in alleyway. He had been on the trail of a very dangerous villain known as Stain the Hero Killer. As his title suggested he had killed many heroes.

And Tensei could understand why, his quirk was able to paralyze his victims.

And he was about to be one of them…

The figure stood above him ready to strike with his sword.

However before he could make the final move, Tensei heard something strike the Hero Killer.

"Good thing I made it in time…" said the one who rescued him.

While Tensei should be relieved the voice just made his skin crawl.

"Who are you?" asked Tensei looking up at the person.

The person who saved him gave a demented grin.

"The name's Bill Cipher… but I'm sure you're one of the few that heard of me." Said the person who was indeed Bizuku.

Tensei paled, he was one of the heroes contacted when Izuku had his body stolen. Thanks to his sidekick the police figured that maybe one of them had heard of him. None of them had, but he had heard that there was a hero that did hear of him.

"You're that body stealer from a year ago." Said Tensei.

"You're right." Said Bizuku.

He looked at Bizuku's body and his eyes narrowed knowing that that was still the stolen body.

"So why did you rescue me?" asked Tensei.

"IF I hadn't I have good news and bad news… the good news is that you would have lived. The bad news is that you would have been paralyzed and unable to be a hero. It would have sent your little brother into quite the fit. He would have tried to avenge you… despite how strong Stainy here is." Said Bizuku.

"How do you know this?" asked Tensei.

"I know lots of things… including the ability to see possibilities." Said Bizuku.

"But that doesn't explain why you saved me." Said Tensei.

"Oh it does." Said Bizuku, "If your brother suffers it will be by my hands! Sure it would be fun to see him go mad with grief and vengeance but a lot of it was taken away by the fact I had not nothing to do with it."

"What…" said Tensei.

"Oh you can ask him." Said Bizuku, "I'm sure he'll explain it to you."

He picked up the unconscious Stain.

"You'll get out of it in a few minutes." Laughed Bizuku, "Later Tail Pipes brother."

He ran off with the unconscious Stain leaving Tensei extremally confused and deeply worried about his brother.

After all if a mysterious body snatching villain was after his brother for some reason, it was a real cause for concern.

But even so Round 2 had wrapped up and the soon it would be the Semi Finals. And who knew who would come out on top.

Next Time: It's the semifinals! Who will make it to the finals? Also Tenya gets the news about Bill saving his brother. How will he react? Find out next time!

A/N: Yep! Oh and this is merely the first twist I have in mind for the Stain arc... There's a few more that you have to wait for but still! Bet you didn't see it coming...


	23. The Semifinals

Chapter 23: The Semifinals

Dipper returned to the box and everyone stared at him.

"Was Mabel laughing evilly here?" asked Dipper.

Everyone nodded yes.

"What is she planning?" asked Mineta.

"Oh you don't have to worry about it…" said Dipper in a dark tone.

"They're going to haunt Endeavor again, aren't they?" whispered Ochaco to Izuku .

Izuku nodded, the rest of Team Zodiac had gotten word about the Pines first haunting of Endeavor, they just didn't know the reason.

"All right! So we're at the semi-finals! It's time for the best to show off their skills!" yelled Present Mic.

On the battlefield Katsuki and Tenya were facing off against each other.

"Bakugo… we're friends so I wanted to let you know that whoever wins no hard feelings." Said Tenya.

Bakugo grunted… not because he didn't agree with the sentiment he felt much like with Ochaco he wasn't his friend, he was Izuku's friends and he was just a drag along.

"And being!" yelled Present Mic.

Immediately Tenya ran towards Katsuki with a kick however Katsuki was ready with an explosion right hook.

The to two attacks collided sending both fighters back a bit but not enough to knock either out of bounds.

"Quite impressive Bakugo." Said Tenya.

"I'm just getting started." Said Katsuki.

Katsuki launched himself into the air ready to fight.

Katsuki while airborne decided to let loose another explosion.

Tenya managed to hold his ground and gave another engine powered kick to the gut.

Katsuki started coughing because of that, however once he recovered he started to grin.

"I wasn't expecting you to give me a fight." Said Katsuki.

In the stands, Izuku got that feeling.

"Deku what is it?" asked Ochaco.

"Kacchan is getting way into it." Said Izuku.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"Sounds about right." Laughed Mabel.

Back on the battlefield, Katsuki launched himself towards Tenya, who seemed to be ready for him.

Right when Katsuki got close to him, Tenya managed to dodge.

Katsuki was surprised but smirked.

But he stood his ground realizes that he should let Tenya come to him.

After all it was a smart move considering how fast he could move.

Tenya noticed it.

His eyes narrowed and realized it was the only way.

"There's a move I have yet to use because I've been saving it up." Said Tenya.

"Really?" asked Katsuki with grin.

Tenya didn't want to bring up the drawback, that it causes his engines to overheat and cause them to stall for a while.

"Recipro Burst!" called out Tenya.

The burst was quite impressive, Katsuki however flung himself into the air at the right moment.

Tenya's eyes widened as he passed Katsuki. He managed to stop himself before he could get out of bounds.

Katsuki smirked.

"I don't know if Deku told you but I have an advantage when it comes to longer fights." Said Katsuki.

Tenya turned around, only to get a face full for explosion sending him tumbling out of bounds and clearly quite a bit injured.

"Tenya Iida is out of bounds! The winner is Katsuki Bakugo." Called out Midnight.

Katsuki walked over where Tenya landed.

"You better do better next time." Said Katsuki with a smirk.

Tenya smiled knowing it was his way of saying it was a good fight, but he was still disappointed that he lost.

Due to Tenya's injuries he was taken away via robots with gurneys to see Recovery Girl.

The battlefield was also wrecked from the explosions so there was a going to be a slightly longer than usual break.

The class 1-A box.

"Is Mina here?" asked Dipper.

"No she never returned after her last match." Said Kirishima.

"That's good." Said Mabel.

"Hey I have a question." Said Kaminari, "Does acid freeze?"

Everyone stared at Kaminari.

"Are you for real?" asked Jiro.

"What I'm actually being serious…" said Kaminari.

"Ever have frozen lemonade?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah… what about it?" asked Kaminari.

"Lemon juice is a type of acid." Said Dipper.

"What seriously!" said Kaminari.

"So Todoroki has the advantage in the next fight." Said Tsuyu.

"I'm surprised you knew that Mabel." Said Mineta.

Mabel pouted, "I'm not an idiot… I'm a weirdo… their completely different things."

That was when Tenya arrived, though he did have a few bandages.

"Iida! That last match looked like it hurt, should you be here?" asked Izuku.

"As a member of the Iida family I should watch the rest of the matches." Said Tenya.

Everyone stared at Tenya.

"Plus Recovery Girl gave me the okay to come up here." Said Tenya, "I'm fine."

However that was when suddenly he started shaking.

"See that's what happens when you do something while injured." Said Mabel staring at him.

"It's my phone." Said Tenya which was on vibrate, "It's my brother."

He left to take the call.

"Tensei… I'm sorry I didn't win." Said Tenya as he took the call.

"I understand." Said Tensei deciding to comfort his brother first, "Hey I didn't win my first Sports Festival either. From what I can tell you still did a good job."

"Thank you." Said Tenya.

"Unfortunately this call isn't about that." Sighed Tensei.

"Then why did you call me?" asked Tenya.

"You see, I'm on the Stain case right now." Said Tensei, "And I had found him. However he used his quirk on me and I was about to be one of his victims. Then someone saved me. But it wasn't a hero or one of my sidekicks."

"Who was it?" asked Tenya.

"A villain." Said Tensei.

"Why would a villain rescue you?" asked Tenya.

Tensei sighed.

"The villain isn't a well-known villain." Explained Tensei, "A little more than a year ago, he attacked a boy your age and stole his body."

Tenya felt his insides turn cold.

"The police had contacted me to see if I had heard of the villain either myself or my sidekicks. None of us had, but I did get word that someone knew his name and took over the investigation." Said Tensei.

Tenya began to sweat, he wanted to say something but didn't want to interrupt his brother.

"When he saved me, he told me that the reason he did so was because he wanted you to suffer by his hands." Said Tensei.

"IT was Bill Cipher wasn't it?" asked Tenya.

"Tenya… why is he after you?" Said Tensei.

"I don't know if I can properly explain it right now." Said Tenya.

"What do you mean?" asked Tensei.

"He's not a normal villain." Said Tenya, "As I said, I don't know if I can people explain it right now."

Tensei sighed getting the feeling that it was indeed more complicated than it seemed.

"Once I'm done here, I'll head home and we'll talk in person when I get there." Said Tensei.

"All right." Said Tenya unsure what else to say.

With the call over he knew that he had talk to the others.

On the battle field the match was getting underway.

"And being!" yelled Present Mic.

"Do you really want to try to freeze my acid?" asked Mina, "After all you don't know what could happen!"

"Acid freezes like any liquid." Said Shoto.

"Are you sure?" asked Mina.

Shoto didn't say anything.

"You googled it before the match." Said Mina.

Shoto didn't say anything as he froze the ground.

Mina decided to try to skate away.

"Crud." She muttered.

Once again it was a one-sided match for sure.

Class 1-A just watched the match knowing that Mina stood no chance.

That was when Tenya returned to the box.

"Midoriya, Uraraka, Shoji, Dipper, Mabel… there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Tenya.

They all looked at each other and realized it was something to do with Bill.

They all went into the hallway.

"What did Bill do?" asked Dipper.

"He saved my brother's life." Said Tenya.

"WHAT!" yelled the others in shock.

Tenya however was expecting that reaction and decided to explain what happened.

By the end of it, everyone was still surprised but Dipper realized something.

"That's probably the reason why he didn't visit your dreams." Said Dipper.

Tenya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah he can see the future." Said Mabel.

"It's not perfect though, he can see possibilities." Said Dipper, "So he doesn't know what's going to happen 100 percent. But he must have known it was going to happen."

"That's concerning." Said Shoji.

"So he doesn't know the exact future." Said Izuku.

"No…" sighed Dipper, "I'm guessing that attack happened in multiple possible futures that's why he was able to stop it."

"Every time I learn something about him he gets creepier." Said Ochaco.

"But still..." Said Tenya.

"Don't let…" said Dipper.

"Bill use this." Said Tenya, "He might have saved my brother and I am grateful that, he already said that the reason to save me is that if I suffer it will because of him."

"He's probably going to visit you tonight." Said Izuku.

"He will." Agreed Tenya.

"We'll tell Katsuki and Shoto after the finals." Said Dipper.

"But the match between Todoroki and Ashido is still going on." Said Tenya.

"Acid freezes." Said Mabel.

"Oh right." Said Tenya, "You should also tell your uncles."

"We've learned how to telepath and talk at the same time." Said Mabel.

"So yeah… we already informed them." Said Dipper.

In the faculty box.

"Is everything all right?" asked Toshinori.

"Bill just made a move." Said Ford, "I'll explain another time."

At the Midoriya apartment. Stan explained what happened to Inko.

"Oh no…" she cried.

"Figures that's why he'd been waiting." Muttered Stan.

Inko nodded.

Back at the arena.

"We'll talk about it again when everything's over." Said Dipper.

"We really should watch the match." Said Izuku.

The others nodded in agreement.

Thankfully the match wasn't over yet.

As Ashido just tried to spray acid at his, which he just froze.

"There's no way you can keep this up." Said Ashido.

Shoto sighed and decided that maybe it was time to end this.

"Apologies. "he said.

That was when she was completely covered in ice.

"Ashido can you move?" asked Midnight.

"No…" she replied.

"Main Ashido is unable to move, Shoto Todoroki goes on to the next round!" called out Midnight.

"And with that we have our final competitors!" yelled Present Mic, "Let's take a short break before the final match!"

And indeed it was true. The final match was upon them… though the irony of the situation that both members were part of the team were unaware of the latest move that Bill did.

But still it was the two strongest members of the class against each in the final round and no one knew who would come out on top.

Next Time: It's the final match of the Sports Festival! However Katsuki hopes that Shoto won't hold back... will he? Also the two learn about Bill's latest move as well as the fact that Tenya talks with his brother about it. What will happen? Find out next time!


	24. The Final Match… Yay!

Chapter 24: The Final Match… Yay!

Todoroki got to the room that was meant for him to rest in for a bit before the final match, as it turned out Katsuki was in there.

Shoto looked outside the room and saw the sign.

"Bakugo…" said Shoto, "You're in the wrong room."

Katsuki looked at the sign.

"Shit! This is the wrong room!" he yelled.

Shoto just gave him a lot.

"Look I wanted to tell you something anyways… I get whatever is going on with your day is why you've been holding back! But you better not hold back one bit." Said Katsuki.

"Even if holding back gives me an advance." Said Todoroki with a smirk.

"You better give me a real fight." Growled out Katsuki.

Todoroki rolled his eyes at Katsuki.

"Look Leg Day gave me a fight! You better give me one too." Muttered Katsuki.

Todoroki looked at her unsure what to say and decided to go to the room that was meant for Katsuki as Katsuki was there first…

In the class 1-A things were a bit tense, everyone could feel something must have happened.

"So… what happened?" asked Kirishima.

"Cipher pulled something again…" said Tenya, "It's fine though… but I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone knew that while the Sports Festival was important in the end, stopping Bill was far more important.

Sure they all wanted to be heroes and get noticed by the agencies but what good is that if there no world where it could happen.

They knew hopefully they would get news soon, but still…

"Hey! I'm back!" called out Ashido.

That was when she felt the tension.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cipher." Said Tsuyu.

"Oh…" said Ashido.

Thankfully the tension would mostly went away once the match was about to begin.

The crowd was going wild for the final match after all.

"It's time of the final match! To determine the strongest first year!" yelled Present Mic.

"I wouldn't say that…" muttered Aizawa.

Back in the Class 1-A box Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Tournaments don't really show who's the strongest." Said Dipper, "the best could have been beaten for one reason or another by someone who just got lucky."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaminari.

"Just a nerd who's not good at sports trying to tear down everyone enjoyment of them." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

"What… it's true." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"You know that doesn't work when it's the two strongest students in class are the ones in the finals." Said Jiro.

"Well we don't know how strong the strongest in that class compares to them" said Dipper.

Mabel slapped Dipper on the back of the head and then whispered innocently.

That was when the two competitors made it to the stage, ready for a fight.

"You want to give it my all then I'll give it my all." Said Shoto.

"Let's see it then. And don't half ass it like you did with the others." Said Katsuki.

"And begin!" yelled Present Mic.

Katsuki ran towards Shoto, however Shoto used his steam move to blind the area.

"Ha!" laughed Katsuki, "This steam only makes me sweat even more!"

He head towards where he thought Shoto was in the thick steam that was when he saw a stream of fire headed towards him.

But he dodged.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" asked Katsuki who realized it was too easy to dodge.

Shoto didn't answer.

But that was when Katsuki saw him nearby and ran towards him.

He set off an explosion but Shoto created some ice to use as a shield.

Then he sent out a stream of fire which Katsuki easily dodged.

Katsuki smirked.

"Each move you make without your fire make my explosions that much bigger." He mocked creating a larger explosions and nearly sending Shoto out of the bound but thankfully Shoto created a wall of ice to make sure it didn't happen.

Katsuki smirked.

"Good because I'm not done yet." Said Katsuki.

"Neither am I!" said Shoto.

He once again created the steam.

Katsuki smirked and decided to wait until Shoto made the next move.

IT helped that probably was going idea thanks to the blinding steam to not make a move or he might end up running out of bounds.

That was when he had to dodge a stream of fire, and then another one.

Katsuki blew away the steam with an explosions.

In the stands. Izuku was watching the math intently. Nd of course gone on a mutter spree.

"Todoroki knows that if he keeps up the heat then Kacchan will just keep sweating more. But does he knew that if Kacchan over uses his quirk that he'll be severally dehydrated… no I don't' think it's that it has to be something else and…" muttered Izuku.

That was when he stopped.

"I figured out Todoroki's strategy." Said Izuku.

"Really what is it?" asked Dipper.

Back on the battlefield the fight continued.

However every time Shoto used a stream of fire on him, Katsuki was always able to dodge.

"What the fuck Icy Hot! You're seriously unable to fight with your fire that you can't' even aim it propel?" mocked Katsuki who was honestly getting tired of it.

"o… I've been aiming where I've always intended." Said Shoto.

"What!" yelled Katsuki.

Before Katsuki could put two and two together, Shoto sent a small fireball towards Katsuki's hands.

"Shit!" he yelled relating what the move was meant to do.

He wasn't able to move out of the way in time. The fireball ignited all of the leftover sweat and created a huge explosion.

Shoto create an ice shield in time but the explosions did its job and kick Katsuki out of bounds .

It was clear that Katsuki needed to see Recovery Girl… as he could barely stand after that explosion.

"Katsuki Bakugo is out bounds! Shoto Todoroki is the winner!" called out Midnight.

The crowd went wild due to the intensity of the match and the fact that they had a winner.

Katsuki gritted his teeth… he didn't know how to deal about it.

That was when the robots showed up to help him.

"I can fucking walk there myself!" he muttered.

"I'm sorry but my programing says you have to go by gurney." Said the robot.

"You don't want to fight the robots." Said Cementoss.

"I'll fucking fight the robots if I want to!" yelled Katsuki.

The robot took out a syringe from its arm, Katsuki stared at the robot.

"I'll get on the gurney…" he said not wanting to know what it in the that syringe.

Shoto decided to follow as he had a few of his own injuries from when Katsuki did hit him.

They were both taken to Recovery Girl who sighed.

"Your body can handle your explosions but of course there is a limit to everything. "said Recovery Girl.

"I'm sorry for this." Said Shoto.

"Don't' fucking apologize!" yelled Katsuki.

Recovery Girl whacked hi with her cane.

"Please don't sweat in the office." Said Recovery Girl.

"I'm the one who told you to go all out." Muttered Katsuki.

Shoto nodded.

"Next time we fight I will get stronger and I will beat you." Growled Katsuki.

Shoto just nodded.

That was when the rest of the team along with the Pines that were already at the Sports Festival arrived in the room.

"What come to congratulate Icy Hot?" muttered Katsuki.

"No…" said Izuku.

Adactyly something happened during Todoroki's match with Ashido." Said Tenya.

What happened?" asked Shoto.

Tenya explained Bill's rescue of Tensei and what he told Tensei.

"What the fuck!" yelled Katsuki.

Recovery Girl once again whacked him.

"We need to have a meeting." Said Stanford, "We haven't had a real one yet…"

"There's also something I need to bring up." Said Tenya.

"You can tell him." Said Ford, "All of you can tell your families if you're up to it. But remember what's going on is very dangerous."

"Wait do your families know?" asked Tenya.

"Mom's been a part of it since the beginning so she knows." Said Izuku.

"Fuck no! No way in hell am I telling them." Said Katsuki.

Recovery Girl was about to hit him again but just sigh knowing she couldn't stop him at the moment and it probably wasn't a good idea while talking about Bill.

"Wait… you've been a part of it for a year and your parents don't even know?" asked Ochaco.

"It's fine." Said Izuku.

"What is he just like his dad?" asked Ochaco.

"No… he's not." Said Izuku.

"Don't' fucking say it." Said Katsuki.

"He's just like his mom." Said Mabel taking over having heard what Katsuki's mother Mitsuki was like.

Katsuki just groaned and face palmed.

"I think you do have a lot to discuss but now's not a good time for it." Said Recovery Girl, "Considering that three of you have a medal ceremony to attend to soon."

Todoroki and Tenya both nodded.

Katsuki just grumbled.

"Kacchan… you can't win all the time and…" said Izuku.

Katsuki glared at the puppet who began to slink away.

"Come on Icy Hot… Leg Day…" muttered Katsuki.

"I feel so bad to whoever is giving you guys the medals." Joked Mabel.

"I'm sure he won't explode them…" said Izuku.

Everyone looked at Izuku's puppet.

"Come on… Kacchan wouldn't do that." Said Izuku.

And soon enough it was time for the medal ceremony.

"I want to give you this year's winners of UA's 1st Year Sports Festival!" called out Midnight.

And three podiums rose out of the ground with the four (with Tenya and Ashido standing on the third place as they shared it).

"And now to give the medals…" called out Midnight.

Everyone heard a booming laugh and soon they saw the hero who would giving the medals and the crowd went wild…

Of course it was All Might.

Who was giving his introduction of "I am here!"

But Midnight took his opportunity of introducing him.

"It's All Might!" she called out.

There was an awkward silence at this trip up.

Once the awkwardness was over, All Might proceeded to hand out the two bronze medals.

"Now both of you didn't make it to the finals." Said All Might, "However I'm sure that you will learn a lesson from this."

"It's fine! I didn't stand a chance against Todoroki." Said Ashido taking it in stride.

"Ashido." Hissed Tenya.

All Might just laughed it off and hugged the two.

Then he approached Katsuki.

"Now Young Bakugo, I know you didn't win. And from what I can tell winning is a very part of you." Said All Might, "However not everyone can always win and I hope you take that to heart."

"Give me the damn medal and don't hug me!" yelled Katsuki, "Sweater's hugs are bad enough! I don't need one from you!"

All Might began to sweat as he placed the silver around neck and patted him on the shoulder.

He knew that Katsuki wasn't a hugger… and knew that the only reason why he tolerated Mabel's hugs was being she was immune to his explosions.

That was when he approached Shoto.

"Now Young Todoroki. You showed quite a lot of skill. And knowing your father." Said All Might.

"Please don't bring up my father." Muttered Todoroki very cold.

All Might sighed, "I'm sorry." He said getting a bad feeling from it.

"but still you did show quite a bit of skill today!" said All Might hugging him.

The other students were all father there watching it.

"Now I know not all of you were able to make it up here. But know this, you still have a chance next year. So don't lose hope yet." Said All Might, "An there's only one thing to say after all that! So I think you know what is and everybody say it with me."

The crowd didn't know he what he was going to say. … they weren't on the same page… like at all.

"Good job everybody!" yelled All Might.

"Plus Ultra!" yelled the crowd.

There was an awkward silence and then the booing started.

Once everything was done with there was short homeroom.

"All right… almost all of you did a good job." Said Aizawa.

Most of the class looked indigent when he said "Almost."

"Uh…" said Izuku.

"Oh… right…" said Mineta.

"He only participated in the recreational games…" said Sero.

"Some of you are already getting Draft Picks. But we'll taking the next two days off to rest so make the most of it." Said Aizawa.

"Yes sir!" said the class.

After class, Izuku and Katsuki gave the other four Izuku's address.

"So is your mom okay with having the meeting there?" asked Ochaco.

"Oh yeah." Said Izuku.

"We made sure that she's completely in the loop." Said Dipper.

"It would be weird if she wasn't." said Mabel, :Really the only thing she's not in the know about is All Might's secret identity."

"I see…" said Shoto.

"What?" asked Ochaco who realized the weirdness of it all.

"Mom just knows him in civilian identity." Said Izuku.

"Why?" asked Mezo.

"All Might helped me train my various robot bodies." Said Izuku.

Mezo was going to ask why but saw Dipper and Mabel's faces and realized not to ask.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. "said Mabel, "Expect for Shoto… we'll be around by midnight…"

"wait… are you sure you want to help in planning?" asked Dipper.

"He shouldn't have made it public like that." Muttered Shoto.

"We'll just pretend we have no idea what's going on…" said Ochaco.

"It's for the best." Said Izuku.

And so they all headed home… When Tenya got home he saw that Tensei was waiting there for him.

"Tenya…" called out his mother.

"Oh I did get third place…" said Tenya realizing that they wanted to celebrate a bit.

Durring dinner, Tenya was a little embarrassed talking about the first match he had. But after that he was comfortable talking about his other two matches. After all he did win in a less embarrassing why and when he lost he still gave it his all, which Tensei did point out.

Once dinner was over he and Tensei to Tenya's room to talk in private.

"So what is your connection to Bill Cipher?" asked Tensei, "Having a villain targeting you like that…"

"It's a long story and I don't know if you'll believe me." Said Tenya.

Tenya took a breath and told him everything that was going on, including the school's involvement.

"So your homeroom teacher is aware." Said Tensei.

"He is." Said Tenya, "And he had met Cipher."

Tensei nodded, he had gone to school with Aizawa.

"when I met him." Said Tensei, "I knew there was something off about him. I thought it was a possession quirk… but… knowing this…"

"He is evil." Said Tenya, "He has tortured the other members of the Zodiac one way or another… and I understand why he had mostly left me alone."

"The boy… the one who got his body stolen." Said Tensei.

"He's my classmate." Said Tenya, "But after what happened at the USJ and something Cipher said to him he started to doubt himself."

"Because he was tricked?" asked Tensei.

"He's actually qurikless." Said Tenya.

"What?" asked Tensei.

"It's true. Before he had his body stolen he was powerless." Said Tenya.

"What do you think about him becoming a hero?" asked Tensei.

"I think he can be one. We were in the same area of the exam. When the zero point robot showed up, he didn't hesitate to save someone." Said Tenya, "If it wasn't just a test I know I would have done the same… but…"

"He did without it being a test." Said Tensei.

Tenya nodded.

"We all agreed to help him figure out ways he can be a hero when he gets his body back." Said Tenya.

"Well it's a good thing you're talking to me then." Said Tensei.

Tenya blinked in confusion then realized what his brother was implying.

"You don't have to." Said Tenya.

"No but I want to… if you really think so highly of him." Said Tensei.

Tenya smiled at this.

After talking a bit more, mostly about light hearted topics, Tenya went to bed.

He was dreading it, but knew had to fall sleep.

That was when the room turned black and white and he knew what was going on.

"So Tailpipe… aren't you going to thank me?" asked Bill appearing behind him.

Tenya gritted his teeth.

And with that the sports Festival was finally over. However just because it was over didn't mean Bill still wasn't a threat.

And he still had his plans… but who knew what the future held… because things were only just beginning now…

Especially now that they finally have a chance to talk about everything.

Next Time: They finally have a team meeting to discuss things. After all there's a lot going on with Bill that they have talk about. Even so... especially learning what the other signs of the Zodiac are... also there's dealing with Bill in Tenya's dream as well the hauntings of Endeavor... what will happen? Find out next time!


	25. The First Team Meeting

Chapter 25: The First Team Meeting

Tenya glared at the one eyed triangle that was floating in his dream world. He had taken to look at all of his spare glasses.

"Wow Tail Pipe, did you tell Sixer about these? It's like you were designated to take on that symbol." Said Bill.

"Will you please leave my dream?" asked Tenya firmly.

"How about no!" said Bill.

Tenya glared at the one eyed triangle in his dreams.

"Your brothers more worried than he let on." Said Bill.

Tenya didn't take the bait.

"Don't worry I don't expect you to owe me anything." Said Bill.

Tenya glared at the triangle.

"As I told your brother. If you suffer it will be at my hands." Said Bill.

Before he could argue with the triangle and ask what he meant.

That was when he found himself in an alleyway unable to move.

And he would be forced to experience several possibilities where Bill didn't rescue his brother.

At the Todoroki residence. Shoto had waited for the Pines with a bucket.

He didn't know what the bucket was for, but knowing them it probably wasn't good.

His father had went to bed early as the day before was "His day off" he knew had an early day the next day.

Thankfully this did allow for the Pines to do some hinting.

That was when all four arrived.

"What do you need the bucket for?" asked Shoto.

"Remember how I could my pens to write with blood?" asked Dipper.

Shoto nodded.

"Well I can empty my pens into something too." Said Dipper, "And if you're wondering we found this out through experimentation."

Shoto nodded.

"Also about that blood." Said Shoto.

"It comes up as Dipper's blood." Said Ford.

"Which means if they run a DNA sample then it means that it will come out as a guy who's been dead for a century." Said Stan.

"The police knows about your existence." Said Shoto.

"Yeah, but hating people isn't illegal." Said Stan.

"Just a word of warning it's going to be a bloodbath in there tonight." Said Mabel.

Shoto nodded.

"You'll probably want to get some sleep, the meeting is going to talk a lot tomorrow." Said Ford.

"Plus the whole trying to be innocent thing." Said Dipper.

Shoto nodded. And he'd know what they were doing once his father woke up.

The next morning… The entire Todoroki woke up to Endeavor's screams.

Shoto and Fuyumi both ran to the room to find his entire room practically coated with blood. There were two messages on the walls.

The first was "You will die sad and alone" and the other was "I know what you've been doing to your children."

"Should I…" said Fuyumi as this was worse than the last time.

"No I will investigate myself." Said Endeavor.

The siblings left not wanting to deal with his father.

Not too long later in the Iida house. Tenya was subjected to many possibilities… he watched as Stain did so many things. Kill a hero he couldn't determine, forced the hero watch as he killed Tenya and then there were the possibilities of Shoto finding him.

And those usually involved Shoto watching Stain either forcing Shoto to watch him maim or kill Tenya.

When it was done, he ground himself in his room.

"See you tomorrow night tailpipe!" he heard Bill taunt him before waking up.

He was breathing heavily after waking up. He grabbed his glasses and cell phone.

He knew had to tell Izuku.

He looked at his phone.

HE was about to think about if he was waking him up but then remembered that he was awake.

He called Izuku and it only rang once.

"Are you all right?" asked Izuku immediately knowing that Bill must have visited.

"No..." Said Tenya deciding to answer honestly.

"IT was that bad." Sighed Izuku.

"He said he was coming back tonight." Said Tenya.

"What do you want to do?" asked Izuku.

Tenya knew that Izuku coupled enter his dreams and stop Bill. But realized what he was really asking "You place or mine?"

It did sound a bit dirty when worded like that…

He began to think… about and realized something…

"Your mother knows what's going on, correct?" asked Tenya.

"She does." Said Izuku.

"She wouldn't mind if I stayed the night?" asked Tenya.

"She'd actually be happy that I'm having a sleepover… even if the reason is because Bill is invading your mind." Said Izuku.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Said Tenya.

"It's fine… the Pines… uh… haunts here…" Said Izuku.

"I believe you mentioned that before." Said Tenya.

"Though who knows if he will show up." Said Izuku realizing something.

"You're right." Said Tenya, "But if he doesn't then it would mean I would get a good's night sleep at least."

"You're right." Said Izuku.

So they worked out details and it was decided that he would sleep over the night.

A couple hours later at the Todoroki residence Shoto decided to leave.

After finding the mess that was his room, Endeavor left to investigate what happened.

Shoto was leaving the house when his sister stopped him.

"Shoto." Asked Fumy mi, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a friend's house to hang out." Said Shoto.

Fuyumi was surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Shoto nodded.

"You adactyly made friends?" asked Fuyumi.

Shoto once again nodded.

"I won't' tell him but have fun." Said Fuyumi giving a sad smile.

Shoto nodded, even though the gathering was really just a meeting about Bill.

Sometime later Ochaco was walking to Izuku's apartment.

"Uraraka!" called out Tenya.

"Iida!" said Ochaco.

She noticed his backpack.

"Cipher visited my dreams last night." Said Tenya.

"Oh and you're staying with Deku stop him." asked Ochaco.

Tenya nodded.

They found the apartment building and got the apartment.

They saw the door open seemingly on its own but then noticed the puppet at the doorknob.

"Hey!" said Izuku, "Welcome in."

"Thank you for having us." Said Tenya.

"We really eyed need to have this meeting sooner or later." Said Izuku, "And you can put your stuff in my room."

They quickly saw where his bedroom was with an All Might themed sign at the door.

Izuku sighed as Tenya opened the door (as it would be less awkward than the puppet opening the door) and they saw his room.

Ochaco started giggling when she saw all of the All Might merchandise while Tenya was respectful and sat his backpack on the chair.

That was when the doorbell rang again.

"I'm going to get it." Said Izuku.

Turned out it was Shoto who had arrived.

He heard the laughing.

"Uraraka found my room." Said Izuku.

"Sorry it's just too cute!" called out Ochaco.

He looked and saw it was a room filled with All Might merchandise .

Shoto didn't comment and Izuku started to blush so hard the puppet was blushing too.

Either unfortunately the doorbell once again rang meaning the last member was there.

Izuku answered the door.

"Shoji." Said Izuku.

"Is our puppet blushing." Saud Mezo.

"It's about my bedroom." Sighed Izuku.

He walked towards the door and saw the room filled with All Might merchandise.

Really the only part of the room that wasn't covered in All Might merchandise were Izuku kept his puppets.

"Come on Deku it's cute!" said Ochaco.

That was when the door to the rest of the house opened.

"If you're done making fun of Deku's nerd room, we have an important meeting!" yelled Katsuki.

Mezo glared at him.

They all went to the living room of the apartment where Inko making tea.

The Pines were all there.

Shoto eyed them.

"Too much?" asked Stan.

Shoto didn't answer.

"Too much." Laughed Mabel.

"This is my mom." Said Izuku knowing he would have to introduce them.

"IT's nice to finally met you." Said Inko.

"The honor is ours." Said Tenya bowing to her.

"You don't have to do that." laughed Inko, 'I'm just happy that Izuku has some friends… even with the circumstances…"

"Meeting." Muttered Katsuki.

They all took seats and of course there were various pieces of paper.

Including one with the entire Zodiac and the exact placement of where they had to stand.

"So these are the symbols." Said Tenya.

"Yes." Said Ford.

"The four we need are the Stitched Heart, the Llama, The Question Mark and the Pentagram." Said Dipper.

"You know the stitched heart looks familiar." Said Shoji.

Dipper groaned.

"Wait was that the symbol the of the guy Dipper didn't like?" asked Ochaco.

They remembered that there were two symbols they never worked with.

"Yeah, that's the one. The guy went on to be a masterly successful Rockstar." Said Stan, "And he turned that symbol into a trademark. You do seem like the guy who hangs out at places where the symbol would should up."

"There were two other symbols that were taken in your time as well." Said Tenya.

"The Pentagram and the Question Mark." Said Dipper.

"The Pentagram was taken by Gideon…" muttered Stan.

"He was the allied with Bill wasn't he?" asked Shoto.

"He was… tried to use Bill to break into my mind once and also Bill figured out ways to break out of prison multiple times." Said Stan.

"He was in prison?" asked Ochaco.

"He was a creeper anyways." Said Mabel, "Three of those breakouts involved him kidnapping me. It's a good thing we never formed it."

They noticed that the Shooting Star was next to the Pentagram.

"What about the Question Mark?" asked Tenya.

"It belonged to Soos." Said Stan, "He worked for me in my tourist trap."

"He was kind of like Grunkle Stan's son… but it was unofficial and he felt like this was an official Pines thing." Said Mabel.

"He was actually with us the first time we faced Bill." Said Dipper.

"How did you get involved with him?" asked Mezo knowing it something someone needed to ask.

"It's a long story. I won't give you all the details." Said Ford, "Not because I don't trust you but because of the fact that I don't know if most of you would believe it…"

"It can't be that unbelievable." Said Ochaco.

"Performing a ritual separate pieces of our souls to fight an evil world ending triangle was considered a normal Tuesday for us. You don't want to know the stuff he's talking about." Said Stan.

"I will say this though I was secretly a paranormal researcher. Everything my other else studied about Quirks were merely what I did publicly." Said Ford, "That's the main reason why I won't go into details…"

For told them the story about how he had met Bill and how he portrayed himself as friendly and personable. But it was just that he could build a portal to the nightmare realm. And thanks to an accident involing his assistant he learned the truth and during that time Bill turned around and showed his true colors.

"And you can tell the rest of us got sucked in because well… enemy." Said Stan.

"That's not the whole story." Said Ford, "But it's a unbelieve story involing other dimensions, family fighting, backstabbing and the reclusive 30 years."

"If you want to know he hasn't told us the whole story yet either." Said Katsuki.

"You've mentioned a few times that Bill possessed the same way as Midoriya." Said Tenya.

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper, "I would explain a few things but I recently got an e-mail from one of Mabel's great-great-great grandson and they found something." Said Dipper.

He looked at Inko who had a laptop ready and clicked on a file.

"Oh no… oh no…" said Mabel.

They saw it was a video.

"Someone finally found a recording." Said Izuku.

"That fucking puppet show." Said Katsuki.

"Fast forward!" yelled Mabel, "Please!"

"Why what's so embarrassing about it?" asked Shoto.

Mabel glared at him.

"It's fine Mabel…" said Ochaco.

"You know what her deal is!" yelled Katsuki.

Inko did so, knowing that since it was about a boy she had a crush on who turned out to not only be a jerk but a weirdo who made out with puppets (thanks to girl talk) fast forwarded to a point in the puppet show where Dipper nodded.

For the few seconds they could tell it was Dipper doing impression of Stan and then there was a crash's a wedding cake prop fell to the strange and Mabel and what looked to be Dipper (but they noticed his eyes were Bill's very quickly) as the two recovered and fought over an old book, before Mabel managed to get the upper hand and run away from the possessed body.

Although they couldn't understand it very well. It was clear that the fight and ensuing chase was taking a toll on Dipper's body and collapsed and showed that Dipper regained control but was clearly in pain.

However the four who didn't know about a certain fact were all surprised by something.

Although it was clear about Katsuki and Inko (and Izuku but they couldn't see his face) that they knew about this fact but seeing was something different.

Once the video was over. They looked at Dipper and Mabel.

"How old were you?" asked Ochaco being the one to ask it.

"12." Answered Dipper, "And that was only the second time we faced off against him."

"You've been fighting him since you were 12?" asked Tenya.

"And he already set his sights on us because when we first met us he referred to us by the symbols." Said Dipper.

"IS that why you want to leave it up to fate?" asked Shoto.

"The three years between that and when we did the ritual." Said Dipper, "He figured out ways to make us miserable. It was hard for him at times because we have ways to stop him from doing things to us… but he still found ways to make us miserable… even did a few things to Soos, Pacifica and my best friend Wendy…. in fact he still did it to us after the ritual and our decadents."

"Most of you already seen what Bill can do." Said Ford.

"Being chosen for this means you have a target painted on your back… and even if we do go with plan A, he'll still target you just to mess with you." Said Dipper.

"That is why we can't tell anyone else in class about the other symbols." Said Tenya.

"Exactly…" said Mabel, "It needs to happen naturally…"

They were quiet. Letting it sink in.

After all they knew a lot of it, But never really thought about it, after all Dipper and Mabel were around their age when they did the ritual. But they never really thought about it.

Meanwhile in a cute shop, Hagakure was looking at headbands. She had liked the idea that Izuku told her the other day.

She found one with a cute little stuffed animal sewn onto it.

"Oh cute an alpaca headband." She said.

She looked at the price tag, it was a good price but it dd have some more information.

"Oh it's not an alpaca." She said, "It's still cute though."

She went to buy it, not knowing that that little headband would do.

Back at the Midoriya apartment, things were still tense, so Katsuki grumbled and deiced to play the puppet show video.

Everyone looked at what he did, however as the introduction (which involved Mabel's friend candy dressed like a glam rocker) was shown and the real show began they all stared at the odd sock puppet show signing about how awesome Mabel was.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mabel.

She had managed to become corporal grab the laptop and tossed into a wall.

"I will have one of my deicide to send you money to replace the laptop!" yelled Mabel breathing heavily.

"Oh don't have to." Said Inko.

"Didn't you use up all your time?" asked Izuku.

"I had a couple seconds left." Said Mabel.

"But you were the one who did most of the "painting"…" said Stan.

"Still had a few seconds left." Said Mabel.

Everyone who weren't a Pines looked at Shoto.

"You don't want to know what they did." Said Shoto.

"Never bring up the puppet show unless we have to." Said Mezo.

The others agreed to that, because it was clear that Mabel didn't want to talk about it or even let them see it and would go to great lengths to show it.

"whatever…" muttered Katsuki.

"Look I'm going to tell you now… it's a girl thing…" Stan told Katsuki in a low voice.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that before!" yelled Katsuki.

Inko caught getting everyone's attention.

"Have any of you had lunch yet." Said Inko.

"Oh you don't have to." Said Tenya.

"You're saying the night." Said Dipper.

Tenya blushed.

"Oh no I insist." Said Inko.

She made them all lunch which was very delicious.

"Thank you so much." Said Ochaco.

"Your welcome… I know that everything is well…" said Inko, "There's not much I can do… but there's some stuff I can do to help you…"

"Mom…" said Izuku.

Inko started to cry.

Izuku started to comfort his mom.

Shoto watched the two, and realized two things.

One was clear to everyone.

"We have to stop Cipher." Said Shoto.

The others nodded in agreement.

The other things was far more personal and he realized he should have done sooner, especially after Izuku had saved him.

Sometime later… Ochaco, Mezo and Shoto were all leaving.

"Thank you for the left overs." Ochaco holding a bag of left overs.

"It's no problem at all. I couldn't eat it all myself." Said Inko, "And if any of you ever want to come over to dinner you can. Just tell me first."

"Really thank you." Said Ochaco.

"(I know that look…)" said Mabel.

"(A young girl shouldn't' have those eyes…)" said Ford.

Dipper only looked at Stan, which made him grumble realizing who they were comparing her to.

"Good luck tonight." Said Shoto.

"Hopefully he'll show and we won't have to do it again at my house." Sighed Tenya.

The three left, though Katsuki stayed but only until dinner.

They mostly played some videos games with Izuku, Katsuki, Dipper and Mabel all trying to get Tenya to loosen up and play the game (though it was kind of funny to watch Izuku play as he had to use two puppets).

They had dinner and afterwards Katsuki left.

"If Cipher shows up tonight his eye makes for a good target." Said Katsuki.

"Thank you for that advice." Said Tenya unsure how to really respond to it.

"Whatever." Said Katsuki.

Tenya watched a pre-quirk movie with them.

"So Dinosaurs or Ghosts?" asked Stan.

"I'm more in mood for a comedy mood tonight." Said Ford.

"Not in the mood to deal with Stop Motion." Muttered Mabel.

"What?" asked Tenya.

"Had an irrational fear of stop motion when we were little." Said Dipper, "Then Wendy came up with an idea on how to show her a how to video… now she just feels bad for the animators."

Tenya would have been more confused but then remember the type of person Mabel.

"He's learning." Laughed Stan.

They let Tenya pick in the end after explaining the plots. He ended up choosing the dinosaur movie as while the ghost movie was a comedy it did deal with a group people beating an evil entity trying to destroy the world… and it was probably better to watch science goes wrong…

Afterward it was time for bed… well for Tenya.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay up longer?" asked Mabel.

"No it's better to go to bed sooner for multiple reasons." Said Tenya.

"He's got a point." Said Ford.

Though there was a small hiccup.

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping in your bed?" asked Tenya.

"I haven't slept in more than a year." Said Izuku.

"Oh right…" said Tenya blushing.

"How does he keep forgetting that?" thought Izuku.

Izuku put away his puppet to make it seem like to Tenya he wasn't in the room as he fell asleep.

And fortunately or unfortunately, either argument could be made.

Izuku watched as Bill's shadow decided on his friend and of course he started to toss and turn because of his presence.

Izuku touched Tenya and entered his dream.

He found himself in an alleyway. He saw Tenya was on the ground and Bill was hovering over him as well as Stain.

"Bill!" yelled Izuku.

Of course this image shattered and they returned to Izuku's room.

"What the!" yelled Bill, "Am I in your room Freckles?"

"You didn't notice?" asked Izuku.

Bill looked at Izuku the way he looked and the way he held himself.

"Should have known." Muttered Bill, "OF course something would get you out of it…"

But before he could continue, he got a high powered kick to the eye from Tenya.

"Gah! Fine! You win this round! But something happened today! And you won't know what happened for a couple days." Said Bill.

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku.

Bill didn't answer and disappeared from the dream.

Both Izuku and Tenya breathed a sigh of relief as Bill left.

The two of them were standing silence.

"He was showing me possibilities where he hadn't saved my brother." Said Tenya.

"Oh…" said Izuku.

"I would have tried to get revenge." Said Tenya, "But…"

"It wouldn't have worked." Said Izuku.

"No." said Tenya, "I could feel the emotions and thoughts during those possibilities… that I would have been blinded by revenge."

"Do you think that he's…" said Izuku.

"He knows I won't join him." Said Tenya, "After everything that happened, saving us like that wouldn't have changed anything…"

Izuku nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Midoriya." Said Tenya.

"Yeah…" said Izuku.

"Is that your middle school uniform?" he asked.

"I'm stuck wearing it." Said Izuku, "Even if Bill puts on something else."

"I see." Said Tenya.

That was when he saw that a katsu don appeared in Izuku's hands.

"Where did that come from?" asked Tenya.

"Um… well… I kind of wanted one to see if it would work…" said Izuku blushing.

"Oh right… we're lucid dreaming." Said Tenya.

That was when a book appeared his hands.

Izuku sighed when he took a bite and Tenya sighed when he tried to read the book.

"You can't read it can you?" asked Izuku.

"It doesn't taste like anything." asked Tenya.

"We can do anything… so what do you want to do until we wake up?" asked Izuku.

The two dorks ends up playing a bunch of boardgames because it was the only thing they could come up with. As Izuku figured Tenya didn't want to watch All Might fight dinosaurs and Tenya really couldn't come up with anything.

But they did have fun playing board games.

But still, Team Zodiac had learn more about Bill, the threat they faced and the fact that he was truly vindictive… Though they knew about this, learning more and seeing that video made them realize that it was true.

And they hoped that if there was another member that could handle Bill… and they didn't know that they would soon find out who would be the next member…

Next Time: Returning to school many in the class get their draft picks, with a couple surprises in store. Not only that but they discover that one of their classmates is wearing one of the symbols... who is it? Also picking names for their hero names. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I have no idea what Iida's name will be. So if anyone have any suggestions I'd like to hear it...


	26. The 7th Symbol

A/N: credit to Animeguy1101 for Iida's hero name... enjoy!

Chapter 26: The 7th Symbol

The next day was another day off, but it was more relaxing for everyone as there was no meetings and the fact that they no longer had to worry about Bill in Tenya's dreams.

Though the Pines did bring up a fact that weirded everyone out that they had discovered the night before.

"I disappeared?" asked Izuku.

"We checked on you during the night." Said Ford.

"Just to make sure things were going okay with Bill in his head." Said Stan.

"But there was a green glow about Tenya so we knew it had to be that." Said Mabel.

"How strange." Said Tenya.

"Remember, Izuku is inhabiting a different plane of existence." Said Ford.

"So I guess I literally enter their dreams and come out when it's over." Said Izuku.

"It seems that way." Said Ford.

"By the way did you do anything interesting after beating Bill?" asked Mabel.

"We couldn't come up with anything…" said Izuku, "So we just played board games."

Everyone even Inko who had heard that they could have lucid dreams after beating Bill started at him.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"You guys are dorks." Said Mabel.

"Come on!" said Izuku.

"I would have thought I don't know you would have watched a fight where All Might fought a bunch of dinosaurs!" said Mabel.

"That didn't even crossed my mind." Said Izuku.

However he was thinking "I think I've been spending too much time with Mabel…"

"Right…" said Stan.

After breakfast Tenya left.

"It was quite fun," said Tenya, "Despite the circumstances."

"If you ever want to come over for dinner you're always welcome." Said Inko.

"Thank you and I will find time for dinner." Said Tenya, "See you tomorrow Midoriya.

"See you too!" said Izuku.

With that Tenya left.

Once he was gone he breathed a sigh of relief. Not just because of everything that happened. But the fact that he managed to keep his mouth shut on his brother's plan.

He smiled as he walked to the train station, after all they had all agreed to help Izuku become a hero… he just didn't expect to that.

Sometime later, Shoto was once again leaving the house.

"Are you going out with your friends again?" asked Fuyumi.

"No, I'm going to visit mom." Said Shoto.

"What… shouldn't you tell dad?" asked Fuyumi.

"I don't need his permission to see her." Said Shoto.

He went to visit his mother for the first time since the incident. IT was a touching visit. He had managed to finally talk to his mother and he did realize that he should have visited sooner, but with everything going on…

But still he was finally able to do this and put it behind him.

Plus what happened that evening was the icing on the cake.

When he had gotten home he over the conversation his father was having with a technician. Though it was over the phone he could hear the person's voice loud enough.

"we've gotten the test results back and we were able to get a match… but…" said the technician.

"Who's blood is it?" asked Endeavor.

"I don't know how to say it but it was a man who was dead." Said the technician.

"So a murder victim?" asked Endeavor .

"No he died of old age…" said the technician, "More than a century ago."

"What?" asked Endeavor, "Is this some kind of joke."

No… the DNA is that of Mason Pines. And it is that Mason Pines." Said the technician, "Either the person has a quirk that lets them manipulate blood and alter its DNA… or…"

"OR what." Demanded Endeavor.

"You're being haunted." Said the technician.

"What?" asked Endeavor.

"Look I don't think it's actually Mason Pines haunting you… but it's entirely possible." Said the technician.

"You're a scientist." Said Endeavor.

"Look… it' unbelievable but in a world of quirks anything is possible." Said the technician.

"Find out if someone altered tat blood." Said Endeavor.

"Yes sir…" grumbled the technician.

Endeavor noticed his son had call the call once he hung up.

"Maybe you are beginning haunted." Said Shoto.

Shoto walked away… not wanting to talk to his father about it and just let him steam.

The next day it was a rainy day which mean he had to two puppets on hand (pun not intended). As he had to hold and umbrella and his backpack.

Though the second puppets outfit was interesting.

"IS that puppet wearing a rain poncho?" asked Sero.

"Mabel thought it would be funny." Said Izuku.

"Couldn't you have something else?" asked Sero.

"It's not a good idea to wear my robots in the rain… they're water proof." Said Izuku.

"What about something else." Said Sero.

"I tried something else once…" said Izuku.

(Flashback)

Izuku sighed as he rode the train… while he had plenty of space… the fact that everyone else was avoiding him like the plumage didn't help.

(End of Flashback)

"It didn't work out." Said Izuku.

"Hey Midoriya!" called out Hagakure.

He turned to the invisible girl and saw she was wearing a headband.

"Oh you went with my idea." Said Izuku.

"Yep!" said Hagakure.

Then he looked at her headband or rather the little plushie on it.

"Is that an alpaca?" asked Izuku.

He didn't know how to feel if it was… maybe a little disappointed but if it wasn't' he would be a bit worried for her… but at the same time relieved that they would be one stop closer.

Though if it was a guanaco or vicuña would be weird… mostly due to the fact that most people didn't know wat they were…

"No. It's a llama." Said Hagakure.

Izuku sighed.

It didn't help that Dipper decided to check up on Shoto on the way to school.

That was when Katsuki arrived in class.

"Morning Kacchan… uh…" said Izuku.

"What." Muttered Katsuki.

Izuku pointed to Hagakure and the headband she was wearing.

"Is that an alpaca." Said Katsuki.

"It's a llama." Said Hagakure.

"About fucking time." Muttered Katsuki but it was clear that he was happy that they were closer to stopping Bill.

That was when Shoto and Dipper came through the door.

"Dipper!" called out Izuku.

"What's going on?" asked Dipper.

Dipper noticed the headband.

"That's not a alpaca, guanaco or vicuña is it?" asked Dipper.

"No it's llama." Said Hagakure, "Wait is a llama?"

Dipper nodded they knew that they would have to talk about a few thing .

When the others arrived (with Tenya being the last surprisingly) they were just told there would be a meeting during lunch.

Soon enough class started Aizawa came into the room.

"Next week each of you will be taking internships for week." Said Aizawa, "However with the sports festival, agencies sent out picks and here the ones that gotten picks."

With the exception of Aoyama. Everyone who was in the tournament got draft picks. Of course Shoto got the top, with Katsuki getting second. But almost everyone who made it to the tournament got in.

"Wy not me." Aoyama cried out.

"I'm pretty sure losing your pants in a match kind of affects things." Said Kaminari.

However that wasn't the surprisingly thing… as there was a name on the bottom with just one pick shocked almost everyone in class.

It was Izuku.

Everyone who didn't get draft picks all started were looking at him… the looks were hard to describe… it was an odd mix of a jealous glare and as actually looking kind of happy as all the crap he had gone through made it seem like he earned it even if it was just one.

"Look I have put together why Midoriya has a pick." Said Aizawa.

He looked at Tenya for a second who had a look of he knew about it.

"But please don't ask him until he learns more about it." Said Aizawa.

The class who were looking at him all groaned before he could lay it on them with his look.

"Now there is something very important you must do before you take those internships." Said Aizawa.

The class became tense.

"You need codenames." Said Aizawa.

The class all became excited.

But he did give them his look.

"Now you have to choose carefully." Said Aizawa.

"There's a chance that these names are temporarily but you might get stuck with a name you don't want if that's the case there will be hell to pay." Said Midnight walking into the rom.

"It's Midnight!" cheered Mineta.

"Midnight will be helping you with your names if she finds something wrong with them she will make you change it." Said Aizawa, "It's not my forte so I'll leave it up to her."

It should be noted that he chose the name from a suggestion from his classmate (who as it turned out grew up to be Present Mic) and it got stuck.

He totally wasn't sour about and that wasn't the reason who he crawled into his sleeping bag.

They were all given small dry erase boards.

Izuku honestly hadn't thought of a name in years… well names that wasn't based on All Might.

Plus his depression while he was over it still did affect him a little. That there was a small nagging feeling from it, even though All Might did say he could be a hero and promised to give him his quirk if he got his body back.

Plus there was the fact that he got a draft pick despite only playing the reactional games.

He really wasn't sure what he should do about a name.

"Now is anyone ready?" asked Midnight.

"Wait we have to present them?" thought most of the class.

"Would even want to go first?" asked Jiro.

That was quickly answered with Aoyama going to the podium.

"I Can Not Stop Twinkling." Said Aoyama.

Everyone stared at him.

"No sorry… but I do have a suggestion. Shorten by getting rid of the "I" and change the "Cannot" to "Can't"." suggested Midnight.

Everyone in class stared at him.

Then Ashido went up.

"The Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!" called out Ashido.

"Like that monster with the acidic blood?" asked Midnight, "Not a good idea."

"Copyright reasons?" asked Dipper appearing.

"Copyright reasons confirmed Midnight.

Dipper looked at Ashido who shrugged indicating that he didn't mind the reference and actually worked pretty well considering her quirk and the fact she looked like an alien.

Thankfully these two things making the class rather awkward.

Thankfully it was Tsuyu stepping up with the name "Froppy" that the entire class loved, that things started getting better.

And with that the rest of the class started come in up their names.

"The Gravity Hero Uravity!" said Ochaco giving her name.

"Tentacole." Said Mezo giving his name.

"The Speed Hero: Caliber." Said Tenya.

"Ground Zero…" muttered Katsuki showing the name he had chosen.

Izuku looked at Katsuki surprised, he honestly would have thought that he would have gone with "King Explosion Murder".

Another reason why he wouldn't use the names he chose as a child.

When it was Hagakure turn she chose this.

"The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl." Said Hagakure.

Which wasn't turned down.

"Hey!" said Dipper becoming visible, "I have a question! Why did you turn down Mina's for copyright reasons but not Toru's?"

"Well it's quite simple… Marvel doesn't care about certain super hero names." Said Midnight, "She can use the name Invisible Girl but not Invisible Woman… it's the same with DC like if someone tried to use the name of a popular hero that often used but if say Todoroki used the name Snowflame there wouldn't be a fight."

"Snowflame?" asked Shoto.

"It's an obscure villain from the 1980s, he only appeared once then he died, but then in the early 21st century he gained some popularity because of the internet." Explained Dipper, "Also to clear something his powers had nothing to do with snow or fire."

"What were his powers?" asked Izuku out of curiosity.

"It's best if I don't tell you… like I said… 1980's and got popular because of the internet." Said Dipper.

It's better not knowing… he really is that weird…

When Shoto went up he really didn't have a name picked out and just went with given name.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Midnight.

"I'm sure." Said Shoto.

Yes he had finally met with his mother, getting over his hatred of his fire half and was helping help a bunch of spirits torment his father, he still had his problems and using his given name would help him find himself.

However during this time Izuku thought back something back when he first started this school.

"Midoriya you haven't gone yet." Said Midnight.

"Don't worry I figured it out." Said Izuku.

He showed everyone the name he chose.

He saw everyone's faces most of them were confused, Katsuki looked angry which he expected, both Mezo looked concerned, he saw Dipper and Ochaco both seemed to like it though.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Mezo since he knew the origin on the name.

"It's fine. Someone a while ago said that the name could mean something else." Said Izuku.

Indeed the name he had chosen was Deku.

"Also isn't the name a little on the nose with your powers?" asked Kirishima.

"When I get my body back I won't be possessing puppets any more" pointed out Izuku.

"Oh yeah." Said Kirishima.

"We're actually done much sooner than I thought." Said Midnight looking at the clock.

"All right." Said Aizawa waking up from his nap, "I want you to use this time look through the internships. Even if you didn't get an offer you will be interning with one of 40 agencies that offered."

While everyone was interested in what they could do, or their own offers. There was the curiosity about Izuku's.

He sighed as he looked at the offer.

"Wait… the agency…" said Izuku.

He looked at Tenya.

"After what happened I told my brother about you. He was one of the heroes that was internally contacted after Cipher stole your body." He explained, "He was quite impressed with you that he decided to make that offer."

Izuku was surprised.

The jealously from everyone who didn't get an offer faded. It made since that the older Iida brother would want to offer Izuku.

"Wait… what happened between him and Cipher?" asked Kaminari.

"Because it's clear he tried to do something to him." Said Tsuyu.

"Shut up and it's none of your fucking business!" yelled Katsuki, "So just mind your own damn business and worry about your own problems unless you get dragged into it."

Hagakure look at him.

Katsuki gave her look when he was done yelling.

Soon enough it was time for lunch and Hagakure knew she had to talk to the Team, especially once Mabel and Ford arrived for them to talk.

They found a place to do so.

"So a llama is one of the symbols." Said Hagakure… well Toru she was now a member of the team.

"So you decided to try wearing headbands?" asked Mabel.

"I gave her the idea when she decided to give me a pep talk the other day." Said Izuku.

"And I thought this one was the cute so that why I chose it." Said Toru.

"Are you sure it's not an Alpaca?" axed Mabel.

"Or a guanaco or vicuña?" asked Ford.

"Nope! The price tag said llama." Said Toru.

"guanaco and vicuña?" asked Ochaco.

"The species that what llamas and alpacas were before becoming domesticated." Said Ford, "Their still extant and…"

"Now's not the time for a lecture about South American camelids." Said Dipper.

"You're right." Said Ford.

"It's weird hearing about a normal topic from him for once." Said Katsuki.

"I know…" said Izuku.

"You got that right." Laughed Mabel.

"So… I know…" said Toru who was clearly trying to figure out if she should ask it.

"No we should tell you what happened with my brother." Said Tenya.

They told her and she was surprised and relived by it.

"So…" said Toru.

"I don't owe him anything." Said Tenya, "He also started giving me nightmares afterwards."

"Oh right! He does that." Said Toru.

"He'll probably start giving you nightmares too." Said Mabel.

"Or he could try to get you to join him." Said Ochaco.

"Don't worry if he does that I won't listen to him!" said Toru, "I was there remember… I saw him and saw what he did…"

"Wait you don't think that Tsu, Mineta and Kirishima might be the last three chosen?" asked Ochaco.

"I don't think it will be them… or at least all of them." Said Dipper.

"I really hope that Mineta isn't Pentagram…" sighed Ochaco.

"We'll explain more another time." Said Izuku.

Toru nodded knowing that that it was probably not a good idea to tell her everything in the hallway and find a better place to catch her up on everything.

"You should all get lunch." Said Ford.

"He is right." Said Tenya.

The 7 students went to get food, leaving the spirits.

"(I wonder…)" said Ford.

"(The last three were the ones that had people assigned to him.,..)" said Mabel.

"(You think there's a chance that they might not be found?)" asked Dipper.

"(For the Question Mark and Pentagram… I have no idea… Stitched Heart…)" said Ford.

Dipper groaned as he it was clear it was implying someone could easily be a fan of Robbie or a become one by coincidence.

"(But we have to see… I have a devolved a theory… whenever Bill makes a move the Zodiac symbols will appear and gather but if something puts a stop them, then they're no longer needed…)" explained Ford.

"(You might want to bring it up to them whenever the next meeting will be.)" said Mabel.

"(Since Toru is a member now it has to be this week)" said Dipper.

"(I know…)" said Ford.

That night, Toru got ready for bed. The invisible girl soon felt herself drift off to sleep. Then her bedroom turned black and white.

"What going on?" asked Toru as she jumped out of bed.

"So you're the new girl…. And the last symbol that wasn't taken the first time around!" said Bill.

Toru turned around and saw Bill. She of course was on edge, after everything she heard and seen of course she would be.

But still she was the 7th member of the team… and who knew what Bill had in mind for what was going to happen with this.

Next Time: Everyone gets ready for their internships while Toru is brought to speed about everything... Who will they interns with? What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I recently read another fanfic where Todoroki did choose the name Snowflame. It's a good name for him... if you didn't know about the DC character that bears the name. As mentioned the chapter he appeared once then died (though I think they might have brought him back) then Linkara showcased him and his glory and he became somewhat infamous. I won't say what his power is but it is glorious... and if you haven't looked him up please do so... So yeah... I had to comment on that...


	27. Getting Ready For Internships

A/N: I've been addicted to a game lately, I won't say which game but it's a very addictive one... and no guessing... you will probably get this wrong. Also I'm saying this now, while writing the first part of the chapter I had forgotten the cliff hanger last chapter... so there's a lampshade with something Toshinori says during the chapter... anyways enjoy...

Chapter 27: Getting Ready For Internships

Toru stared at the triangle in her dreams. She wasn't sure how to react.

"A nacho?" asked Toru.

Bill face palmed.

"Seriously?" he asked, "Why can you be like Endeavor's Kid and be secretly a raging conspiracy theorist?"

"So are you going to give me nights mares?" asked Toru.

"Actually I want to make a deal with you." Said Bill.

"What kind of deal?" asked Toru.

"I know you want to be visible." Said Bill, "I can give you that…"

"No." said Toru.

"COME ON!" yelled Bill.

"I was there when you told attacked the USJ." Sid Toru, "I heard what you told Midoriya… and I saw how badly injured you left everyone too. I won't work for you."

Bill looked at her.

"I guess I can't change your mind then." Said Bill.

Toru just looked at him.

He looked back at Toru.

"Tactical retreat!" yelled Bill.

He threw a pie at her that when it hit her exposed in entrails.

"Gross!" she yelled.

She then remembered something that they told her.

"All right! Time for some awesome dreaming!" cheered Toru.

A unicorn appeared and she rode it away towards adventure.

The next morning, Toru saw Izuku getting ready for class.

"So what happened?" asked Izuku knowing that Bill must have invaded her dream.

"He tried to make a deal where he could make me visible" she sighed.

"That's what happened with Uraraka." Said Izuku.

"So should I bet worried?" asked Toru.

"No… he hadn't gone back to Uraraka or Shoji after their first night." Said Izuku.

"That's a relief." Said Toru.

"Oh yeah." Said Izuku.

He took out a couple of headbands from his backpack.

"I made them for you!" said Mabel.

"Thank you so much!" said Toru.

She switched out her llama headband for a sparkle pink one with a heart on it.

"OI figured you would want some more" said Mabel.

"It's perfect!" said Toru.

Nearby… several of their classmates were talking.

"I can't believe Hagakure is now a member of Team Zodiac." Mumbled Kaminari.

"Come on… it doesn't seem like something you want to join." Said Jiro.

"Oh come on they get to save the world." Said Kaminari.

"Yeah, and they have deal with a creepy psychopath." Pointed out Mina.

"You didn't see him." Said Sero, "Whatever he is, even inside Midoriya's body he's bad news."

"Oh come on…" said Kaminari, "Kirishima don't you want to join the team too."

"Yeah but that's because I saw that fight." Said Kirishima, "I want join because I want to take him down."

Kaminari was about to say something else.

"You we can here you right?" asked Mabel.

The group talking about it began to sweat.

Turned out Tenya, Shoto and Mezo had also arrived for class at this point so they heard this conversation too.

That day at lunch, the team decided to eat lunch together (well mostly… Izuku being unable to eat). But they talked about where they might end going with (though Izuku only had one choice).

"Wait you're thinking about Gunhead?" asked Izuku.

Ochaco nodded.

"I thought you wanted to be a rescue hero." Said Izuku.

"I want to learn other things." Said Ochaco, "You know to be the best hero I can be."

"I've also made my decision." Said Tenya.

"Let me guess you're joining Deku with your brother?" asked Katsuki.

"That was my intention the entire time to intern under him for my first internship." Said Tenya, "Then in the future ones I would try other agencies."

"HE already told me." Said Izuku.

"I haven't narrowed down mine." Said Toru.

"I haven't either." Said Mezo.

"You do have all week to choose." Said Izuku.

"You do have a point." Said Mezo.

"I haven't picked mine yet either." Muttered Katsuki.

"I guess you didn't get anyone high ranked." Izuku half joked.

"No I got someone in the top 10." Said Katsuki.

Everyone stared at Katsuki in surprise.

"And you don't want to go with him?" asked Izuku shocked by this.

"It's not because you got second?" asked Shoto.

"No it's because of other reasons." Said Katsuki.

Mezo looked at Katsuki and remembered what he said during that break down when he confronted him.

He still didn't like Katsuki, so he kept quiet about it.

But Izuku at the same time didn't know the under lying cause knew he had to talk his friend about it.

"Kacchan! You shouldn't hold yourself back." Said Izuku, "Unless you have a good reason to you should take it."

"What would be a good reason?" muttered Katsuki.

"Well…" said Izuku.

"It's not him." Said Shoto, "He sent one to me and I doubt he sent any to any of the other students."

"It was Best Jeanist." Said Katsuki.

"Oh…" said Izuku, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"There better be a good reason." Muttered Katsuki.

"Well I remember reading on a forum a while back that he tends to take interns and give them make overs." Said Izuku.

"I'm sorry… but what…" said Katsuki.

"Oh yeah I remember reading that too." Said Toru.

"Are you two serious?" asked Katsuki.

Izuku nodded his puppet's head while Toru nodded as well who realized that she didn't have to say she was nodding any more thanks to her new headband.

"Why would I lie about that?" asked Izuku.

"Why would he even want to give me a makeover?" asked Katsuki.

"You guys talking about make overs?" asked Mabel.

"They think one of the heroes who made him an offer want to give him a makeover." Said Katsuki.

"Really who?" asked Mabel.

"Best Jeanist." Said Izuku.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Laughed Mabel.

"Why the fuck would he even want to give me a makeover?" asked Katsuki.

"It's not just about changing you on the outside but changing you on the inside." Said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Katsuki.

"You weren't on your best behaver during the Sports Festival…" said Tenya.

"You did kind of go nuts." Said Ochaco.

"He did go nuts during the carvery battle, there's no way around it." Said Mezo.

"You attacked me out of the blue during the race." Said Shoto.

"You refused All Might's hug." Said Toru.

"Okay! I get it!" yelled Katsuki, "And that last one doesn't count!"

"Yeah… I'm the only one who can hug him." Said Mabel.

"What really?" asked Toru.

"Well… it's because he can't blow me up." Said Mabel.

"But yeah…" said Izuku, "I don't think Best Jeanist is a good idea."

Katsuki sighed, glad to have a valid reason in not choosing Best Jeanist, even if it was a weird one.

After school Izuku got ready.

"One of the teachers wanted to talk to me after school." Said Izuku not saying which one.

"Is it Power Loader?" asked Mabel.

"No." said Izuku, "I already talked to him telling which robot I wanted for my internship."

"See you at home then." Said Mabel.

Izuku nodded.

He went to the teacher's lounge.

As it turned out Toshinori wanted to talk.

"Young Marondera, sorry I meant to talk to you yesterday, but I having a bit of an off day yesterday." Said Toshinori.

"It's fine." Said Izuku.

"So I heard that Ingenium offered you an internship." Said Toshinori.

Izuku made sure hi puppet nodded.

"Iida told him about me after the Sports Festival." Said Izuku.

"I had heard." Said Toshinori with a grimace.

"HE wasn't expecting Iida to do anything." Said Izuku, "But he did try to tempt Hagakure last night."

"I also heard she's a member of the team." Said Toshinori.

"A headband she bought had a llama." Said Izuku.

"Are you sure it's not an alpaca." Said Toshinori.

"No the price tag said llama." Said Izuku.

Toshinori nodded.

"It's a good thing that he made an offer I almost considered asking someone to interne you." Said Toshinori.

"Really who?" asked Izuku.

Toshinori shuddered.

'It's not important… you got an offer and that's all that matters." Said Toshinori.

"I don't think I want to know if All Might's afraid." Thought Izuku.

"Other than that… how have things been?" asked Toshinori.

"Well we had an official meeting finally…" sighed Izuku.

"What's wrong?" asked Toshinori.

"There's footage of Bill possessing Dipper." Said Izuku.

Toshinori was surprised.

"I knew that Dipper was only 12 when it happened to him… but seeing it…" said Izuku.

Toshinori sighed.

"I know plan A is getting my body back." Said Izuku, "But I'm starting to hope that we're able to complete the Zodiac… so he doesn't do this again to anyone else."

"It's understandable." Said Toshinori, "There are some villains that you feel like you have to kill."

Izuku looked at Toshinori.

"Even you?" asked Izuku.

He didn't answer.

"Besides Bill Cipher isn't a normal villain. Remember he will destroy everything." He said .

"I know." Said Izuku.

"There's no shame in it." Said Toshinori.

"Thanks." Said Izuku.

"Oh by the way I was wondering what robot suit you were going to wear." Said Toshinori.

"Robot feet." Said Izuku.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Toshinori.

"Yeah." Said Izuku, "Also you might want to…"

"I will tell young Hagakure after

The next day they decided to have another meeting at Izuku's apartment under the guise of telling their parents (well for the most part, Ochaco lived alone) of eating dinner at a friend's house.

Izuku sighed knowing he would have to show Hagakure his All Might room.

She of course giggled as they went into the living room.

"This is my mom." Said Izuku introduced his mother to Toru.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Inko.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Toru.

"But we really should get to business." Said Dipper.

They told her that the last three marks were the ones held originally, but Soos, Robbie and Gideon.

But they also had to show her that thing…

"I think it's time to show you the video." Said Ford.

"Video?" asked Toru.

"There's a video of when Bill possessed me. "said Dipper.

Inko nodded and took out the new laptop.

"Oh good you got a new ones." Said Ochaco.

"Yeah… my decadents sent over some money." Said Mabel.

"I also edited the video." Said Dipper, "Got rid of everything but the part she needs to see."

"So there won't be an incident like last time." Said Mezo glaring at Katsuki.

"What happened?" asked Toru.

"Puppet show." Said Ochaco.

"Oh…" said Toru.

IT was a girl thing after all.

"You ready?" asked Dipper.

Toru nodded. And of course the video was shown.

"How old were you?" asked Toru after seeing it.

"12." Said Dipper.

"Wait…" said Toru remembering something, "He said something about planning something with your body that he wasn't going to with Midoriya."

Dipper and Mabel flinched when she said that. It was clear that Katsuki and Izuku knew about this.

"I'm sorry…" said Toru.

"It's fine… you had to learn about it sooner or later." Sighed Mabel.

"If I hadn't learned the puppet trick, Bill would have killed my body by jumping off a water tower." Explained Dipper.

"What?" the entire room who didn't know this fact practically yelled.

"You knew about this?" asked Shoto to Katsuki and Izuku.

The two nodded.

(Flashback)

It was a lunch time before Katsuki had finally started to hang out with them.

IT was Dipper turn at playing bodyguard and Izuku knew that he had to ask eventually.

"Hey I was wondering… how do you know about if my body dies." Said Izuku.

Dipper sighed and told him about a letter that Bipper left and what was on it.

Izuku was shocked by this.

"So it's something that Bill you?" asked Izuku.

"For also did some studying it and it's true." Said Dipper.

"I see…" said Izuku.

"We will get your body back… don't worry." Said Dipper.

Izuku nodded.

They would also tell Inko and Katsuki about this…

(End of Flashback)

The room became quiet after learning this.

"Okay… I think we can all agree that whenever we learn something about the triangle bastard it's going to fucked up." Said Katsuki.

"On the bright side… I asked for a bunch of videos that you might like." Said Mabel, "I get what Kacchan was trying to do, but it really shouldn't have been that video."

"Don't call me that." Muttered Katsuki.

Mabel became corporeal and clicked on a folder called "Levity videos". And clicked with the English label "Flaming demon head."

The video played and they watched a video from a musical festival. And then a horrifying head that resembled Stan that was on fire with the a sign that read "I eat kids" and everyone began to freak out.

Everyone who never seen this just stared at the screen with a mix of confusion, horror and some amusement.

"Stan… why?" asked Izuku.

"Well it's a funny story I decided to drum up support for the Shack at this popular music festival and it ended up going horribly wrong and freak everyone out." Said Stan who started, "Then I rebuilt the thing and turned into a sort of boogie man for hire. You know to get kids to do what their parents want."

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"I think what Katsuki said about Cipher applies to you too." Said Toru.

"And you haven't heard the list yet." Said Katsuki.

"Okay now's not the time for that." Said Stan, "Also it wasn't illegal… just getting it out there."

"Illegal?" asked Toru confused.

"We don't know everything yet but apparently Stan was a criminal in life." Said Shoto.

"Okay… seriously enough of that." Said Stan.

"Wait… is that why he's not allowed at school?" asked Toru.

"I'm allowed… I'm just not really wanted." Said Stan.

"But seriously we should get back to the topic of Bill." Said Tenya.

"Should I tell my parents?" asked Toru.

"It's up to you." Said Mabel.

"So none expect for Mrs. Midoriya none of you have told your parents." Said Toru realizing it.

"I feel unconformable telling them." Admitted Mezo.

"Yeah…" agreed Ochaco.

"I already worry Tensei." Said Tenya, "I don't want to worry my parents as well."

"I have my reasons." Said Shoto.

"It's better if we don't tell Katsuki's parents." Said Inko.

"What?" asked Toru as it was Inko saying it and not Katsuki.

"I know his parents well… and it's better if they don't know." Said Inko.

"I see…" said Toru.

"There is something else we do have to talk about." Said Ford.

"What?" asked Izuku.

Ford presented his gathering theory and explained that last time they stopped him the symbols stopped appearing.

"That adactyly makes a lot of sense." Said Izuku.

"If we beat him out Deku's body before we find all 10 then we won't need to find them anyway." Muttered Katsuki.

"But what about the symbols?" asked Toru.

"They're just find new owners." Said Stan with a shrug, "Though are you are kind of stuck with Bill trying to torment you for you the rest of the your life."

"Seriously!" yelled Toru.

"Sorry about this is…" said Ford.

"It's fine." Sighed Toru.

It was clear that topic ran out.

"I think I'll start dinner." Said Inko.

"Wait are we really eating dinner here? I thought it was an alibi." Said Toru.

"No… we're really eating dinner here." Said Tenya.

"Her cooking is really good." Said Ochaco.

"I'm not complain." Said Toru.

Thankfully they figured out some lighthearted topics.

Namely all the videos that they had gotten to lighten the mood. Though they didn't watch them because it would lose their punch, but most of them were of a websites Mabel when she was young.

Dinner also went well and everyone soon left with Ochaco taking most of the left overs.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to take all these left overs?" asked Ochaco.

"Don't worry it's fine." Said Inko.

Inko was also able to figure out the girl was having money problems thought it would be best to help her out.

"Oh and Hagakure if you ever want to eat dinner you're welcome anytime, just tell Izuku first." Said Inko.

"Thank you!" said Toru.

And the rest of the group left the apartment.

When they left.

"Is it just me or does it feel like they live a lot out." Said Toru.

"IT does feel that way but at the same time it feels like they have a good reason why don't tell us." Said Tenya.

"Considering all the fucked up stuff we keep learning he's right." Said Katsuki.

"He's right, whatever they're not telling us is probably better to ease into it." Said Mezo.

They all agreed and seprated and went to their various homes.

The next morning, the phone rang why Inko was eating breakfast.

She knew she had to pick it up as she was the only who really could.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Inko." Said the voice on the other end, it was one she had talked to a few times during the last year, "Is Dipper there?"

"He is." Said Inko.

HE looked at dipper.

"It's Marty." Said Inko.

"Oh thank you Inko." Sid Dipper.

He took the phone and went into Izuku room to take the call. He sighed as he put the phone on speaker.

"(Hey Marty)" he said in English.

"(Grandpa… can you please tell me why I got a call yesterday from Endeavor about a criminal using your DNA)?" asked Marty.

"(Uh…)" said Dipper.

(Flashback)

Dinner had just finished, it was a great event in Pines Manor. After all they were a very big family.

That was when the house phone rang.

No one was getting it.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"(I'm getting it.)" She muttered.

She went to pick up the phone.

"(Hello?)" she asked in English.

"(Is Martin Pines there?)" asked a voice with a Japanese accident.

"You want my father?" she replied in Japanese.

"Yes." Said the voice switching to Japanese.

"May I ask who's calling." Said Sabrina.

"Endeavor." Said the voice, "A hero from Japan."

"Oh you're the number 2 hero." She said.

She could almost hear him grumble.

She went back to the dining room.

"(Dad! The number 2 hero from Japan is calling.)" said Sabrina.

Marty grimaced as he was handed the phone

"(Why would the number 2 hero of Japan call?)" asked a woman in a very bright hero costume.

"(I really hope he didn't find out about Bill… because his son is Ice.)" said Sabrina.

Everything in the room became quiet when she brought that up.

Marty found a good place to talk to Endeavor.

"Please tell me this isn't about this year's party." Said Marty, "I'm not in charge, my distant cousin Marigold is this year."

"no it's not that… It's a case involing myself." Said Endeavor, "the thing is that for some reason the DNA came up as your great-great-grandfather."

"Explain." Sighed Marty already putting together the piece.

He explained about his room and what happened twice.

Marty took a breath.

He knew there was only one way for this to happen and he clearly didn't have the whole story.

But he knew what the man clearly didn't know what was going on with his son…

So he decided to tell him the truth… expect the part about Bill of course.

"Okay… it sounds like you're being haunted." Said Marty, "I don't know if it's my grandfather's doing but it probable."

"What." Said Endeavor.

"Look ghosts exists, monster ghouls, goblins… all of that is real… I've heard stories about real yokai in Japan. In fact my daughter is a witch. She doesn't like calling herself that, but that's what she is… maybe if my wife didn't' give her the name Sabrina she would have embraced it." Said Marty.

Alienate him with the truth would be best.

"This is what I get for calling an old coot." He muttered Endeavor mutter his breath.

"Fine don't belie me… but you will never find the culprit if you don't' don't' keep an open mind. Now if you excuse me I haven't had dessert yet." Said Marty.

He hint up the call.

He knew it was a weekday so he couldn't call Dipper as by the time he could answer a call it would be very at late night for him.

"(I'll call him tomorrow.)" je muttered .

(End of Flashback(

Dipper sighed.

"(Why are you haunting Endeavor?)" asked Marty, "(and please tell me it's a good reason… I watched the Sports Festival, I cheered on the 5 that we knew of at the time… I saw his weird rant… I know there has to be a good reason for this… If was just Stan and Mabel I'd know it would be because he's a jerk… but you and possibly Ford…)"

Dipper sighed.

"(Shoto is being abused.)" said Dipper.

He couldn't see his decedent but could almost feel the color draining from his face.

"(He hasn't given me the details, but he has all but said… only Izuku knows what happened…)" explained Dipper.

Marty sighed, he knew about his family's history, it came with being the patriarch.

'(That makes sense…" said Marty.

"(It took years for Pacifica to admit what the bell really meant.)" said Dipper.

"(I comply understand.)" sighed Marty, "(But be careful, even if you do that the backing of many heroes in both Japan and here he might find out…")

"(I doubt it)" laughed Dipper.

"By the way…)" sighed Marty, "(Have you told Izuku yet?)"

Dipper groaned .

"(He need to know…)" said Marty.

"(I know… I know…)" sighed Dipper.

"(I'm sure Graunty and Grunkles are hounding you constantly so I won't do it… but still it's been more than a year… you do have legitimate reason for not telling him but at the same time…)" said Marty.

"(I thought you said you weren't going to hound me.)" said Dipper.

"(Hey I'm an old man I can contradict myself whenever I want.)" said Marty.

"(Whatever Marty…)" said Dipper.

"(I'll let you go… but still tell him…)" said Marty, "(ow if you excuse me I'm telling Marigold that Endeavor will never invited to the party… he'll have to be a guest of someone else if he wants to come.)"

"(Good to know.)" said Dipper.

Marty clear hung up had phone and Dipper sighed.

Later the day…

Durring lunch, Katsuki knew he had to come clean about something.

"You still haven't picked one." Said Izuku.

"The only one I know if Best Jeanist." Said Katsuki.

"Kacchan." Sighed Izuku.

"I need your help." Muttered Katsuki.

"Did you narrow it down?" asked Izuku.

Katsuki nodded and gave him a list of narrowed down names.

"I want to find better ways to use my quirk." He explained, "All of them has some sort of explosion quirk."

"oh okay." Saud Izuku.

He sighed as he looked through the heroes he narrowed down and came up with three heroes that would be the best suited to helping with his quirk.

Of course while doing the work he went on a mumble storm.

Everyone who remained glass stared at him as he did it.

"Do you really not know who those heroes are or are you just being lazy?" asked Kaminari.

Katsuki glared at the electric toe who slunk away.

"You really need to start paying to attention to other heroes." said Dipper.

Katsuki just grumbled.

However later that afternoon. Shoto asked to talk to Izuku and Dipper.

"You decided to go with him?" asked Dipper.

Shoto nodded, the him he was referring was his father.

"I have my reasons." Said Shoto, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"If you're sure about it." Said Izuku.

"I already live with him…" said Shoto, 'And with his sidekicks I doubt he'll train me that hard."

Dipper seemed to scowl at that wording.

"I already filled out my paper work." Sighed Shoto.

"I'm sure it will be fine…" sighed Izuku trying to look on the bright side.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

"Just if anything bad happens tell us." Said Dipper.

Shoto nodded.

And soon enough t was the day that would all go to their internships. The entire class was in the train station.

"I'd like to remind everyone that you are expected to be on your behavior during this." Said Aizawa, "No to mention that you will be representing our school."

"You got it teach!" cheered Mina.

"You know to call me sir." Said Aizawa.

"Yes sir…" mumbled Mina causing most of the class to laugh.

And soon they all parted ways.

"so you have to wear your robot body there?" asked Ochaco noticing Izuku was wearing it.

"Yeah…" said Izuku, "For multiple reasons…"

"It's because of The Suit. Isn't is it?" asked Ochaco.

(Flashback)

Izuku was still on the train when someone got on and didn't care about The Suit.

The guy looked at him.

"So…" he decided to ask, "Did you lose a bet?"

"No…" said Izuku.

"Then why are you wearing that!" yelled the guy.

Izuku just sighed.

(End of Flashback)

"Some of them…" sighed Izuku.

"You know one day you're going to have put it on for us…" said Ochaco.

"We really have to catch our train." Said Tenya.

"You're right." Said Izuku.

"Good luck!" said Ochaco.

"Hopefully you won't kill each other by the week's end." Said Katsuki.

"I seriously doubt that will be the case." Said Tenya.

Katsuki just rolled his eyes at that response.

They all parted ways for their week. And littlie did any of them know that week was going to be something none of would ever expect.

Next Time: The internships begin with Team Zodiac starting theirs. Meanwhile after being knocked for more than a week, Stain finally wakes up at the bar that the League of Villains uses. What will happen? Find out next time!


	28. The Internships Begin

A/N: All right! 100 reviews! I'm so happy and congrats to Radio Driver for getting review 100! I had a hard time writing it, not just because of the game I'm still addicted to but also because I just had a hard time coming up with stuff for the chapter... next one things will pick up! So Enjoy!

Chapter 28: The Internships Begin

As the train headed to their next destination Izuku knew he had to warn his friend and teammate about a certain habit.

"Iida… I should warn you… I might end up fan boy when I meet your brother." Said Izuku.

"You don't seem to act that way around the teachers." Said Tenya.

'Well I've known them all for more than year so…" said Izuku blushing.

"You've been able to control yourself with All Might." Said Tenya.

"That's because Principal Nezu brought in All Might when my body was stolen." Said Izuku.

"Oh… that makes sense." Said Tenya.

"Then again I've known all of the heroes that work at the school so maybe I won't fan boy over your bother." Said Izuku blushing a little.

Not too long later when they got to the Iida agency.

"It's good to see you Tenya and you must be Midoriya." Said Tensei introducing himself.

"It's an honor to be meet you!" called out Izuku in full fanboy mode.

He began to list off a bunch of things in a rapid fire pace. Tensei looked a little worried but Tenya had heard stuff about his fan boying but never knew it was like this…

"Oh sorry…" said Izuku blushing after he did that.

"It's okay… an old classmate of mine warned me about." Said Tensei.

"Really?" asked Izuku surprised, "Who?"

"I don't know if he wants me to tell you due to reasons…" said Tensei with a sweat drop.

IT was true, he was pretty sure that Aizawa didn't want them to know they were in the same class back in the day.

"All right! I want both of you get in your costumes and meet me in the training room." Said Tensei.

"Right!" both of them said.

Meanwhile in a backroom somewhere Stain woke up.,

He was extremely confused, the last thing he remembered was trying to maim Ingenium. He got up and found that he was in a bar.

He looked at the people there which were Shigaraki, Kurogiri and Bizuku.

"So sleeping beauty's finally awake." Said Bizuku.

"Who are you?" asked Stain glaring at them, "And how did I get here."

"We're the league of villains. Our master though it would be a good idea to recruit you… however our freelance consultant decided to pick you up early." Said Shigaraki.

"Freelance consultant?" asked Stain.

Bizuku did the finger gun at him.

"What is a child doing here." Said Stain narrowing his eyes at him.

Bizuku started laughing.

"I'm going to have so much fun explaining things." Laughed Bizuku.

Meanwhile Katsuki made it to the agency where they was going to be to learning from.

He saw the hero who he was going to be working with, a woman in her later 20s with short red hair.

"So you're Ground Zero…" she said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dynamite Gal."

The two looked at each other.

"You know I was wondering why did you pick me?" asked Dynamite Gal, "I mean I'm not exactly famous… or high ranking. But I know we have similar quirks… and…"

"I have my reasons." Muttered Katsuki.

"What the highest ranking hero was someone who wanted to do something stupid to you and picked me instead?" asked Dynamite Gal.

Katsuki stared at her.

"Best Jeanist was the highest ranking hero who wanted to take me." Said Katsuki.

"I'm so sorry…" said Dynamite Gal.

Katsuki stared at her.

"What? I heard the rumors he gives his interns make overs." Said Dynamite Gal.

Katsuki's eye just twitched.

"All right… let's work on your quirk first then since it's the reason why you're here." Said Dynamite Gal.

Back in the bar Bizuku had finally stopped laughing and knew he had to explain himself.

"Oh I'm not a kid… but this body is!" said Bizuku.

"What do you mean?" asked Stain staring at Bizuku.

"I'll tell you anyway because if you might join us you should know… I stole this body." Said Bizuku, "Long story short I'm not human. I'm from another dimension…"

He began to force so of his unnaturalness out into the surface.

Stain shuddered feeling the unnaturalness he exuded.

"It belongs to a kid I've had my eye on for a very long time… all he ever wanted to do was be a hero. Not because of fame or glory but because he's a real cinnamon roll! All he wants to do is help people! But you want to know the real funny thing! The kid was quirk less! So I made it seem like I could make him into a hero! Ripped him out of his body! The look of featural was hilarious!" laughed Bizuku.

Stain glared at the possessed teenager.

"But anyways I can use some of my abilities in this body so I knocked you out before you could finish of Ingenium." Said Bizuku.

"I had no intention of killing him…." Said Stain.

"Look I know… you wanted to make him into a symbol… just maim him so that he won't be a hero again… trust me I saw all sort of possibilities… but sorry I called dibs on him from the moment that his little brother became one of the chosen ones…" said Bizuku, "As long as the Zodiac is still in effect I won't let anything happen to him! He's mine now! Understand."

He seemed to bring out more of his unnaturalness.

"Anyways like Shiggy told you I'm a Freelance Consultant. I have my own plans to work out." Said Bizuku, "Cloudy I need a life."

"Fine…" said Kurogiri.

Kurogiri made a portal.

"By the way if you're smart you'll join them as a freelancer too." Sid Bizuku, "There really useful in what you're doing."

Stain narrowed his eyes at Bizuku.

He could almost hear what Bizuku was really saying.

"I'm using them and I recommend you use them too."

He left. But he knew that Stain wasn't going to join.

There was no possible figure where he was going to join… even with his encouragement.

He did consider watching the show but it was frankly stupid… and he had more important things to do.

He flashed Stain a smile when he left.

Stain glared at the possessed teenager as he left.

Back at Tensei's agency. Both Izuku and Tenya were in their costumes and headed to a training room.

"So Deku." Said Tensei, "I've heard you have various robot bodies."

"I do" said Izuku.

"So what can this body do?" asked Tensei.

"Well there's my hands which act like grappling hooks… but most of my robot bodies have at least one." Said Izuku.

He showed off one of his hands.

"That's pretty cool." Said Tensei.

"I have them because Mabel insisted on them." Said Izuku, "She has a thing for Grappling Hooks."

"Then what's the main function?" asked Tensei.

Izuku's feet suddenly sifted to rockets.

"Are those your usual shoes or…" said Tenya.

"Their part of the robot body." Izuku laughed nervously, "Ford and Power Loader knew about how much I like my shoes so they made sure that my feet resembled them." Said Izuku blushing a little.

"Oh I see." Said Tenya.

Tensei started at Izuku unsure however how to respond.

"Maybe we should get back on topic…" said Izuku blushing a little, "Anyways I can fly with these. I figured it would be a good match between the two of you."

"That's really clever." Said Tensei.

"Thanks…" said Izuku.

"But It's hard to control sometimes." Admitted Izuku.

"That's understandable." Said Tensei, "All right! I think I know what I want you two to do."

He called over one of his sidekicks to help Izuku train while Tensei helped his brother.

With Toru she was talking with the hero she was mentoring with. There was an awkward silence among the two.

"Sorry I thought you could more than just being invisible." Said the hero mentoring her, a man by the name of Fractured Refraction.

"Nope I'm just invisible… I think that's it." Said Toru.

"Wait… so you don't know if you can do other things?" said Fractured Refraction.

Toru shrugged.

"You know what… maybe you can do more… we just have to experiment." Said Fractured Refraction.

"Okay!" said Toru.

Meanwhile with Mezo, he was training with his mentor. A thing man with multiple tentacles on his back named Tako Bell. He was helping Mezo with coming up with ways how to use his tentacles in unique ways.

"Now! We will prove to women that we're not a sexual kink and we have other thing about us!" he said.

"What…" said Mezo.

"Nothing!" yelled Teko Bell trying brush it off.

With Ochaco she was on patrol with Gunhead who telling things about patrol. She was surprised how affable and nice he was.

Sometime later at Endeavor's angry Shoto met with his father.

"So you have chosen me." Said Endeavor, "Get ready we're heading out."

"Where are we going?" asked Shoto.

"To Hosu. I'm planning on finding the hero killer." Said Endeavor.

"I see…" muttered Shoto.

"He has been laying low after his attack on Ingenium. However it should reappear soon." Said Endeavor, "Word is that another villain had taken away somewhere."

"I see…" said Shoto.

He wasn't sure what was going on there, but wasn't sure if Bill did to the hero killer.

He wasn't sure if Bill had done something to do him or if something else was going.

But he wasn't going to let his father that he knew more than he did about the situation.

After training the various it was dinner at Tensei's agency. Tenya of course joined, while Izuku had decided to do the usual thing and joust join and talk.

Though he used one of the his puppets for this…

"Okay… this is weird…" said one of the sidekicks.

"I know… I'm just used to is after more than a year like this." Said Izuku.

"So what I are you exactly…" said another of the sidekicks.

"He's a kid who's body was literally stolen by a villain… we all heard got the explanation." Said a third sidekick.

"No that's not what I meant… I mean… like… what's his physiology…" said the second sidekick.

"well expect for my hand… I'm on a different plane of existence right now." Said Izuku.

"What?" asked the second sidekick.

"Oh know what… he's a dismembered spirit… that's all I need to know." Said a rather surly sidekick.

"Thanks uh…" said Izuku.

"just call me by my hero name…" said the surly sidekick, "Salty Spinach."

"What…" said Izuku.

"For someone who goes by Deku you're jading my name…" said Salty Spinach.

"He came up with the name at random." Said a female sidekick who seemed to be the name age, "We were in the same class together, when he came up with his hero name is just picked two s-words…"

"I see…" said Izuku.

"You still can't judge my name…" said Salty Spinach.

"He has a reason why he chose the name, so I think you should drop." Said Tenya.

Tensei laughed at the conversation but then he remember something he wanted to talk to Izuku about.

"You know… I thinking about when you get your body back." Said Tensei.

"What?" asked Izuku.

"You should get many support items to act in a way to act like your robots." Said Tensei.

Izuku's eyes widened.

"I didn't even think about that…" said Izuku surprised and went into a mutter spree, "I mean it's kind of obvious in hindsight… after all. I could get some of boots to replace this one and as actual grappling hooks, a blaster similar to my gun model."

Tensei and the sidekicks that were eating with them all stared at Izuku.

"Sorry…" said Izuku blushing.

"Is puppet blushing…" said the female sidekick.

"I don't know how it works." Said Izuku, "I should talk to Power Loader and see what he thinks about the idea when I get back to school."

Sure he did have All Might's offer, but both of them knew it wasn't a guarantee, if Power Loader thinks he could become a tech based hero then he knew everything finally worked out…

Well if they don't have to pull off the last resort that is.

That night Izuku just did whatever in his room. He exchanged a couple of texts.

Got one from Toru jokingly saying "You need to up your analysis game!" and looked up some hero sites. It was only the first night so he could probably get some ideas soon enough during down time… IE: When he was supposed to sleep.

The next day Tensei took Tenya and Izuku on patrol.

It was a rather quiet patrol.

At Dynamite Gal's agency however, during lunch Dynamite Gal was looking at Katsuki.

"What?" he asked.

"You have some self-loathing issues…" said Dynamite Gal.

"What." Muttered Katsuki.

"I noticed it seems like you hate yourself." Said Dynamite Gal.

"Seriously…" muttered Katsuki.

"Look you can't be a good hero if you hate yourself." Said Dynamite Gal, "If you want to be the best you can't drag yourself down."

"Who cares." Muttered Katsuki.

Dynamite Gal sighed.

""As your mentor for the week, I should be one who's caring." Said Dynamite Gal.

"For someone with an explosion quirk you sure are positive." Muttered Katsuki sarcastically.

"Well I like to think so since I got my name from an old Disney movie." Said Dynamite Gal.

"What…" said Katsuki.

"Just never mind." Said Dynamite Gal.

Ochaco also learned a bit of fighting from Gunhead, a certain move that would help her big time in the future.

However it would be the next day that would prove problematic.

Durring breakfast, Tensei had gotten a call from the Commission.

And he delivered what the call was about to everyone in the agency, including Izuku and Tenya.

"As much as it pains me to say this to Caliber and Deku, we need all hands on deck for this… the Commission wants me to go back to Hosu and find Stain." Said Tensei, "There have been sighting of him back in Hosu."

"Oh what the fuck!" yelled Salty Spinach.

"Salty…" said Tensei.

"No Ingenium that is fucked up and we all know it! If it weren't for that vialling saving you would be dead right now." Said Salty Spinach.

Tenya seemed to flinch, mostly because he knew Tensei would have lived… though at an incredible cost.

"I know…" said Tensei, "But we all know my hands are tied… though other heroes will be there from what I heard."

He looked at his mass of Sidekicks.

"IF any of you spot Stain while there hide and report." Said Tensei.

All of the sidekicks as well and Izuku and Tenya were all nervous … after all it sounded like this was going to be a huge thing.

Hours later in Hosu, Stain was on a rooftop.

"So you're going to kill more heroes." Said a voice.

He turned and saw Bizuku.

Stain scowled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I'm here on my own… I figured you wanted to hear more about me." Said Bizuku with a shrug, "I'm just a freelance consultant…"

Stain glared at the triangle possessed teenager.

"BT Dubs…" said Bizuku, "Killing me won't result in anything but a dead body, I'll live and so will the owner…"

Stain just narrowed his eyes at Bizuku.

Bizuku just gave his usual smile…

It was going to be an interesting conversation.

Next Time: Things go down in Hosu! It's not just Stain making his next move but the League of Villains have another Nomu... or rather three.. and things turn to crap quickly! What will happen? Find out next time!


	29. Hell Breaks Loose in Hosu

Chapter 29: Hell Breaks Loose in Hosu

Stain was glaring at the possessed teenager. However Bizuku just held his usual grin.

"Oh you hate me too. I get it, I get it…" said Bizuku.

"Unlike them you don't lack conviction." Said Stain.

"And yet you swill hate me." Said Bizuku.

"Why are you using them?" asked Stain.

"Oh come on… their easy to use… then again everyone is!" laughed Bizuku, "Plus I didn't take a body that had power so I need something to help me with my goal since I took the body of a kid."

"Why did you take a body of a child?" asked Stain.

"There's many reasons." Laughed Bizuku.

"But the main one?" asked Stain.

"None of your business." Said Bizuku.

Stain glared at him.

"Oh don't be that way… I did the kid for a favor for now… thanks to stealing his body he gets the chance to play hero." Said Bizuku, "Granted at the same time he got all sorts of chances to be a hero… I wish that hero didn't give him that hope… then again the second I saved Ingenium he would have gotten over his depression… and the second would talk to support teach he would have been completely fine."

"What?" asked Stain.

"Oh last time I saw him I nearly destined him… unfortunately your idol gave him hope that he can be a hero… then Tail Pipe's brother offered him an internship… also there's something else that would have given him hope that he could be a hero…" said Bizuku.

Stain glared at Bizuku even more than possible.

"From the sounds of it this boy could have become a true hero." Muttered Stain.

"Of course, you would see it that way." Muttered Bizuku.

"You said it yourself… he wants to be a hero to save people." Muttered Stain.

"Whatever…" said Bizuku, "But still I don't get you… either. They wanted to work with you. You could have done what I'm doing and use them until their no longer needed. With their tools you can kill so many more heroes… maybe get a way to kill Endeavor."

Stain glared at him.

"I don't need their help." Said Stain.

"Suit yourself." Said Bizuku.

He walked over to the edge.

"I hope you have fun when my plans succeed." Said Bizuku, "It's going to be a while ride…"

Stain glared at Bizuku.

"Oh and if you see Ingenium, his little brother or Endeavor's son remember they're mine… and you can't have them." Said Bizuku.

And then Bizuku jumped off the building.

Stain scowled.

Meanwhile on the bus headed to Hsu, things were tense.

Very, very tense.

Though chances were small that they were to run into Stain they knew it was going to be a mess.

"Stain has some sort of paralysis quirk." Explained Tensei. "So most of you be careful."

"Most?" sked Salty.

"Um… you know… the intern who's probably immune to the quirk." Said the female.

"Oh right… weird ass soul inhabiting a robot." Said Salty.

Izuku blushed when he heard that.

But he wasn't sure if he would be immune to such a quirk.

Granted he would be immune to being killed. But not sure about the quirk.

Tensei did looked at Izuku as if saying "We'll talk when we arrive."

As the bus was about to get off the freeway. When something big crashed into it.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Tensei. '

Everyone nodded.

They saw what it was, a creature with an exposed brain.

Izuku and Tenya looked at each other.

They remember hearing about a monster that attacked the USJ that was the thing that All Might fought. While they didn't see it, they heard from Mabel that the thing had an exposed brain.

And indeed it was something similar or rather another model, after Bizuku left Stain, Shigaraki showed up and had another conversation. After Stain left Shigaraki decided to sick three of them to get attention away from Stain.

And the three monsters were causing explosions and damage all over the city.

In other words… three Nomu.

"What the fuck!" yelled Salty.

The Nomu ran away to cause more damage elsewhere.

A female sidekick with lavender hair created multiple screens.

"I'm getting multiple reports." She called out, "There's more than one of those monsters out there…"

Everyone on the bus was considered. And they all knew they had to leave the bus.

"All Right!" called out Tensei taking charge, "Even if the Commission wants to focus on Stain this takes priority! We need to evacuate the citizens as much as we can. Those with quirks suited for it to take care of the fires."

Several of the sidekicks nodded and headed to the fires.

"Caliber, you're going to be with me." Said Tensei, "Deku… you're with Aerial."

Izuku saw younger woman with sky blue hair that looked to be dyed.

"Activate those rocket feet robot boy and follow me." Said Aerial.

Aerial suddenly started to fly away.

Izuku activated his rocket feet and took toe the skies.

Meanwhile at the Midoriya Apartment, the news had been taken over by the attack in Hosu.

"It's that monster again…" muttered Mabel as one appeared on screen.

"The one that hurt All Might." Said Ford.

Mabel nodded.

"Why are they attacking Hosu?" asked Inko.

"Well we can't say for sure." Said Ford.

"But I have a bad feeling about this." Said Stan.

Back with Izuku and Aerial.

"So, my quirk lets me control wind currents." Said Aerial knowing that she should explain it to Izuku, "It lets me fly as you can see but it's really hard to fly and fight at the same time… so on the absolute last resort you have to fight for me."

"Are you serious!" yelled Izuku.

"Oh come on what's the chances of one of them being able to fly…" said Arial.

That was when they saw another of the Nomu.

It was a pale color but the most concerning thing about it was the fact that it had wings.

"Oh crap!" yelled Aerial, "Remember you have to fight for me… or least bring it down to the ground… because I can't fight and fly at the same time!"

Izuku was trying not to panic.

Meanwhile both Tensei and Tenya were helping out trying to equate the citizens.

Both of them noticed some shadows down an alley.

They looked at each other realizing something.

"You don't think…" said Tenya.

"Of course, we would end up finding him…" muttered Tensei.

Indeed, down that alleyway was Stain as he just paralyzed a hero dressed like a native American.

Back in the sky, Izuku started fight the Nomu… which instead of a mouth had a weird gas mask on its face.

It looked at Izuku as if it had a small sense of familiarity in its eyes, but they looked seemed to die a little.

Izuku tried to doge the Nomu bit it was clear that Nomu was more capable of flight than he was.

And managed to snatch Izuku from the air.

When the Nomu grabbed Izuku he felt something wrong. Like when it grabbed it, the range of his robot body was somehow stretched.

He didn't know to really describe it but it was strange.

Izuku knew heh had to fight back against the monster and hit it with the Grappling Hook Fist.

However, when that happened whatever was going on with his strange range.

He felt his soul ejected out of his robot at the same time he was still somehow in a vessel.

When this happened both the Nomu and Izuku crashed into the ground.

"Deku!" cried out Aerial flying down.

She knew the kid couldn't get hurt… not really BUT at the same time it really didn't look good on her that she got one of the interns hurt.

She landed, she was terrified… it got worse when Izuku didn't get up but the Nomu.

But she wasn't flying she was okay to fight.

However the Nomu seemed to be shaking for some reason.

"What going on…" said the Nomu in a very familiar voice, "What just happened to me…"

The Nomu was staring at its hands then it noticed Izuku's not moving Robot body.

"Wait… did I…" cried the Nomu.

"Deku!" yelled Aerial in shock.

Indeed Izuku had possessed the Nomu.

Which raised many questions… particularly about the Nomu themselves… and how exactly Izuku would be able to easily adept accidently possess one.

Next Time: Things in Hosu get more complicated with Izuku possessing the Nomu... and with Tenya and Tensei finding Stain... what will happen when Shoto gets involved too? Find out next time!


	30. Possessing the Enemy

Chapter 30: Possessing the Enemy

Izuku was freaking out big time. What who could really blame him. He didn't mean to possess the monster. But he did.

"What happened!" yelled Izuku, "I don't know how I did this!"

"Calm down! It's going to be fine"! reassured Aerial.

"How am I supposed to!" yelled Izuku.

Aerial sighed and called Tensei.

Meanwhile both Tensei and Tenya were watching the situation knowing they had to do something. But unsure what…

That was when Tensei got that call.

"Tensei I got a situation." Said Aerial from the other end.

"What is it?" asked Tensei whispering as he had situating himself.

"Deku got attacked by one of the monsters… and somehow he possessed it…" said Aerial.

"What?" asked Tensei.

"It's true, he's freaking out right now and I don't know how to calm him down…" said Aerial.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenya as quietly as possible.

"Deku has somehow possessed one of the monsters." Explained Tensei to his younger brother.

"Are you serious?" whispered Tenya trying not reaming calm after all they couldn't let Stain known that they were watching.

"Yes." Answered Tensei.

"Is he trapped?" asked Tenya .

"Is he trapped?" Tensei repeated.

Back with Izuku he was still freaking out.

"Deku! Calm down! Are you stuck in there? Asked Aerial.

Izuku heard this question and started to calm down and he realized.

"No…" he realized, "It's just like my robot bodies, I can easily leave this with no problem."

"Yeah… totally nothing to freak out about!" said Aerial.

Then there was an awkward silence as they realized something.

"Holy shit! IS that thing soul less!" realized Aerial.

"I don't know!" yelled Izuku realizing this as well.

Both of them this calmed down them revelation and looked at Izuku's robot body which was pretty damaged from the fight.

"What should I do…" said Izuku.

Aerial sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have control of this body…" said Izuku, "Should we work with the heroes and get it under control… or should I fight with it?"

"Are you serious…" said Aerial, "That's a ridiculous question… you know the answer…"

"Okay…{" said Izuku nodding knowing what the answer should be.

"You totally have to fight in that thing!" said Aerial.

"What…" said Izuku who really didn't know to respond to that.

"Look…" said Aerial, "It's not just easily taking the monster down… but also the fact that we can help take down the others with that body…"

"That really wasn't the answer I was expecting." Said Izuku.

"Let me guess you were expecting me to say that you should turn in the body… right now everything is going to hell!" yelled Aerial, "We need some outside the box thinking and well…"

":"I guess…" said Izuku rubbing the back of his head looking rather sheepish.

"Okay… that is freaking weird…" mumbled Aerial.

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Wait… what if someone attacks me like this." Said Izuku .

"I'll spread the word about you taking over this one's body…" said Areal.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

Areal sent out a message to all of the sidekicks as well as Tensei and Tenya.

"Hey!" she called out in the fervency, "One of those monsters was accidently possessed by Deku… he's going to be using until everything's fine."

"Are you serious?" asked several people on the call.

"It was my idea not his…" said Aerial.

"Aerial…" sighed Tensei.

"Oh come on! These monster are insane! If you could take over them wouldn't you?" asked Salty.

Aerial just sighed.

Meanwhile Tensei on the other hand began to think about something.

"Tensei…" said Tenya.

"I don't know if I can put him in danger though…" said Tensei.

"DO you mean Deku…" said Tenya.

"Yes he's.." said Tensei.

"Unable to die right now…" said Tenya.

Tensei blinked.

"You have a point…" said Tensei, "Buy I'll leave it up to him."

He began to give Aerial their location.

"But it will be Deku's choice to back us up." Said Tensei.

"Okay…" said Aerial.

Back with the two, Izuki grabbed his emergency pouches from the robot body.

"Hey Ingenium wants to you act as back up right now from and Caliber." Said Aerial.

"Really? Why?" asked Izuku.

"They found the hero killer." Said Aerial ,"And with the madness we don't know who else can act as back up besides us;…"

Izuku realized one of the reasons, he would be in any real danger.

"Where are they?" asked Izuku.

Aerial gave him the information.

"Okay…" said Izuku.

He began to awkwardly take flight.

Aerial sighed at this.

"I didn't think I would have to help a weird kid possessing a monster today… but here we are…" said Aerial.

She began to awkwardly follow them.

Meanwhile one of the Nomus was fighting against one of the other heroes in the city.

Endeavor…

Shoto watched as his father fought the monster.

He had remembered hearing about the monster that All Might fought during the USJ.

That was when they saw the Izuku possessed Nomu fly above them.

"Another one…" said Endeavor.

However the Nomu he was fighting attacked him.

That was when he had an idea to prove his creation.

"Shoto! I believe you can handle it." Said Endeavor.

Shoto looked at his father.

"Do you really think I can do it?" asked Shoto.

Endeavor glared at his son.

Shoto just looked at his father and ran after the possessed Nomu.

He aimed a fire ball at the possessed Nomu.

The attack hit it's wing.

"Deku!" yelled Aerial.

"I'm fine…" sighed Izuku.

They both turned to Shoto who was confused, flew down.

"Todoroki let me explain!" said Izuku putting his hands up.

"Midoriya?" asked Shoto in shock.

"I kind of accidently took over this one without meaning to." Said Izuku somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" said Shoto, "He saw you and assumed…"

"It's fine… it's already healing." Said Izuku.

"Deku… I don't know how long they can watch before they get involved." Said Aerial.

"What's going on?" asked Shoto.

"Ingenium found Stain…" said Izuku, "And Iida is with him."

Shoto's eyes winded.

"You know… it sounds like your hero gave you permission to use your quirk.," said Aerial with a smirk.

Meanwhile it was clear that Stain was about to kill the hero.

"Caliber…" said Tensei, "You grab Native and I'll distract Stain for as long as possible…"

Tenya reluctantly nodded.

Both of them sped towards the two.

Stain heard them coming.

"Ingenium… so you've come back." Said Stain blocking the pro's attack.

He saw another blur come in grab the hero named Native.

He scowled.

"Ingenium! Dodge!" yelled Izuku arriving with Shoto (who he carried there) and Aerial.

Ingenium dodged the attack and Shoto sent out some ice.

"Sorry we're a bit late."" Said Aerial, "Endeavor's intern thought we were the enemy."

Tensei saw that Tenya was holding onto Native.

Stain scowled.

Then he noticed the Possessed Nomu.

"What the plan…" said Izuku.

Stain looked at the possessed Nomu that was when he got a feeling.

"You…" said Stain, "This might seem odd but are the one that had his body stolen from Bill Cipher?"

"What… I have no idea what you're talking about…" lied Izuku.

There was an awkward silence among everyone in the alley way.

Everyone could tell he was lying.

"So you are the one…" said Stain.

Everyone in the alley besides Stain looked at the hero killer.

A fight was going to erupt… and none of them knew how it was going to go.

But one thing was for sure… whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be an easy fight for sure.

Next Time: It's time to fight Stain... will Tensei be able to make sure that he'll be fine this time with back up or will are they mostly doomed? Find out next time!


	31. Fighting the Hero Killer

A/N: I am aware that Alex Hirsch reaved that Trump is not president in the Gravity Falls universe... it actually makes sense as Mabel did manage by some miracle that the electoral college (really... it's canon, she did it offscreen in the Last Mabelcorn). But I'm keeping Trump as president because the joke is fun... and you better believe I'm going to be adding stuff about the fact he doesn't belie he's lost. And yes I have seen the crank calls he did as Soos and Stan to the voter fraud number... they're so great...

Chapter 31: Fighting the Hero Killer

Stain looked at the possessed monster… he was sure that the body had to do with the League of Villains.

But he remembered learning the name of Bill Cipher form Shigaraki who mentioned during his own pitch to join the league of villains.

But still from what he could tell that boy was going to be a true hero…

Plus he could 't kill him if he tried (or that he wanted to)

However the others that were there.

None of them were true heroes.

Though he did wonder if Bill would interfere again, after all he did say that Ingenium and his little brother would be under his protection.

But still…

He had to kill all fakers.

Though from the looks if it, who knows what going to happen.

Izuku looked at the Hero Killer.

"I have an idea…" he told the other.

"Please tell me it's not being a meat shield… because it sounds like it's going to be a meat shield…" said Aerial.

"What./.. I…" said Izuku.

This just made the others stare at him.

"Midoriya…" sighed Shoto.

"I'm the only one who can't get hurt…" said Izuku.

"But if that that body dies… it will…" said Ingenium who seemed to be realizing something.

However the others in the group seemed to realize as well…

Izuku's usual vessels weren't alvei…

"No… you shouldn't do it." Said Tensei.

"I know… I keep getting warned I might be developing bad habits… but…" said Izuku.

Tensei was quiet.

"Ingenium…" said Tenya trying to remain professional.

"You know… I don't think the Hero Killer will let us talk amongst us for much longer…" pointed out Aerial.

That was when they noticed that Stain was about to attack them.

But thankfully Aerial managed to create a bit of wind to distract him.

Followed by Shoto creating a large ice wall;.

"Talk later fight now." Said Aerial.

"Don't ever do that plan again Deku." Said Tensei.

"I'll try not to." Said Izuku.

"You're not putting our faith in you kid." Mutter Aerial.

Izuku sighed at this.

That was when the Hero Killer cut down the ice that was in front of them.

"Don't let him cut any of you." Said Tensei, "That's the secret of his quirk."

All of those that weren't Izuku listened well to that warning.

Partially because he knew he was going to act as a shield.

Partially because of this…

"Deku…" said a faint voice.

"Did any of you said anything?" asked Izuku.

None of them said anything instead focusing on Stain.

He decided to aim his attack at Aerial who dodged using her quirk.

Tenya aimed an attack at him.

However the hero killer nearly cut him but thankfully Todoroki send out a small stream of fire at him.

However it was clear he was also after Shoto.

Izuku got into the way of the knife for Shoto.

"Sorely Deku don't do this after this fight!" said Tensei.

"I know… I know…" said Izuku.

Stain removed the blade form Izuku and licked the blood.

That was when Izuku felt something off with the Nomu's body.

Like it was heavier or something, but he was still able to control it.

"Damn it Deku…" said the mysterious faint voice.

Izuku flinched when he heard the voice again but knew he couldn't pay attention to that.

However Stain looked at Izuku.

"You're immune to my quirk." Said Stain.

"Wait…" said Izuku.

"His quirk paralyzes someone." Explained Tensei, "I haven't figured out the trigger beyond cutting us… but…"

"Okay… seriously is this fight just trying to teach him to be a human shield!" yelled Aerial.

""Midoriya… if you continue to act like this after this fight I'm telling your mother." Said Todoroki.

"I get it!" cried Izuku.

He could almost hear the faint voice laughing… as if laughing at that threat…

"You really think you can be a shield to these people!" said /Stain, "All of them needs to die! These false heroes!"

All of the heroes glared at him.

"Should we just let him rant?" asked Aerial.

"We shouldn't attack him one at time." Pointed out Izuku.

"You're right." Said Tenya.

"Remember we're dealing with the hero killer even with all of us here." Said Tensei.

"It will be fine." Said Izuku.

"Deku… you have problems…" said Aerial.

Izuku sighed at this.

Nearby, Bizuku was watching.

"I wonder if I have to interfere after all." Said Bizuku.

He looked at the Izuku possessed Nomu and laughed.

"Poor freckles… he has no idea what Meat Suit he's inhabiting…" mocked Bizuku, "Maybe he'll notice it… either way it's interesting."

Back with the fight, Stain continued to rant about false heroes.

He tried to stab Tensei once again but Izuku got in the way.

"What makes you the judge of hero anyway?" asked Izuku.

He grabbed Stain's arm, thanks to the Nomu's strength he was able to hold the villain in place.

"Not all heroes are true heroes… I know this." Muttered Izuku, "But that doesn't mean you should kill every single hero."

"I don't plan on killing every single hero! There is only one hero that is worthy! All Might!" ranted Stain.

"Of course…" muttered Aerial.

"He is the only true hero! Along with you!" said Stain.

"Me?" asked Izuku.

"I had heard about you from the one that stole your body! About how you want to become a hero to help people!" said Stain.

Izuku didn't say anything after that.

However he stilled held on the hero killer.

This gave an opening for the two Iida bothers to attack with a harsh kick from Tenya and a harsh punch from Tensei.

Izuku let him go.

"Hey! I saw you at the Sports Festival." Said Aerial, "I have an idea… though you all might want to get behind us!" said Aerial.

Shoto realized what it was.

Shoto created his steam and made as hot as he could make it as hot as he could.

She then blew it right at Stain.

"Anyone call for hard boiled villain?" asked Aerial.

Everyone on the hero side stare at her.

"Really?" asked Shoto.

"Hey! Being a hero is quips!" pouted Aerial.

However Stain wasn't fazed by the steam and aimed his knife at Shoto.

"Todoroki!" yelled Izuku.

However he wasn't fast enough to take the hit.

Stain was about to stab Shoto when suddenly a streaming brick hit Stain in the head.

There was a note tied to the screaming brick.

"Cipher." Said Shoto.

Stain got up and read it.

It was simply "Forgot to the mention… Endeavor's son is also mine… So don't kill him… the girl isn't off limits though… kill her!"

Stain scowled.

"Why is the brick screaming?" asked Tensei.

"You don't want to know." Said Izuku.

"Wait! The girl isn't off limits! Seriously!" yelled Aerial.

"Now not the time to focus on that!" yelled Tenya.

"I see… are you going to somehow throw another screaming brick if I try to kill him and the other two?" asked Stain.

Another screaming brick hit him.

This one had the note that said "Yes" on it.

Stain looked at the note and scowled.

He realized whatever power Bizuku had was very powerful.

"You're lucky… for the time bowing I get to leave you alone!" mocked Stain, "Or else these bricks would probably stop me… however…"

He aimed his attack to Aerial.

But Izuku jumped in front of it taking the blow.

However it was clear that the blow hit a vital area.

Izuku felt it… that the body was about to die.

However he felt a strange relief… a relief not his own… as if the body wanted to die.

"Deku… Thank you and I'm sorry… for everything…" said that faint voice.

Izuku felt the body die on him… IT was still animate though but it wasn't alive anymore.

"You okay Midoriya?" asked Tenya.

"I'm fine… remember I can't die…" said Izuku.

It was clear what he didn't say with that.

That the body he was inhabiting was dead.

Thankfully he grabbed Stain's arm and decided to punch him as hard as he could.

However thanks to the strength of the Nomu's body it was clear thanks to all of the attacks that hit him through the night… the steam, the combined attacks… the bricks.

He was finally knocked out.

"We need to restrain him." Said Shoto.

"Look! Garbage rope!" said Arial.

They began to take away all of the blades he had to make sure he didn't do anything and tied him up.

However he was just thinking about the voice…

It felt familiar.

But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Midoriya…" said Shoto.

"Yeah… I'll explain later…" sighed Izuku.

"Hey… are you all right Native?" asked Tenya.

"I'll be fine." Said Native.

Tenya picked up the hero and carried him.

"Good job Caliber." Said Tensei.

"You're welcome Ingenium. "said Tenya.

They got to the main.

However that was when a group of heroes arrived with Endeavor leading them.

Endeavor looked at the possessed Nomu.

"Shoto! I thought I told you to attack it!" said Endeavor ready to attack it.

"Wait! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" said Izuku, "I'm your son's classmate! I have possession powers and I accidently took over this body without meaning too."

"Didn't you imply it died?" asked Aerial.

"You don't need to inhabit its body anymore." Said Shoto.

"Oh yeah! You're right." Said Izuku.

The Nomu fell to the ground dead.

However it was still wearing the pouch and Izuku moved his hand to the pouch and grabbed the puppet. Endeavor stared at the floating puppet.

"My hero name is Deku!" said Izuku nervously with the puppet, "I have weird possession powers."

"He was controlling that thing when you sent me to attack it." Said Shoto, "Thankfully I've worked well with in class so I knew it was him."

"I see…" said Endeavor.

"Does he know about Cipher?" asked Tensei.

"No he doesn't." Said Tenya, "He doesn't want to tell him. The parent who knows is Mrs. Midoriya."

Tensei nodded.

However that was when they noticed that Stain had gotten free during this time.

"Wait! That's the hero killer"! yelled one of the other heroes.

Stain just laughed manically as he freed him from the rope that tied him up.

Turned out they couldn't trust "garbage rope"… which should be something that really shouldn't be trusted.

Everyone looked at him in horror as he ranted about how the heroes were corrupt.

As he did… he excavated an aura that radiated death from him.

Everyone watched him in horror as he continued to rant.

However soon he had stopped and he just stooped there.

However everyone who had watched this wasn't sure how to react.

But still that rant was filmed… and would be the calling for future villains to appear in the future.

Things were going to change… and they were going to change big time…

Next Time: everyone is dealing with the aftermath of Hosu while Izuku is dealing with the voice he heard when he possessed the Nomu. Does it have to with the fact that the Nomu was once a human horribly turned into that thing? Find out next time!


End file.
